Odd Bits
by Abby Ebon
Summary: Containing most - if not all - of my original characters. You've been warned.
1. XMen: OC Cro

**A Snake Tail**

By _Abby Ebon

* * *

_

Crotalus Atrox was a nervous wreck. Her husband of five years was dead by her own hands- well nails- but that wasn't the point! Cro hadn't meant to kill him, in fact she was thinking of having his children; she was in her thirties now after all. Of course, there was no telling how long her mutation would let her live.

Cro had thought thirty years would have been enough time for her body to mutate fully into its powers, but no. Apparently, thirty years was just enough time to get used to 'seeing' things though living heat and smell, and the occasional taste, with a flick of her forked tongue.

Maybe poisonous nails were her 'mid life crises'- but weren't those supposed to happen in her fifties?

Maybe having the eight foot long, black and silver tail of a diamondback rattler and a twenty-eight inch waist tapering down to her tail tip, about the size of a child's fist, should have been a clue.

Or the five rings of alternating black and white that ran through the bottom of her shoulder blade long hair, stopping just short of the odd beads which she had found out constituted for her rattle. Go figure there. Or perhaps even the elongated canines.

Maybe being so severely mutated actually cut her lifespan instead of elongating it as some suspected. It wouldn't surprise her and she might actually be grateful for it considering her appearance- and the disgusted looks it usually gained.

Lord knew a few politicians would love it that way- and a few of her families more notorious enemies.

Blinking tears from her oddly serpentine golden hazel green eyes, her silted black pupils at their thinnest. The muddy black beads at the tips of her hair rattled soothingly and Cro allowed herself to remember what exactly had her fleeing her home.

Her only home, of more than thirty years at nearly fifty miles an hour, at night, on a rain slicked road, in a modified convertible that was her parent's last gift to her...

**-Two Hours Ago-**

_Donovan Murinus who had gone by the alias of Top Gun just five years ago sat- well sprawled would be the more appropriate word as Donovan simply did not sit. He lounged, he fiddled, and he straddled the seat of the chair his lovely wife Cro was lounging in occasionally- but he never simply sat._

_In any case Donovan, whatever he was doing, he was beautiful at it and after five years of marriage he still took Cro's breath away. A fact he took to reminding her of as much as possible whenever appropriate- or not so appropriate at times. In which case he was often sworn to secrecy but Cro would be reminded with a simple glance or word._

_Donovan was also a mutant but not as effected by his mutation as his beloved, in fact his mutation was simple. With a flick of the wrist he could propel objects like they were bullets from 300 feet and always hit a target. Whither or not they were the right target was something left to aim and luck._

_His beloved for example, had knifed him the stomach when he had attempted to assassinate her- before she had become his beloved mind you. He was never an abusive lover, he had played both sides of the field extensively, but he was never abusive. Cro was his treasure._

_Now, however, he only had eyes for her and he was quite happy with that. To his eyes she was perfect, strikingly handsome, aesthetically pleasing -the serpent tail was just an intriguing bonus._

_Donovan, with his snipers senses knew exactly when his love had strode- erm slithered- in the room, though the way she moved was more of an exotic dance then a snake's slither. Donovan noted the green tint to her normally alabaster skin and a frown played on his lips as he watched her move to lean against him._

_"Still feeling ill love?" Donovan asked gently knowing that if his tone was the slightest bit harsh she wouldn't hesitate to snap at him. That made her elongated canines all the more pronounced which, quite frankly, frightened him._

_"Yes… I don't know what it is. On and off for weeks now, I've never been sick like this before Donovan. What if something is really the matter?" Cro asked quietly, sounding not at all snappish and making him feel guilty for even thinking of her as such- even if she would never know he had thought such a thing._

_An idea blossomed in his head and he was frightened by it- more so then of his wife's teeth. What if Cro was pregnant? True they always used protection as he feared how her half human and half serpentine form would react to carrying a child._

_Holding her tightly to him he remembered a silly promise they had made together- and kept- that they would tell each other in the bluntest possible terms what they were thinking of if it disturbed them. Swallowing down his fear for her he kept the half-hearted-but-so-far-kept promise._

_"Crotalus, my love, what if you are pregnant?" Donovan clung to her as a child might to its mother, or a husband who feared for his wife. He heard her breath whoosh out in a sigh and the too quickly indrawn breath, then the stillness of her body as she thought through his words and what her response would be to them._

_"I don't think so; I've already tried a pregnancy test. It was negative besides Don it feels more like ache in my hands then an ache in my belly." He chuckled and nuzzled his face in her white and black strands of hair, so unlike his own silver locks._

_"Of course my love, you're right..." Donovan murmured soothingly, whether to her or himself he would never know as Cro's hand reached up and she brushed her finger tips along his jaw._

_There wasn't time for shock; Donovan's last memory would be to only remember the look of horror on Cro's face as his steel gray eyes closed forever._

_Unknown to both of them her nails had become fatal and when brushed along his jaw they had reacted as a startled snake might, as uncontrollable nails lurched into his skin and killed him instantly with their new found poisonous venom._

**-Current Time-**

Blinking back her tears Cro drove through the rain to the one place she knew she could find help- the one statuary still left to mutant kind. The Xavier Institute for the Gifted was a _place_ she had only heard of on the news; whose founder- Charles Xavier was a gifted mutant- the most powerful physic in the world, and one of her oldest friends.

* * *

If anyone would take her in, even with her appearance and poisonous nails, it would be Xavier. Cro only prayed she could talk to him before someone else, a well meaning mutant perhaps, spotted her and judged from her appearance that she was the bad guy. It didn't help that many popular religions pegged serpents as evil or tools of evil.

Cro knew human nature too well to think that mutants worked any differently than normal humans when it came to prejudice. Just as humans considered mutants to be horrid, evil 'freaks', the more human appearing mutants were prejudiced against the poor people who happened to look like the proverbial 'mutated freak of nature'. It was something left over from the caveman era and had yet to be fixed. '_Lucky me, I look like a bastardized snake_,' she thought with venomous sarcasm.

She knew her emotions were to be expected- first came grief, then anger and depression, then perhaps acceptance. Cro snorted at the mental lecture she gave herself as she pulled past the gates of the institute and drove to the main entrance. On the top of the stairway stood the man she sought. Charles Xavier, who had probably heard her mental distress, had brought two others- a tall man with brown hair wearing a red visor and a black suit on his right and a similarly dressed woman with flaming red hair on his left.

As she was not dragging her things from the back of her trunk to her room from the garage - when the entrance was closer, she parked her car in front of the stairway.

Cro hesitated as she opened the door, and slid her 8-ft long, diamond-back patterned constrictor tail out first. Judging from the looks on the man and woman's faces Charles hadn't warned them of her appearance when she had called him in a panic.

Charles was a family friend who had helped her mother and father with their mutations, even if he had been younger then them. Then trusting him they had introduced him to Cro, who made her first friend around her age that day.

Cro bent from her 'standing' position of 5'5 to give him a hug, careful to keep her nails away from him and despite his startled expression, he returned the hug.

"Crotalus, I'm so sorry to hear of your husband's demise. You are, of course, welcome to stay here." Charles spoke when Cro released him. Cro briskly rubbed the tears from her eyes and nodded.

She knew without looking that they all had pity in their eyes; she 'smelled' it with the flick of her forked tongue. Cro for the first time in her life didn't mind either way what they pitied, her looks or her recent loss.

"May I introduce my colleagues, Miss Jean Grey and Mister Scott Summers." Jean smiled and held out her hand for Cro to shake. Cro shook her head setting the bead rattles in her hair off startling the couple. How did Cro know they were a couple? Hormones have a scent too. '_Okay, so being half snake has its perks_,' she mentally smirked

"I am afraid I can not chance shaking your hand Ms. Grey; my nails have recently developed venom- death would be instantaneous." Cro spoke in a bland polite tone. It was a tone her mother had drilled into her for phone meetings and dealings. It had no feeling in it. It was perfect for the mask she had formed on the drive over.

"Oh! I see, my apologies Crotalus I hadn't realized- I mean-" Cro waved a hand a small smile trying to tug at her lips. Amused despite herself, Cro felt the urge to reassure the woman- she hadn't meant to offend and that much was obvious by her flustered expression.

"That is quite alright Ms. Grey. Charles I believe I should take my things to my room, if someone would be so kind as to show me to it?" She asked politely but pointedly. Scott and Jean glanced at each other, Charles only smiled, he had expected Cro to be formal, it was the only approach to people she knew.

"Jean will show you to your room, and Scott will take your things up." Xavier allowed a small reassuring smile for Cro when she raised her eyebrow.

Cro had never allowed someone to do something she couldn't do- and, in fact, could probably do better. None the less, she allowed his plan as she nodded curtly and turned her snake eyes to Jean, absentminded flicking her tongue causing Jean to send out her amusement to Charles.Apparently the idea that a 'proper born' woman would stick her tongue out, even if it was to 'see' and 'smell' as her mutation demanded, was vastly amusing for her. Charles made an effort to hide his grin.

Cro was many things but, she had an unusual amount of fun playing a proper lady while being half snake. A fair actress even as a child, Cro had startled many by being so animalistic looking yet acting so lady-like.

"Always keep your opponent enthralled and confused," had been her parent's motto as a child. Cro had loved playing the parts when she was young and this hadn't changed with time.

_'Charles- begging your pardon. Why is the young man carrying my bags? I can do so easily myself. In fact he looks as if he'd prefer it.'_ Xavier managed to keep a straight face as he followed behind Cro while Jean led her to her room. Cro had not looked behind her but he knew she smelled Scott's sweat and bafflement. Usually the leader of the X-Men had no problems with carrying ladies bags, and there were only four of them. Xavier knew Scott was baffled, Charles's lips quirked minutely while no one was looking.

_'Packing your weapons among your clothes again my dear?'_ Cro's amusement was like an ocean breeze or a once-in-a-hundred-years blooming flower against his mind. It was refreshing and new- yet tinged with sadness from her lover's death.

Yet, she had come to him for sanctuary and was thinking clearly enough to realize he would help her while making sure she would keep in practice. She was either the most clear thinking sufferer of shock he had met, or her shock had passed quickly during the phone conversation when he had tried to ease Cro's pain and distress by placing a few discreet mental blocks in her mind- _with_ her permission of course.

_'Of course Charles- expect the unexpected, and always be prepared for anything.'_ Xavier's lips quirked; he knew where that had came from. He had only had the opportunity to meet Donovan a few times in the past.

That young man had always been paranoid about Cro's safety and had had the gall to request a few strip searches that had likely saved her life. It was distressing yet reassuring that his habits had rubbed off on Cro and hadn't died with him.

It was distressing, because she would never be as carefree as she had been- reassuring, in that he wouldn't have to worry about her if she became an X-Man. Xavier knew Cro well enough to know that she desired to help people, even when she herself was in distress and needed to heal.

Xavier had a feeling things were about to get a bit more interesting in the mansion.

* * *

Cro was watching Scott struggle with her things- it was almost painful in a comical way. Cro sighed and glanced around, it was raining outside- and night, so she wasn't surprised not to see anyone out and about.

"Cro, what did the authorities do about Donovan?" Charles asked, curious. Cro tensed, but it was hardly noticeable as she moved, swaying to keep her balance as she 'slithered' beside him.

"I called them, told them he had been bitten by a snake. Stuck around long enough for them to pronounce him dead- they thought it strange I was part-snake but I have it well recorded what my abilities are." Charles nodded; her family had avoided the public but kept records almost religiously of just what -and what not- they could do.

"I pray they never think of a new ability so late in my life, but they are a thick headed lot and all knew Donovan loved me. Why would I kill the only man who ever accepted me?" The last words were bitter, the only tone-change Charles had heard from her since Cro had 'stepped' out of her convertible.

A convertible Charles knew had been modified for Cro by her parents so that she could drive.

It looked normal enough from the outside- save the darkly tinted windows, but even those were usual now-a-days.

The top was usually down- not just in the rain, but whenever Cro drove it. One would never know from looking at it that it was bullet proof, and couldn't be damaged by even armor piercing bullets- in either the windows or the metal body.

Donovan hadn't been the only one who worried about Cro's day-to-day life after all. The seats had been specially designed to hide Cro's tail from side and aerial view. The fuel was not gas but a natural substitute, which gave the convertible more speed and it didn't need to be changed as often as gas either.

It also did away with the fear of it blowing up before Cro could get out.

As if sensing his thoughts Cro looked at him and raised an eyebrow. Then he realized he was in the 'adult' wing, where he would place the teachers for his students, and they were outside a door.

Cro's door of course, but Jean and Scott were waiting for him to give them the okay- Scott looked grateful for the rest though. Xavier nodded and Jean opened the door, the two waited until Cro and Charles were through before going in.

Scott left Cro's things by the bed- where she had waved for him to put them, while Jean watched him with amusement. Xavier nodded a farewell and the two left, supposedly going to their own rooms.

"I see you are doing well." Cro murmured looking around the room- it reminded one of something out of Ancient Greece, largely decorated by tapestries on the walls. Statues of ancient mythological creatures, including a bust of Medusa, from different religions and nations began at each side of the doors- then bookcases filled with books on topics ranging from pre-history to science and fantasy to historical fiction. Between each bookcase was a statue.

"Do you like it? I kept it as much like your old room as I remembered." Charles added seeing her slight smile. Cro nodded moving to examine a few of the books.

Cro was well educated and loved reading, having spent most of her youth in isolation, fearing reactions from peers and that might have locked her up or killed her had she revealed herself as a child instead at twenty with her parents backing.

Cro had only had tutors for the arts and sciences- and business. Her parents with Xavier's encouragements had found fighters- both formal and street to collaborate in learning to use her body as the weapon it was.

Even before the poison claws- the rattles in her hair could alert her to danger far quicker then anything a human had. Her snake eyes could dazzle and hypnotize a person if she looked directly at them for longer then a few seconds.

Although her tail looked cumbersome and useless it's hard plated scales could stop even close range bullets and blades.

It was pure muscle and _heavy_ with the seven feet trailing behind her- she could swipe an opponent off his/her feet; even slam him/her in the side if she was close and send them to the ground.

She was quick too- faster then a fairly athletic man or woman running. If all else failed she could crush a person to death with it, constricting it around them until they suffocated or bone near a vital organ snapped.

She was hairless- and though it looked like skin she was covered in small unnoticeable scales- they were more pronounced around her joints- elbows, fingers and knuckles. But you wouldn't see them unless you were looking for them. Or she was in the sun- her whole body sort of shined in a way abnormal with skin.

The fangs- well he suspected in time those would circulate the poison- only she could control that- with her nails only a brief touch was needed and the poison would harm her victim.

So far she could unhook her jaw and swallow a large cooked chicken. A trick she had showed him once- apparently she didn't _chew-_and her teeth, while there, were useless as she swallowed all her food.

Another thing was she only ate once or twice a year- on the holidays in the winter and spring, granted she ate a lot- but having no need for eating for the rest of the year made one hungry.

Donovan had found that particularly useful only having to eat once or twice a year made it less likely Cro would be poisoned and when she ate. He had made sure he made the food- and had it was examined before and after he was finished making it and storing it.

Xavier didn't want to think on how badly she was taking Donovan's death. He could only hope that this room, which mimicked her own, would make her fell at home and welcome here.

He had always hoped she would choose to help him, though he hadn't thought she would come to him like this. He knew that Cro would likely sell her home, before Donovan she had complained of too many memories. Now he doubted she could bare it more then to retrieve her treasured belongings- if she did not already have them with her.

"Yes reminds me of home, thank you." It wasn't often Cro said that so he took it to heart. Xavier nodded and left her to unpack, already thinking on ideas to control her new power, perhaps taking a clue from Rogue and making gloves- or gauntlets.

* * *

Cro had finished with the majority of the unpacking.

While Xavier worked out ideas to keep her nails for touching anyone (so far they didn't know how strong they were so Xavier ordered they- meaning gloves, might be made in leather). Leather was tuff, and would hold out against most elements, and hopefully- her nails as well.

Cro had stopped unpacking, to study an enchantingly _familiar_ statue of Medusa. Running her finger along the statues side, and ...remembering... when she had first gotten one, just like it…

**-Flashback, Five Years - **

_Top Gun, or Donovan Murinus, watched the crowd as he flirted aimlessly with a pretty waiter. _

_It was Crotalus Atrox's second public appearance in a year. The first had been a party for her parents business, where they had introduced their daughter, twenty-four year old Cro- to the world. _

_She had made world -wide news in the first twenty-four hours. _

_When no one; other then unimportant people, would comment- and she made no reappearances, the media surrounding her died. But those who wished to destroy them, for being mutants, or just to get rid of her family's business -had remembered, and assassins had been sent. _

_Some had made it though security- some had died, not even five feet from their target. _

_Donovan had one picture- grimy, and black and white, taken nearly half a year ago. Normally this would be less then acceptable, and he wouldn't take the job -but his target had a hard to miss characteristic; a tail. _

_A tail, which was her legs- by far the most _interesting_ mutation Donovan had heard of. _

Speck of the devil_, Donovan thought with a smirk, after spotting her sitting beside a bald, and wheel chaired, man. He winked at the boy, and went to give his best wishes to his hostess- and target. The semi-large package on his right arm, distracted most from his supposedly empty left arm- where he hid a thin knife in his wrist cuff. _

_The man looked up and frowned slightly- Donovan had done his research. This harmless looking old man was Charles Xavier- a physic. Donovan had no defense to physic's- but he loved a challenge, and Miss Crotalus was most assuredly, a challenge, one he deemed worthy of his talents. _

_Donovan put to mind a vague interest and disgust; as he would if he was looking at a bug- dieing by magnifying glass. There were so many people 'celebrating' Cro's twenty-fifth birthday, that the physic would hardly be interested in a only strikingly handsome assassin. _

_Until then Donovan had never actually _seen_ his target- as soon as he laid eyes on her, he didn't have to pretend to not want to kill her. She was lovely, and exotic, and _everything_ Donovan had been looking for in a mate. _

_"Ah, Miss A-atrox pleased to meet you- this is for you." Donovan couldn't believe he had stuttered! _

_His cheeks felt warm, was he blushing too? _Unbelievable_! Donovan's thought process skidded to a screeching halt, and his hand shook just the tiniest bit as he gave her the present. _

_She glanced at the physic, and then smiled up at him, he knew he grinned awkwardly back. Then, her hand touched his _left_ hand -and felt the hard blade. Those appealing snake eyes flashed, and her instincts took over. The 'beads' in her hair rattled, and before he knew it- he was on the ground his side wet- he looked down to find his fingers smeared... with blood...his blood... _

_He looked up at her -shocked, and she looked just as shocked at what she had done- what he had almost done. _

_'Beautiful…' was his last thought before darkness rolled over him. It went unspoken, but Xavier heard the thoughts of a dieing assassin, and took pity. Cro didn't argue, overwhelmed by grief, and guilt- she hadn't wanted to hurt the man. _

_Over the next few weeks, he grew stronger in her care- Xavier hadn't returned since __bringing_ _him to her home. During those weeks, he told her everything about his life- he couldn't help but answer her questions when she stared at him. _

_He would have anyway- she became his confident, and he grew to love her- for more then just her exotic appearance. Finally, she came to his room with the statue he had given her, a question on her lips. _

_"Why did you give me this?" Cro asked him, Top Gun shrugged, and bit his lip. _

_"Seemed appropriate at the time- do you hate it?" He was asking more then if she liked his gift- he wanted to know if she hated her mutation. Donovan knew some mutants- most of those who had been affected physically by their mutations- who hated it because of the reactions from people around them. _

_"No." Cro said softly, her elbows and arms resting on his bed, her head lying against the side of his chest. _

_Donovan swallowed, thinking carefully about what he was going to say. In her presence he had to, or risk doing something silly- or outlandish. She was raised hidden in the world, it seemed to him that while she _knew_ most things- she wouldn't _understand_ some things. _

_"Crotalus, I'm almost healed- you know…I've failed to kill you- they'll know, I was wondering- well hoping, I mean, I love you and…" He floundered for words- around her he was tongue tied and an emotional hotwire, keyed to her expressions and emotions. _

_Yet he needed to know if she was simply being kind to him- if he was in love with someone ...who didn't love him back. _

_"You love me?" Cro whispered- he couldn't see her eyes. She was looking away from him, her expression showed nothing. _

_"Yes, I do, do you love me? Will you marry me?" He waited tense, and silent, for her answer. She looked back at him, and smiled- and he _knew_, she felt some of what he did if not all. _

_Still, her eyes told him she still needed to tell him something, so he waited in agony for her to say it. _

_"Yes Donovan, I will marry you, but I don't think I can have children…You must promise me two things." Donovan couldn't bare it – the loneliness, and sadness, in her eyes - he gathered her in his arms rocking her, letting her know silently that he loved her. _

_"That's alright, I don't mind –" Cro put a finger to hip lips, and Donovan was silenced. _

_"First, swear that if I do have children... and I don't make it -you will not blame it on them- and you will raise them." Cro's voice was serious, and he nodded his agreement- swearing silently to never do anything without using protection, she was his treasure now. _

_He didn't think- no matter a promise, that he could live without her. Perhaps that would change, if he had something of _them_ to live for- but Donovan somehow knew it wasn't going to be enough. _

_"Alright…" Donovan agreed reluctantly, swallowing down his fears. _

_"Second- you will give up assassination. You will never kill again unless it is in defense." Donovan's eyes gleamed- their meanings of defense were entirely different- but she didn't know that, and he'd keep his promise to his standards. _

_"I agree to both, satisfied my love? Next you will have me promising to tell you everything I fear- no matter the consequences!" Donovan teased, Cro smiled. He hugged her to him, agian, running his fingers through her hair -and past the rattles that had shook, before she had attacked- the only warning he had had -and hadn't understood. _

_"I'd like that promise too." Cro murmured against his chest- they both laughed, and when they ceased, Donovan gently tilted her head up to kiss her, gently, and affectionately on the lips. _

_"Then that too I promise- if you'll share it." Donovan said with a teasing grin, Cro smiled and nodded. They held each other- neither quite believing their luck in finding each other. _

**-End Flashback- **

The memories was so strong, Cro's eyes were teary; she looked at the bottom of the statue, to find the statue had her and Donovan's names engraved on it. Under the words '_May you always remember us._' which had applied to both of them, but took on a new meaning for Cro.

Carrying it back to her bed, she curled around it- sobbing and hugging the statue to her for hours- unaware of the world around her.

She had no idea how much time had passed, and that Xavier, worried- had sent Rogue to get her. Logan, following, encase she might get into trouble, still not trusting these people with Rogue's safety.

It turned out to be a good thing he did follow her.

* * *

AN: Cro (pronounced 'Crow') has parts of the diamond-back rattler (pattern on tail- 'beaded rattlers', and poison nails) and anaconda (constrictor tail- and the fact that she gives birth to live young).

Anyone curious on name meaning and origins? Well I'm going to tell you even if your not. Crotalus Atrox (Atrox is her maiden name) is the scientific name for the Western Diamondback Rattlesnake (one part of her mutant abilities).

_Crotalus_ comes from the Greek _crotalon_, meaning a rattle or little bell; _atrox_ comes from the Latin _atroc_, meaning dark, fierce, hideous or savage.

Murinus, Donavan's last name is part of Eunectes Murinus, scientific name of the Green Anaconda. Eunectes is Greek for "good swimmer" and Murinus is Latin for "mouse-colored".

So Crotalus (rattle) Atrox (hideous) Murinus ("mouse colored") was born.

PS: Big round of thanks goes out to _LynnGryphon _who acted beta and idea generator for me in this story. Check out her stuff at h t t p / w w w . f a n f i c t i o n . n e t / u / 1 0 0 7 8 4 3 /


	2. Airbender: OC, Osep & Ichar

Osep:_The Forgotten Fire Nation Prince_

* * *

"Uncle?" Zuko calls as he enters the helm. Iroh looked up questioningly.

"Yes?"

Zuko sighs and sits down in front of me, no one is around, but he hasn't done this sense he was fourteen. It must be serious, or his version of serious.

Zuko mutters under his breath, which try as I might I can only make out the words 'painting' and 'who?' puzzled I wait for him to say it clearly.

"What was that?"

Looking frustrated he grumbles and looks up. Poor boy has his Ozai's temper but our fathers honor.

"I said, who are those people in the painting in your room."

For the fifth time while I've been with Zuko sense we've been looking for the Avatar I choke on my tea. Most unpleasant I assure you.

I sigh and set my tea down. It seems Zuko has been snooping. I get up not answering Zuko, and go to my room. I know Zuko is following me. But I must be sure I know which painting. Even though there is little doubt of which Zuko is talking about.

"That one." Zuko is pointing to the one painting I had hoped he would never ask about, but he is also pointing to one person. I sigh and sit down. This will be a long explanation. But it is time he knows why our family has always looked for the Avatar, other then the reason Ozai gave.

"Long before you were born and when Ozai and I were very young we had a brother, a half brother born from our father, long before he had met our mother or had us. He was our father's heir though, and our grand father approved. He approved so much that he made our father the heir to the kingdom just to see our brother on the throne after his death. But the Avatar then Roku, had different ideas."

I paused to let Zuko think. But he just looked annoyed so I continued.

"He asked when Osep was born to let him train him, our father didn't allow it till Osep was five, and Ozai and I had just been born. My most vivid memory of Osep was when he had can home for the first time at ten. He was so much more mature then any ten year old should have been though."

Flash Back

_Everyone's so happy, and I am too, and even Ozai is! Today is the day! Avatar Roku is coming and with him our big brother Osep! We haven't Osep in forever! Even if Mommy says 'Forever' has only been five years._

_"Here they come!" I yell, I see their boat coming into harbor! Everyone's cheering and there are firecrackers and girls throwing flowers. Avatar Roku is so serious looking, Ozai says he used to be a noble man. Though I'm not sure what that means._

_Where's Osep? I don't see him, only a robed tall guy who's following Roku. I tug at mommy's shirt and ask, she smiles and silently points to the robed man fathers pulled into a rough hug._

_The robed mans hood falls off and my eyes grow wide, it's brother! But why won't he face Ozai and I? Grabbing Ozai's hand I pull us over to father and Osep._

_I stop in front of brother who looks away from us, narrowing my eyes in anger and confusion I let go of Ozai's hand. I leap into his arms tackling him, wrestling him to the ground._

_Suppressed I think, brother faces me fully, his right half of his face has a horrid still healing scar. His eyes filled with something I can't name. I whimper at the pain I imagine it must cause him it's awfully red at the edges._

_Osep turns away from me, lowering his eyes and sitting up, with me in his lap. Ozai's hand pulls at my shoulder._

_"Does it hurt Osep?" I ask quietly. Osep nods grimly brave. It takes a lot for a man to admit he is in pain. That's what father always says._

_Ozai's hand reaches out to touch the scar, Osep's arms tense around me but he allows Ozai to touch its still healing edges with his feather light fingers._

_"How'd it happen?" I hear mommy ask. Osep shrugs and tugs my ponytail. Osep's hair is a black and fiery red he only one in our family with that kind of hair the rest of us have plain black._

_"A sparring accident with a Earth-bender." Father pats his shoulder. I know that's not true though. Out of the corner of my eye I see Roku's eyes fill with something, a pitying sort of pride. Osep grins at Ozai and I._

_"I've got something for you two." He says in a teasing -know something you don't- voice only he and mommy seem to have. He fiddles with his bag and pulls out two items, to me a small dragon, and a flame-shaped comb to Ozai._

_He laughs when both of us tackle him to the ground with a hug. Father chuckles and mommy smiles one of her rare true smiles. Osep looks up suddenly serious._

_"How is Grand Father?" He asks mommy and father, father sighs. "He is weakening, he has chosen me as his heir." Osep nods and mommy pulls Ozai and me a little ways away so Osep can get up. All of Osep's attention seems focused on father but he does ruffle our hair as he leaves to see grand father with father and Roku._

_Ozai and I have only seen grand father at formal dinners with the family. He is an old but intimidating man, with gray hair turning white._

_But Father and Osep have always seemed to know Grand Father and have gone to see him many times. Mostly when Ozai and I want to play with Osep._

_Mommy leads us home, has the servants feed us, and sings us to sleep and then leaves to go see grand father. Just like she always does when Osep goes to see grand father._

End Flash Back

"It wasn't till later that I realized why Osep had such a bad scar. He had lied for Roku's sake, to protect him. But it didn't work. Osep and Avatar Roku only stayed for a week, but somehow during that week Ozai and I learned more about our brother and fire-bending then we would know for many years to come."

Zuko glance at Osep's painting then back to Iroh, silently asking him to continue.

"Osep was amazing, truly one of a kind. I heard our father talking to our grand father about Osep's ability to fire bend with any other kind of bending, and then making that new kind of bending more powerful and it was always under Osep's control."

Zuko frowned.

"I thought only the Avatar could control all bending types." Iroh nodded.

"This is true, Osep couldn't do anything but fire bend. But he could combine his fire with other bending types, either while they were being used or being fired at him. Very few are lucky enough to be able to do such a thing, Avatar or not."

Zuko nodded eyes calculating.

"One day grand father finally got the truth through a letter from Water Tribe. It said Roku had used the water whip on Osep while training him, I'm sure Roku and Osep had done much more dangerous things. But this was a shock to all of us." Iroh sighed.

"Enraged your great grandfather and grandfather sent the Fire Nation army our to hunt down Roku, your even going out to search for two or more years. Ruling the kingdom was burdened on your father's shoulders. By then Osep was fifteen or sixteen and Roku had died. But Osep didn't want to return. He hid among the air-benders where the next Avatar would be born to."

Iroh shock his head letting the old memories wash over him. Zuko sat a frown upon his lips.

"He betrayed us?" Zuko's voice was tinged with confusion and some anger.

"No, he ran from those who wished to control him. Neither Ozai nor I truly blamed him for running. He sent letters at first imploring and begging us to let him be, but they refused, and his letters slowed, and then suddenly 12 year later at twenty-seven, the Air Nomads sent word that both the Avatar and Osep had disappeared. But we never gave up hope, and we never stopped looking."

Iroh rubbed his eyes and Zuko sat quietly working out his uncle's tale.

"If the Avatar has reappeared why hasn't Osep?" Questioned Zuko aloud. Iroh got up.

"I don't know, and the only one who may is the Avatar." A new light of determination entered Zuko's eyes.

* * *

Ichar:_The Forgotten Fire Nation Swordsman_

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender.

"Spoken Words"

:Ichar's thoughts:

/sign language/

"What strange weather." Iroh mused aloud seemingly unconcerned with the hustle and bustle of the crew as they prepared the ship for the unexpected storm. His eyes watched the approaching storm, slightly narrowed.

"What's so special about this storm uncle?" The young Prince Zuko demanded, arms crossed as he sulked, for no matter how much he threatened the crew they refused to be detoured.

"It's nothing to worry about Zuko, we shell be out of the storms path very soon." Iroh reassured him patting the suspicious Zuko on the shoulder. Zuko rolled his eyes ever sense his uncle had told him about Osep he had been acting stranger then usual around Zuko.

Zuko's amber eyes were drawn to the storm clouds brewing above and felt a chill of forbidding flood him unexpectedly. Almost before his eyes the storm seemed to thicken and was upon them.

"Where are we?" Zuko demanded of the captain who looked frantically from the storm to Zuko as if unsure which was realer then the other. Never the less the captain managed to answer.

"Just off the coast of the Earth Kingdom, we are being swept to their shores." The captain answered shortly before ordering the crew to keep the sails down, as they would be lost, and let the storm carry them to where it willed for in their ship they couldn't hope to combat this unexpected storm.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

-Sometime before Avatar Roku Died-

As the sun rose it lit upon the Earth Kingdom and it wasn't like the thousands of sunrises before. A dark patch of human inhabitance, unplanned and roughly build scarred the otherwise flawless beach where the forest which stood on mountainous peeks and dipped into shallow valleys met it.

These people had come here intending to build a safe haven that if necessary they could abandon by fleeing into either sea or forest. However this was not why this sunrise was any better then the last, unless you looked off the beach and into the forest on an unobserved rise, with a perfect view of the newly forming community.

A lone figure drabbed in plain clothes - and in some places blood soaked the clothes. He clothes consisting of worn brown leggings torn in many places and a light shirt almost torn in half, and a straw hat that shaded the stranger's eyes and obscured most of his face. Twin sword sheaths crisscrossed over his back, one sheath was in use- the other sword was being used as an impromptu walking stick.

The stranger stumbled onto the edges of the newly forming town as dawn touched the roof of the highest building. This really wasn't that high, as it was the headman's cottage- the only solid building thus so far. :Gods it hurts!: A soft groan passed through parched lips and he collapsed into darkness.

Sometime later -or so he guessed by the suns rays filtering though the window, he awoke. At first he had thought himself alone in the small room but he quickly learned otherwise. A young boy no more then ten grinned up at him by the side of his bed. He held a tray with a glass of water and bowl of soup on it.

"I'm Kayo. Mum sent me to feed an' water ya. Say what's your name be?" The boy - Kayo asked. The stranger smiled sadly in a way that was almost self loathing and shook his head. Kayo frowned and tilted his head.

"Cannot you talk? Or remember how" Kayo asked curiously. The stranger tried to sit up but only grunted in pain, regret entered his eyes and he shook his head twice. Kayo's eyes widened at the strangers actions and he rushed to talk him out of getting out of the bed, putting the tray on the table beside the cot and stool.

"You shouldn't do that mister! Lay back down, please, you've been hurt real bad!" Kayo explained as he settled the man. Kayo gave the stranger a big smile glad now that he was back to his senses and listening to him and not fretting about his voice.

"That be alright, Pa and Skive found ya a little outside town, this be Elm-Brook by the way." The boy explained apparently unconcerned that his audience couldn't talk back.

"An' being as ya ain't got a name. I'm gonna call ya Ichar- if that be alright with ya?" The man, newly named Ichar shrugged, Kayo took that to mean that while the fellow wasn't too pleased- he'd take it anyway, or just didn't care one way or another.

"A'right then Ichar it is. Ya gots some mighty odd clothes and weapons and stuff, and ya dulled ya one sword real bad- but don worry Pa's the Smith-er he aught ta be able to sharpen it right back up for ya- he says it'll be right fixed before ya are!" Kayo rattled on much as if Ichar could talk back- to Ichar's amusement.

"Anyway we figure once ya's healed up ya'll more then make up for any niceties we can give ya 'tis only fair after all. Don ya think?" Kayo peered up at him, the first hints of suspicion spreading over his young face. Ichar seemed to realize Kayo wanted an answer so he nodded once showing him he was in firm agreement with Kayo- who beamed up at him.

"Great do ya really know how ta work them beauties of swords?" Kayo asked intently watching Ichar nod in affirmation. Kayo's admiration and respect shown in his eyes and Ichar blushed, for some reason he felt flattered- but he hadn't lied. Somehow he felt he knew he had the skills and involuntary muscle memory to use them as more then a crude walking stick.

"Could ya teach meh?" Kayo asked, eye brimming with hope, Ichar- how could he impress upon this lad that sword training wasn't just a hobby. That if you learned you learned in all weather types and couldn't just quit- it was an all or nothing deal. Ichar hesitated then used the only other thing his body seemed to remember a half instinct which he understood as well as the words that were coming out of Kayo's mouth.

/Is it something you wish to do- or something you want to do? / Even with the hand signs Kayo didn't seem to understand. Ichar felt a feeling of almost panic- no one understood him here.

"Sense ya can't talk- is that ya language? Pretty smart of ya people- do ya remember 'em'?" Kayo asked unknowingly both relieving Ichar and astonishing him at Kayo's unseen keenness.

Ichar blinked back tears he couldn't remember anything, not his people, not his name, not even how he came to learn his sword techniques- or his silent language. Finally he answered Kayo with a simple shake of his head. That certainly got the boys attention he was probably expecting Ichar to nod, Kayo's face grew pale and his eyes bright.

"Ya don remember anything do ya?" Ichar shook his head and sat back in bed suddenly exhausted.

-Present Time-

Ichar blinked open his eyes, he was in the same room as he had been a hundred years ago. The only changes were that the cot was now replaced by a permanent bed. The stool was replaced by a comfortable hardwood rocking chair, and his swords mounted to the headboard. Other then a rug and desk the room was roughly the same as it had been.

Ichar rose and looked out the window, Kayo had been his first- and last student. Kayo had trained three others in his lifetime, and his three were now teachers, leading children in the village- who wanted to participate, in sword practice.

Ichar couldn't help but feel proud of his village; they were isolated on their little strip of beach and forest. Their children grew up healthy and some had even been sent to the capital for their potential in earth bending.

There was a sudden pounding on the door and Ichar turned just as the door opened. Nara stood there she was Kayo's great-granddaughter.

:Flashback:

Kayo lay on a soft bed, he was so old. Kayo smiled up at Ichar, who fell to his knees beside the bed. Kayo who had been a little boy, so full of life when Ichar had came with no memories to this little isolated village. Tears came to Ichar's eyes as he took his friends hand.

"Ichar, glad I am to see you here old friend." Kayo spoke softly with traces of pain- even with the healers his old joints and muscles ached painfully from the sword play he had done in his younger days.

Ichar bowed his head, he should be happy for Kayo who had lived a long and worth while life. Many sword-men and women couldn't say that. Still Ichar felt guilt for not aging- watching as his protégé lived and grew old before his eyes.

It still puzzled the villagers that Ichar didn't age though they knew he could die as he had been hurt to enough in near life threatening experiences to prove that his lack of age didn't mean immortality.

"I of all the village of Elm-Brook know how you regret your lack of age. I however am much gladdened by it. Elm-Brook will always have you- an able bodied ageless sword man to protect her." Kayo had managed what no other in the village could do- to both calm and sooth Ichar in only a few sentences, Ichar gave him a hesitant smile.

There were some things that didn't change. Kayo even in his old age was still a babbler even if his words were mature and wise. Much wiser the Ichar was sometimes taking himself away from the villagers he had known as adults and children when he first arrived.

Fleeing each of their deaths like a coward, Kayo was the last of them and Ichar couldn't run when word reached him Kayo asked him to his deathbed even if it was so very painful.

"You will see Ichar…They will come to love you." Kayo breathed out in a whisper.

Just like the whisper of wind through the trees Kayo had loved in his youth he was gone. Ichar mourned his death for years after. For in Kayo had been the death of the first generation of villagers he had come to love and protect.

: End Flashback:

Ichar shook his head to clear of the old memory and concentrated on the present. Nara- Kayo's great granddaughter, was a plump woman with a kind face and good-natured. She knew everything most women knew and quite a few things they didn't. And she always gave the best life advice- and Ichar spoke form experience in that.

"Ichar, you must come to the beach! A Fire Nation war ship is stranded out in the cove." Nara told him quickly, Ichar paled in all the hundred years he had been here Elm-Brook had only faced off the Fire Nation once.

Ichar grabbed his clock it was black warn and frayed on the edges. In his baggy gray pants and old straw hat with his swords hid securely from site he hardly looked impressive. None the less the villagers recognized him and parted for him at the beach.

Sure enough it was as Nara had said one Fire Nation ship floundered in the cove, seemingly helpless. Even as Ichar watched he saw them scrambling on deck like upset ants. Never the less he couldn't help the chill that raced through him.

: Fire Nation, damn, why now?: Suddenly a giant hand came to rest on his shoulder and Ichar looked up into Aves' icy blue eyes. He was easily the biggest man Ichar had ever met, and could quickly rally a crowd to fight or silence a room with his rough booming voice.

Aves had titled himself Ichar's best friend after the giant had saved him -and thus so far Ichar hadn't refuted the claim from the blond haired man. Despite the rough edges Aves was the best friend any man could have.

"Ichar, what shell we do with this scum?" Aves boomed with a large smile, Ichar looked back to the war ship his green eyes studying it. Suddenly from the highest point a white flag was waved billowing in the wind.

Ichar sighed and brushed back his own willful black mass of hair. His face set in a haggard look he didn't want to help them but something in him sneered at besting an enemy while down. Reluctantly he looked up back to his people, bloodthirsty looks upon their faces and sighed signing his orders.

/We'll save them. They raised the white flag. /

* * *

Ichar:_The Forgotten Fire Nation Swordsman_

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender.

"Spoken Words"

:Ichar's thoughts:

/sign language/

Ichar heard their grumbles and curses but remained firm in his first statement. Aves didn't bother to argue as he led two of their fishing boats to the Fire Nation ship. Ichar heard a muttered oath and saw Nara approaching clearly angered at Ichar for having sent men to save the Fire Nation.

"I don't think I'll ever understand you Ichar. You are cold and blood thirsty in battle, yet too honorable for your own good when it comes to a fallen enemy. Don't you understand that's when they are deadliest?" Nara raged at him and spat at his feet.

Nara was disgusted that he'd endangered their people- but angered more that he wouldn't respond not even to scold her. Ichar merely looked stubborn and noble as he always had for as long as she had ever known him, and that had been sense her birth.

Nara and Ichar watched with wary eyes as Aves guided the Fire Nation ship to beach on an island a little off the coast. Ichar held his breath for any sign of hostilities, hoping that if there were Aves would manage to warn them in time to flee to the trees.

However the Fire Nation war ship seemed docile and soon the fishing boats returned with the first load of fire bender troops. They made two more trips and all the fire benders were now safely on Elm-Brook.

A haughty young man with a burned eye, who apparently from what Ichar saw of how the other fire benders acted around him, was their leader as he was the last to arrive on Aves' fishing boat- with an old man, presumably his guardian or mentor.

"I demand to know who is in charge here!" Yelled the lad as the villagers seemed to be of one mind and crowd around and behind Ichar and Nara as if they could protect them. Aves made a face at the young mans back as he helped the older man out of the fishing boat.

"Like anywhere else boy. The Elder here is in charge." Aves said shortly as he made his way to stand between Ichar and the boy- as if to guard Ichar, when they both knew that five times out of ten Ichar bested him in a sword fight.

"Well where is he? I'm Prince Zuko, take me to him!" The boy now known to be Zuko demanded. Nara scoffed apparently finished with her fear when it was reveled as a insulting and ill-mannered boy likely less then half her age.

"No need to go to him he is here." Nara stated drawing herself up proudly, placing a hand on Ichar's arm. Zuko looked puzzled then raised an eyebrow in disbelief, when no one seemed to be surprised by Nara's revelation.

"Please excuse me nephew, he has a lot to learn still. I am Iroh." The old man- know known to be called Iroh said, standing a little ways behind Zuko. Ichar nodded to him, which only seemed to annoy the boy further.

"You can't be an Elder! You're hardly older then me, and some of the very people behind you!" Zuko nearly shouted agitated by the people that seemed determined to make him believe the Elder wasn't somewhere inside the village.

Iroh peered at Ichar frowning, apparently trying to place his face. Ichar was puzzled he in all his hundred years on Earth Kingdom hadn't ventured off it, so there was no way this man could know or even recognized him.

"Indeed lad, Ichar here is old though he doesn't look it. He is by our reckoning nearly a hundred- how old he was before he came to us isn't known, for even he can't remember." Nara spoke up again, looking sideways at Ichar's impassive face.

Zuko crossed his arms and stared at Ichar as if measuring him up to some scale Ichar wasn't worthy of. It was a distantly uncomfortable but Ichar stared back and didn't so much as blink when Zuko stomped his way to him stopping short only a few inches from his chest.

"Way do you let these people defend you? Can't you speck to me if indeed you are as old as they say?" Zuko hissed at him his eyes narrowed in anger, hating that this simple looking man wouldn't so much as speck as if he was better then the Fire Nation Prince.

"He can't speck aloud -only threw hand gestures." Aves hissed annoyed with him self for letting the young man come so close to Ichar without halting him. Zuko looked startled as he turned from Ichar's green eyes to Aves blue.

"Can he even understand speech?" Zuko asked curious now that no one seemed to be trying to fool him simply for the amusement of teasing his youth. Ichar nodded abruptly startling Zuko and a few of the villagers around him.

"Oh. Well- in that case I need some help getting my ship fixed, we can pay you with food..." Zuko trailed off looking to Iroh who with a barely suppressed smile only nodded. Aves nodded when Zuko turned back around to address them; simply silently saying they would help in exchange for food if only to get the Fire Nation off their lands faster.

/We can discuses this further in the Council Room. Nara- tell them to follow me. Aves- get to work on that war ship, I want it off to sea in a week. / Ichar interrupted before things could continue. Nara, Zuko, and an amused Iroh followed Ichar to the Council Room. While Aves consulted with the captain and crew to figure what needed fixing.

Ichar reached the door first and as was costume held it open for Nara and their two unexpected visitors. Iroh raised an eyebrow at him, apparently this wasn't custom for the Fire Nation, will this was for the Earth Kingdom- and the Prince and his uncle would have to get used to that fact.

"So food, we get, in exchange for your ship out to sea." Nara started just to clear things up, Zuko nodded but Iroh was still staring at Ichar who was getting wary of the old warrior.

"Just to make it clear- I am Nara. I speck for Ichar to visitors who can't understand his silent hand signs." Nara continued as she sat herself to the right of Ichar who was becoming amused by Nara's disregard for Fire Nation customs for women, then again maybe things had changed.

Ichar stiffened as he reviewed that stray thought. Neither Nara nor he had ever been outside Earth Kingdom, and how could Ichar know anything about Fire Nation customs? But he had if only for a few brief moments, nothing like that had ever happened to him in all the time he'd spend in the Earth Kingdom- and maybe that was the problem.

Maybe his memory was triggered by their unexpected arrival- or seeing them in person and not having battle lust clouding his thoughts. Maybe he was of the Fire Nation, it was a chilling thought, and he quickly pushed it down before Nara questioned his mood. Although mute he always made his mind known.

Nara was staring at him frowning that he was taking his time in a matter she knew he wanted them gone- payment or no. Ichar gave her a reassuring smiled and signed his answer.

/We can do that, anything to make them leave faster. / Zuko's and Iroh's eyes widened at the graceful movements his hands knew even if Ichar hadn't at first. His hand signing had been as automatic as speech when he had first awakened all those years ago.

"How do you know those motions?" Zuko stood from his seat his eyes suspicious, and eyes narrowed. Ichar glanced to Nara who was scowling at the Prince. Iroh didn't bother to apologize for his nephew he looked curious at Ichar's answer as well. Apparently they could understand him, but why hadn't they spoken sooner?

: I signed to Aves- that must have blocked their view…: Nara's eyes widened as she came to the same conclusion. Zuko looked impatient and grabbed at Ichar's shoulder as his hotheadedness made him forget he was being insulting. But a strange thing happened when Zuko touched him…

:**Flashback:**

/Avatar- we need to find cover! /

Ichar signed watching their leaders face grow into a scrawl. The others- for there were two. One- his brother of heart stood tall and robed beside the Avatar.

His heart-brother's right side of his face was scarred and hair that was a rare black and fiery red- a rarity for the Fire Nation to produce- but his eyes betrayed his family ties to the Fire Nation royal family as they were fierce amber.

"I know, get Osep and Malachi out of here!" The Avatar replied- Osep looked startled at his order but when Ichar grabbed his arm and he turned to the other. His soul brother- Malachi to find his jaw set in a stubborn line. His light brown eyes intently studying the battle formations coming ever so closer.

A rush of wind snagged Malachi's golden brown hair bound in a tight mid waist braid. If Ichar insisted Malachi leave with Osep and him; he knew he'd have to use one of Malachi's larger weaknesses- his ego.

"Go on ahead- I've got your backs." Malachi stated as he rolled his shoulders in anticipation of the fight to come. He looked at the hoard of warriors about to crush them and gave his two companions a recklessly smug and battle thirsty grin.

/Malachi the Avatar can handle himself- have you no faith? But he suspects we are boxed in -thus Osep and I need your stealth and infiltrating abilities more then the Avatar. / Ichar pleaded silently, Malachi's expression changed and he nodded, suddenly serious as he led them into the forest.

Ichar heard something and turned and raising his swords up to defend himself the clash of steel warning his friends as their enemies flooded from the forest. He fought and only had time to think of his own survival he prayed Osep and Malachi were watching each others backs. It was too much to hope for that they could catch more then glimpses of his.

Ichar's enemies surrounded him as fast as he cut them down. None of them seemed to hesitate as they became next- watching him impassively as he cut them down. So many even the best master swordsman would be slowing now. So was Ichar, one could only so much against masses of men intent on your death- uncaring even as he killed their companions.

He smelt Osep's flames burn; at least he hoped they were his- for if there was another fire bender- no matter, it was the only warning he would get. As he hit the ground- making himself vulnerable to them and praying Osep wouldn't hesitate- like his puzzled enemies were.

For however as uncaring as they were- their steel would still cut him. He clenched his eyes shut as they prepared to rip into him with their swords. Suddenly heat was everywhere and Ichar felt nearly weak with relief as an explosion of flames that harmed only their enemies and woods around them burst above him.

There was no time for cheers or even wary grins- he didn't doubt there were more enemies to come. Ichar raced to where his wary companions were- Osep had collapsed depleted from the blast, Ichar didn't hesitate as he hoisted a wary but surprised Osep over his shoulder. He doubted the Prince could so much as light a candle- run with any speed which is what they needed now.

Ichar heard Malachi scrambled after him cursing as he finished counting fledges on his arrows- they must be near a rocky and thankfully defendable hill he had seen on the map they had studied intently last night.

They made it behind a boulder on the hill and no sooner had they arrived then their enemies caught up to them. Ichar placed Osep on the ground- this time he would guard and Malachi would fight till his arrows were gone- which Ichar noted as Malachi cursed as he fitted his bow, would be soon as he quickly running out of the arrows in his quiver.

Malachi hit every target perfectly but they just kept coming out of the forest like ants, one would be replaced by three more. Ichar looked down at the wary fire bender at his feet and knew he had to get them to safety despite the impossible odds.

Malachi was an air-bender and had a glider- it would only fit two… Ichar knew Malachi would never make a sacrifice like this- it was up to Ichar to decide. Ichar gave Osep a reckless grin and the Prince knew his friend well enough to know that he planned something that would likely kill the mercenary.

Just as Ichar sprinted forward to defend them- Osep knew with a sick twisted feeling in his gut. Ichar had always joked- or Osep had though it was a joke- that he was expendable as the only non-bender, with only his inhuman mercenary skills to keep him from death.

Osep yelled Ichar's name but he knew the man well enough to guess he wouldn't listen. He closed his eyes, he could do nothing alone but maybe with Malachi they could blow themselves out and take refuge in the air…

"Malachi! Get your glider ready!" Malachi didn't hesitate as he did what Osep ordered as Osep got to his feet and Malachi and Ichar traded places. Ichar was now attacking and Malachi defending him.

Osep felt bad that he had used all his energy in the first wave- but when he seen Ichar tiring he had panicked and only managed to light a warning before the fire storm had been let loose.

Osep grabbed part of the glider- and before he could shout a warning to Ichar to grab hold Malachi and sent them up.

"What about Ichar?" Osep demanded as they lifted higher-Malachi never answered, but logically Osep knew that Malachi and he couldn't passably lift themselves and Ichar. He knew that in his head- but his heart…his heart was torn as he watched below as their enemies swarmed around Ichar, giving up on chasing them.

Ichar spared a moment to look up and smiled at the speck he knew to be Malachi and Osep.

: That's right Malachi- flee…: He thought as he swung futilely, then one of them got a though his defenses- a slash on his leg. He moaned silently and stumbling falling into blackness as something- or someone struck his head.

When he awoke he was alone and remembered nothing.

:**End Flashback**:

Ichar- eyes wide, jerked away from Zuko. Nara's puzzled frown and Iroh pensive one followed him as Ichar jerked up and took a few halting steps away from the Fire Nation Prince- who looked as baffled as the rest but still looked determined to have the answer of how Ichar knew the hand signs.

/ I am sorry, but that is one of the things I've forgotten…I do not know. / Ichar answered, still in a daze after the memory had overwhelmed him. He wondered if after all this time his memories were triggered by people who his other self had known- or who looked like them. For in all the years Ichar had been in Earth Kingdom he had never once met anyone who looked like those two…

: Their names were Osep and Malachi…: Ichar thought as he turned to look out the window where Aves was gathering villagers to go to the Fire Nation war-ship to fix it. Zuko shared a confused glance with his uncle, while Nara stood and placed he hand lightly on Ichar's shoulder- he couldn't help the flinch, and Nara took her hand away.

"What's wrong Ichar?" Nara asked quietly yet both of them knew their guests could hear. Ichar only shook his head still in a state of shook. Why after nearly a hundred years were his memories coming back now? Most disturbing was that nothing in that memory had explained why he didn't age.

/ I remembered something…After all this time. / Nara gasped softly, the villagers- especially the first generation had puzzled and sought after answers to Ichar's mystery for years. Some of this generation still searched, yet no one –anywhere had known anything. At least not in the Earth Kingdom- was it possible Ichar was from somewhere else- somewhere like the Fire Nation?

"What did you remember Ichar?" Nara asked softly, she finally managed to say after getting over her shock. Many believed Ichar had no past that he was spirit sent to protect them.

/ A battle, an Avatar was there- and two others called Malachi and Osep…/ Ichar signed when he had finished the statement. Ichar brushed back his unruly black hair with his fingers warn with sword caucuses. He wasn't quite comfortable telling Nara of his memories- and it wasn't just because of their guests.

"Did you just sign the name Osep?" Iroh asked his face slack with disbelief and eyes wide with surprise. Ichar nodded hesitantly, although it was strange to hear a name he'd only heard in his memories uttered out loud by someone who was a stranger to him.

Zuko seemed shake himself. Iroh couldn't manage that just then- it was almost surreal he tell his nephew of Osep and now a stranger supposedly over a hundred years old signs his name.

"Then that is all we'll ask of you." Zuko stated as he walked swiftly out of the room followed by his uncle, leaving behind two very puzzled people. Nara glanced at Ichar and frowned puzzled, and hating her curious nature as Ichar only shrugged.

She felt for him, how horrible it must be to forget everything then have a hint of what happened to you that only teases out more questions then answers. Ah, well there was nothing they or Ichar could do about it- it wasn't as if following that lad would lead Ichar anywhere but into trouble.

/ Nara- could you tell Aves I want a Council Meeting tonight? / Ichar asked, his eyes pleading. Nara sighed and nodded knowing she would regret this- but no one in the village could resist when Ichar pled for something, something in them yearned to give it to him. Perhaps it was his natural charm -or that their ancestors hadn't been able to turn him down ever sense he had arrived.

With that thought Nara left and chuckled when she reached the fresh air as she crunched through sand to the beach where Aves stood managing man, boat, and lumber. Nara grinned in no little amount of amusement as even the Fire Nation soldiers obeyed him

"Aves- tell the bell ringer that Ichar wants a Council Meeting tonight." Nara ordered patting the giant on the shoulder for a job well done. Nara then wandered back into town where her husband and twin children waited.

* * *

Ichar:_The Forgotten Fire Nation Swordsman_

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender.

"Spoken Words"

:Ichar's thoughts:

/sign language/

Nara's grandfather had given a baffled Ichar his father's house. He had told Ichar that there were too many ghosts. Although in truth it had been the only home Ichar had ever known in the village- and if her family had stayed Ichar would have felt obligated to leave. None of them had wanted that- for Ichar had become a part of their family, though sometimes she wondered if he knew that.

So her grandfather- a younger man then, and father- little more then a boy, and Ichar had built a new house and it had been bigger then the old one, and with more room to grow still.

Nara's husband- Xaden was a member of the village council. Her daughter Azalea was twelve but sure she was thirty and had been around before any adult- save Ichar who she hero worshipped- as many of the village young did especially those that sword trained.

Ail was like his sister- he trained in nearly all his free time to be a swordsman. Worshipped Ichar and although he was determined to best Ichar one day- which none og his generation had yet accomplished.

She had asked Ichar if the boy had promise- he had told her reassuringly that in his hundred years here he had never met a more determined duo with such natural talent, subtlety implying she realized later that Azalea was just as good.

Nara had been flattered and determined that both of her young ones had everything they would need to be the best they could because Ichar had the natural talent for spotting young ones that would be so good at sword fighting they wouldn't want to do anything else.

Sometimes Nara found it staggering that Ichar was as old as her great-great grandfather had been when he had stumbled into the village. Yet Ichar simply didn't act old- sure he had his spacey moments, but he could and often did act the part of a young man.

Always ready for an adventure and always eager for a few changes- which he usually was one of the first ones to suggest. Father had told her that Ichar's body just didn't feel old so his mind forgot sometimes that he was old.

Which was why it was always hard to explain to the outsiders that came here to trade or seek help that Ichar was a Elder- was in fact the Eldest Elder and that none of the village Council denied him that title.

When she had been Azusa's age strangers had come convinced Ichar had forced them into making him their leader…

:**FlashBack**:

Nara only just celebrating her twelfth birthday and Ichar was there- which was better then all the presents in the world. Because it made grandfather smile, and little made him smile after her da had died.

Mum ruffled her hair- she was happy Ichar was there too, Nara could tell. The other older children at lessons told her she was lucky, cause her great- grandfather had been Kayo who had been Ichar's only apprentice and protégé- it had been to Kayo and his three apprentices- Ju, and the twins Hikoi and Joidi- that the village's hopeful children went to be taught to swordfight.

Because the older children had told her and her fellow students this that Nara had so few friends. Everyone that is but two- shy Xaden, who her mum told her was one of the best swordfighters and would probably be one of the teachers when he grew up. Then there was Hagias- who teased her and Xaden, but stopped when Xaden told him to.

Unexpectedly Ichar laughed at something grandfather said which made everyone stare at the two. Ichar couldn't speck- that didn't stop him from making human sounds like laughter. Though he couldn't talk he could make 'silent signs'- hand gestures the Elders made the children learn in case an enemy came.

It was a useful little trick- and when children about to be taught it were told that the great hero Ichar- who never aged and knew the silent signs and only spoke in this way they were eager to learn.

Suddenly as if on a whim the alarm that meant an emergency Council meeting was going to be held rang out. Ichar stood and with grandfather by his side left for the Council, mother cleaned up and Nara helped her upset that her day had been ruined by a dumb council meeting.

_After Council Meeting- Town Square_

Nara was confused her mum had dragged her to town when another bell had rang- different sounding almost helpless. The Councilors were there as well as some of the soldiers from the Earth Kingdom capital.

Ichar stood- he was the only councilor standing and two soldiers behind him. Nara had seen this type of behavior only once before when strangers had come to the village and things had been stolen and other bad things had happened. The criminals had stood before the councilors to be tried.

"People of Elm-Brook your councilors say this fiend Ichar, who stands before you is innocent of crimes against them. They say he truly is the Eldest Elder among them- though we can clearly see he isn't even old enough to own a house!" Shouted a captain, a twisted look of triumph on his face- behind him were five others dressed in the Earth Kingdom's soldier colors.

"We ask what say you people of Elm-Brook!" He yelled- the villagers traded confused looks unsure of what to do- their hero a traitor to them? Unthinkable, even the outsiders who had come recently into the village- even those who didn't always like or agree with Ichar thought this was ridicule.

"I say you been drinking too much." Growled out old man Tauome, some nodded enthusiastically in agreement. Though others watched wary as the two behind Ichar shifted uncomfortably- they knew those ones were armed and however good Ichar was with his swords he was as helpless as they against a knife in the back.

"Ichar may look young lads but he is near ninety- as far as our records go." A clerk named Gin stated with folded arms and sour expression on his face. He was one of the ones who disagreed with Ichar most often.

They had a good rivalry going and many thought it humorous that when upset they would go seek each other to rant and rave like some of the villager's oldest couples. It had been proven to be worth hours of amusement- if you didn't get caught while they ranted.

"We told you Ichar isn't some sort of immoral bigot!" One of the councilmen shouted unable to keep the glee from his voice. The captain sneered and the people that were in front tensed.

"Let our sensei go you- !" A little boy from sword training lessons began to shout when his mother quickly covered his mouth. She like most mothers knew her son well enough to realize he would cuss at these strange men who held Ichar captive. It would not help them if one of the guards got annoyed enough to hurt Ichar in retribution.

"Clearly there has been a misunderstanding young one- why I know for a fact Ichar changed some of our young ones diapers!" An old man- with his wife by his side shouted, his wife nodded in agreement while some chuckled at their children's crimson cheeks.

The captain's cheeks were red with anger- or embarrassment it wasn't clear. He made a abrupt motion with his hand and the guards stepped away from Ichar one taking a knife from his tunic- and it was now apparent why Ichar hadn't signed anything as he was cut loose.

The villagers cheered and whistled and Ichar made 'silencing' motions and then asked one of the councilors to interpret for him even though most of the village would understand.

"Ichar the Eldest Elder, Councilor Adviser says he would like to invite you and your men to his home to discuss today's events, and explain as best as he can so there can be no blunders in the future." The Councilor declared while some looked surprised that Ichar would bother with them after they had treated them so badly. The councilors lips quirked up in a grin. Some of the older generations chuckled.

"Ichar would also like to remind this village of children that no one is perfect and that the Earth Kingdom's military are to be treated with respect for their mistakes are few -and judgments for the people. Shame on those of you who forgot that we owe out alliance to them! As are we not Elm-Brook of the Earth Kingdom?" The councilor questioned and the people cheered, showing support for their hero's silent words- and the ones aloud.

Never the less in the morning little Nara was glad to see the soldiers go.

:**End Flashback**:

How they had mistaken Ichar for a criminal when nearly everyone respected him- Nara couldn't figure out for the life of her. Even after all these years she still didn't know what Ichar had said to them to make them leave so soon.

"Nara? Is there something wrong?" Xaden asked looking up at her with curious blue eyes. Nara smiled and only shook her head, Xaden glanced out the window to the Fire Nation ship and Nara knew what was troubling him.

"Ichar has called a Council Meeting tonight." Xaden nodded not seeming surprised by Nara's warning; after all it was the norm for them to have meetings when unusual things happened. Moreover if a Fire Nation ship being stranded in their cove wasn't unusual Nara didn't know the meaning of the word.

Azalea and Ail glanced to each other and Nara knew in the way most parents did that her two youngsters were up to something. Ail suddenly grinned up at her and all her doubts of them being up to no good disappeared.

"Say mother, do you think Aves need help with patching up that ship?" Ail asked, Nara nearly sighed with relief, her two were rarely caught being mischievous but Nara knew them to be tricksters at heart.

Nara nodded thoughtfully and Ail and Azalea traded looks again this time triumphant.

"Then Azalea and I should go help! It's only right after all!" Ail continued grinning knowing he had best his mother with his logic. Nara pretending defeat sighed and shooed them out of the house. Nara chuckled and Xaden looked up smiling briefly.

"Heh! Way to go Ail!" Azalea cheered leaping up, her fingers brushing leaves from the tree on the path. Ail laughed as they raced for the beach, dodging under, leaping over, and ducking any obstacles that got in their way.

As Ail looked back to tell his closely following sister he ran head long into something- or rather someone and by his sisters pale face he knew this wasn't going to be pleasant. Ail turned and looked up his eyes widening till they reached Aves very disgruntled face- and two audible gulps were heard.

"You two have better have a very good reason for racing down to the beach." Aves grumbled looking down at them, Ail scratched at the back of his ear. Glancing to Azalea who seemed just as tongue-tied.

"Well…?" Aves asked raising an eyebrow at the two culprits. Ail looked down as he spoke up.

"We wanted to help you and the others at the beach…" Ail murmured softly, Aves blinked surprised at the answer. Then he frowned and nodded twice slowly as if understanding then his expression was replayed by a small smirk.

"Very well children sense you want to help I see no reason not to use it…" At Aves words Ail and Azalea glanced between each other then to Aves, somehow they both had very bad feelings when Aves were finished.

Aves chuckled the twins had been troublesome but no more then any of the other children in the village. Aves had put them to work hauling things to the village workers who went by boat to the Fire Nation ship.

Ever sense Aves had came to Elms Brook Ichar had always been a major part of the small town. Thanks to the record books he knew that Ichar had been around sense the actual founding.


	3. LotR: Auel, OC

**Facts of Fate;**

_Of Ripples in Time_

_By Abby Ebon

* * *

_

Summary: _He is from a past that never should have been. Brought to their world on a wish made by his now dead aunt, last of his family, he is on a self appointed mission to ensure the one ring is destroyed. No matter what the nine have to say on the matter._

Disclaimer: Lord of the Rings will never belong to me. I only own the plot and any original characters.

* * *

: A Brief History:

* * *

When Gondor's ruling steward had announced to all many ages ago that he held the one ring, many had fled, and among them the true king.

Those who hadn't fled soon wished they had when the Nazgûl had descended upon many of the once proud populace; those who had resisted had been kidnapped and often soon after killed.

Saruman and Sauron, a lieutenant of Melkor's armies who later took them over in Melkor's absence, had killed off most of the wise elves, the rowdy dwarfs and the peaceful hobbits.

Now in the fourth age- for the third had ended with the massacres. Only Orcs, Trolls, Nazgûl, and other such creatures lived on without fear. Others, if there were any, had hid themselves so well that even rumors were few.

Sauron had grown wary of humans after losing a Nazgûl to a furious young woman whom had lost all who she had ever loved; both the Nazgûl and woman had lost their lives in the confrontation.

After this Sauron had made it ordered that humans- mostpossessing unusual abilities. Such as a talent with weapon making, or using, or more uncommon still- those who had an aptness with magic. Thosewere rounded up and ruled over by his most loyal. Their children were recruited for the dark army.

Humans had stood no chance alone, they had, in a way brought this upon them selves when they had convinced themselves that Gondor should have the one ring to protect itself and had the one ring stolen.

It had corrupted the people, and they were the first, willingly or unwillingly to fall under Sauron and his eight Nazgûl.

Many had resisted, and many more had died.

Those who refused were killed or imprisoned for later extermination. Only those about to die were allowed to mourn those already dead as silent screams echoed of pain and sorrow for both men and women long dead.

In such a vile dungeon – a holding pen for those about to die - barren but for blood soaked stone walls, our story begins.

* * *

**Escape.**

In a cell in this dungeon a young man cried silently these people were his kin. His brothers and sisters newly wedded aunts, laughing uncles, younger cousins, trickster nephews, and bright little nieces and others. He didn't know how many - they were being killed off for being weapon experts, and the greatest magic users yet seen, the best of the best.

The people were not allowed to know how to spell the old words nor to know their histories. It was only passed through word of mouth now. He, and his kin, were the last to learn the history and spelling once common.

He closed his eyes, he had been a master in weapons, he had mastered defense and attack maneuvers, he knew everything there had been to know about his art, he had almost no magic, only enough to form shields.

He had auburn hair, cut short, so that no one could use his hair against him. He remembered when he was younger his mother had never let him cut it. It had always either been in a ponytail or braid, his had wild amethyst eyes.

He had been driven almost to the brink of insanity, from his family's screams. His people were strong, and they had yet to plead for the torture to stop, or worse in his eyes to plead for death.

He knew only one name for his people and even that said very little of them.

Noss údrenoren…

The name his people had been called.

They had given it to him, for he was the last that had the knowledge that was considered sacred to his people.

"Auel… ya' awake?" A quite yet rough voice asked, it sounded as if the person hadn't spoken in a long time

"Yes Sina…" His own voice was quite and smooth, Sina was his aunt, and she shared a cell with his oldest brother.

"Auel… Tell me what you want most in this world?"

He sighed closing his eyes.

"To walk free again, walk with my family. To practice with my blades and to protect our people, to breathe the air that grandmother spoke of… The air that was clean and not soiled that is my only wish."

Sina sighed, it was echoing, penetrating the screams and cries.

"I, as you know, Auel, can grant wishes. If that is what you wish. I will take you to another world with my power, and you can make sure that nothing like this ever happens in that world. Do you want this wish?"

Auel gasped, it was what he craved. But he would have to abandon his family. He frowned, the expression marring his face.

"What of my family?" He wondered aloud.

Sina let out a sob.

"They are gone child… You and I are the last of our kin." He shook his head not believing her words.

How could his aunt's words be true? When he still heard the screams and crying? As if answering an unspoken question, Sina said.

"They are but ghosts… spirits….That linger."

"What of you Sina?"

Auel asked, hurt that his favorite aunt would have such a low opinion of him. Sina sighed again, tired of life and the haunting screams.

"I have no hope for myself child. I am dying. My magic is nearly gone and fading quickly. I promised your mother at your birth that I would do anything to protect you. And this is the only thing I can think of to make sure you are safe."

Auel closed his eyes, torn.

"Wouldn't you die alone?" Asked Auel quietly.

Sina chuckled, amused at his question. Even if he found nothing humorous in it.

"Oh innocent child, my spirit will die when I grant your wish. It will go with you to this New World, and watch over you in it."

Auel leaned against the connecting walls, his aunt was offering him, and in turn herself a way out of this corrupted world. He grunted getting up, although he swayed and leaned heavily against the wall.

At first he thought he was being selfish. He would live in a better world, while his aunt died alone in this one. But with Sina's brave words he realized that even if what his aunt said wasn't true. Sina was also preserving her kin, and keeping a promise at the same time, reluctantly he made up his mind.

"Very well."

His voice was quite and reluctant, but she heard his hope as well and smiled even if he couldn't see it. Sina worked her own, unique magic.

While he hadn't asked it of her, Sina made him years younger. When he still had his beautiful long auburn red-brown hair. When his body was still young and innocent of the things their captures had done to him.

Using the power of the old tales, times long forgotten and her life energy. She opened a portal to a different time, and dimension. Her spirit traveled and guided him to the dimension a whispered.

"Thank you." From him met her ears in her cell. It was faint and far off, but she heard it. Sina smiled as she sighed and her spirit, released from her body lingered with him in the world he had been taken to.

* * *

**Sickness**

Auel awoke between a tree and a slow moving river. Blinking in bright light surprised by what he had thought to be a dream had been true. He breathed in deeply and smiled the air was clean with a faint mountain flowers scent- something he hadn't smelled for ages.

The sun was bright and shining through the trees, it wasn't covered by gray clouds that bore no rain like his world was. And the grass! It was a wonderful green instead of a grimy brown or sickly yellow.

Everything was beautiful, as he had always thought it should have been.

Auel stiffened then, he felt different, somehow…._younger_…

Auel knew his mind was as old as it had been when he had spoken to his aunt. Auel still had the skills he had mastered long ago, had that been drilled into his mind and body by survival.

Auel with all the magical power he possessed Auel sent a 'thank you' to his aunt wrapped up in feelings of awe and wonder and the strangeness of the place he found himself in.

Auel had never been strong in thought sensing or sending as his aunt was, he hardly had any magic to him at all, but he only hoped it reached her.

Auel shifted and felt a weight that had once been familiar and reached behind his head and grinned. His auburn hair was back- tied into a braid, but back all the same, though he knew he shouldn't be glad for it would endanger his life in a fight.

Now he knew he was younger, but how much?

Auel wondered briefly where he was at, and looked around. He was in a forest, of course, which was in itself was amazing. The forests were destroyed and gone where he had come from. He touched the tree behind him pushing his hand against the slightly rough bark amazed that it was still there when he took his hand away.

He stared in again in wonder around himself, he was alone and there was a river running near by, he looked at it mesmerized. Auel blinked, shocked, the water was clean-pure- not black or murky, but blue and clear.

Clean water…

Auel crawled over to it and looked in it.

A young man in his eighteenth year looked back at him.

Auel frowned – and so did the reflection, not quite believing it, he lent back away from the water he had been twenty-three in his time. So his aunt had reduced his age to before his family had been caught- or the traveling through time cost years off or for ones life.

Just to make sure he was who he thought he was Auel looked on his left hand, two tattooed diamonds were there. One of the diamonds was blood red in color; the other was charcoal black. It was the sign of a prisoner. He closed his eyes knowing that no magic would remove it.

It was the only sign of the past he had- and a twisted way it proved that his life was not a lie or a nightmare.

He rose and glanced at his clothing in the refection.

All of it was black- a tank top, pants, and a long coat that reached the forest floor. Boots and his gloves- both had a square on the hand the left framed the diamond markings- the right nothing.

He wondered if his weapons were still there.

They were.

Around his waist were the twenty throwing stars. On his thighs a cover pouch hid two large daggers. Made _into_ his boot were two small daggers pressure triggers on both the toe and heel. His wrist guards also held two pressure triggered blades.

Auel heard footfalls behind his they were light, so it was either a woman or something else.

Auel brought his hand to the large dagger strapped to his thigh and brought it out. Turning around quickly-

Nothing was there. He frowned.

"You are a very strange human, wandering in Mirkwood alone."

Auel spun around again, and was shocked to see a blond haired young man with pointed ears.

'_Elf'_ His numb mind supplied.

Elves had been extinct in his world for years before his birth- the same was thought true for dwarves and hobbits.

Could it be possible that here they were alive? He hoped it was so.

"My name is Anëdil, Now what is your name?" The elf asked.

Auel hadn't let the elf know of his weapon. He briefly thought of attacking, but pushed the thought away.

'_Mirkwood…..elves, giant spiders, orcs, and other dark creatures, I think the elf is the least of my worries.'_

"Auel" He answered quietly. Auel was wary he didn't care to tell this Anëdil everything about himself.

"Why do you travel alone, child? Are you lost?"

Auel's face twisted into an ugly look. The elf stepped back startled. He hadn't thought his words offensive, just as soon as the look had come it was gone. Leaving Auel's amethyst eyes blank.

"I travel alone because I must." Auel answered bitterly, turning away and walking off, leaving the elf stunned.

Auel didn't care if Anëdil followed or not. He didn't care if he was in danger.

Or if he died right then. He didn't care about anything.

His mind was blank his instincts were torn between wanting his family, his brothers. Or moving on in his life in this strange place where everything he knew was not.

His wish, he remembered with regrets.

Anëdil was startled by the human's reaction and followed him. He was sure the young man would get himself in trouble. The stranger known only as Auel seemed unaware of his surroundings, as he wondered into a cave and stayed there.

Anëdil frowned and turned to leave, only to come face to face with a giant spider. Anëdil quickly somersaulted so he was away from the tree when the spider landed. It dropped to the ground and hissed rising up so it stood at its full height.

Anëdil grabbed two arrows and fired them in rapid succession. But they bounced off the spider's hide. It ran at him and he was unable to get out of the way in time. It trampled him. Anëdil groaned in pain and looked above him. The spider seemed to grin. Suddenly it lunged at him to poison him, Anëdil knew and prepared for the pain, but none came.

The human youth had taken the poison meant for him.

Auel looked at his wound in his left arm. His shirt hadn't been ripped, then he glanced at the spider- which growled at him. Auel threw four throwing stars at the underbelly of the spider. Knocking the spider out from a stronger poison then what was in its pincers.

Anëdil watched as the youth sank to his knees. The poison was taking effect; it would have knocked a elf out for two days. Anëdil paled, but for a human if untreated, it would kill the human in a very short amount of time.

He quickly gathered the youth's weapons, which fascinated him.

His own weapons were broken. But his questions would have to wait. The human was fading fast. Gathering him in his arms Anëdil forgot his own pain and started for the Elven palace.

It wasn't far from the cave, but it took Anëdil two hours to get there. When it was normally just half an hour Anëdil didn't want to think of what would happen if had taken longer.

"Anëdil? Why—I'll get a healer!" Legolas yelled seeing the boy in his arms. The prince of Mirkwood, true to his word he came back with several healers.

Anëdil gave two of them the human, and kept the humans weapons to give to him later. The other healer took him to his chambers, and healed his bruises and cuts with herbs, and after ordering him to stay in bed for the rest of the day, left.

Meanwhile Auel's healers took off his cloak, tank top, and boots. Not noticing the hidden weapons.

They had cleaned the wound, and given him some herbs that helped counter the spiders poison. They started jump started the healing process with magic and stitched him up. The wound was red and purple; they had done all they could, and hoped they hadn't been too late for the human youth.

Auel drifted in and out of consciousness enough to know he wasn't anywhere he had been in the past and was with elves. Auel woke a week later, to darkness.

He glanced out side his room had a balcony, the moon shown at him brightly. Auel sighed, and stretched noticed his missing clothes and weapons and moved silently over to the balcony.

Leaning forward against it, wondering how long he had been out of action… it must have been a while sense he felt out of practice and lazy. A feeling he had never really had before.

Then he heard the door open, and he stepped into the shadows waiting. A moment passed and he blinked.

Were Anëdil had had strait hair this one, also male and blond, had hair with braids behind his ears and pulled back and sky blue eyes. When he saw that Auel wasn't in bed he went to the balcony and looked out.

Auel silently got the dagger that was on his thigh while moving up quickly behind the elf. He was briefly surprised they hadn't removed his weapons; he pressed the long dagger against the elves neck.

"I wouldn't suggest moving, where am I? Who are you? How did I get hear? And where is Anëdil?" Auel asked.

"You're among the Elven people of Mirkwood. I'm Legolas, prince of Mirkwood. Anëdil took you here, he's safe." the elf replied in a hushed whisper.

Auel knew the elf was frightened but hadn't tried to show it. Auel took the knife away and the elf and put it back in its place as the elf swung around to stare at Auel- who watched him warily

"I'm Auel" He stated softly turning and going back to his room.

"How did you sneak up behind me? How did you get that blade? And where did the weapon go?" It seemed the elf was full of questions when his life wasn't being threatened.

Auel glanced at him, half amused half annoyed. His head hurt and the elf wasn't helping matters for him in the least.

"I'm a blade master; the long daggers are on my thighs and the blade was made for me by my twin brothers." Auel explained evenly sitting back on the bed. He was suddenly very tired. Legolas blinked; surprised he had expected the human to tell him he had stolen it.

It was a beautiful blade; surely no human could ever hope to make such a blade. Auel saw his disbelief, and Auel sighed taking both daggers off and showing them to the elf. Whose eyes grew wide, obviously the elf had thought he wasn't going to show him them or perhaps Legolas thought he was going to kill him Auel thought with humor.

Legolas locked eyes with the interesting human reaching out he took one of the blades and looked at it closely.

It wasn't elfish or dwarfish; it looked somewhat like the swords the humans had. But much better balance, and design, so the human Auel had been telling the truth. He gave the daggers back and watched as the human put them on again.

He blinked -startled, as the weapons seemed to disappear when put away, as if nothing was there. Legolas decided that this human was defiantly interesting. Auel folded his knees sitting cross-legged, put his elbows on his knees and seemed to stare into space.

Legolas left with nothing more to say and Auel acting as a stature and could have sworn he had heard the stranger say 'goodnight' but when he looked back Auel hadn't changed position.

* * *

**Awakening**

Auel watched silently as the elf known as Legolas left and mentally said goodnight but didn't react when Legolas turned around and looked at him. He knew that he was in the past, where magic could be used freely without worry and were weapons were common.

But from the elf's reaction to his blades, he knew he was a ways in the past. If he was even in his own world.

Auel frowned took out a throwing star and started throwing up in the air never cutting himself. He frowned in thought, such things, as his star blades would be rare if they even existed yet.

The throwing star caught the moonlight a few times, but Auel didn't notice. So the time period would be…

…Around when man took the ring against the wills of elves and dwarves.

Auel flinched and closed his eyes. He couldn't let that happen again. He would make it his personal goal to destroy the ring, he caught the star blade for the final time and put it away. So he had to convince the elves to take the ring to Orodruin to destroy it.

And he had to insure it was destroyed and not stolen, but he didn't think they would take the word of a stranger. Especially strangers like him, who didn't have a home, or talk about his past. He sighed, it seemed it was hopeless, but he had to do it. He thought as he lay down, and closed his eyes, drifting off to sleep.

Auel's sleep fogged mind registered the door opening. He awoke but didn't show any outward sign. Keeping his breathing even. Two elves or people entered.

"If what you say is true Legolas I'm surprised the healers didn't take his weapons."

Anëdil voice, it was safe, the other must have been Legolas. Auel's eyes opened as he surprised the two elves. Auel stretched arching his back, his arms were above his head.

His people had taught him never to do this when strangers were near. It signified trust, he was very acutely aware of his danger. An enemy would no doubt take advantage of his relaxed state and kill him.

But the two elves did nothing, proving to him that they were trustworthy. At least until they did something that proved other wise.

Auel looked up at the two elves through his eyelashes and bangs he trusted them for some reason it felt natural to trust them. He tilted his head to the side.

"Anëdil and Legolas, if memory serves me well" Legolas nodded

"Where are my clothes? And weapons you found?" Anëdil grinned and showed him his four throwing stars. While Legolas motioned to his clothes. The weapons hadn't been touched, Auel smiled this proved to him the two were trustworthy.

"Thank you for saving them, now I ask you this Anëdil, why did you save me? Why take me to your home when I could have very well been an enemy?" Asked Auel getting off the bed. He felt slightly vulnerable. In one move his put the throwing stars in his belt and got off the bed he stood facing Anëdil and Legolas.

Anëdil sighed

"You don't trust very well do you?"

Auel grimly smirked.

"No elf I don't trust anyone. I wouldn't have lived very long if I had." Anëdil frowned and Legolas opened his mouth, but when he didn't speck closed it.

"I saved you Auel because you took a hit that was meant for me, and I felt I should do something to repay you for it." Auel didn't reply, he went through his things making sure everything his aunt had given to him was there.

"Then you were foolish Anëdil, I went into that fight knowing full well that I would die without help, I was prepared for that, by saving me you slowed your own recovery, none I knew in my life would do such a thing for me, not even my kin." Auel said fingering the hole in his cloak.

Then glancing at Anëdil to see his reaction. It was not what he expected. Anger at being foolish was what he expected. He was stunned to see shocked and sadness mingling on the two elves faces.

Auel raised an eyebrow but didn't comment as he concentrated on magically fixing his cloak. He smirked when it worked, he put on his boots, tank top and cloak then double-checked his weapons.

"Thank you for helping me, I owe you one." With that Auel started to leave.

"Wait, where are you going?" Asked Legolas.

"I think I'll go to Rivendell" Stated Auel, the two elves glanced at each other and silently agreed as one.

"We'll be going with you then" Stated Anëdil plainly, Auel looked at the two elves and shrugged.

"My father, Thranduil, wants me to go there anyway." Murmured Legolas, Auel didn't reply.

Anëdil sighed and tapped the human on the shoulder, Auel glanced at him amethyst eyes questioning.

"I don't know about humans but I suggest we pack our things first." Auel nodded

"We'll be ready to go tomorrow." Mused Legolas aloud. With that the two elves left Auel to pack. Auel sighed and decided to look around this place that had been his home while he had been ill.

It was beautiful elegant stone structures surrounded by vines that crawled to the ceiling and collected there. Intertwining in patterns so diverse that you couldn't see the actual stone ceiling, if there was one.

It gave this place a other worldly look. Paintings were evenly spaced between the walls and doors. But the scenes they depicted were random, there was elfish writing at the bottoms, or on a silver plate.

Either way Auel couldn't read them. Elfish was considered extinct, and his grandmother though she had been a elf hadn't taught any of them the written language. He could however understand when it was spoken aloud and speck it as well.

Auel wondered aimlessly through the halls. Elves went past him randomly, they had yet to notice him however.

Which he was fine with. If he wanted to be noticed he would be.

When, and if, he wanted to be noticed.

Elves were beautiful, just as beautiful as his grandmother was.

Auel closed his eyes briefly. He wondered if in this time, she would like him as a person, instead of just as a grandchild?

Auel sighed and continued walking. His heart was guiding him to somewhere.

Where? Even he didn't know.

He smiled gently at what he saw in front of him.

A small sun lit roof, with some vines going across to provide some shade. Five huge trees also shaded the garden, they must have been very old. In-between was a fountain he remembered something like this in his own time. He touched what he thought must have been the oldest tree there.

'You seem troubled child of the first and second races, what plagues your mind?'

Startled by the mind speck of the tree, his eyes went wide. His grandmother had told him of ancient trees that spoke in your mind if you needed them, or were lonely.

He supposed that sense he was part elf, he had this ability it was probably the only ability he had inherited. He didn't think he had their beauty, possibly there love of nature from what he had seen so far, but he knew he would never have the life span.

'I am from a alternate future were evil rules, would you allow me to climb on you?'

Mind questioned the teen; the tree seemed to laugh.

'Of course child if you think it will help settle your mind.'

Auel smiled and climbed up to were the roof would have been at, then resting against the tree. Auel let his mind drift as thoughts swirled around he wondered of his grandmother in this time.

Would she be proud? Would she hate him for what he represented? Would she be different from the possible future where evil ruled and it was either kill or be killed? Would he get to meet his grandfather who she had told him he reminded her of?

There were so vary many questions that plagued his mind, and he only knew. He had to change the future, and if that meant that he or his brothers might not be alive the so be it. His family all had wished that the ring had been destroyed and he vowed then that he would do his best.

'I'm sure you shell child, with help you will easily take back Mordor for the light, of this I have no doubt.'

Reassured the ancient tree. Auel smiled.

"What is you name?" Asked Auel aloud.

'I am known as Ais'sle, the youngest child of the two trees.'


	4. Pokemon: OC Dawn & Rae

_**The Dawn and Rae Pokémon Adventures**_

By- Abby Ebon

* * *

_The Emergence of Dawn_

Lieutenant Surge, Gym Leader of Vermilion City, had a score to settle. He strolled confidently to his long time friend's house, a certain Ms Luna Solar; his Raichu was perched upon his shoulder.

It was early morning, the suns rays had just pecked over the horizon- yet he knew at least two if that household would be up. Sure enough as he rounded the bend, and passed the blushes that marked the home of the Solar woman.

Surge had known Luna sense their High School years, they had even dated until Luna had met Ray Solar, who had swept Luna off her feet- and given her two little girls.

Ray had died shortly after Rae's birth; his youngest daughter shared the same fondness for electric Pokémon as Surge. While his oldest daughter Dawn, didn't seem to have much enthusiasm for Pokémon.

Surge had reached the quaint cottage and knocked briskly on the door. It was immediately opened by Rae. Her hair parted into pig tails, the roots of her naturally crimson hair had faded to brown as it grew past her shoulders. Bright amber eyes sparked, and with a squeal he was hugged around the middle.

"Uncle Surge! What are doing here? I'm eleven now! Momma says I can be a Pokémon trainer! Did you bring me anything?" The rush of words, and questions, caught Surge of balance, though it shouldn't have, and he chuckled as Rae dragged him into the house, sat him in the living room sofa, and sat herself next to him an expectant look on her face.

"Well I'm here to wish you a happy birthday and of course there is a present for the birthday girl." Surge reassured her, and she grinned cheerfully. Luna appeared in the doorway to the kitchen with a raised eyebrow.

"Hello Luna, got any pancakes?" Surge asked with a grin, Luna rolled her eyes, a small smile on her face.

"Of course, don't I always? Rae will you go wake up Dawn?" Luna asked her youngest, Rae grinned and raced to her older sisters bedroom. Carefully and very quietly opening the door she spotted her pray laying stomach down on the bed and pounced. A shriek and both toppled onto the floor. Sleepy green-blue eyes glared at Rae's smug face.

"Wot wa' tha' for?" Dawn demanded her short cropped crimson hair -with bleach blond spikes was a forbidding sight. Rae grinned evilly as only little sister can and Dawn sighed getting up and stretching, her toes and fingertips curling.

"Mum told me to wake you!" Rae squeaked and fearing a tickle attack ran for the living room. Dawn in tank top and shorts ran after. Dawn managed to skid to a stop in the living room doorway when she saw Surge.

Rae giggled helplessly as both Dawn's and Surge's faces flushed red. Dawn snarled and Rae could have sworn her sister's eye twitched as Dawn turned on her heel headed back to her room for proper clothes. Still giggling Rae didn't see her Mum's furious expression.

"Rae Ann Solar!" Gulping Rae looked up; her mother's dark expression promised a fate far worse then death an apology to both her furious and embarrassed sister. Not to mention mortified Uncle Surge.

"I want apologies, to Surge, and then your sister!" Her mother ordered. Sure enough Rae had guessed right at that demand. Rae stood and clasping her hands in front of her she bowed to Uncle Surge.

"Sorry uncle." Rae quickly scampered to Dawn's room. The door was shut, but Rae had never let that stop her from barging in. A soft growl was heard and Rae gulped, her sister had always been scarier then her mother.

"Dawine, I'm _really_ sorry. Please don't eat me!" Rae squeaked as a shoe was thrown at her.

"You're too scrawny to eat. Get out of my room you little twerp." Dawn answered her voice filled with vengeance and the things that lived in the dark. Rae shuddered.

"So apology accepted?" Rae asked unwilling to leave the room until Dawn accepted her apology, mother was much scarier when told the opposite of what she wanted to hear.

"Yes. Now scat!" Rae giggled as she ran back to the living room; she and her sister had a sort of love hate relationship. Rae loved it when she was with her big sister and Dawn loved it when she was left alone- by _everyone_. Rae sometimes thought Dawn would rather live isolated as a hermit then see anyone ever again-_ especially_ in the mornings.

"Well how did the apology go?" Surge asked back to his normal color, mostly eaten pancakes on a plate on his lap. Rae only had to grin and Surge had a light blush on his face.

"Alright, I've already eaten but Dawn will be hungry." Rae added remembering her own cereal and orange juice. She saw she had spoken to soon when her mother, who had a plate of sausages and a ham sandwich, which made up Dawn's usual breakfast appeared in the kitchen doorway.

Dawn entered the living room, dressed in black books, black leather skirt and jacket and a red blouse. She carefully avoided looking at Surge as she got her breakfast from mother and went to the only unoccupied chair to eat, which faced Rae.

Rae squirmed; she knew she had acted poorly with her sister, but she had been so excited and had forgotten everything else but that it had seemed like a good idea at the time.

"Dawnie I really am sorry…" Rae said softly and saw Dawn's now chilling gray eyes look up. Rae knew was forgiven but that the incident wouldn't be forgotten and that Dawn would retaliate.

"I've a surprise for you Rae." Lieutenant Surge said to break the silence. Rae looked up eagerly and grinned, she knew Surge wouldn't forget to give her a gift on her eleventh birthday.

He reached into his pocket and drew out a Poké Ball then tossed it to the floor letting the Pokémon free. Rae gasped and the Pichu tilted its head at her cutely.

Rae cooed to the baby Pokémon bringing her hand down for it to sniff which it did and cautiously licked her fingers and allowed itself to be petted gently by Rae's shaking hand.

"Really Uncle Surge she's mine?" Rae whispered in awe as the little Pichu jumped into her lap, silently demanding more petting. Surge nodded a bit surprised that the electric mouse had been so willing to become Rae's Pokémon.

"Yap, here's her Poké Ball." Surge added handing the Pokéball to Rae. Dawn's currently brown eyes studied the little Pokémon but she didn't say anything as Rae petted and spoiled the baby Pokémon with kisses.

"Thank you Surge, you don't know how much this means to her." Luna said when Rae had gone outside the Pichu on her shoulder. Dawn was still watching Rae but she had finished her breakfast and had put the plates in the sink.

"I think I do; besides I'm the Gym Leader here, if I don't give her a Pokémon who will." Surge stated standing to pat Luna on the shoulder and nodding to Dawn as her left the cottage.

Dawn saw Rae give Surge a hug before he left. A soft smile played on Dawn's lips as she watched Rae spoil the little Pichu with Pokémon treats and affection.

"You're really going to let her go on a Pokémon journey mother?" Dawn asked, and Luna nodded her eyes shinny with unshed tears.

"Of course, how can I deny her something she's always wanted?" Luna asked her eldest, who shook her head.

"Would you like me to go with her?" Dawn asked, knowing her mother well enough to know Luna would always worry about her little girl. Though she trusted Dawn to take care of herself and would likely trust them better and worry less if Dawn went with Rae.

"Would you?" Luna whispered in awe by her eldest daughters offer. Dawn nodded and Luna smiled a smile that would likely have twisted even the most reluctant of hearts to her way.

"Thank you so much Dawn, but what about a starter Pokémon?" Luna asked, and Dawn shrugged.

"I'll think of something- even a Pidgey or Rattata will be alright." Dawn added, then seeing her mothers frown she raised an eyebrow.

"No Dawn I won't let you cheat yourself of a special bond with a starter Pokémon." Her mother insisted, folding her arms, a small smile on her lips.

"Mother?" Dawn questioned tilting her head; Luna smiled and pulled out her necklace. On the chain were seven Poké Balls, Luna took the one in the middle and let the Pokémon inside free after a blinding light an Eevee emerged.

With a whimper and a small cry it jumped onto a startled Dawn's lap. Trembling in fear it welcomed Dawn's reassuring touch.

"What happened to it mother?" Dawn asked as it was too scared to move when she shifted it to cuddle to her chest.

"I found the poor little guy huddling inside the hollow of a tree." Luna told Dawn as she cooed to the little Eevee.

"I also have some elemental stones for you and your sister." Luna added, and Dawn nodded getting up setting the Eevee down as she had to go to her room to pack. Before she left the living room a pouch of elemental stones passed from Luna's hand to Dawn's.

In truth Dawn had packed most of her needed belongings the day before, knowing that either her sister or mother would ask her to go with Rae on a Pokémon journey.

The little Eevee ran into her room after her. Dawn's lips twitched and she decided the little one would need to go to the groomers. Just too clean ups its fur and make if feel better about itself. It certainty wouldn't hurt the Pokémon's confidence.

It craved attention and Dawn didn't mind petting and reassuring it. The Eevee lunched itself onto her shoulder, and sighing Dawn let it be, it certainly wasn't hurting her.

Dawn grabbed her duffle packed with clothes, her hiking backpack full of pots and pans, fire making equipment, and other survival gear- including food and water- hair brush, toothbrush, scented soap, as well as flashlights and batteries. Attached to the hiking pack were a tent and a sleeping bag it also could attach itself to the duffle.

Dawn tried it on, and nodded to herself, for its weight was balanced and she knew she could hike long distances without worrying about the pack and not resting enough. Dawn only hoped Rae would pack her own clothes, grooming things, and sleeping bag.

Meanwhile Rae had gone inside the Pichu clinging to her shoulder as she made her way to her room to get the things she had packed the day before. In her hiking pack were clothes, grooming things, survival gear, and Pokégear and a Pokédex- sent in the mail by Professor Oak.

Of course she also had money and five different Poké Balls thanks to their local Pokémart. All in all half in hour later they were gone with a hug and a kiss for their mother.

A new Pokémon adventure had started, and Dawn, in a typical sisterly fashion wholly blamed Rae for her part in it.


	5. Rurouni Kenshin: OC Aries

**ARIES**

_Abby Ebon_

Summary: AU, OC: Aries... a former thief, a begger, another ne'erdowell, and... A 'kidnapped' apprentice to the Hitenmitsurugiryu sword style? Who uses a pair of triblades instead of swords?

Disclaimer: I do not own this anime series.

**Part 1, **

**Chapter One: **

Aries - The Starving Thief

* * *

Aries was cold sitting on the ground, freezing really. On some level he knew that he shouldn't be freezing, without money, or without a mother and father protecting him. But time's where bad, and as a result, Aries knew that he being homeless sense he was five was no accident.

Aries had shoulder length brown hair with copper and bronze intertwined peeking out from his bangs were alert and street weary sea green- cobalt blue eyes. He was dressed in a ragged cream tee shirt and tan torn at the knee pants. He didn't have the luxury of something to cover his feet.

Cradled in his arms was his most treasured possession, which has saved him many at time. It was a triple blade dagger, it had been the only thing his father could give him before he had died. Necessity had demanded he have a weapon so he had mastered how to use it early on. Survival had demanded that he learn to steal to survive, so he stole and became a fairly good thief.

But it was the middle of winter so no one with much sense who had money came by the alleys and back streets that he had been forced to memorize at an early age. So it came as a great surprise when a man in a cape passed with a red haired boy that looked two years older then Aries.

Aries knew his heath was deteriorating and that if he didn't get money or better yet food very soon he would die. But he couldn't bring himself to care that his man might be his only chance at a meal. He could barely focus on the two as they walked past him. The red haired stopped and turned to stare at Aries.

"Shinta?"

The elder man had stopped as well, turning to stare at the red-haired boy. The red head, who Aries guessed was named Shinta, was still staring at Aries with calm and pitying blue eyes. Aries's pride and dignity forced him to say something, so drawing a breath he spoke..

"What do you want Red? Never seen someone going hungry?"

Aries words were raw and harsh, hardly above a whisper. Shinta, or as Aries had dubbed him, Red blushed and lowered his eyes turning to leave.

The man however still stood watching Aries with a calculating look in his eyes. Aries wasn't too worried about him; others had looked at him with the same look. Calculating if he was truly worth saving. He apparently had came to a decision for he left with Red trailing behind him.

Aries closed his eyes and snorted at they left, apparently they hadn't been out of hearing range for the man had stopped again.

"I think boy you best return my money and come with us"

Aries eyes opened and widened in disbelief at back of the man. Red was looking between the two in confusion.

"But Hiko Seijuurou-sama, the boy hasn't moved." Shinta offered as if in explanation.

Aries laughed a echoing and uncaring laugh, the laugh of someone at the end of their wits.

"I have no money baka. Even if I did I wouldn't just hand it over." Replied Aries. How could anyone be that _stupid_? The man apparently called Hiko turned enraged eyes to Aries.

"What is your name _boy_." Hissed Hiko.

Apparently people now a days could still be that stupid.

Aries summoned the strength to uncurl him self from the little warmth his body heat had gathered and stood. Even if he swayed a little. He got in a shaky stance raising his Tri-blade in a defensive position. Attacking right off would only place him as more of a suspect.

"My name, you baka, is Aries." Growled out Aries.

Hiko smirked cruelly, and Aries briefly wondered if he should be smart and abandon this by turning and runing away. But damn it all, Aries was sick and tired of people like this baka kicking him around. Blast it, he had been here _first_.

"Want to fight you dirty little thief?" Spat Hiko pulling out a sword from underneath his cape. Shinta looked on with confusion in his eyes. Aries sneered at Hiko. So the man had a sword. Judging from his look he was a sword man. Hiko's stance told Aries that he was also skilled.

Damn, he really didn't stand a chance. Aries gave a long sigh and never one to hold back and wait till his opponent made the first move lunged. Hiko easily blocked as a true swords man would then twisted till the blades broke apart from each other. Hiko swiftly brought the swords flat end down upon Aries's head. Aries jerked with surprise and fall to the ground unconscious.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

There are two types of sleepers I know in this world. Those who sleep deeply and wake slowly, or those who sleep lightly and are awake in an instant. Aries was a light sleeper, unless drugged, which he hadn't been. Just hit hard enough to be sent in to la-la land.

Aries felt like he had been hit in the face with ice cold water he was drifting in and out of consciousness vaguely wondering where he was. Then like a ton of possessed bricks it hit him, that baka must have kidnapped him. Aries felt like selling Hiko to a slave trader he knew.

"You awake?" It was Red's sympathetic voice.

"I'm up." I answered rubbing the back of my neck were that Baka had hit me.

Red seemed shocked that I was up.

I smirked and brushed my too long bangs out of my eyes, rising to my feet. I hadn't been tied up and I took that as a good sign and looked around the place. Red following behind me. I wondered if the baka had instructed him to watch me.

Probably.

It was barren room other then the window. The small room held nothing but a bed I had been laying on. Sighing slightly I looked to the Red. I assumed he was the apprentice of 'Master Hiko'. I had been hoping that I would be able to recognize the landscape, or something common from the village. I didn't recognize a thing. I hoped Red would be talkative. Red cleared his throat and I turned to look at him.

"I'm Shinta, but I'm called Kenshin."

I blinked at him well he was talkative all right but not about the stuff I cared to hear. Foot steps echoed from the hall outside the room and I turned to the only door. The now open door which Hiko-Bastard was stepping through.

"I'm sorry for harming you. I hope you're not too injured." Apologized Hiko as he entered the room. I glared heatedly at him; he seemed so changed from how he had been in the alley, maybe he wasn't as much of a bastard as I had thought.

"My actions were justified, I had to have a reason for taking you away from that village." My hand curled into fists.

How _dare_ the _asshole_!

"Justified? What makes you think I wasn't _happy _there?" I hissed through clenched teeth. How dare this man take me from the only home I had ever known!

"You were starving. You couldn't have been happy there." Hiko said in a condescending tone. As if he had the right to do what he wanted with me because it was 'justified'. And I was just accept his control over my life and move on.

He had to have been on drugs.

He must have seen the look of disbelief on my face.

"Sense you don't seem to have any proper guardians. I'll take you under my wing. You will train with Shinta as my apprentice." Hiko told both boys.

He didn't even consider that Aries might not be willing. It was as if Aries were to obey him without question simply because he had kidnapped him. Aries would not be tamed into this mold so easily as Hiko and Shinta would soon find out.

* * *

**ARIES**

_Abby Ebon_

**Part 1, **

**Chapter Two:**

With Friends Like These... Who Needs Enemies?

* * *

Aries flinched in pain as a glancing blow from one of the bricks that Hiko had thrown at him slightly succeeded in hitting him. Inwardly he screamed in rage and pain, but Aries showed no other outward sign, he been on the streets for too long for that.

He had dealt with ignoring pain worse then this. The streets were never kind to children who were forced to grow up faster then many adults would have liked to believe.

Aries quickly came back from his thoughts as Hiko nearly hit him with another brick, dodging swiftly he moved so it wouldn't do any damage.

Moving his tri-blade so it would cut the next brick in half he panted for breath. He knew that if this didn't stop soon he would be to tired to dodge, attack, or block Hiko much longer.

"That's enough." Hiko said leaving the room. After signaling to Kenshin, as it was his turn to practice.

It had been about a mouth sense Aries had been 'kidnapped'. Sense then his skills with his tri-blade had improved greatly, until his skills were equal to Kenshins own.

Hiko had tried to get him to use another kind of weapon, but he had not wanted another weapon and had quickly proven to Hiko that his Tri-blade could match any other sword in the Hitenmitsurugiryu sword style.

Aries yawned, it was late, and Red was sure to be up late meditating and shit like that to clear his head and deal with 'the thief' as Red had dubbed him. Well that was fine with Aries.

He didn't think he could handle Red's hot shot, over confident and cocky attitude for more then six hours a day. Aries collapsed on the cot and snuggled under the covers wail moving his Tri-blade so it was under his pillow.

Despite their so far sincerity in training him he didn't trust them. Aries doubted he ever would.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

In the still early morning Kenshin dumped a bucket of ice cold spring water on his younger companion. As much as he loathed admitting it out loud, the thief was growing on him and he held no doubt to Aries abilities.

While he had been thinking, Aries had awaken with a start. Tumbling out of bed and getting tangled into the blankets, muttering a curse. He tried to struggle out of the blankets but gave up when the things seemed to warp around him.

"Red, stop you damn laughing and help me outta this mess." It was more of an order then a request. Kenshin smirked down at the venerable thief.

Aries's messy brown hair clung to the blankets causing Kenshin to chuckle, green-blue eyes glared daggers at him. Aries got off the floor smiling coldly at the other boy abruptly bringing an end to his laughter.

Kenshin cursed himself for his carelessness.

Aries held his deadliest weapon in his hand, his Tri-Blade. Kenshin eyed the weapon gulping, then started to slowly back away as Aries advanced.

Hiko interrupted.

"Boys get out here!" Yelled their sensei. The two glanced at each other momentarily wondering in unison how Hiko had known. They then raced into the yard. It was nice enough, a large tree and a lake with three boulders in it.

Aries hated that he had never seen any sign of a town. Damn Hiko. He nodded to Hiko, the closest he had ever come to bowing. While Kenshin- who stood in front of him bowed to Hiko. Aries tried to concentrate on Hiko just in time to catch a pair of pants and a tank top.

"Put these on."

Joy weighted clothes. The two did so, and staggered into a standing position.

"Those are weighted as you know, but they are three times the weight you are." Hiko said as he smirked at them. _Sadist_ hissed Aries's mind, for once he completely agreed.

"Now you will not be allowed to take those clothes off until you are able to do every thing you could do without them." Hiko instructed in a bland tone.

"What about bathing?" Kenshin asked with a scrunched up nose. Hiko looked as if he was thinking.

"No -and for that you both will have to do your daily exercises and choirs until they are done. Even if it takes until midnight, not until I feel you can do everything that you did without these clothes we go onto the next training exercise." With that Hiko left the two standing in the yard. Aries started cursing.

"Bet we were gonna have to do that anyway." Muttered Kenshin with a dark expression.

After a week of normal chores with weighted clothes…

Morning chores that included making breakfast- that Kenshin normally did because Aries couldn't even boil water without burning it. Then laundry and dishes and making their receptive beds.

And training which took longer then either had ever dreamed…

Run two miles on varies terrain that Hiko changed unpredictably then they would use practice exercises to get ready to spare with each other and then go to bed… if Hiko didn't have them do any extra training.

Aries was ready to kill Hiko. But Kenshin was ready to kill Aries- he had learned more curses and vulgar sentences then he had ever wanted to know.

"Both of you- get out here!" Yelled Hiko from outside.

"Kenshin! Aries! Now!" Hiko shouted once more. With a smirk Hiko heard feet running like thunder from different parts of the house toward Hiko. Then both skid to a stop in front of him.

He nearly smiled- they had progressed quickly and he was confident they could now do the second task The two stared at him as a smirk spread over his face. Both felt an ominous drop in their stomachs.

"Well you two certainly adjusted quickly. These four buckets of water are to go to a friend of mine. Kenshin you know who I mean." Red nodded and Aries nearly stuck his tongue out-that show off.

"Your are not to spill a drop." The threat was clear and both quickly nodded and with these orders delivered Hiko left them to their own devices.

Kenshin and Aries looked to the four buckets filled with water and sealed tops. There were two sturdy looking sticks that attached two of the buckets to each other.

Aries snorted and picked his up, pulling it over his shoulders and neck his hands on either side to keep it balanced.

Kenshin grunting with the added weight followed his lead in carrying them- then of course took over leading when they headed to town.

Kenshin groaned softly- the fastest way was straight through the town market.

"We'll have to go through town." He told Aries not looking over to the other trainee.

Aries sighed and closed his eyes. The two made slow process through the market as they headed through the mob of people.

Aries had halfway tried to keep Kenshin in sight but ultimately failed. Sighing Aries could tell he was lost- he'd never been in this part of the town before. Curiously eating him when he heard shouting he glanced and quickly paled. Drunk's -five of them, who he could tell were just itching for a fight.

Strangely they had boils on some exposed bits of skin but Aries didn't notice this.

Aries growled his anger clouded his judgment when they hit a woman who hadn't had enough time to move out of their way. He helped the woman up and quickly rained in his anger when she saw her frightened face.

"Hey runt, tha' ya ma-ma?" Growled one shoving Aries to the ground, then another grabbed the back of his tank top. Aries cursed himself for letting him self forget they were behind him- and then get the better of him.

"Please let him go." Kenshin's soft and dangerous voice reached Aries's ears.

Aries was sure they wouldn't but they dropped him to the ground, his breath coming out in a rush. Winded, humiliated, and slightly bruised but none the worse for the ware Aries looked up, to see Kenshin setting his buckets up and checking for water leeks and the drunks were staggering away.

Aries felt a blush stretching across his face as he got up and brushed himself off. Kenshin shoved the water buckets into his hands; the wood stick that had connected them had broken.

"Thanks." Aries said roughly, unused to the words and not meeting Kenshin's eyes.

"Try not to get in fights with the drunk and decayed again." Kenshin hissed blue eyes cold and distant.

"W-what?" Aries gaped as he stuttered.

"Those people," Kenshin motioned in the direction where the drunks had staggered off. "Are decayed. They will die."

"How do you know?" Aries asked agast.

"My family …died somewhat like that." Kenshin admitted his eyes lowered.

The rest of journey was made in silence when the two finally reached Hiko's friends house- they didn't even get to rest. A young woman had greeted them at the door; she had hefted the water buckets easily and just as easily handed each of them two butter buckets to carry.

Inwardly flinching at the unfairness of his life Aries took the new burden. Kenshin sighed-he had expected as much. The two headed back into town and soon they came upon some street fighters who teased the two about being woman- for doing the women's work of caring butter. Kenshin could stand it no longer- he pretended to trip and started hitting the street punks with the buckets and end of the poles until he regained his balance

"Oh I am so sorry, sometimes I'm so clumsy." He 'apologized' the street punks were floored, groaning in pain and were unable to reply. He smirked then winked at Aries who chuckled. Aries grinned and walked through the market whistling while Kenshin shook his head in amusement. The rest of the walk to the house was spent in companionable silence.

Hiko was glad to see that his students had made it back safely- the two put the butter in the storage room, then two then went to there respective bedrooms. The next morning everything started out normal-but Aries seemed disturbingly too quite.

Which the two would very soon recognize as Aries plotting something which was mostly a very bad idea. At noon, grinning insanely, Aries strutted over to were Hiko sat meditating raising an eyebrow he opened his eye to see the former thief who smiled at him humorlessly

"Just wanted you to know that I'm done with my morning chores and I'm getting piercing today- see you in half an hour, bye!" Hiko blinked as he tried to decipher the boy's words Aries shot up and ran out the door laughing insanely Hiko paled when he did.

"Oh gods what have I done to deserve this?" He muttered to himself.

Kenshin came into the room looking a little pale. Hiko looked up and sympathized with the younger men he had obviously been given the news in the same manner. Kenshin sighed and looked no better for it.

"I do not know how he could be interested in body piercing- it seams painful." Kenshin said faintly in a far away kind of voice the two could do nothing to stop Aries with the head start he had gotten he would probably be in town by now

Aries came back in half an hour he's grin was replaced by a pained look. Though it was quite easy to see why; the two piercing in his ear- andthe ear itselfwas an aggravated red.

Kenshin grinned but tried to hide it- he knew Aries would probably never speck to him for a week if he made fun of his rebellious friends decision.Hiko however was most likely unfamiliar with the ways of teenagers or had forgotten them as most adults do as they grow up so he started to lecture.

"Baka I hope you learned your lesson not to make split second decisions that will affect you."

Aries blushed but nodded and went into the joint room and lay on his bed fingering his tri-blade. He smirked and tossed it- and caught it again. Then tossed it higher- Aries had momentary forgotten the tri-blade when he had heard Kenshin enter the room.

He smiled at Kenshin as Kenshin watched in horror as the tri-blade his friend had thrown descended- pulled by gravity upon him. The blade turned down and Aries only caught a look a Kenshin's horror struck look- only then remembering the tri-blade.

He looked up and realizing he couldn't catch it in time and tried to roll off the bed. The tri-blade struck the beds covers just barley missing Aries- or so Kenshin had thought at first. The tri-blade had cut all the way across his friends back.

Aries gasped as the delayed pain hit. Kenshin gave him credit for not passing out as Kenshin rushed to Aries side putting his bedding on the wound. Hiko had probably sensed that something was wrong as he came into the room. Without delay he ordered Kenshin to get some wet and dry coverings -and sewing thread. Kenshin was ordered out of the room as Hiko went to work.

The next day Hiko left the room, he smiled when he saw that Kenshin had fallen asleep outside of the bedroom. He knew that having the two as partners would be a good idea, just as he knew Aries would survive and be able to fight again.

Kenshin although he was very strong on his own needed someone to share his life and feelings with. Someone that he could count on -and someone to live for -although Kenshin would become very strong, he was not immune to human feelings and after the war ended he would probably feel that he had served his fate.

That was why Hiko had decided to take on Aries as an apprentice as well. so that they would have each other when the war ended. he hopped that Aries would be able to survive the war.

"Master? Is he alright?" Hiko pulled himself from his musings at Kenshin's words. He had probably awoken when he had felt he was being watched. Hiko sighed and smiled sadly.

"Yes- physically, he'll be able to fight again. However being hurt by your own weapon even if you are to blame- does something to a person." Hiko answered vaguely, Kenshin turned away and glanced at the ground. As he got off the floor he felt a rush of anger at himself for entering the room when he had and at Hiko for being so damnably vague.

Kenshin went into the room and there he watched and guarded his friend as he slept. Hiko had no idea how right he would be…

Aries was never quite the same as he had been when he awoke.

* * *

**ARIES **

_Abby Ebon_

**Part 1, **

**Chapter Three**:

The War

* * *

"Come on Kenshin! Fight Me!" Aries yelled dodging fast to the left as Kenshin, aggravated with the younger boy's taunts, lunged at him with his sword. Kenshin, though frustrated, saw through Aries' ploy and leaping up- he flipped over mid jump to land _behind_ Aries.

Aries quickly realized what Kenshin had done- as he used that ploy often enough- and spun around while bringing his tri-blade up to defend him self. The two weapons met in a clash of sparking steal, and Hiko could see that both of his students were breathing hard.

Hiko knew that although they both loved the thrill of fighting each other, himself, or even someone equally as skilled as them. They were careful, and yet he didn't know how they would fight with someone trying to kill them.

It had been three years sense Aries had been taken in. If he had judged the boys ages correctly- Kenshin was now around fifteen or fourteen, Aries likely a year younger. Kenshin grinned at Aries's frustrated expression and replied with a 'calm' retort. Putting more pressure on the triblade- and Aries himself.

"I _am_ fighting Aries." Kenshin smirked, his sword had been caught between one of the tri-blades blades. Using an old technique, he moved suddenly-causing Aries to fall to the ground and Kenshin to land on top of him.

Kenshin smirked triumphantly down at Aries, as he pointed the blade playfully at the younger boy's throat. Hiko felt a thrill of fear- it would be so easy for Kenshin's grip to slip and the sword to get its first blood with Aries's life.

"Enjoying your self?" Aries asked with a smirk, as he sighed and rolled his eyes. Hiko chuckled knowing that Kenshin always fell into the trap of pinning Aries with his body. Which on any other swordfighter it might work- although on Aries it never would.

"Shinta- how many times do I have to tell you? I am a street rat!" Aries yelled as he lunged at Kenshin with another tri-blade, a gift from Hiko. His main one holding Kenshin's sword at bay as he rose up.

Kenshin jerked back, and their rolls were successfully reversed. Aries had no qualms with pinning the bigger boy. The other held Kenshin's sward trapped between the blades. Kenshin laughed shaking his head.

"Alright you win this round now get off Aries." Kenshin yielded, Aries rolled his blue green eyes and got off, brushing dirt off his fighting Gi. Kenshin tilted his head. Aries had changed a lot over the years.

His hair was longer in a ponytail now, rather then those rats-nests he had long ago- though his bangs were everywhere giving him an innocent look. Girls fell for every time. Aries looked to the side where Hiko stood.

"So how was that Master?" Aries asked shyly- the boy still had some self confidence issues even after three years of the accident. Hiko nodded satisfied at their progress but noting Kenshin's absentminded gaze he decided to embarrass the youth for ignoring him.

"Very good, however I doubt a true opponent would let you get so close." Hiko stated dryly, Kenshin's cheeks flamed bright red, and Aries laughed as the three of them made their way back to the house.

Hiko disappeared as he usually did as Kenshin and Aries started on their chores. Kenshin started on the dishes- while Aries did the laundry.

Kenshin was at the age where he had noticed that in the village only the women were doing chores like these and deemed them girly.

"We should be practicing Aries, not doing chores! It's demeaning…" Kenshin whined, Aries couldn't help but laugh as he started on the laundry.

"Well there aren't any girls here Red, besides we have to earn our keep somehow!" Aries told him softly.

Kenshin had known this, of course, but hadn't told Aries that. While doing these chores was kind of meditative in a way, and one of the few times he could think without people interrupting.

Aries, meanwhile, was wondering to make Kenshin this distracted lately. He frowned Hiko's comment to Kenshin had been strange. Aries turned worried eyes to his friend's back, opened his mouth-then closed it when no words came, then he worried his bottom lip and tried to concentrate on the laundry.

Though he couldn't- as unfound fears and thoughts he had buried long ago came crawling out of the dark places of his mind. What if Kenshin and Hiko didn't want to keep him around anymore? What if they thought he had outlived his usefulness to them? Did they want to send him out on the streets again?

In any case Aries didn't want to leave. This was the only place he felt relatively safe and wanted at. As his questions and doubts stirred he grew uneasy. He blinked in surprise when he reached for another article of clothing and there was none.

Aries sighed and got up, picking up the bucket and dumping it outside. He always did the laundry in the kitchen, even if Kenshin and Hiko thought it was a bad idea. He usually didn't spill any of the dirty water, and they really didn't have anything to complain about sense there clothing was hung in the kitchen- to the side where the heat dried them faster.

Aries sat down outside and silently watched the sun set. It was always beautiful here. Aries remembered when he had first came here so long ago- and had wanted nothing more then to go back to the streets where he knew he would have died at.

In a since he supposed he had wanted to die back then. Then Hiko and Kenshin had given his something to live for- the Hitenmitsurugiryu sword style. Hiko- who was both his father and teacher. Kenshin- a friend who had become like a brother to him.

To Aries these things meant everything. Although they probably didn't know it, he was loyal to only them- and would die for them without a second thought to his own well being.

Aries frowned bitterly remembering his past, which he had still not told to them. It wasn't trust issue anymore- he was ashamed of who and what he had once been.

Who maybe, in a since-he still was?

He didn't notice Hiko coming up behind him, though he did glance at Hiko, when he sat down beside him.

"It's cold out here. Why don't you come in?" Hiko asked Aries glanced at the sky.

"Master may I ask you something?" Hiko nodded wondering what was troubling his youngest pupil.

"You'd tell me if you didn't want me here right?" Hiko chuckled, causing Aries to glance at him startled.

"Aries is that what has gotten you so worked up?" Hiko paused to look from Aries to the heavens hoping for guidance and words that could sooth Aries' fears.

"Aries when I took you in I thought it might had been the worst idea I had ever had. Kenshin, at the time, agreed fervently with me saying we should get rid of you while we could that you would cost too mush to keep, that you were dirty and smelt horrid." Hiko gave Aries a twisted little smile at the others surprise. Kenshin despite his harsh words had made sure Aries had never overheard them.

"When we got cleaned up he said that you were an orphan, a thief-a filth since you had lived on the streets. He said that the gods would put us in a vile place when we died for taking you in." Hiko glanced at his charge and seeing his confusion in worry at why a person who he viewed as a parent was saying all these horrible things about him, Hiko continued.

"But when we got to know you and you wormed your way in to our lives. Kenshin didn't say anything. I thought he might still hate you, but had given up. I came to him one day and told him I was planning to get rid of you." Aries was surprised, perhaps that had been the day when they had come back with his piercing.

"Now where he would have once rejoiced he was startled and begged me to reconsider. That you weren't as bad underneath as you had seemed. Aries if we had wanted you gone you would have been long ago. Now tell me why you asked that?" Hiko finished and Aries shifted uncomfortable with the way Hiko had laid bare the past like he had.

"Kenshin seems to be withdrawing the more that we fight and the other day he said something funny in the village…" Hiko turned to him frowning; Aries crouched and fingered his tri-blade.

"As to the answer to his withdrawing you must ask Kenshin about it. What else did he say Aries?" Hiko murmured in the dark as Aries yawned and glanced to the stars again.

"He said war was coming and we must fight." Aries said looking away from Hiko so he didn't see the man's startled expression fade as Aries looked back to him. Hiko stood brushing back his hair.

"I don't know if war is coming Aries- but Kenshin is wrong we're staying out of this fight…Neither of you are ready" Hiko looked back down at Aries who nodded and rose to go back into the house.

"Aries if Kenshin talks of war again tell me alright?" Hiko requested softly, Aries nodded and left Hiko to think as he went to bed. Kenshin's eyes opened when Aries passed his bed and went to his own.

Kenshin had been slightly worried that Aries had been out for more then two hours after sun set since he was usually the first one to go to bed. Kenshin had decided that it wasn't worth worrying over and tried to go to sleep.

The next morning when Hiko woke them up, Aries was glazed eyed and his hair was tousled and tangled. Kenshin wasn't in much better state. They didn't know it but they had both stayed up worrying about the future for them would be.

* * *

Note; Before this begining, there was this written...be warned it is unedited.

ARIES

Abby Ebon

Part 2,

Chapter One:

Return; The Rurouni must wander, but Aries always follows after

It was a dark night, the streets and market places that where full of life every day were bare and empty, not a soul was supposed to be out this late, yet one was, a person that wore a black robe and a twin triplet blade and another twin triplet blade on the other side of the persons waist under his robes a fighting Gi that consisted of loose/baggy wight tee-shirt and black loose pants.

This person was a former man killer, a Ishinshishi, this person was known as Hitokiri Shisai (Shadow Death) or Aries now he had sea green eyes and long brown hair tied into a braid that swung to his mid waist his wild bangs stuck out along the left side of his face was an old long scar it started one inch above his eyebrow then went over his eye (not harming it) and continues until and inch above his jaw line then stopped.

Aries knew Kenshin was in this village and he intended to see if the rumors were true that if his only friend and Sword Mate was now a Rurouni and if the rumors were true he would have to join him, after all, he had no intention of letting Kenshin battle or go on without him for Sword Mates stayed with each other until one died, they were strong apart and invincible together, and Kenshin and he were the only known sword mates left.

Aries looked around; he saw the dojo rumored to be Kenshin's new home in the distance he didn't see any outside lights on so he decided to wait until morning going to greet Kenshin going into a shop that was still open he walked to the front desk and glanced around the room it consisted mostly of street men and dunks.

Aries smiled at the desk clerk

"Hello sir, how may I help you?" asked the man

"I'm looking for a man that used to go by Hitokiri Battousai or as you more then likely know him as Kenshin Himura" said Aries smirking as the clerks eyes widened in shock

"I thought so …..Does anyone here know were Kenshin Himura is?" yelled Aries; a man with brown hair in two red ties approached him

"my names Sanosuke Sagara and I'm a good friend of Kenshin's what do you want if it's to fight him you'll have to go through me first" said Sanosuke

Aries smiled up at the tall man "I want nothing of the sort Sagara-san please deliver this message to Kenshin he'll know what I mean" said Aries, Sanosuke looked relived that the stranger didn't want to fight Kenshin he nodded for Aries to continue

"Rurouni must wander, Aries always follows after" said Aries

"Think you can deliver that to Kenshin?" said Aries, Sanosuke nodded and Aries smiled at him

"You have my thanks" said Aries as he walked past him and into the night

Sanosuke thought the message was a little off but would deliver it just as the guy asked.

In the night Kenshin tossed and turned groaning and muttering "no…no..not again" in his sleep

KENSHIN'S DREAM

It was night the moon was full just like every dream before it Kenshin was standing in the middle of a clearing the smell of earth, blood, and death of the pack of thieves had been strong thunder blared and lightning flashed and suddenly it was poring rain soaking him an new element of the old dream interfered when a twig snapped and Kenshin spun around his sword prepared to kill the person who startled him his blade clashed against metal instead of the expected flesh of a human

"We're getting too old for this Kenshin, I hope the war is one soon, for your sake if not mine" stated a nearly forgotten familiar Tri-blade wielding former thief turned warrior his best friend Kenshin smiled

"What are you doing here Aries aren't you supposed to be helping Tomoe?" Aries rolled his eyes "Kenshin did you actually expect me not to help out? I must fight just as you must" stated Aries who shock his head

"I know old friend" stated Kenshin glancing at Aries who watched him warily "Aries? What is it?" Aries flinched "We got through the war without much damage then you had to go and accept that mission and had to get your face cut up" explained the younger warrior

Kenshin snorted "Is that what's bugging you, don't sweat it it's not a bad omen or anything" stated Kenshin dryly Aries didn't say any more as they made there way to Tomoe's home Tomoe greeted Kenshin but practically ignored Aries who went off somewhere to be alone or so Kenshin thought until he found a note saying that Aries was going to go find himself and not to worry about him that he wanted Kenshin to be happy with his new found love

The next day had been his worst nightmare

END DREAM

Kenshin gasped as he awoke breathing heavily the memory brought back pain of both Tomoe's death and his best friends departure he had been depressed for a long time after that thinking maybe Aries had died or had went back to his thieving ways he hadn't gotten any information or heard any rumors as he had wondered, sighing Kenshin pushed the old memories away determined that no one would suspect that he had dreamt of his past

In the morning Sanosuke walked to the dojo and was greeted by Kenshin 'oh well, they say the best time is the present'

"Yo, Kenshin tonight wail I was at a restaurant this guy asked everyone there if they knew you, I walked up hoping the guy didn't want to fight it turned out he only wanted me to give you a message" said Sanosuke by the time Sanosuke had finished talking Yahiko and Kaoru had come

"And the message was?" inquired Kenshin curiously hopping it wouldn't be a new enemy "Rurouni must wander, Aries always follows after" Kenshin stiffened hoping against hope that the message had been delivered by his friend

"You said this person was male? Can you be sure of that?" said Kenshin 'I have to be sure' thought Kenshin he knew a girl that he had met in his travels who he had told those words to

"Yah I'm pretty sure, he had a scar over his left eye that went to his jaw line, he carried two twin triplet blades" explained Sanosuke, Kenshin looked faintly amused and vary relived

"Sano-san do you know where this person went?" asked Kenshin, Sanosuke shock his head

"I'm right behind you" said Aries smiling at Sanosuke's shocked look and the others who he didn't know

"My name is Aries, former man slayer" said Aries bowing respectfully to Sanosuke, Yahiko, and Kaoru, Kenshin smiled and when Aries straitened he hugged his old friend, who the others where shocked to see, was a head smaller then Kenshin.

Aries let out a laugh and hugged the Rurouni back the two released each other Aries smiled at Sanosuke "Kenshin, tell me why did Sanosuke here ask if I wanted to fight you?" asked Aries as he raised an eye brow, Kenshin sighed "Come Aries, it will be a long story, Miss Kaoru may I have the day off?" Kaoru nodded and Kenshin lead Aries into the dojo and into his room to begin a story that would last until the afternoon

ARIES

Abby Ebon

Part 2,

Chapter Two:

A Talk between Old Friends

Kenshin lead Aries to his room Aries sighed the room was practically empty except from a few of Kenshin's old treasures that could be mistaken for junk if one did not know Kenshin well enough Aries sat on the ground near the window and Kenshin sat near him the two sat in companionable silence

"They seem like good people, the young lady Miss Kaoru it seems as if she is interested in you as a …..husband" said Aries with a wide smirk Kenshin blushed crimson causing Aries to chuckle good naturedly then grow solemn

"Kenshin do they know of your past after Battousai but before the Rurouni?" asked Aries eyeing the elder of the two by a few years, sighing Kenshin shock his head

"Aries they barely know enough to fill in some big blanks about me" stated Kenshin, Aries rolled his eyes

"Figures yah never trusted anyone after you met me and master" Kenshin looked at Aries narrowing his eyes yellow starting to creep in

"Kenshin we've been alleys and sword mates sense we met I doubt anything you do, short of killing me, or yourself, will scare me anymore" stated Aries watching Kenshin's eyes turn clear blue again Kenshin blushed lightly and Aries shock his head his brown gold hair falling into his eyes causing him to blink a few times

"Last we met you had fewer scars and that one on your back is resent if my eyes don't deceive me, how did it happen and why did Sagara-san say that I had to fight him before I had to fight you?" asked Aries in a playful tone that hid his rage and confusion from most but that trick had never worked with Kenshin

"Remember Hajime Saitoh?" asked Kenshin Aries chuckled "Don't tell me he is still bent on defeating you in that battle you two never finished" stated Aries, Kenshin sighed "No he and I had to join forces latter this year because of Shishio Makoto" Aries frowned making a mental note to find out more on this man "I see, so he gave you the scar on your back?" stated Aries knowing the answer

"Yes" confirmed Kenshin, Aries nodded slightly

"Tell me Kenshin the word on the streets is that you disappeared when Tomoe died, you left, if I remember right I had left a few weeks before that, all I have is the rumors what really happened?" asked Aries watching Kenshin silently

Kenshin didn't reply but Aries nodded "I see" Kenshin sighed "You remember I had killed her fiancé, and that's how I got one of my scars, and took her to my home and hopped she would leave in the morning" Aries chuckled in remembrance

"Stubborn woman, I remember that clearly if not for her then I would not know how to cook" Kenshin rolled his eyes

"True you were worse a cook then Miss Kaoru ever could be before that" muttered Kenshin making a face

"I'm very glad she taught you to cook I know I would have never had the patience too" stated Kenshin causing Aries to brake out laughing, then when he settled down he pouted girlishly

"Now really I wasn't so horrible, we could eat it without dieing" murmured Aries sheepishly

"Oro!" said Kenshin surprisingly

"Alright, that's enough you so after she taught me to cook, and us both to be somewhat human, I knew you wanted her for your wife and sense I wanted you to be happy I left so you could have a normal life without flashbacks to your life before ….so what happened?" questioned Aries studying Kenshin silently

"She had been a spy and had been instructed to find our weakness when you left all the better she could find my weakness then through me yours" said Kenshin, Aries nodded in understanding

"But we had to fee our home because it was burnt down and she somewhere along the way fell in love with me and I her, then the organization she worked for kidnapped her and took her to there base and I came there in rage in a fight she got in-between me and the man that I was fighting I couldn't stop my blade in time and she died by my blade, the dagger she had cut my cheek and that is how I got the other scar they formed a x and I left after getting a reverse blade sword and vowing never to kill again" said Kenshin

Aries sighed knowing that Kenshin was hurting and that the probability of Battousai coming out was high Kenshin tensed a silent warning to Aries that Battousai was now in control

Hitokiri Battousai's amber eyes glanced around the room looking for danger then his eyes landed on Hitokiri Shisai's now lavender eyes, that meant that nothing was wrong only that there other haves had been talking about the past

"Battousai nice seeing you again" said Shisai who smirked "They shouldn't torture themselves with the past like that although it is good to see old friends" stated Battousai

"True" the next half an hour was spent in silence the two old alleys and best friends simply enjoying now and comparing it mentally to how it had once been

ARIES

Abby Ebon

Part 1,

Chapter Three:

The Bet, a Fight and the Battousai.

In the late afternoon as the sun was setting the two former man slayers came out and were greeted by Dr. Gensai, Megumi, Ayame, and Suzume who hadn't been informed of the man known only as Aries to the others "Who's this girl, Sir Ken?" asked Megumi, Aries blinked and sweat-dropped after realizing who Megumi meant "Oro! Miss Megumi Aries is no girl, he is one of the best swords men in Japan" said Kenshin sincerely which made Megumi bush cherry pink at her mistake

"Yah right" snorted Yahiko "No one is better then you Kenshin" said Sanosuke, Aries ginned semi-evilly "Yah wanna bet on that one Sagara-san?" Sanosuke nodded wail everyone with the exceptions of Sanosuke, Aries, and Kenshin anime fell

"Kenshin, how about a good round or two then will see who the best of this duo is" said Aries glancing at his long time friend who shrugged and nodded "I see no reason not to Aries" agreed Kenshin

The groups of friends were surprised that this new man could get Kenshin to spare, when Sanosuke had been trying for so long to get the former Battousai to agree to a rematch and he had merely asked Kenshin one time and now they were going to see the two spare.

Kenshin relied mostly on strategy and Ki in battle , Aries relied on strategy then on any one thing else, the two men chose there weapons Kenshin his reversed blade sword and Aries his twin triple blades Aries and Kenshin bowed and raced toward each other using there 'god speed' as many have called it.

Indeed no one could see the two fighting only purple and black blurs to them, Sanosuke frowned Aries and Kenshin acted like Katsu and he did sometimes maybe there was a deeper past between the two then the others even knew of perhaps Kenshin had known Aries before he had turned into the Hitokiri Battousai and if that was so then that meant Kenshin probably trusted the mysterious stranger more then the others and himself.

Aries and Kenshin suddenly stopped Aries was on the ground with Sakabatou in between on of his triple twin dagger's blade Kenshin's amber eyes flashed 'wait' thought Sanosuke 'Kenshin doesn't have amber eyes… Hitokiri Battousai…..oh shit' was just about what went through the rest of the Kenshin's friends minds

Aries smirked "Battousai nice to see you….would you mind letting me up?" Battousai shrugged and put his sword away as did Aries did with his twin triplet blade Battousai grabbed Aries's hand and roughly pulled into his chest and hugged him Aries sighed and hugged him back.

The two men released each other and Battousai looked Aries in the eyes "Aries….why did you leave?" said Battousai with no emotion in his voice, Aries sighed again and hung his head "Battousai…you were so happy with Tomoe, I felt I was just another reminder of your …our…past…..so I left" said Aries head still bowed Battousai scowled at Aries's humbleness.

"Look at me Aries, Hitokiri Shisai, we would have been Sword Mates no matter if Tomoe liked it or not and you should at least have told me you were leaving I would have gone with you no matter if I loved Tomoe or not" said Battousai sincerely, Aries shook his head sadly "Battousai…..I wanted you and Tomoe to be happy no matter my fate"

Battousai's eyes widened and then narrowed, he grabbed Aries's chin and forced him to look at him "Aries …..Remember what Hiko Seijuurou said? Once a Sword Mate always a Sword Mate until one dies….then the living one is living a half life…until he too dies…if you had died half of my soul would have died with you" said Battousai with sincerity

"We both agreed that we would comment seppoku if one of us died for its better then living when you only had half of a soul" said Battousai harshly Aries flinched and glanced to the ground that was now far more interesting Battousai's eyes softened and he sighed and shook his head

"Your getting as soft as Rurouni" stated Battousai softly, Aries chuckled and looked up at him then at Sanosuke wail grinning impishly needless to say Sano was very pale "So Sagara-san I do believe we had a bet lets go settle it" said the infamous Hitokiri Shisai walking towards Sano and pushing the taller man into the Dojo the others followed after wondering what the man known as Aries would want from Sano

Battousai chuckled at Aries's childish attitude 'Happy now Battousai' asked the ticked off Rurouni mentally, Battousai mentally nodded and a few seconds later blue eyed Kenshin had replaced the amber eyed Battousai 'Of course Rurouni you know that now that Aries is here I can take control and you won't have to worry about me going on a killing spree' said Battousai mentally "That I do know, indeed I do" said Kenshin walking away to check on Aries and Sano

ARIES

Abby Ebon

Part 1,

Chapter Four:

Changes

In Sanosuke's life there had been few things he had truly feared but this mysterious man that rivaled Kenshin Himura's power was someone who he feared greatly and not without reason the mystery known as the deadly Hitokiri Shisai had done three things he had had no success in

1.) Getting Kenshin to spare with him

2.) Getting as strong as Kenshin

3.) Controlling the deadly Battousai in Kenshin

And these things were no walk in the park and now the man that had accomplished all of these things was sitting across from him bargaining on what the bet he had foolishly made should be settled

"Sano-san if my memories of bets are correct then the loser has to agree to whatever the winner wants right?" said Aries smirking at the squirming man

"Hai" was the mumbled reply Aries received, Aries smirked

"Well then you can consider this a I-owe-you, you have nothing I'm in need of now and I thing I can lodge with Miss Kaoru, I will earn my keep I'm nearly as good as Kenshin when it comes to household keeping" said Aries "and if all else fails I'll just resort to what I do and have always done best"

Kaoru smiled at Aries

"Of course you can stay here" stated Kaoru

A movement from Aries's direction caught Sano's attention and suddenly Kenshin was sitting next to Aries, Sanosuke glanced at Kenshin he had his blue eyes back, Sano mentally celebrated Kenshin's amber eyes gave him the creeps but didn't seem to bug Aries at all.

O.o.O.o.O

Well, other then this sex scene, this is all that ever was of Aries.

Aries hissed slightly as he removed his bloody shirt from his bruised body he had won the fight for his will had not been broken but he would probably be very sore for a few days to come in that there was no question Aries stifled a yawn because despite being beaten to a pulp and staved for a few days he desperately needed sleep so he didn't do something he'd never not do under normal circumstances he left his Tri-blade with his old clothing

Aries didn't notice the figure in Kenshin's and his room with amber blue eyes that watched him with lust, protectiveness, and possessiveness shining in them

Hitokiri Battousai watched his only friend and alley with something other then friendship it had been a tuff ten year war and it was coming to an end he didn't know what he was going to do after the war he only knew he didn't want Aries to go away or to die anytime soon he realized that now after Aries had been captured for three days

Battousai watched as Aries's chest rose and fell with every breath he was breathing normally though, Battousai stepped out of the shadows he wore only his loose pants that served as sleeping clothing in Aries and his own line of work you never knew when danger might strike Battousai was suddenly struck by how close he had come to loosing his first true friend he realized suddenly that he wanted to make sure this was not an illusion brought on by not sleeping and traveling constantly

Battousai drew closer to the sleeping figure until he looked over him Battousai's normally blue amber eyes were completely amber Battousai got on his knees and Aries form stiffened warning Battousai that although Aries's eye lids hadn't flickered or his breathing pattern changed Aries was well aware that someone was in the room

Aries moved in a flash pinning Battousai to the floor Aries's eyes widened when he realized who he had caught, and Battousai smirked at his friends surprise, taking advantage of Aries's shock long enough to switch there positions

Aries blinked at him curiously, Battousai straddled the younger man's waist grinding there shafts together causing Aries to blush and his eyes to glaze over Battousai captured the younger mans mouth with his own possessively running his tongue along Aries bottom lip. Silently asking for entrance, Aries's opened his mouth willingly as the two explored the others mouths with there tongues and there bodies with wondering hands and probing figures

Somehow they turned so they were on there sides Battousai smirked when he found Aries's entrance causing the thief to arch, Battousai's probing fingers found Aries prostate and caused the other fighter to nearly come then Battousai smirked and slowly started to stretch Aries who soon grew used to Battousai's menstruations but he was panting and arching against the fingers

Battousai removed his fingers wanting to be inside of his mate gently he turned so that he was facing Aries back gently he slid into the tight heat and groaned waiting until Aries purposely squeezed him it had been there sign that they were ready to move on Battousai gasped as the tight canal clenched onto him then released him Battousai pounded into his mate his lover

Aries panted and Battousai watched him he bit into Aries's shoulder drawing a low moan from him Battousai watched as Aries's eyes clouded and he turned into Shisai, beautiful green-blue eyes turned into mixed lavender Shisai met Battousai easily and he growled

"Faster" ordered the former thief Battousai didn't question him and merely did what Shisai had asked shifting so he could penetrate deeper Shisai screamed his name as Battousai brushed his pleasure place gasping and panting for breath Shisai moaned

"Battousai…let go …please…harder" pleaded Shisai with a low growl Battousai let go slamming into the withering and arching body of Shisai with twin screams the two came as one and Battousai slid gently out of his lover and turned him to his chest Shisai purred contentedly cuddling against the older of the two

Battousai grinned and made soothing circles on Shisai's back looking down at his mate who met his eyes reassuring what he had always known .Shisai was his. Battousai smiled a real smile and Shisai closed his eyes knowing that he could relax and let his ever present guard down trusting Battousai to keep them safe

Battousai was glad that Shisai hadn't been too badly hurt just beaten 'Those bastereds probably thought that they broke him' Battousai shivered in horror at the thought of having his lover driven into madness by pain 'I'm glad I killed them all' thought Battousai savagely

he remembered seeing his lover unconscious and thinking him dead then there bloody screams of pain as he had captured them inside a secured room and burned them making sure the flames had killed them and not the smoke and then the relief he had felt when he had found that Shisai although bloody was alive

when Shisai had awoken they had been far away from the caves Shisai had asked him to go and secure them a room in this inn it had been mid afternoon and he had arrived in it about two hours, it had taken his lover until dusk to reach it, he was worried but not too much they would rest here for a week then go by then Battousai had no doubt that Shisai would be fully recovered.

They basked in the assurance that the other was alive and well and that soon the morning would come and a new day would come

O.o.O.o.O

Note; likely that would have marked the between, the end of childhood and the begining of the war and then parting. This is one of my older stories, and likely the only reason I kept it as long as I have.


	6. Thunderbirds: OC, Ralos

**The Being That Fell From Space**

_By Abby Ebon_

Disclaimer: I will never own Thunderbirds…but I do own the plot (its in my head) and Eclipse Ralos (who also resides there).

* * *

When Alan had said he was going for a walk on the beach he had hardly expected to find a half drowned man on it. Maybe some 'pretty' shells or flowers to give to Tintin but defiantly not a man who looked like hell itself had spat him out.

Well now that he had found said man, who had no ID, the question was what he was going to do with said man. Obviously he couldn't leave him on the beach, well he could- but he was fairly sure his father would be furious if the man died on Tracy Island.

Still the question remained on how Alan was going to get a man who probably weighed about the same as his father did to the house while lugging his dead weight.

Sighing, Alan wished that he had brought a radio as he made the man as comfortable as he could.

Alan would have to run for help, if he moved the man he risked hurting him more for Alan had no idea if the man would survive till dawn if Alan tried carrying him.

"Hang on there buddy, I'll get you some help." Alan said before getting up again and sprinting away to the house.

He never saw the mans eyes – with no whites and no pupil, eyes as black night and filled with tiny specks exactly like the stars the man stared up at before smiling slightly and closing his eyes again falling back into the darkness.

"Dad! Gordon! Scott! Virgil!" Alan yelled as he ran through the house, the family gathered in the living room where Alan had paused for a breath.

"What is it son?" Jeff asked as Alan pointed in the direction of the beach still catching his breath.

"Some guy washed up on the beach!" Alan managed to get out in a rush, Scott and Virgil glanced between each other and without waiting for further direction from the youngest Tracy they ran to the beach to retrieve their unexpected guest.

"Did he have any ID?" Jeff asked his youngest, he hadn't asked Gordon or Alan to go after their bothers because he was confident Scott and Virgil could handle getting the man to the house.

Gordon went into the kitchen and started getting out ice and things that might be needed for the stranger.

He'd visit the bathroom for painkillers- if the stranger needed more then that and sleep they'd have to get him to the main land hospital.

"I looked, he didn't." Gordon heard Alan answer a little breathlessly, as he went in search of the painkillers and sense Alan hadn't mentioned blood- which he knew Alan would have noticed first.

He only brought a few rags back to the living room, just incase his bother's opened up the man's injures- jarring him around as they went from beach to jungle.

Just then he heard Scott and Virgil's return as they headed to the living room, which apparently had been designated the spur-of-the-moment hospital.

Or what Gordon was calling it 'stare at weirdo who washed up on beach and who Alan dragged home' even though it was technically Scott and Virgil who'd dragged the stranger home.

They wouldn't have known if Alan hadn't told them, not mind you that Gordon wanted a dead body on the beach- he just didn't want it in his living room either.

He knew it was rude, but hey the guy was pale as well death- or the undead, he didn't want to find out either way. Apparently their guest hadn't had time to fully dress before whatever had happened to him had happened to him.

Because Gordon didn't think the guy had wanted to go swimming in designer jeans though the button up plaid shirt- which didn't really look like it had had buttons in the first place was a strange.

Though looking at the guy you wouldn't think he could afford them what with the black wet mop of hair that was long enough to need a pony tail.

Ah well, maybe he had stole them, without shoes on. Then he had conveniently fallen into the ocean and washed ashore on their island.

Right, Gordon rolled his eyes at his own thoughts though he was making sure to stay away from the unconscious man. Although that might also be because his older bothers looked to be trying to revive him by slapping his cheeks, checking for a pulse, and keeping him form catching hypothermia- all at the same time.

Though Alan was being smart and staying at the fringes of the commotion and away from the little circle around the unconscious man.

_And that sounded totally wrong_, Gordon scolded his mind shuddering. Sometimes hormones just picked the wrong time to intrude on real life.

"He'd cold, Alan go get some blankets, eh?" Scott asked, though it should have been called an order the way Alan couldn't get out of the living room fast enough to supposedly get said blankets.

The man whined in the back of the throat when Jeff was checking to see if one of his chest injuries meant a broken rib. Apparently dad had his answer. Gordon watched as the man's eyes struggled to open- and stared strait at him when they had.

It was only an instant but it was an instant that was burned into Gordon's mind forever. Gordon felt his own eyes go wide and his mouth go slack, his heart pounded and his breath was caught in his throat.

He was no expert but he knew totally black eyes with points of lights were so not normal.

_What is he?_ His mind hissed as him as his face lost the shocked expression and turned blank when those same starry eyes became human brown and his head tilted to his bothers and father hovering over the thing- man- alien- being- whatever.

"What's your name?" Gordon heard Jeff ask him and Gordon strained to hear the answer with the rest of his family. He absentmindedly noted that Alan was back in the living room in time to hear their guest's name.

"Eclipse Ralos." It was the only answer they had received from the stranger's melodic voice, as he faded back into unconsciousness once more.

Gordon knew one thing- he was definitely going to ask John if anything had fallen from space tonight.

* * *


	7. Zoids: OC, Renee

**The Battle of Life **

By: _Abby Ebon_

Disclaimer: I do not own Zoids- I do own the poem though!

* * *

_Now the players have been chosen _

_The battle is set _

_Now let the Battle of Life for all began on planet Zi… _

_Between light and dark _

_Good and Evil_

_Begin!

* * *

_

**Chapter 1: Death**

"Hey Renee" A young girl quietly whispered, she was around fifteen. She spoke to a camouflage colored cat. The girl looked around her room, looking for her back pack and her shoes.

Her name was Reeta Sinatra; she had wide green eyes and soft brown hair. She had on a tie-dyed tee-shirt and black jean pants and a black jean jacket she also had a silver and gold chin intertwined with black, she had spoken to her feline companion her only real friend.

She hadn't let anyone close to her heart since her family had been murdered by a group of thugs………

* * *

Flashback

_It was a warm summer night so her and her family had decided to take a walk in the park they lived in a small town and this part of town was safe so they didn't see any reason not to take a walk. _

_Jake, her older brother and her had been talking about school and what they would do when they grew up. Her mother and father walked side by side holding hands and enjoying the night that was seemingly harmless._

_But that would be quickly proven wrong when all of a sudden they were surrounded by six thugs, they then made them give over their families money._

_Then they had shot her family. Her mom first, her father had charged the one who had killed her mother, but was shot fatally by another. Then her brother had stepped in front of her, and had been shot in the stomach. The third thug had shot her- she however was only gazed deeply by the bullet. However she had fainted so they thought she had died just like her parents. _

_When she awoke she was in the hospital room she had counted the tiles for awhile. Then the doctor came in to check her vitals and seeing she was awake, he told her the horrible news. That her father and mother were dead, her brother in coma, and that the attackers had already been put in jail for life. _

_Reeta had been sent to the orphanage when she had healed. Though as if by some miracle- she had been allowed to keep her cat, Renee.

* * *

_

Reeta collapsed on to the chair next to her bed. That had happened two months ago, she absolutely hated when she had flash backs of the night her parents died. Her brother was still in coma though- so there was hope.

Renee sensing Reeta's distress jumped on to her lap and fell into a light doze while Reeta petted her. Reeta smiled at her little companion petting her gently. Reeta picked the cat up and walked to her room and placed the half wake cat on her bed- the cat then fell asleep.

Smirking in triumph as she spotted her shoes and pack, she headed out of the orphanage. Walking down the sidewalk she noticed that it was probably going to rain tomorrow. Reeta didn't really care overly much- after all she was born during a storm.

* * *

_A six year old Reeta whimpered as a boom of thunder- followed by a flash of lightning illuminated her room for a few seconds. She had always feared storms, but she was determined not to let Jake have another reason for teasing her. _

_She prided herself that she was less afraid of the dark then Jake- hiding her head under the pillow as thunder hurt her ears Reeta couldn't help the shriek that escaped her lips._

_Hoping no one had heard her, she tried to gain some control over herself to stop being scared. The door swinging open alerted her that someone had heard her screech. She could only hope it wasn't –_

"_Reeta? Yah alright lil' sis?" _

_- It was the voice of her elder brother. Jack had brown blond hair from their mother and grey eyes from their father. His appearance however stirred some form of hope in her that he could make the loud thunder go away. She heard his foot steps come to the side of her bed and a warm hand settled on her shoulder. _

"_No… I'm scared." Reeta answered fearfully, Jake sighed. 'He's probably disappointed that I'm scared of the stupid thunder.' Reeta thought as she shrugged his hand off of her shoulder, as she sat up to look at him. _

"_Re' it's just a storm- it can't hurt yah." Jake stated patiently and some form of relief was hidden in his voice that Reeta couldn't have comprehended then. _

"_I know but it's so loud." Reeta replied defensively._

_Ginning at Reeta, Jake smirked and crossed his arms. _

"_There's the feisty lil' sis I know, yah know Re', if you keep that attitude when your older your not gonna get a boyfriend very easily," Jake told her teasingly. _

"_Good -cuz boy's are icky!" Reeta shouted at him her nose in the air. Jake shook his head in mock disappointment. _

"_Ah well you'll think differently when you get older, now do you know why you shouldn't be afraid of storms?" Jake asked raising an eye brow in a questioning manner. _

"_Yah cause they can't hurt me." Reeta stated, Jake rolled his eyes. _

"_No cause you were born at night during a storm." Jake teased again._

"_So you shouldn't be afraid of something like that 'k'?" Jake said seriously, Reeta nodded. Jake smiled and ruffled her hair, kissing her forehead fondly then getting up walking toward the door way. _

"_Now go to sleep. Nothing can hurt yah while I'm around." Jake chided. Seeing that Reeta hadn't laid back down he turned to her. _

"_Thank you Jake, I lov' you" Reeta said affectionately with a wide grin. Jake smiled one of his rare smiles he only gave to her._

"_Night Re, I love yah too, but don't let those storms get to yah. Your their child their just saying 'Hi'." Jake said closing the door behind him so that a sliver of light was still visible. _

_She smiled and snuggled into her pillow hearing the distant boom of thunder, Reeta realized that she was no longer scared of the storms.

* * *

_

_The dream that night- That she forgot

* * *

_

_Darkness surrounded her, grey clouds swam like mist around her feet._

"_What is this place?" Reeta wondered out loud._

"_This child is the place between all things; I'm Emperor Syth of a place known as Zi. I must ask you to come to my world and help my people. In return for your help, I will have my wife- Tyana awaken your brother. And I will stop your flashbacks so you may remember them as you wish." An elderly man with silvery hair and green eyes said. _

_Reeta's own eyes narrowed- there was something very familiar about this man. _

"_What must I do?" Reeta asked willing to do anything to save her brother. _

"_If all things go as planed Reeta, all you must do is very little indeed. However when you come our world you will lose all your memories of this world. Then the evil that threatens our world will give you them back- in hopes of turning you against us. But you will not be turned evil." The man continued. _

"_If you accept this you must know that this is your will alone. Do you agree?" The elderly man known as Syth asked, Reeta smiled. _

"_I don't got much of a choice do I? Yes I accept." Reeta said he smiled as the world around Reeta faded. _

_Tyana receiving the good news from her husband went to that world and revived Reeta's brother though neither had any plans for him.

* * *

_

Unknowingly to Reeta as she walked down the street Renee followed her. As she had been taught at an early age, she looked both ways before she started to cross the street. With the ever-silent Renee following after her. Both were unaware that a speeding car had just speed sharply around the corner and was headed for her.

Renee jumped on to Reeta's shoulders, startled at Renee's seemingly sudden appearance she did not notice- nor hear the car that had suddenly appeared. The cars horn blared loudly at Reeta who stood frozen literally stopped- like a dear caught in headlights.

The sudden shriek of a human that knew there end was upon them. The horrid sound of metal cutting into, and hitting flesh rang harshly in the ears of the bystanders and driver. Who skidded to a stop, and with a black- silver flash with gold sparks of light and the girl and cat were gone from that realm.

Like they were never there to begin with….

The driver, meanwhile had quickly opened the car door and numbly walked to the head of his car. He was truly shocked and shaken to see that only a puddle of fresh blood remained. No body was ever found there even as he was sure there would be. But there was none- only the blood of a child lost forever to that realm.

Two questions pledged the mind of the man as he was escorted to the jail. What had he hit? And just where was the victim?

* * *

_Meanwhile in a Hospital ….._

Jake Sinatra also disappeared.

* * *

**The Battle of Life **

By: _Abby Ebon_

Disclaimer: See first Chapter.

Poem- mine.

Original Characters- mine.

Set in Pre History of Zoids...

* * *

**Chapter 2: Reborn **

It was a dark night. The High Empire of Azalea was hushed, tonight was the night that the High Empress Tyana was to have her child. The royal couple had decided on two names- if their child was a boy Ran, or Reeta- if it was a girl. Emperor Syth wanted everything to be perfect, so he had purchased an Organoid – called simply Renee

Renee had glowing green-yellow eyes. As she was a large, sleek, metallic thing that looked somewhat like a baby t-rex dinosaur. Strangely instead of one color of hide the Organoid was colored like camouflage. With pointed cat-like ears, and a raptor like tail.

Renee roared as thunder boomed across the sky, and a still silence came over the Emperor and his assistant. A baby's cries reached the ears of the men waiting, and the mid-wife came out of the Empresses room. In her arms was a tinny baby girl with a head full of curly brown gold hair.

"Congratulations Emperor Syth- it's a healthy baby girl." The mid-wife said smiling gently; he nodded not taking his eyes off his precious baby daughter. Carefully he picked her up; he carried Reeta to where Renee stood. Renee nudged Reeta gently with her snout purring in happiness.

'_Reeta'_ the Organoid 'said' telepathically, claming the squirming infant who looked at the large Organoid with wide eyes. Emperor Syth chuckled, knowing that the two had bonded.

As the years flew past, Renee and Reeta developed a bond so strong that they could communicate telepathically with ease even over great distances- they kept this ability a secrete.

_Four Years Later_

Four year old Reeta hid in the palace gardens from her mother- who wanted her to ware a dress -wasn't it enough that she wore skirts? Apparently not, a soft giggle from behind her, made Reeta spin around, nearly causing the child to topple onto the grass. When she recovered her balance, and looked up, she saw a curly red haired boy, she blinked, and the red haired boy grinned.

"Hi I'm Hilz! What's your name?" The boy- Hitz, asked in a rude tone, thinking she wasn't very important- after all whom else but the servants children hid in the palace gardens?

"I'm not allowed to talk to strangers." Reeta replied snottily sticking her nose in the air upset with his tone, Hitz looked slightly confused.

"I'm not a stranger, I'm a kid." Hitz insisted, unwilling to let the chance of making a new friend slip by so easily- Reeta giggled

"I know _that_ silly! I'm Reeta." Reeta held her breath, hoping the boy wouldn't recognizer her name, people she met at her age usually disappeared when she told them her name. Hitz was interesting and she had never met anyone quite like him before-there was a brief silence between the two as the considered each other for a few moments.

"Want to play tag?" Hitz asked finally braking the silence. Reeta nodded enthusiastically making Hitz wonder what would happen if his new found friend nodded too much- would her head fall off? He hopped not, she was nice.

"You're it!" Reeta shouted gleefully as she ran away from him, laughing he chased after her coming to a large tree. Reeta ran around it a few times as Hitz chased after her.

Suddenly Hitz crashed into a solid form, Hitz gulped and backed away from the large man. He wore armor- behind him stood a man in regal clothes that had a hand on his playmates shoulder. It looked as if the two were going to get lector. Hitz gulped.

"Who are you?" The large man demanded.

"Hitz…Sir" He replied uneasily, the kingly looking man smiled gently.

"Who are your parent's young men?" He asked- no ordered, Hitz flushed looking down.

"I'm an orphan." The boy stated looking embarrassed.

"How did you get into the Gardens?" The big man asked.

"Um, I climbed the tree out side the wall. Then climbed down the wall, it looked pretty- and I wanted to see it up close… It's very beautiful." Hitz added hoping to not get to big of a punishment if he complimented the gardens- the kingly man smiled at him.

"I'm sure my wife will appreciate the compliment." He said, Reeta beamed at him letting Hitz know that that was the right thing to say.

"Do you have a guardian?" The large man asked- his tone softer. Hitz shook his head sending his red curls flying, the kingly man smiled at him.

"Would you care to join us for lunch?" Reeta asked, Hitz nodded happily and the kingly man led them inside. While the large man walked in the opposite direction to were Hitz had indicated the tree was. As the three walked down a large hallway- filled with fine art, and historic items that looked like they were very valuable and would fit in well in a museum.

"Hey Reeta?" Hitz asked quietly as the two children followed the man. Hitz had a strange feeling he had stepped into something bigger then he knew- it wasn't a very nice feeling.

"Yes Hitz?" Reeta asked glancing at Hitz who looked strangely pale, after a brief silence Hitz asked what had been plaguing him.

"Who was that large man back there?" Hitz voice was quite so that Reeta had to strain her hearing to hear what Hitz had asked, when she had heard she giggled.

"He's General Reviland, he commands our armies and makes sure no one bad can hurt mommy or daddy." Reeta stated in a matter-a-fact tone of voice, she heard her mommy use sometimes.

After that the two new friends walked in silence. Finally after what seemed to be hours to Hitz they made it to a large double door they were opened from the inside. A long table greeted them; it was filled with people mostly rich looking adults.

At the end was the most beautiful lady Hitz had ever seen. She wore a green dress and smiled as she saw Reeta and the man- and raised a questioning eyebrow when she saw Hitz. Who felt strangely out of place with all these people around- who were dressed so nicely- when he was in things they would probably classify as rags.

The King and Reeta made there way to the Queen, Hitz followed. The Queen smiled at him, and the rest of the people ignored the two as they ate- following Reeta's example Hitz tentatively began to eat- when he wasn't reprimanded he began to eat in earnest. The dinner was great, Hitz had never had so much food at his disposal before, and he practically over stuffed himself the dinner ended. The servants took food away and the important rich people gradually went away.

The kingly man picked him up when he was half asleep, and took him to a spare room. Reeta and the Lady followed behind them, Hitz sleep hazed mind registered as the kingly man put him to bed before he fell asleep.

"Syth, I think we should adopt him. He would make a fine gentleman someday, and Reeta seems attached. It would be nice to have another child around." The Lady said as she picked up Reeta who had fallen asleep.

"I agree Tyana, we shell adopt him." Syth agreed.

All too soon in Syth's eyes- Reeta reached the age of seven and Hitz ten. The Empire was slowly falling apart however, it had all began after Empresses Tyana's death. Syth knew someone in the castle was plotting to over throw his command of the Kingdom, he didn't know who however.

_In the Dark Forest_

General Reviland stood on a balcony in a long forgotten place. It had been a fortress at one time, but it had been abandoned. Around a clearing stood mercenaries, thieves, and wild men they called themselves Rebels and they wanted revenge.

They wanted Azalea.

They wanted to murder the royal family

One night, four months later, the kingdom was taken by surprise by a sneak attack. Syth knew the kingdom would be taken under the Rebels control, and the last of the royal family would be killed.

Emperor Syth and his daughter- Reeta ran through the under ground passages to the pod room. While Hitz fought to keep the Rebels away, Emperor Syth ordered his daughter and Renee into the pod- and set the pods in a time capsule that would hold them for five years only.

Allowing their bodies to age at the normal rate, this would be less risk to their heath. In this way Syth hoped that his daughter would be safe from the coming war and when she awoke there would be peace.

_Five years later, Reeta is age 12_

In a cave over grown by vines and decay rumored to be haunted. An hour's walk from the capital, a large five year old capsule from a time many wished to forget held the last of the High Empires royal family, their daughter Reeta. Who many had believed killed at the beginning of the war, the planet Zi was now ruled by the Empresses older cousin Nagi.

The capsule shook, then fell to the ground. A low growl emitted from the capsule and a large Organoid rose from it, a whimper followed it and Reeta climbed out of it as well.

"Where are we? Where's father? Where is Hitz? What happened?" Reeta's questions shot from her mouth in quick succession, Renee purred reasuringly.

'_Mistress, your father set the capsule in time suspension for five years into the future. We need to get us to the nearest column so I can read the history that has happened.'_ Renee said in a soothing telepathic message.

"Right, so we go to a city." Reeta said climbing onto Renee's back as the two headed in the direction of where the capital had once been hidden. After a mile of traveling through the jungle, Renee and Reeta were now walking through what looked like a small settlement.

"Hey! You girl! Stop! Someone stop that street rat!" A fat merchant yelled, chasing after a girl with blue hair and green eyes, which had some food in her arms as she ran past Reeta.

The two decided as one to follow her. The girl led them to a blue Organoid. The Organoid apparently saw them; for it jumped at Renee and pinned her to the ground, try as Renee did- she couldn't get free of the other Organoids grip.

"Please! Let her go, she's all I have left! Please call it off!" Reeta begged the blue haired girl.

"Who are you? Why did you follow me?" The blue haired girl demanded coldly.

"My name is Reeta and- and I thought you might be able to help since you know your way around these parts, now please let Renee go!" Reeta cried as Renee let out a cry of pain.

"Specular! Let the other Organoid go! Now!" The blue haired girl ordered; the blue Organoid, called Specular, obeyed and let Renee free. Renee got up and got in front of her mistress incase of a sudden attack.

"My names Reece, and my Organoids name is Specular." Reece said holding out her hand to shake with Reeta.

"Thank you for letting Renee free. My name, as you already know is Reeta, and this is Renee." Reeta shook hands with Reece, and an unbreakable friendship that would last for the rest of the two girl's lives was born.

_Three years later (Reeta-15 Reece-16 Hitz-17 Fiona-16)_

Reece and Reeta ran through the streets, as they tried desperately to lose the guards that were chasing them Reece glanced at Reeta.

'_When I met her I never imagined that I'd have to run from Guards.' _Reece thought as she saw that up ahead was a forked road- she grinned.

"Met me at the hiding place, we split here." With that Reece raced to the left while Reeta to the right. The guards raced after Reece, which had always been their plan because at the left end, was Specular.

Renee was ready and willing to fight the guards that had become a somewhat common occurrence after news had gotten out that Reeta was alive. Nether girl knew why the guards were after Reeta, but Reece believed it was because Reeta was the last of her family- and if Nagi removed her from the picture he wouldn't have to worry about Reeta overthrowing him in later life.

Neither knew that the guards, as stupid as they seemed, had figured out their strategy for losing them. As Reeta raced down the dark back alleys she was more concerned about looking backwards to make sure they weren't following her, then looking forwards- so it was no great surprise when she crashed into a guard.

Shaking off her disorientation, she managed to scream before they gagged her and tied her hands. Leading her through the back alleys to the place, Reece got a feeling in her gut that something was horribly wrong, but everything seemed to going according to plan- the guards were following her like always.

She smirked shaking off her uneasy feeling as she rounded the corner at full speed, what she saw shocked her. Renee and Specular, tied down by chains and cloths and chains rapped around there muzzles and behind them stood guards. Her eyes widened when she heard Reeta's unmistakable scream, and she flew into a rage.

Landing more then a few hard blows, before they managed to gag and tie her up. Even then she struggled fruitlessly, yelling loud curses, and promising death when she got free of her gag- she made more then a few guards wary.

Only when they met up with the guards who had taken Reeta, did Reece calm, and the guards liked her silence less then when she had been yelling and cursing. Making there way to the main chamber hall they were greeted by the sight of a proud and stately man- standing beside him was his only daughter Fiona.

Reece watched them warily; Fiona got up and walked over to Reeta -who had been crying. Reece snarled when she saw the bruises on Reeta's skin- making the guards back away from the two girls.

"Release them." Nagi ordered the guards, who hurried to do there lords bidding. It would have been humorous if the situation was different.

"Which of you claim to be my niece?" Nagi asked, Reeta stepped forward and Nagi smiled at her then turned to Reece.

"Who are you then?" Nagi asked.

"Reece." Reece stated curtly without emotion; her mind already racing for a escape plan as she had moved closer to their Organoids. Reeta glanced at the two Organoids saddened.

"Guards, release the Organoids." Fiona ordered from her father's side.

Specular growled menacingly at the men who had caught them. Then Specular saw another Organoid and ran at it, hissing at the white Organoid. Specular jumped at it and pinned it to the ground, growling the other Organoid tried to get free but Specular was heavier. Reeta looked at Reece who had her arms crossed defiantly glaring at the two 'royals'.

"Reece, it's not the Organiods fault, let it go." Reece glanced at her, then sighed and snapped her fingers. Specular growled a final time then went to stand beside Reece.

"Thank you for letting Zeke go" Fiona said quitely, Reeta nodded but Reece just glared at her.

"Why did you kidnap us." Reece hissed angrily.

"We have reason to believe there is danger lurking somewhere in the kingdom. We needed to keep you out of danger." Renee growled while swinging her tail rapidly back and forth.

"The only danger I see is you." Reeta stated, Reece nodded slightly in agreement.

"Reeta do you remember a young man with red hair? Or General Reviland?" Nagi asked, Reece glanced at Reeta who nodded. A person they hadn't noticed or seen when they had came in, moved out of the shadows reviling him self. He had unmistakable red hair he smiled at Reeta.

"I'm glad you remember me." Said the younger man- Reeta's face broke into a wide grin and she ran to him. He smiled and picked her up and swung her around causing her to shriek with laughter, he smirked and put her down.

"Hitz, I thought you were dead! What happened to Azalea?" Reeta asked, Hitz glanced down in sadness.

"After Syth was found dead, I thought you had died in the massacre as well. Reviland gained control of Azalea, and I ran into Nagi and Fiona. We fought to take back Azalea, and eventually we won. However Reviland was never found, we think that he is still around. When I heard you could be alive, I asked Nagi to help me look for you, and he did." Hitz said softly, smiling slightly- then he turned to Reece.

"Thank you for helping her Reece. That was a nice trick at getting away from the guards, I'll have to remember it." Hitz told her, Reece nodded slightly accepting him as a friend- or now.

"Will you help us fight against Reviland?" Fiona asked hopefully, Reeta and Reece glanced at each other then nodded. Nagi grinned.

"We have no time to spare then, you four will help us fight against Reviland, but we must first train you to use Zoid Eve. Hitz and Reece will be given our finest Zoids -they are modeled after the same controls as Zoid Eve. Which we are building for the fight against Reviland, we think he has somehow built himself a powerful, never seen before Zoid, Reeta and Fiona will learn how to navigate and strategies." Nagi continued telling him of the plans they had made, and the four teens listened warily.

_Two Years Later_

For the past two years the four had been battling with the Rebels- and they had taken them out without much of a problem for them and Zoid Eve.

"So what are we gonna call ourselves?" Hitz asked, Reece shook her head at his idea- she didn't care either way, and Reeta shrugged a small smile tugging at her lips, Fiona only smiled softly at the man.

"How about the Shiro Yon" Fiona suggested, Reece rolled her eyes.

"If we are going to be called the white four, I'm packing my bags and you can fight against Reviland without me." Hitz stated, Reeta giggled.

"Not the name thing again" Reece groaned humorously.

"How's the Miyabita Shi sound?" Reeta countered, raised an eye brow.

"Graceful Death? Hmm it's okay with me" Hitz stated softly.

"Sounds good and makes sense- cuz we're killing the enemy -and probably gonna die ourselves in the process." Reece stated dryly.

"It sounds a bit strange though, doesn't it? We're supposed to be the good guys…" Fiona said, Hitz snorted.

"Really, sometimes you can be so blond Fee-Chan. We've got a former thief, an ex-empress, and a street kid, not exactly the type most would think as heroes. Miyabita Shi it is!" Reece said, agreeing with Reeta and Hitz.

An alarm suddenly went off startling the four.

"Shit! Their here!" Hitz yelled running for the launching pad- and toward Zoid Eve. Reece glanced at the Zoids Nagi had trained them in. 'I have a feeling we'll see each other again.' Reece thought to the two Genosaurs- hers was blue, and Hitz's was red.

"Lets go, go, go!" Reeta yelled starting Zoid Eve. Reece and Hitz controlled the Zoids movements, and their Organoids bonded with Zoid Eve to make it more accepting of who was piloting her. They quickly took Zoid Eve to the borders of the kingdom, where the Rebels were attacking.

"Get ready to fire…._NOW_!" Hitz yelled, and Reece quickly released her attack destroying the Rebel Zoids leaving only non-Zoid threats. Which there backup could handle, Fiona smiled.

"We did it!" She smiled triumphantly.

"Something tells me that this battle isn't over yet…"

"Your right Zoid Eve is pickling something up out there!" Reece said.

"What is it?" Hitz asked.

"Deathsaur." Reece murmured with awe, and some fear. Suddenly they were hit -shaking the hull and causing them to struggle to stay upright. During the commotion that followed Reeta went to her Organoid Renee.

'_Come Renee, let's bond with Zoid Eve, and win this war.'_ Reeta said telepathically to her Organoid. The two made there way to the main system and entered, wires from Renee warped around Reeta- and fused with Zoid Eve.

Reeta felt strange, everything was suddenly so clear and simple. The world made perfect sense- but Reviland was the only thing wrong with the world. She overrode her friend's commands -he was now in full control of Zoid Eve. If Zoid Eve was hit by a fatal blow it would either kill her-or send her into a comma.

Outside the main system room her friends had pieced together what had happened, and were trying to get through the titanium door. While Reece and Fiona tried to talk her into leaving, Reeta smirked.

Reviland was inside the Deathsaur, along with an Organoid that had been turned evil. The two Zoids fought- matching blow for blow.

Reeta's eyes glowed silver-gold as she sent a massive blue energy blast at Deathsaur. A black burst of energy countered it, and hit Zoid Eve disabling the main weapon and damaging Zoid Eve.

Deathsaur, severely damaged, hurried away Reeta slowly succumb to darkness. Trapped within the main system with Renee, waiting for a day when they would be needed once again when they were healed.

_One Week Later_

"So your saying Reviland has disappeared, and you all think that he'll reappear when Deathsaur reawakens and that's apparently when Zoid Eve and Reeta do." Hitz stated dryly-looking blankly at Nagi. Reece glanced at him and rolled her eyes.

"When does Zoid Eve awaken?" Te former thief asked, the reply was met by silence. As Reece and Hitz left the room with Specular and the newly found Ambient, they went into a meeting room. Hitz slumped against the wall and Reece sat down putting her head in her hands. Hitz sighed.

"We'd be leaving so much behind, and things will be so different we might even change from how we are now." The red head said sadly, Reece closed her eyes.

"I know, but I don't think I can live with myself if I lived out my life knowing that danger is coming in the future-and my best friend is going to fight against it alone, and I had the opportunity to help her and I didn't." Reece said, Hitz grunted.

"I don't know why were even discussing this. Our hearts are made up, but I suppose our minds need to be as well, eh." Hitz stated.

"Perhaps this is our way of saying, good bye and hope to see you in the future?" Reece thought out loud, Hitz nodded.

"So your doing it?" Fiona asked, the two nodded and Fiona sighed.

"I've decided to as well." She stated needlessly, Nagi entered the room and smiled at the three.

"I'll send you all too different locations on Zi so you will be able to react and contact the others if Deathsaur awakens. We'll also send your Organiods with you – they will have all of your memories, your history, as well as the locations of the other Organiods and…..good luck." He said smiling faintly.

Fiona hugged him which he returned it.

"My beautiful, brave little girl." Nagi murmured, kissing her forehead. Hitz glanced away; he had never had any parents so he wasn't leaving anyone behind. Reece sighed and left the room, she had to leave earlier then them for her location was farther away.

"Reece, be careful alright." Reece glanced at him nodded-and smiled.

"Don't do anything stupid." Reece said dryly glancing at the blond Princess, she sighed.

"Careful Princess." Reece warned as she left with Specular trailing behind her. Hitz smiled Reece had never been one for big good byes. A pilot entered and nodded at Hitz signaling him silently that it was time for him to leave as well. He left Nagi and Fiona, Ambient of course followed him.

"Well looks like this is good bye- the end and yet another beginning." Fiona stated as she left her fathers side.

* * *

Note; This is all modern, if you go beyond this you will learn the earlyer history, and the unposted sequal. Beware, none of this is edited beyond this.

The Battle of Life

By: Abby Ebon

Disclaimer: Don't own Zoids- original charactors…mine….

Now the players have been chosen….

The battle is set….

Now let the Battle of Life for all began on planet Zi…

Between light and dark….

Good and Evil…. Begin!

Chapter 1: Death

"Hey Renee" quitely whispered a young girl around fifteen to a camouflage colored cat the girl looked around her room looking for her back pack and her shoes her name was Reeta Sinatra, she had wide green eyes (think Reece's eyes only a darker green) and soft brown hair she had on a tie-dyed tee-shirt and black jean pants an a black jean jacket she also had a silver and gold chin intertwined with black, she had spoken to her feline companion her only real friend she hadn't let anyone close to her heart since her family had been murdered by a group of thugs………

Flashback

It was a warm summer night so her and her family had decided to take a walk in the park they lived in a small town and this part of town was safe so they didn't see any reason not to take a walk.

Jake, her older brother and her had been talking about school and what they would do when they grew up her mother and father walked side by side holding hands and enjoying the night that was seemingly harmless.

But that would be quickly proven wrong when all of a sudden they were surrounded by six thugs they made them give them there families money.

Then had shot her family her mom first her father had charged the one who had killed her mother but was shot fatally by another, then her brother had stepped in front of her and had been shot in the stomach, then the third thug had shot her she however was only gazed deeply by the bullet but she had fainted so they thought she had died just like her parents.

But when she awoke she was in the hospital room she counted the tiles for awhile, the doctor came in and told her that her father and mother were dead and that her brother was in coma and that the attackers had been put in jail to for life.

Reeta had been sent to the orphanage when she had healed and she had been aloud to keep her cat, Renee.

Reeta clasped on the chair next to her bed that had happened two months ago, she absolutely hated when she had flash backs of the night her parents died and brother was still awake, Renee sensing Reeta's distress jumped on her lap and fell asleep wail being petted Reeta smiled at her loyal companion petting her gently Reeta gently picked the cat up and walked to her room and placed the half wake cat on her bed the cat then fell asleep.

Smirking in triumph as she spotted her shoes and pack she headed out of the orphanage walking down the sidewalk she noticed that it was probably going to rain tomorrow Reeta didn't really care much after all she was born during a storm.

A six year old Reeta whimpered as a boom of thunder followed by a flash of lightning illuminated her room for a few seconds she had always feared storms but she was determined not to let Jake have another reason for teasing her she prided herself that she was less afraid of the dark then Jake hiding her head under the pillow as thunder hurt her ears Reeta couldn't help the shriek that escaped her lips

Hoping no one had heard her she tried to gain some control over herself to stop being scared the door swinging open alerted her that someone had heard her screech she could only hope it wasn't "Reeta? Yah alright lil' sis?" it was the voice of her elder brother he had brown blond hair and grey eyes his appearance stirred some form of hope in her that he could make the loud thunder go away she heard his foot steps come to the side of her bed and a warm hand settled on her shoulder

"No I'm scared" answered Reeta fearfully, Jake sighed 'he's probably disappointed that I'm scared of the stupid thunder' thought Reeta as she shrugged his hand off of her shoulder as she sat up to look at him "Re it's just a storm it can't hurt yah" stated Jake patiently and some form of relief was hidden in his voice that Reeta couldn't comprehend then "I know but it's so loud" replied Reeta defensively

Ginning at Reeta, Jake smirked and crossed his arms "There's the feisty lil' sis I know, yah know Re, if you keep that attitude when your older your not gonna get a boy friend very easily" stated Jake teasingly

"Good cuz boy's are icky" replied Reeta nose in the air Jake shock his head in mock disappointment "Ah well you'll think differently when you get older, now do you know why you shouldn't be afraid of storms?" asked Jake raising an eye brow in a questioning manner

"Yah cause they can't hurt me" stated Reeta, Jake rolled his eyes "No cause you were born at night during a storm" stated Jake "So you shouldn't be afraid of something like that k?" said Jake seriously, Reeta nodded Jake smiled and ruffled her hair and kissed her forehead and then getting up walking to the door way

"Now go to sleep nothing can hurt yah wail I'm still around" stated Jake closing the door behind him "Thank you Jake, I lov' you" said Reeta affectionately Jake smiled one of his rare smiles he only gave to her "night Re, I love yah too, but don't let those storms get to yah your there child there just saying hi" said Jake closing the door behind him so that a sliver of light was still visible she smiled and snuggled into her pillow hearing the distant boom of thunder Reeta realized that she was no longer scared of the storms

"Hey freak stop staring at me" said a older girl at the bus stop she sighed and looked away from her to were the bus was going to come from and she privately hopped that would be soon and it was for not five minutes later the bus appeared she watched as the two kids in front of her got on then she got on she briefly scanned the crowed of restless and talking children seeing one of her friends sitting alone and smiling slightly at her she nodded her thanks and made her way through the crowed isle and sat down

"Terri how yah doing?" asked Reeta, Terri Hailstone had black curly hair that was cut short half way to the base of her neck and soft brown eyes Terri had been her friend sense before the accident Terri was one of the few who didn't show her pity which she was glad for she hardly saw Terri at High school though

"I've been alright, and you?" replied Terri, Reeta put on her usual façade and smiled

"Great although I wish Ms D would give less homework" stated Reeta Terri snorted "Tell me about it the old goat tried to give me detention for not sitting down eminently after the bell rung" Terri rolled her eyes "I was lucky that guy, Carlos, you know her teacher assistant agreed that with me and there for I didn't get into trouble"

"That's good" replied Reeta "Yah" stated Terri sensing that Reeta didn't really want to talk she stayed silent allowing the silence to become companionable the high school approached and the bus came to a stop and the doors opened the High School students got off and Reeta went to the commons to eat breakfast and wait about half an hour for second period sense Reeta didn't have a first period

getting in line she sighed she knew it would be fifteen minutes until she got to the beginning of the line she smirked as she got out her paperback Dracula book after about five or so chapters she realized she was now fifth in line for breakfast she got her lunch card out and put her book away glancing at the menu she inwardly sighed toast and sausage it was sense that was probably the only healthy thing there it was true in high school the food was much better but it wasn't any healthier getting said items form the lunch line and a chocolate milk

Reeta headed into the commons and sat at the end of the table in a corner so she could see the people enter and exist and they wouldn't really care after eating her lunch Reeta threw it away and headed to her seconded period History they were studying the Greeks and Roman gods and history of course under normal circumstances this subject would be interesting but the teacher was worse then the history professor in Harry Potter but it didn't really matter because she knew all about Greek and Roman history

Sitting in the back of the room she got out her Dracula book and started reading glancing at the clock she smiled history was almost over apparently the history teacher thought she was stupid "Ms Reeta who is the god Zeus in Roman mythology?" asked Ms G

"Jupiter" replied Reeta in a dull tone

"That is correct Ms Reeta" stated the teacher sending Reeta a nasty look that made Reeta want to hurt her instead she rolled her eyes and put her Dracula book away just as the bell rung mentally sighing she prepared herself for Pre-Algebra she enjoyed the challenge but rarely got good grades in it sighing she headed across campus

Getting to her seat before the bell rung she smiled and got out her Pre-Algebra book and binder getting out her home work she turned it in and watched as the teacher who was strangely like Invader Zim's Mrs. Doom sense she had the same creepy outlook and could tell what you were doing even with her back to Mrs. H the teacher announced that they had new seats and instructed them to go to them she was now in the back of the room and to the left doing practice problems to prepare for the every Friday test

"Do these practice test problems or you will be doomed to fail in everything your doomed lives" warned Mrs. H as the bell rung and the class left the room

next was science in which Ms G gave every one was given a lot of homework and warned that they were getting a pop quiz next Monday which Reeta wrote down the rest of the time was given to them to dissect a frog and write down there observations which they had been working on sense last week luckily time passed quickly and the bell announced that it was time to go to English

Ms D was strict and orderly but had a good heart and loved being a teacher they were instructed to do there packets for homework and study for the test on Monday and then given the rest of the time to read time passed relatively normally and the bell rung and announced that it was time for second lunch

The normal shoving and pushing accompanied by the normal talking bombarded Reeta's sensitive ears as she resolved to cut in line which was normal for kids she got a ham sandwich and milk and went to seat outside and eat Terri had first lunch so Reeta knew she wouldn't see her at lunch after eating lunch Reeta went to the library she was the student library assistant which she thought was boring students were rarely in the library and when they were it was to look for information for some sort of project assigned to them

So that period of the day was usually boring and went by slower then usual Reeta sighed as the bell rung she realized it was the last period of the day and it was Art she was doing okay in art but she wasn't perfect but there was no such thing as perfect in human nature so she viewed art as thing that could get her mind off of things and for that she was glad the bell rung again signaling the end of the day walking to her buss stop she met up with Terri and Dania they discussed classes, teachers, and crushes that was the only normal girl thing Reeta did but what girl could stand not joining in gossip?

The Bus came and they got on and chose seats next to the other so they could continue talking and joking all too soon Reeta's stop came along "See yah tomorrow, remember ta walk this time see yah Reeta" yelled Dania not heeding or caring who heard her "See yah galz" replied Reeta waving after she got off the bus and with the other two kids from the orphanage headed to the only place they had as a home

After doing her home work Reeta fed Renee and watched cartoons looking at the clock she saw that it was nearly eight sighing she shrugged and decided to go to sleep Renee meowed and jumped onto Reeta's bed and curled up next to her

Darkness surrounded her grey clouds swam like mist around her feet "What is this place?" wondered Reeta out loud

"This child is the place between all things, I'm Emperor Syth of a place known as Zi I must ask you to come to my world and help my people in return for your help I will have my wife Tyana awaken your brother and stop your flashbacks so you can remember them as you wish" said a elderly man with silvery hair and green eyes Reeta's eyes narrowed there was something very familiar about this man

"What must I do?" asked Reeta "If all things go as planed Reeta all you must do is save our world with the help of three others, when you are transported through the portal to are world you will lose all your memories of this world then the evil that threatens our world will give you them back in hopes of turning you against us but you will not be turned evil" said a woman

"If you accept this mission you will gain another mission at the end of the next do you accept you mission?" asked the elderly man known as Syth Reeta smiled

"I don't got much of a choice do I? Yes I accept the mission" said Reeta Tyana smiled and the world around Reeta faded

The next morning Reeta woke up and mused over her dream for awhile then sighed and showered and got dressed in a green sleeveless tee shirt and black flare jeans she then decided to walk to school like Terri and Diana had asked her to do instead of going on the bus stop.

Unknowingly to her Renee followed her Reeta looked both ways before she started to cross the street with the silent Renee following her unaware that a speeding car had just speed sharply around the corner and was headed strait for her.

Renee jumped on to her mistresses shoulders Reeta startled at Renee's seemingly sudden appearance did not notice nor hear the car that had suddenly appeared the cars horn blared loudly Reeta stopped like a dear caught in headlights.

The sudden shriek of a human that knew there end was upon them and the horrid sound of metal cutting into and hitting flesh greeted the hears of the bystanders and driver who skidded to a stop, and a black, silver, gold flash of light and the girl and cat were gone to that realm like they were never there to begin with.

The driver meanwhile had quickly opened the car door and numbly walked to the head of his car and was truly shocked and shaken to see that only a puddle of fresh blood remained and no body was found there as he was sure there would be but there was non only the blood of a child lost forever to that realm.

Two questions pledged the mind of the man

1) What did he hit?

2) Where was the body of the thing he had hit gone?

Meanwhile a Hospital Jake Sinatra diapered into the realm of between.

Chapter 2: Reborn

It was a dark and shadowy night the high Empire of Azalea was hushed tonight was the night that the high Empress Tyana was to have her child who they had decided to name it Reeta if it was a girl or Ran if a boy and Emperor Syth wanted everything to be perfect and so he had purchased a Organoid that Tyana and he had named Renee

Renee had glowing green/yellow eyes that were hauntingly familiar a large, sleek, metallic thing that looked somewhat like a baby t-rex dinosaur thingy but had fur that was colored like camouflage and had cat like ears and yellow green eyes and a raptor like tail.

Renee roared in as thunder boomed across the sky and a still quite came over the Emperor and his assistant's a baby's cries reached the ears of the men waiting and the mid wife came out of the Empress's room with a little baby girl with kinky/curly brown gold hair

"Congratulations Emperor Syth it's a healthy baby girl" said the mid wife smiling gently Emperor Syth nodded and turned soft eyes to the little Empress Reeta picking her up he carried Reeta to Renee's side Renee nudged Reeta gently with her snout purring in happiness throw it had a new body it didn't mind it was happy that she had found her mistress

'Reeta' said the Organoid telepathically claming the squirming infant who looked at the large Organoid with wide eyes Emperor Syth chuckled warmly knowing that the two had bonded as the years past Renee and Reeta developed a bond so strong that they could communicate telepathically soon Reeta reached the age of seven the empire was falling apart after Empresses Tyana's death

One night the kingdom was under attack and soon the kingdom would be taken under the Rebels control and the last of the royal family would be killed Emperor Syth and his daughter ran through the under ground passages to the pod room Emperor Syth ordered his daughter and Renee into the pod and set the pods in a time capsule that would hold them for five years only allowing there body's to age and in this way Syth hoped that his daughter would be safe from the coming war and when she awoke Renee would be able to protect her.

Five years later (Reeta age: 12)

In a cave over grown by vines and decay rumored to be haunted an hours walk from the capital a large five year old capsule from a time many wished to forget held the last of the high royal family their daughter Reeta who many had believed killed at the beginning of the war the planet Zi was now ruled by the Empresses older cousin

The capsule shook then fell to the ground a low growl emitted from the capsule and a large Organoid rose from it a whimper followed it and Reeta climbed out of it as well

"Where are we? Where's father? What happened?" Reeta's questions shot from her mouth in quick succession Renee purred 'Mistress your father set the capsule in time suspension for five years into the future my guess is to get us to the nearest column so I can read the history that has happened' said Renee soothingly in a telepathic message

"Right so we go to a city" said Reeta claiming onto Renee's back as the two headed in the direction of where the capital had once been hidden

1 Hour Later (but they don't know that):

Renee and Reeta where walking throw what looked like a Greek settlement you saw in pictures

"Hey! You girl! Stop! Someone stop that street rat!" yelled a fat merchant casing after a girl with blue heir and green eyes that had some food in her arms she ran past Reeta.

The two decided to follow her the girl lead them to a blue Organoid, the Organoid apparently saw them for it jumped at Renee and penned her to the ground try as Renee did she couldn't get free of the other Organoids grip

"Please let her go she's all I have left, please call it off!" begged Reeta

"Who are you? Why did you follow me?" asked the blue haired girl coldly

"my name is Reeta and- and thought you might be able to help since you know your way around these parts, now please let Renee go!" cried Reeta as Renee let out a cry of pain

"Specular! Let the other Organoid go! Now!" said the blue haired girl, the blue Organoid, who will now be called Specular, obeyed and let Renee free Renee got up and got in front of her mistress incase of a sudden attack.

"My names Reece, and my Organoids name is Specular" said Reece holding out her hand to shake with Reeta

"Thank you for letting Renee free, my name as you already know is Reeta, and this is Renee" Reeta shook hands with Reece and a unbreakable friendship that would last for the rest of the two girls lives was born.

During the years to follow Reece and Reeta met Fiona and Zeke, but Reece didn't like Fiona vary much and it was the same for Fiona the only reason either of them tolerated each other was because of Reeta.

Two years after meeting Fiona the Deathsaur piloted by a mad man named Reviland and his evil green Organoid Zane come and nearly destroy the planet, but Reeta, Reece, Fiona, and Hilz (who was good at that time) with there Organoids temporally put the Deathsaur to sleep with the help of their Zoid, Zoid Eve.

(Yes you read that right their Zoid is Zoid Eve

You'll find out why later)

But Reviland and Zane get away and put them selves in pods to a wait the day the Deathsaur is awakened so with no choice Reeta, Reece, Fiona, and Hilz and there Organoids Renee, Ambient, Specular, and Zeke are put into pods in different locations to warn the future people of planet Zi of Reviland and Zane's evil plot to destroy Zi.

Chapter 3: Awaken!

It had been two years since the battle with Hilz, Prozen, and Zoid Eve, Raven and Reece had joined the Guardian Force but didn't have too many missions with any one save Irvine on occasions it was on one of these rare missions that the three discovered two metallic gray Zoid pods.

Unable to open them themselves they had brought them to the base

Van, Zeke, Fiona, Moonbay, Irvine, Thomas, Reece, Specular, Raven, and Shadow were in a dimly lit room in the center of the room was two glowing gray Zoid pods that had DNA hand and eye codes and no matter what Doctor Dee and Fiona had tried refused to open.

Van was glaring at the two Zoid pods Doctor Dee had tried to see what was inside of them and was not successful. They had been found in a cave in the mountains with traps and anything you could possibly think of to guard them they had been in a hidden room under a trap door.

It had been Raven and Reece with their Organoids and Irvine who had found the two pods then had token them back to the base when Raven and Reece couldn't get them to open no matter what the two 'ex-evil but no less in bad in attitude' pilots did.

Irvine leaned against the wall looking at the two Zoid pods one was much larger then the other the smaller one looked like it could hold a human. He had yet to try and get the pods to open and the Guardian Force where running out of ideas.

"Well I never thought I'd say this but these two pods are beyond anything I have encountered so far has anyone not tried to open them yet?" questioned Doctor Dee running a hand throw his hair and glancing at them all.

"Irvine hasn't tried yet" said Reece, Irvine rolled his eye he had been hopping no one noticed he hadn't tried to open the pods yet, shrugging slightly he walked up to the pod and put his hand on the larger pods panel and as the machine finished scanning his eye instead of the 'error' sign flashing red on Doctor Dee's computer a 'accepted' sign flared green.

The larger pod flashed wight and when the effects of it wore off everyone was startled to see first two large yellow cat-like eyes then a sleek, metallic Organoid that looked somewhat like a baby t-rex dinosaur but had fur that was colored somewhat like camouflage and had cat like ears and yellow green eyes and a raptor like tail.

Renee stood and looked around her self her new surroundings they were occupied by three Organoids, and eight humans she recognized Specular, Reece, Fiona, and Zeke eminently one thing however that startled her was that Reeta was not there.

Irvine was startled when the large multicolored Organoid emerged from the Zoid pod and growled low in its throat and let out a howl that was beautiful yet sad the call of an Organoid looking for its partner.

"Irvine, hurry and open the other pod I think that's what it's looking for!" yelled Reece

Irvine went to the other pod and opened it the same way he had opened the other pod and in a flash of gold a girl emerged from the pod she had brown hair and eyes similar to Reece's except they were a darker shade of green she had clothes similar to Irvine's except they were clearly made for a girl.

Renee stopped dead in her tracks and turned around and now stood in front of Reeta protectively and growled at Irvine who had not budged since opening Reeta's pod

"Who are you?" questioned Doctor Dee.

Chapter 4: New Friends and Bad guys an there evil Organoids

Reeta blinked at the question all she vaguely remembered was other then her and her Organoids name that she had fought with three others and four Organoids including Renee, in a thing they had called Zoid Eve and that one of the warriors she had fought along side had blue hair and light green eyes and she had a blue Organoid as a partner.

Reece's eyes widened she knew that girl some how then she remembered who Reeta was and who the Organoid was as well.

"Reeta?!" she said shocked looking at the slightly shorter girl; the others looked at Reece in confusion.

"How did you know my name?" asked Reeta hesitantly she remembered those eyes they were very similar to the girl's she had fought along side with -- no they couldn't be the same no one had those kind of eyes, with the exception of her self who had a darker green, but they were too similar to the ones of the blue haired girl before her to say that they were different people.

"Reeta how much do you remember of the past?" questioned Reece, Reeta shrugged and answered

"I remember that me and three others piloted Zoid Eve with our Organoids and that my name is Reeta and the Organoid's name is Renee."

The others were seemingly forgotten by the two ancient Zoidions for wail they had been talking Renee and Specular who had not forgotten each other and considered each other allies had nodded at each other and now stood in-between the others and their Mistresses Reece and Reeta, and the human who refused to move, none but the others (AN: Van and them)) had noticed the Organoids behavior.

((AN: um the 'human who refused to move' is Irvine))

"Reeta you may not remember me but I was one of the warriors who with my Organoid, Specular, helped you and the other two destroy our enemy with Zoid Eve" said Reece sincerely, Reeta nodded and although she had forgotten much ((AN: no kidding ;;;)) she felt she could trust Reece

((AN: don't ask)).

Irvine was watching this with amusement and some confusion

'Lets see 'Reeta' lost her memory, Reece knows her from when Zoidions were alive, 'Renee' is her Organoid, um specking of Organoids were are Renee and Specular? Oh joy they are blocking us from the others, oh will the wonders never stop?' he thought somewhat sarcastically

"Reece, by any chance, when you and the girl are done talking, could you call of the girl's and your Organoids?" questioned Raven sarcastically wail glaring at her back

"Yah Raven is right for once, call them off" said Van, Raven turned his steely gaze on Van.

Now as we all know any normal human would chose this time to run like hell's best demons are after your soul, and no normal person would insult Raven in his face (or anywhere near him) as we also all know, Van is not a normal human for lack of a better word he fears nothing and no one now some mistake this as bravery indeed it is but as we shell all see Van needs to fear Raven for he defected an Organoid the same (or so I believe) Organoid that killed his parents now dear readers do you see why Van needs to fear something or should I say someone?

See Raven's hand twitch toward his gun

See Raven growl low in his throat

See Van's eyes widen

See Van run

See Raven run after him

See Zeke run after Raven

See Shadow run after Zeke

See Shadow and Zeke fight

See Van run faster

See Van trip

See Van get beat up by Raven

See Zeke lose fight with Shadow

See Van and Zeke taken to the Medical room

See Shadow and Raven go back to standing/leaning against the wall or near it

See everyone except for Reece, Specular, Reeta, Renee and Irvine, who just sweat drop, take a step away from Shadow and Raven

Now dear readers I apologues for hurting Van really I do it's just I can't stand him at the moment and as I said before I'm doing this for my own enjoyment I'm not normally a violent person and I hope some of you enjoyed it, hehehe, and now for Moonbay and Thomas bash time!

Hehehe I'm having WAY too much fun doing this

Later after everyone had met Renee and Reeta, Reece had personally introduced Reeta to Raven and he like any human with since was nice to her wail Reece was watching, the three Organoids had agreed to be allies wail there masters were

However Thomas being the idiot he is thought the three were plotting ageist the Guardian Force and went to tell Van but was intercepted by Moonbay who asked him were he was going and he fool that he is told her now Moonbay decided to spy on the three but she wasn't doing it alone oh no she planed to bring Thomas who agreed this will prove to be a bad idea on there part

Unaware that they were being spied upon the three told Reeta of what went on when Reece awoke from her Zoid pod and joined Hilz and then Raven told Reeta and Reece about when he had met Prozen and what happened before Reece and Hilz ever came along

And now Thomas was convinced that the three were plotting against Van and Moonbay agreed Irvine chose that moment to come into the room upon seeing Moonbay and Thomas spying on the unsuspecting Reeta, Reece, and Raven he smiled evilly and walked into the room told the three about the two spies and that he would help getting rid of them an alliance and friendship was born for the good of man kind or for bad you decide.

Reeta rolled her eyes, Reece raised an eyebrow, Raven smirked evilly, the four decided to ask there Organoids to chase the two 'spies' around until they were vary tired then knock them out drag them to a cave filled with fake skeletons and such when the three Organoids agreed and the two victims had no idea what was being said

See Renee, Shadow, and Specular get up

See Moonbay and Thomas not suspect a thing

See the three Organoids scare the two humans

See said humans run like demons are after there souls

See Organoids chase humans

See Reeta, Reece, Raven, and Irvine get up and walk out of base with 4 card broad boxes

See label on boxes

'Fake Skeletons'

See Reeta, Reece, Raven, and Irvine decorate a spooky cave with Skeletons

See Reeta show Reece, Raven, and Irvine a camera

See all fours evil grins

See Moonbay and Thomas get knocked out by Renee, Shadow, and Specular

See Renee, Shadow, and Specular pick up two humans

See two humans dragged by three Organoids into the Spooky cave

See Reeta, Reece, Raven, and Irvine hide in shadows

See Renee, Shadow, and Specular hide in shadows

See Moonbay and Thomas start to wake up

See Moonbay wake up screaming

Hear a camera take a picture

See Thomas wake up screaming because Moonbay is screaming

Hear another click of a camera

See both Thomas and Moonbay run out of the cave as fast as you can passably get out of a cave

Hear sounds of amusement from both the three Organoids and the four humans

See Reeta, Reece, Raven, Irvine, Renee, Shadow, and Specular come out of shadows

See them leave cave with four boxes

See them go to the base

See them put boxes back

See them go develop the pictures

See them sit back down in same room

See them act normal

See them looking at pictures evilly thinking of blackmail

Time to bash Dr. Dee and Fiona!!

It had been a strange day for Doctor Dee and Fiona first the Zoid pods, Van and Zeke getting sent to the medical room and Moonbay and Thomas claming that they had been chased by Renee, Shadow and Specular and then been token to a cave that leads to hell

When Reeta, Reece, and Raven had been asked about there Organoids whereabouts they had said that all three Organoids had been with them all day and Irvine had said the same it was two against four so they had no chose but to believe the four

Just then the mysteries girl known as Reeta entered the computer room were the two were at

"Hi Fiona! Doctor Dee! What are you two doing today?" questioned Reeta

"Oh hello Reeta, were trying to find out why the fake Skeletons were missing" answered Fiona

"Hello Reeta, how are this fine day?" asked Doctor Dee

"Fine Doctor Dee, good luck on the Skeletons you two I gotta go find Reece" said Reeta leaving the room smirking slightly

"Renee, get everyone gathered in the 'planning room' I have our next victims" said Reeta to Renee who was right behind her hidden in the shadows the Organoid nodded and went to do it's mistress biding

15 min. later

Reeta, Reece, Raven, and Irvine with the three Organoids where in the 'planning room' as it had affectionately been nicknamed by the four new friends

"Well why did you call us Reeta?" asked Reece

"are new targets are Doctor Dee and Fiona cuzz they noticed the fake Skeleton boxes we used were missing and then put back and they want to know by who, and why" answered Reeta

"Um, why not get rid of all the salt in the base so they can't use it for there coffee?" said Raven

Reece rolled her eyes, Reeta blinked, Irvine shrugged

"Why the hell not, anyone got any better ideas?" asked Reece

No one replied and so at night they would get rid of all the salt in the base

12:30 PM

See four shadowy people seek into the kitchen

See two shadowy people guard the door to the kitchen

See two other shadowy people take all salt out of the kitchen

See all four shadowy people go into the 'planning room'

See four shadowy people hide salt

See four shadowy people reviled to be Reeta, Reece, Raven, and Irvine

See all leave the 'planning room' and go to there own rooms

See Reeta, Reece, Raven, and Irvine go to the kitchen

See Reeta with a camera

See Fiona come in and make coffee

See Doctor Dee come in and ask Fiona if she could fix him a cup as well

See Fiona agree

See Fiona looking for salt

See Fiona's panicked look

Hear Fiona scream in frustration

Hear Doctor Dee ask what's wrong

Hear Fiona explain

See Doctor Dee look pale

Hear both go look for salt

See both not find salt

Hear both scream in terror

Hear a camera click

See both take off for the boss's room

Hear Reeta, Reece, Raven, and Irvine laugh

See Reeta, Reece, Raven, and Irvine go to the 'planning room'

See them develop film

See them take salt back into kitchen

See them go back into the 'planning room'

See them have more black mail materials

See them smile evilly

Out Side of the Base

A flash of medal reviles to be an Organoid, an Organoid that happens to be named Zane.

Reviland smiled cruelly he know knew where Reece, Fiona, and Reeta and their Organoids were at, Hilz had died at Van's hands now all he had to do was destroy Zoid Eve, kill Reece, Fiona, and Reeta and their Organoids then he would destroy Zi.

Reviland knew all he had to do was to wait until Reeta was alone the capture her.

The others two would come after Reeta and he would kill them off one by one then Zi without the last Zoidions would fall to the destruction he and Zane would create.

Reviland ordered Zane to capture Reeta then his plans would fall into action.

In the Shadows of the Base

Zane slide into Reeta's room and without warning stole her from the base to ensure that no one know of Reeta's capture wail he was taking her he had slipped some sleeping pills into her drink and without further a due Reeta was unknowing to all kidnapped from the base…….

Chapter 5: To Reeta's Rescue?

Reeta's head hurt badly a pounding head-ach that felt like a migraine was not a good thing to her at the moment or any moment for that matter the first thing she noticed besides the head-ach was a the fact that instead of a nice warm comfy bed she was sleeping on a cold metal chair with her wrists and ankles bound.

Next she noticed that she was connected to a multitude of wires and machinery next to the entrance was a what appeared to be the thing that controlled what the chair did to, to the person sitting in it.

'This is not a good thing' thought Reeta eyeing the room and everything in it, her eyes adjusted to the darkness's shadows and found Zane in a dark corner who was watching her like a lion eyes a mouse…

Reviland came into the room and stood by the controller and tapped a button on it

"Soon Reeta you will remember who and what you are, but I'm happy to say, that you will be turned evil wail remembering" said Reviland as he pressed another button

Reeta's eyes widened and she screamed as she remembered every thing from when she had been killed in her realm to when she had been put into the pod and with her memories came darkness, shadows, and evil, and with the evil came unconsciousness…….

back at the base

Renee's POV, sort of

Renee came into Reeta's room and looked around for her mistress when she noticed that she wasn't in bed realizing a foreign sent was in the air, and realizing to whom it belonged to.

((AN: I don't care if they can't smell or not they can now!))

Renee went to get Specular and her Mistress Reece, Shadow and his Master Raven, maybe even that human that hangs around, ((AN: three guesses who!)) Irvine.

Once Renee reached Reece's room and informed Specular and Shadow who was there with Raven and Irvine of what she thought had happened to Reeta Specular 'told' Reece and Shadow did the same with Raven.

((AN: you know how Reeta and Renee in the beginning could talk to each other? Yah well that's what I mean))

A sudden light engulfed Renee, Irvine, Raven Shadow, Specular, and Renee and transported them into a cage next to the cage was a chair in the chair was Reviland on Reviland's right was Zane on Reviland's left was Reeta behind them was Zoid Eve and the (dun dun dun) Deathsaur.

The gang now had six goals

1.) Find out what the hell is wrong with Reeta

2.) Get Zoid Eve

3.) Blow up, kill, destroy anything that gets in the way of Zoid Eve

4.) Kill Reviland

5.) Kill Zane

6.) Save Reeta

How to achieve these goals was another matter entirely ……

Chapter 6: Histories Secrets Revealed….

Long ago when the Zoid's and Organoid's had no need to fight and peace rained supreme, under the rule of 'ancient Zoidions' as they are known in the future but a man named Reviland a sorcerer if you will was not happy about the peace that his people had worked hard for.

One night he planed to take a child form another realm and turn it evil he cast the spell and instead of a child he got an Organoid he later named Zane however what Reviland later found out was that his spell had indeed worked it had brought a child, a girl, named Reeta that had, with the help of fate, turned into a powerful ancient Zoidion.

Also with the help of another twist of fate her cat Renee had tuned into an Organoid and had together gone to the capital, which resulted in meeting an orphan girl named Reece and her Organoid, Specular who showed Reeta how to pilot an Zoid and live in ancient Zi's city's.

One day Reeta was nearly caught by guards, Reeta had escaped but barley when she had informed Reece of what had happened the older girl thought it best to leave the capital city one night they got caught in a storm when they found shelter they found they weren't not the only ones there.

A former bandit leader named Hilz and his Organoid named Ambient was there they made a truce for the night in the morning the three figured out that they would be traveling to the same place so deciding that it would be safer to travel together the six set off together

Once there they found that an ancient Zoid called Zoid Eve that had been searching for it's masters was holding a compaction that whoever completed for the top three positions in a course would be the it's new pilots

All three pilots decided to try to be the winners but they never expected to win in the end the three pilots and there Organoids were the pilots of Zoid Eve, Zoid Eve told them that they had to find another pilot for the ancient Zoid needed four pilots and there Organoids, the three during there time traveling together had become good friends and there Organoids considered each other alleys

They soon found the fourth pilot who was non other then Fiona who the two girls had met previously they had stole from her and Reeta had been injured and Reece had taken her to Fiona who had helped the younger girl

Reeta and Fiona were okay with each other but Reece and Hilz didn't like her much but non the less they had there fourth pilot and her Organoid Zeke they had become the protectors of Zi one day Reviland using the Deathsaur and Zane.

Reviland attacked the capital and many other cities Zoid Eve and her four pilots decided to stop him with the help of their Organoids the five and Zoid Eve left for battle the battle lasted for three hours with both sides equally matched Zoid Eve however was less damaged then the Deathsaur.

That was when things got crazy Reeta decided to use Zoid Eve's ultimate weapon however she deliberately did not inform her comrades of her choice, Zoid Eve and Renee reluctantly agreed knowing that the result of this choice could be death or permanent amnesia.

But Reeta did not sway from her choice, when every one where in there battle stations in Zoid Eve Reeta and Renee silently slipped away, Zoid Eve mentally and physically attached its self to Reeta through Renee who held the young pilot in it

When the other three pilots tried to gain control they found they couldn't realizing they couldn't and what it meant they rushed to the 'soul' of Zoid Eve where only the ultimate attack could take place but it was too late to stop the process

The ultimate attack had started it required nothing physically of the host but all emotions ever felt during the hosts life powered the mental and physical attack of Zoid Eve it was feared by many because of the damage to both the target and host

No one that had helped powered the ultimate attack had been left with no results and that was true, Reeta was left with what appeared to be permanent amnesia, the attack went well leaving Reviland helpless both his Zoid and Organoid had damage so Reviland retreated and now knew his spell had worked it had brought a child and accidentally her cat

Reviland thought it rather ironic that the child that he had brought to help him in this realm be the one to defeat him, he had cast a spell because she knew that he had brought her to this realm he had merely locked away her memories until he wished to unleash them but when he would she would become his ultimate servant for "every action has a opposite and equal reaction." ()

Reviland had decided to go to a nearby Zoid Pod factory he stole two and put Zane in one and himself in the other and set it until his Deathsaur awoke once more. At the capital the three pilots had gotten Reeta free of Zoid Eve and Renee

They had found out the result of her doing the ultimate attack with Zoid Eve a spell by Reviland a spell the three pilots hoped that Reviland wouldn't do the counter spell to, when the four learned Reviland had put himself and Zane in a Zoid Pod and hid the Deathsaur until it was fully healed which he probably knew the exact time it would heal fully so the four decided to hide Zoid Eve and it was to wake them when the Deathsaur came and when it was fully healed

The too asked for eight Zoid Pods and asked the people to hide each of then in separate places with there Organoids which the people did building temples to honor the sleeping hero's telling there story's and the locations of the temples there partners and Zoid Eve where at, on the walls incase they had forgotten who they were.

Now in the present Reeta and Renee were being awoken and they were the only ones no awoken yet for they had not been forcefully awoken by anyone like Fiona and Zeke who had been awoken by a boy named Van or Reviland such as in the cases of Reece, Specular, Hilz, and Ambient.

Now the players have been chosen….

The battle is set….

Now let the Battle of Life for all began on planet Zi…

Between light and dark….

Good and Evil….

Begin!

Chapter 7: The Fatal Error

"Reeta?" said Reece wondering if her friend had been brain washed, Reeta glanced at Reece coldly

"Yes, Reece" Reeta stated more then questioned, Reviland let out an cold chuckle

"My dear Reece, it's been a long time since I last had the displeasure in seeing you, I'm however pleased to announce that your dear friend Reeta has been given back all of her memories at the price of being turned toward the dark side that is" said Reviland cruelly

"Bastered" growled Raven clenching his fists, Reece had her jaw clenched, and Irvin had his head lowered and fists clenched. The Organoids had gotten in front of the humans, as well as there eyes glowing eerily.

"Oh such language young Raven, all we have to do now is find and capture Fiona and Planet Zi will be no more" said Reviland smirking at Raven's reaction to his earlier words

"You won't win Reviland, Van and the rest of the Guardian Force will not allow this" said Irvin

Reviland raised an eye brow and smirked

"Ah yes, I'm sorry to say that the Guardian Force is not going to make a move against me if they wish to keep you alive, you see dear Boy, the Guardian Force wouldn't dare make a move wail I have innocents at my main base" said Reviland sneering mockingly at them.

"My Lord" stated Reeta in monotone "I request my Organoid now" continued Reeta coldly, Reviland nodded once and snapped his fingers, Renee appeared out side the metal cage and walked up to her Mistress, Reeta bowed to Reviland and walked to Zoid Eve with Renee following behind her

"Where is Reeta going?" asked Reece

"To unleash Zoid Eve's Ultimate Weapon" Reviland stated as if it was as simple as walking

"But she could die!" yelled Reece terrified for her friend, Reviland let out a cruel laugh

"My dear child, did you know that the only reason Reeta suffered amnesia in the first place was because I cast a spell? Zoid Eve never harmed her in the first place" said Reviland amused by Reece's and the others concern for Reeta

Reeta's POV

Am I truly evil?

Sure Reviland said I'm enslaved to darkness now but nothing of being his slave and I can think and act for my self could a servant of evil do that?

I'm not sure ….maybe Reece knows

And if I am pure evil how can I feel bad about what I'm doing and hope that my friends get free aren't those feelings of the light? Am I even supposed to feel or think? mental sigh so many questions….yet I have no answers….another thing …..how do I fight this spell Reviland put on me so long ago?…..and even if I'm evil I work on my own …so Reviland and Zane got to go…whether by death or by capture I don't care which so long as he is out of the picture soon ..I'm not going to be his slave…..for long….

Perhaps Reece, Raven, and Irvin can be of some help …..with the Organoids as well ……perhaps Reece and Specular can teach Raven and Shadow how to help pilot Zoid Eve ….when I first came to this realm there were only two pilots needed but we had two others as back up….and what do I do when Renee and I escape …..

Perhaps they'd join me? It's not like I want to destroy villages or military bases like Raven, Reece, Specular, and Shadow used to ….. I'm not sure what I want to do….Zoid Eve wants me and Renee to kill Reviland and Zane …..so does the Deathsaur ….

I wonder what Reviland would think if he knew that although he did build the Deathsaur it wants another master mental evil smirk….Irvin to be more precise…..I can just see the look on his face now……priceless I really wish I had a camera with me…..I hope this all works out well in the end.

End POV

As Reeta and Renee went inside Zoid Eves 'soul' room Zoid Eve attached it's self to Renee and Reeta who was inside Renee. Reviland watched this from inside the Deathsaur Zane was to stand guard over the prisoners

Zane was a strange Organoid for he was not controlled nor a servant to Reviland quit the opposite actually Zane was unknowingly to Reviland the one who was master Zane was pure evil Reviland's 'control' was merely an illusion cast by Zane, Zane allowed him self to be 'controlled' by Reviland for now but Zane planed to depose of Reviland as soon as he gain control of Zi.

Zane knew that soon the girl known as Reeta would soon brake free of the spell that Reviland had cast ….perhaps she had done so already and was just bidding her time until she could get rid of the two of them……Zane knew that it was only a matter of time until the blond Zoidion, Fiona, and her Organoid, Zeke would die soon.

It was only a matter of time.

Zane's eyes flashed as he watched what was happening be hind a one way window Reeta and Renee were attacked as they entered the Guardian Force's strong hold but they were quickly silenced before they could even call for back up he watched as Reeta called up a Vid screen and announced to the world that Reviland and Zane were it's new masters and they held Reece, Raven, Irvin, and there organoids hostage.

Zane snorted wouldn't the world be surprised if they learned the truth? After Renee had finished with her message she and the two Zoids flew back to the base and went in after being cleared with security this building was perfect it had excellent defense and offence surrounded by a valley, with a large lake all around it settled on naturally rocky lands and it was nearly imposable to brake into or out of with out passing computer security and armed to the teeth Zoids indeed almost impossible for the outside world to get to.

Or so the Zoid thought under the 'rocky' island was a large cave that was feed by a under ground river that passed under the mountains and into a waterfall cave….which Zoid Eve conveniently knew about and was telling Reeta and Renee right now.

To Be Continued…….

Chapter 8: Planning and Preparations

Reeta and Renee had finished there mission and Renee was about to report to Reviland the door to his office was slightly open and from it the Organoid heard Reviland talking….

"Reeta is a fool soon I shell own the world and she and her bothersome Organoid shell die" Renee growled 'treacherous snake….he shell be the one to die if I have anything to say about it' and with that thought Renee turn and went to find Reeta who was in her room

Hearing the unmistakable sound of Renee's metallic operating systems Reeta looked up greeted and her Organoid

"Hello Renee, did you deliver the mission operations to Reviland already?" the organoids response was not what she expected

Reeta! Reviland and Zane are planning to kill us momentarily startled Reeta didn't respond eminently when she did however Renee knew Reeta was planning something "Renee we are going to free the others and escape…somehow" said Reeta frowning slightly

But how? questioned Renee, Reeta snapped her fingers

"Zoid Eve has the capabilities to run a through scan of the base so any hidden passages would be reviled to us" said the ancient Zoidion getting up and running to her Zoid with Renee following behind

Reeta skidded to a stop when she reached the launching room and entered Renee eminently blended into the shadows and followed Reeta as she walked confidently to Zoid Eve and entered it going into it's main room she asked the Zoid if it would run a scan of the base it agreed and printed out the scan Renee sighed it didn't hold any results

Mistress, why are you disappointed? asked the ancient Zoid

"Zoid Eve if one wanted to escape the base, how would one do so?" asked Reeta

One would seek the passage to the large underground caves and from there take the subterranean rivers to the waterfall in the new capital answered the wise Zoid Eve, Reeta smiled, she had been ready to give up hope but the ancient and wise Zoid Eve had revived her hope once more.

"How does one find this passage?" asked Reeta

One goes to the ancient ruins under the base and goes into the city's capital building and goes into it's basement and One must press the hidden panel that opens the secret passage then one follows the passage until one reaches the underground cave then one follows the underground river till they reach the waterfall answered Zoid Eve

"Thank you Zoid Eve" said Reeta sincerely Zoid Eve's eyes just glowed as if to say your welcome leaving Zoid Eve's main room and seemingly going back to her room with Renee following behind her.

She had no intention of going back to her room.

Reeta went to the chamber where prisoners were kept at there were four guards guarding the three prisoners and two Organoids seeing Renee they all bowed then saluted the highest ranking guard stepped forwarded "Mistress Reeta, why are you down here?" asked the man in monotone

"Master Reviland has ordered me to question them." answered Reeta lying easily the four guards nodded and left, questioning prisoners often was left to the higher ranking officers and they often did it without guards watching sense it was suicide to try to escape when a higher raking officer was watching guards were dismissed.

Reeta smiled "Renee free the organoids I'll free the humans" stated Reeta taking the keys from the wall and opening the prisoner cells, one by one the six were set free

"Come on, we haven't mush time, we must get to the ruins before it is noticed that you six are missing" said Reeta smirking at the three humans and two organoids.

The three just stood there for a while, then Reece nodded and said

"Come on guys lets get out of here" stated Reece smiling at Reeta who started towered the other exit out of the prison cells the other three following behind her with the organoids

Reeta lead them through the base till they reached the ruins then Irvine let out a low groan at the walking they had to do, around them was the poor peoples houses scarcely scattered around a few miles up ahead was the richer estates and mansions but that stretched on for what looked like to the group as for forever until you saw the capital the largest building in the city needless to say it would be quite a few miles to go

Raven let out a sigh and the group started the long walk somewhere along the way Raven ended up riding on Shadow along with Irvine on Renee the girls were still walking and they were about half way there Raven shook his head in amazement

"Irvine do you think being an ancient Zoidion has anything to do with them being able to walk longer then us?" asked Raven, Irvine shrugged

"All I know is that it's either that or they are enjoying this" stated Irvine

Reece sighed and swung an arm around Reeta's shoulders who looked at her with a raised eyebrow

"This is the old capital ain't it? we used to rob this place blind before Zoid Eve or Fiona and Zeke ever showed up" said Reece, Reeta nodded "Its like walking through a graveyard of memories" stated Reeta, Reece released Reeta and the two walked together but in entity different worlds at the same time.

The group had reached the gates of the capital as they passed through and entered the court yard Raven and Irvine got off the two organoids the group entered the capital and Reeta lead the way to the bottom levels and stopped now the group had to find the hidden panel that led to the hidden cave and subterranean river

"Okay Reece, Specula, and Renee we need to find a hidden panel" said Reeta, Raven sighed and leaned against the wall grateful for the small brake suddenly the wall he was leaning against opened Raven let out a yep as he landed on the ground where the wall should have been talk about irony, Reece smiled and said

"Grate job Raven you found the passage to the cave" as she and Reeta passed the fallen boy who had gotten up and was following after the two girls with Irvine and the three organoids following after.

After walking for what seemed like miles to Raven and Irvine the group saw light ahead as they entered the cave the four stood in awe, before them was a large cavern that could probably hold Zoid Eve and the Deathsaur and have room for 20 other large Zoids but that was not what made the group stare in awe it was lit by thousands of crystals and valuable stones and three vines of gold needless to say two male members of the group were drooling with dollar signs in there eyes while the girls seemed unimpressed by the jewels and precious stones they were looking at a large wooden ship

After the four discussed the next step of the trip and argued that if they took any of the gems or anything shiny it would sink there ship needless to say the two who wanted to bring the jewels and gems feared angering the two who were Zoidians and glowing blue and orange and so they left the cave and headed down the river.

After a long trip underground the waterfall was almost unexpected anchoring the ship the four humans and three organoids left in a small boat that they paddled to the shore and left there walking down stone-carved steps the group reached the capital hurrying to the president's mansion the group found her and her sonCaptainRobHerman with Doctor Dee, Van, Fiona, and the Organoid Zeke after telling them of there adventures minus the caves riches Dr. Dee contacted the Shubaltz brothers.

Van, Doctor Dee, Thomas, Karl, and Rob went into a military room to plan an attack against Reviland and Zane the plan was this the Guardian Force's finest would split into four groups.

Group one would consist of Thomas, Van, Fiona, Moonbay, and Zeke

Team two would consist of Raven, Reece, Reeta, and Irvine and there organoids Renee, Shadow, and Specula

Group three would consist of Rob, Karl, Krueger, and O'Connell.

Team four would be Rosso and Viola

Group three would distract Reviland, team four would take care of the air battles, group two would go through the subterranean river and attack from the inside while group one would join group two when group two opened the doors to them it worked well in theory and they all hoped it would work well in real life too now all they had to do was prepare to attack….

To Be Continued….

Chapter 9: The Battle

Group 1: Thomas, Van, Fiona, Moonbay, and Zeke

Job: distraction

Team 2: Raven, Reece, Reeta, and Irvine and there organoids Renee, Shadow, and Specula

Job: attack from the inside, open doors for Groups 1 and 3

Group 3: Rob, Karl, Krueger, and O'Connell.

Job: attack reinforcements

Team 4: Rosso and Viola

Job: air attacks

Once the plan had been explained to everyone the group set out this time instead of walking Team 2 would be riding there organoids and carrying a light portable long range radio designed by Doctor Dee everyone else on the attack teams would have one too.

Team 2 reached the waterfall faster then the last time the organoids didn't waist time going for the boat nor did they stop for the ship the three organoids had wings so they glided up the river and to the cave then up the passage through the capital city and just when the group were about to go through the floor of the base they called in the troops

Reeta and Renee lead the way to the launching pad and then told Irvine to wait in the Deathsaur who was glad to have its chosen master and told Irvine that if he wanted to help in the battle Deathsaur would be glad to help Irvine accepted and the two attacked any who opposed there troops

Reeta, Renee, Reece, Specula, Raven, and Shadow got in Zoid Eve and sense Reece and Reeta actually knew what they were doing they piloted the ancient Zoid Eve telling her to form a shield around there troops and blow up the base Zoid Eve gladly did so.

Meanwhile out side the base Team 4 Rosso and Viola had air attackers under control and wishing that they had been better trained, Group 1 where now more then distractions to the enemy when Team 2 had called that they were attacking the base from the inside and had not yet opened the doors to them so Group 3 were fighting along side with Group 1 all an all the troops had everything under control

Needless to say they were surprised when the Deathsaur crashed out of the base followed by Zoid Eve and started attacking the enemy, until Raven and Irvine told them to start looking for Reviland and Zane in side the base the troops had been too surprised to move

Now Group 3 were looking for Zane and Reviland with Irvine, Raven, and Shadow, once inside Shadow hissed and started running up some stairs and was followed by Raven and Irvine Group 3 figured that they would eventually catch up to them and continued on Shadow lead the two to Zane who growled at Shadow and was about to attack him when it spotted Irvine and slowly baked away

Irvine and Raven were confused by Zane's actions until Shadow suggested that the Organoid may have repressed all its memories so it wouldn't be caught or harmed Irvine pitied it even though he knew that the Organoid had been the one to capture him and the rest of Team 2 and give Reeta's memories back at the cost of her turning evil for a wail

"Hey Raven you think I can keep it?" asked Irvine when Zane had started rubbing against his leg in a very cat-like way Raven had been caught off guard by the question and took a while to respond to Irvine's question

"Irvine it tried to capture us ….and turn Reeta evil and you want to bond to it? Can I ask you a question? Have you lost your freaking mind?" stated more then questioned Raven

Irvine rolled his eyes and sighed

"Raven you used to try and kill Van and I not to mention that you destroyed numerous bases to find Van and we gave you another chance and took you in didn't we?" stated Irvine Raven blushed and shrugged

"Okay but if Reeta tries to kill Zane don't say I didn't worn you" said Raven, Irvine smiled in triumph and the three set off to find the rest of Team 2

When the two men and their organoids found the girls the reactions to Zane varied to wanting to kill it to the point of being held back and wanting to use it as a punching bag when the two had been calmed down enough and realized it had bonded to Irvine and had repressed it's memories they wanted to kill Irvine and Raven for letting Zane bond with Irvine

Reeta sighed and Reece shrugged and they agreed that if it left them alone for a few weeks they wouldn't kill it ….yet.

When it had been realized Reviland had been killed and the war had been won there was celebration no one noticed until the next day that Reece, Reeta, Raven, Irvine, Specula, Renee, Shadow, and Zane had gone missing and had seemingly disappeared off the face of Zi.

Chapter 10: The After Shocks

what happened before the end of the battle

Reeta, Reece, Raven, Renee, Specula, and Shadow got in Zoid Eve, Irvine and Zane had gotten in the Deathsaur the group went into the lake and into the underground cave where they had wanted to check out but hadn't had time sense it was now obvious that the war was won they went to explore the cave.

Getting out of there Zoids the group searched for a reason that the ancients had chosen there capital city to be above this cave, this was one of the questions Zoid Eve couldn't answer and the group were determined to fins out why because ancient Zoidians didn't value gold or gems the way the people of Zi do now it was a curious question that they wanted answered

Raven's narrowed 'that's strange….I could of sworn there was a control panel of some sort over there a second ago' thought Raven the 'control panel' seemed to be winking in and out of existence Raven picked up a stone and through it at where the 'control panel' had previously been a small explosion echoed through the cave causing every one to look in Ravens direction seeing what there team mate was staring at the group were very shocked where the 'control panel' was where eight Zoidion pods

Reece and Reeta ran to the control panel was and smiled "There empty and ready for use…." The rest of Reece's words were silenced above the 'control panel' was an ancient hologram of an old man with long silver hair and green eyes with a regal woman with long gray hair and blue eyes by his side

"This is the last Emperor Syth and Empress Tyana of what is probably now the ancient world our seers have seen that in the future four heroes and there Zoids shell emerge and shell concur a mislead and unbounded Organoid that shell become bonded to one of the heroes …..there time shell end… and there shell be peace for a while ….then an evil far grater then any known shell emerge unbound in the future he shell go unchecked and shell try and enslave Zi….we the ancients fear that it shell succeed ….my wife and I have decided to ask the heroes to go into the pods we have provided you will not lose your memories or youth you will merely be transported into the future where you are needed at we have told you our reasons now we ask which you choose for the people of the future, life or death?" the hologram ended and the group of friends just stood there for a few minuets before Reeta sighed and closed her eyes she had recognized the elderly couple and knew that if she ever wanted to see her brother alive and out of a comma then she had to do the new mission

"I say we do it" stated Reece, Raven shrugged and rubbed his temple he could feel a headache coming on

"Why the hell not, our war has ended and we are basically useless to our world why not go to the future and go help them out" said Irvine, Reeta's fists clenched

"Whatever our decision is it effects both our time and the future, we have no idea what we may soon be up against, we might not even have Zoid Eve or Deathsaur in the future hell we don't even know if this threat in the future can be beaten with all of us coming out alive in the end, but I will not hold us back whatever your decisions may be I'm going along with you" said Reeta with her head hanging so none could see here eyes

Reece looked at Raven

"Don't let me hold you guys back am coming along too" said Raven smirking coldly

"Then it's decided were going to the future and into the unknown" said Reeta nodding slightly toward the eight pods

The group of humans strapped in the four organoids and then got into the four remaining pods themselves the order of pods and setting of the cave went like this……

Shadow, Renee, Raven, Reeta, Reece, Irvine, Specula, and Zane with a control panel in the middle on the far left of the cave were people where least likely to look in the underground cave of jewels and gems around them with two ancient Zoids guarding the eight Zoid pilots

The End………or is it?

Time's Wars

By: ShadowYamiQueen

The Battle of Life, Part 2, Chapter 10

The group of humans strapped in the four organoids and then got into the four remaining pods themselves the order of pods and setting of the cave went like this……

Shadow, Renee, Raven, Reeta, Reece, Irvine, Specula, and Zane with a control panel in the middle on the far left of the cave were people where least likely to look in the underground cave of jewels and gems around them with two ancient Zoids guarding the eight Zoid pilots

Children cry in the Dark

Dark Shadows play with blood and fate…….Time watches on

A father lies in his blood… … a mother is ill and dies

A sister plays with her father's knife… the families dead ….

a brother seeks vengeance …..and is joined by others

Darkness challenges death……Time rises to battle

With a vengeance they fight

Till the midnight hours

Chapter One: Like a Fairy Tale

Intro

It had been many years sense the Blitz Team had won 'The Royal Cup' and had been moved to Class S they had been great back then and in some ways they still were but when Dr. Toros and Leena had died of mysterious causes the Blitz team split up.

Bit Cloud, Brad Hunter, andJamie Hemeros had gone missing simply disappeared some said they too were dead hearing the rumors and not believing them. Naomi Fluegel, Jack Sisco and Leon Toros went in search of the three missing Blitz members Vega Obscura secretly followed them.

Bit Cloud watched as people entered and left the bar buying food or most commonly drinks and then leaving some stayed and hung out with old accountancies or played some type of game or watched T.V. wail they stayed none of them had noticed him of acknowledged him, and he preferred it that way.

Of course if he wasn't 'home' or at camp by morning Brad or Jamie would look for him, he knew that much still Bit mused Brad and Jamie had ran into him who from what they had told him later they had given up for dead before that and he had almost died but not from the disease that Dr. Toros and Leena had gotten before they had died

No it had been malnutrition and dehydration that had nearly killed him Liger Zero had been loyal to him and had kept him alive until help arrived after that Brad had become very protective of him and Jamie especially him because Bit supposed that as mush as Brad was tried to pretend Bit was just a friend instead of like a younger brother to the elder missionary

Bit had lost his careless manner when Lena had died just then a stranger entered which wasn't that much of a uncommon occurrence but something made Bit take a closer look at him he had brown blond hair and stormy grey eyes he was about as old as Brad he wore black boots, pants, belt, tank top, and a long cape like coat something about this stranger made him worried ...

* * *

Note: I'm fond of this because it was likely the very first of the stories I wrote.


	8. PotC: OC, Mo Mouse

**The Mouse**

By _Abby Ebon_

Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean…

* * *

**Act One

* * *

**

_Dear Reader of MY Diaries,_

_May I remind you that reading ones personal things is offensive in some places and could result in a cutting off of certain limbs? How do I know this well I've been to a few of them, but lets start at the beginning, aye? _

_My name is Mo Griffin- or "Mouse" as most call me now-a-days. I'm female first of all- just in case you were confused by my name- you must forgive my mother and father- my aunt tells me they had wanted a boy._

_In fact that is what my whole life has been based around- being a boy. My mother had me very young and she and father were abhorred to learn that not only was I a girl but my mother would most assuredly risk her life when next she'd try to give life to another. _

_Thus they decided gender was a minor note and they would raise me as a boy. I know -as shocking now as it was then. Yes I am familiar with your 'now' but how comes later in my tale. _

_I was raised as a boy till the age of ten. Actually raised is the wrong word. I was convinced I was a boy. I was very athletic and loved tumbling (what you lot call gymnastics- how girly…) I also was educated by my mother in the ways of reading and writing. _

_I had a tutor at a very young age who taught me Latin -for church and other official government business, French –being one of two main trade language at the time, and Spanish- being the second trade language, my birth language being English. Of course these as most aristocratic boys were expected to I mastered before my parents death._

_I mentioned in passing that I was aristocratic, in actuality I had been related to the current royal family of that time. However you must understand I never met my royal family roots, except on one occasion- which we'll get to eventually. _

_When my parents died I was very distraught they were practically my world. For other then them I had no friends my age as my parents had kept me isolated in fear that any friends I made would find out about me pretending to be a boy._

_So that's when my aunt- fed up with my moping about her manor, kicked me out of her manor and into the town for a day._

_By the way I usually think of my self as a he- especially during the time I met Jack and was having a bit of an identity crises and thus until I gain the nickname mouse I will be uttering 'he' and 'him self' and 'his' just so you are properly warned. _

_I also made some foolish mistakes at that age- being that I was ten after all. If I haven't scared you away yet, then please sit back and enjoy my tale._

_-Mo "The Mouse" Griffin_

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Dressed in plain brown shirt, black pants and boots, Mo Griffin strode into the market of Port Royal. Promptly stopped- and decided to go to the beach instead -as there were too many people in the market.

He wasn't sitting to far off from the rocks nor the docks in fact he was pretty much a quick sprint from either. So when Mo glimpsed the black sailed ship that he knew to be the legendary Black Pearl captained by Jack Sparrow.

Both of which had been made into even more of sea legend by Will Turner and Miss Elisabeth Swann. Mo's first thought was to meet this Jack Sparrow and join his crew for other then his auth there wasn't anything for him in Port Royal.

His second was that he had never learned to swim, though he paid little mind to that one. As he was too caught up in his fantasy of meeting_ the_ Jack Sparrow- and then sailing away into the sunrise on the Black Pearl as a crew member.

So it was that Mo found himself running for the rocks where he knew the 'Pearl was hiding. When Mo found it he thought it was odd that only six men were aboard her- but he paid it no mind because it made it easy for him to sneak into the food storage.

At first he was too filled with nervous energy to sit still, so he paced and hopped and fiddled with things. All too soon it seemed Mo couldn't keep his eyes open, and finally exhaustion won over the excitement over possibly seeing Captain Jack Sparrow.

When he awoke he felt sea sick but his aunt had told him a sure fire remedy. Unfortunately it involved food and a recipe of some sort none of the food he saw here matched what he had seen her make, so he decided to go without.

But the swelling of the sea going up and down- and the crashing of the waves against the sides of the ship tossing it side to side- won over against his resolve.

Decision taken out of his hands by both the ship and the movements of the sea he wasted no more time as he hurtled out the door. Paying no mind to the pirate crew- who saw him flee the food storage, only to rush to the edge of the ship -and promptly give offering to the sea gods and goddesses.

If they didn't approve then they shouldn't have rocked the ship so.

It was only then Mo heard the crew's laughter and when he turned a tall man stood just in front of him. Gulping Mo looked up and knew who this pirate was.

The tales didn't give Captain Jack Sparrow justice. Mo knew this now as Jack Sparrow looked down at him with tilted head kohl hiding the expression in his eyes as well as his cocked eyebrow and slight smirk.

Mo didn't know if the Captain was amused or annoyed- or was about to slit his throat. Though he doubted that last part as Will Turner swore Captain Jack Sparrow was as honest man as a pirate could be.

Though how well that account stood was what Mo was about to find out. After all, Captain Jack Sparrow might not stand for freeloaders who sneaked aboard his Pearl when he wasn't about.

"Well what do we have here? Well boy? Are you a hopeful runaway- or a pirate in the making?" Captain Jack Sparrow mused aloud. Mo frowned confused on the play of words and even more so when the Captain seemed to be waiting for his answer.

"I want to join your crew…" Mo declared uncertainly a wide grin spread across Jack Sparrows lips.

Obviously amused he turned to his crew, a woman dark skinned stepped foreword and Jack stepped discreetly to the side- as if afraid the woman might hit him.

"I'm Ana Maria, now why don't you come with me and Jack and we'll talk about this in privet- aye?" Mo nodded hesitantly and followed them as Jack opened his cabin door and let the two in before yelling at the crew to get back to work.

It was cluttered and yet had a strange order to it- there was a desk covered with books and maps in the corner.

A cot in the far side of the room, and other maps and were put up along the walls. Altogether it was lived in and smelt of rum.

"Take a seat." Jack Sparrow suggested as he plopped down in his own. As there was only three chairs and Jack had already claimed the most comfortable looking one there wasn't much of a choice.

So Mo perched on the stool which looked about ready to fall apart.

"So you lived at Port Royal then?" Captain Jack Sparrow said not looking up, it was obvious the boy was just settling onto being on the sea and had likely not been on his ship past a day.

Cautiously Mo nodded again and Jack let a small smirk play on his lips as Ana Maria studied Mo curiously. Jack smoothed his mustache watching the boy's reactions.

The surprise and wary awe were a given but the determination not to be taken lightly when he had stated his wish wary but firm was surprising. Piracy wasn't something you just woke up and did.

It was something you were either born into, conned into, or it swept you in like the sea before you know it. To find this lad was willing, nay- determined for Jack to accept him as a pirate was something unheard of.

Something that Ana Maria wasn't too pleased about. Especially because it was obvious the boy was wearing good clothes- cloths that could feed a small town for a year.

No matter the boy's determination to be a pirate, he knew someone out there cared for the boy- or at least tolerated him. The boy was well taken care of- didn't look starved and had no behavior common in those abused.

"Have you left anyone behind that might come looking for you?" Jack asked as the ship swayed from side to side and Mo's stomach rolled mutinously. Mo took his time in answering which was even more intriguing- normal little boys would have either answered strait off or shrugged.

"Maybe, but my aunt doesn't really care for me." Mo answered as truthfully as he could. The two pirates glanced at one another over the boys head. Jack raised an eyebrow to beseech her, and Ana Maria sighed knowing that the boy's fate was sealed.

"What's your name lad?" Ana Maria asked tilting her head to the side curious of the lad despite her reluctance to have a boy so young turn pirate. It just wasn't something she agreed with even though the boy acted born for the job.

"Mo Griffin- ma'am." Mo answered looking a little green around the gills. Jack couldn't help but be amused, the sea obviously didn't agree with the boy yet any blind man could see the boy truly wanted to be a pirate.

"Well then boy you know who I am- aye?" Mo nodded and Jack waved a hand at Ana Maria. "My first mate; she'll be assigning you to your job in the mornings and your bunk with the crew. Any problems you have you take to her- or me." Jack finished.

He still owed a ship to Ana Maria, but till he delivered one he had offered her the first mate position and she had agreed.

Ana took the boy from his cabin and Jack frowned, leaning back in his chair, fingers rubbing his chin thoughtfully. Any pirate knew the name Griffin- it had been the name of one of the best- till he had disappeared nearly fifteen years ago.

It was possible Mo was his son- his heir. He knew that Griffin had been unattached till he had disappeared- thought to be killed by the Navy. Maybe he had just found a woman and settled down. It was possible, and the boy even so young resembled some of the stories even as young as he was.

In any case, Griffin had never been beaten and had been the best in strategy and undefeatable on the sea. Supposedly anyway- yet the name was still enough to send a shudder through the Navy and King.

Very interesting indeed that the boy would drop onto the Black Pearl just as the Navy was threatening to make pirates a thing of tha past. Captain Jack Sparrow snorted in disgust; surely they wouldn't think it that easy? But they did- and that would indeed prove to be most amusing.

Ana Maria led Mo bellow the deck to where the crew slept. Mo like everyone else in the crew was assigned three pairs of clothes, a bar of soap, and a comb and tooth brush.

Mo since he was so young was assigned to kitchen duty and swabbing the decks.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

_That reader – of – my – diaries is how I met Captain Jack Sparrow. _

_Ana Maria became something of both a big sister and boss to me, in my later life she was also a mother figure. She made sure I had the softer duties- mush to my disgust at the time. As I was young and aristocratic, and while I could beat any other youth of my age and class. _

_I had never been without anything I desired for long and that had spoiled me. Along with being female I would find that against a peasant boy I would indeed be much weaker- not that any male of 'civilized bearing' at the time save pirates would fight with a female- but then I was acting the part of a boy at the time. _

_I of course thought differently that a peasant boy could beat me in shear strength when aristocratic boys my age hadn't. I soon found out differently at our next port stop. _

_For five years I did the dirty work- picking up after crew and doing dishes while keeping my eyes out on what the pirates did to steer, and set sail, and port the Black Pearl. _

_Though you must not think five years at sea is boring- even with only the most minimal of tasks to do. Remember that even the most basic ship has its dangers- let alone a pirate ship. _

_The foremost fear on the water is fire- it can sink your ship before you can get your crew together to act. _

_Though this was a pirate ship and more concerned of where its booty was coming from then fire even though the main weapon at the time was a cannon which could cause a fire fairly easily. _

_Not to mention the risk of being attacked by other pirates. Although because the Black Pearl is supposedly the fastest ship in the seven seas we had little reason to fear other pirates except during port and setting off. _

_- Mo Griffin _

"Right then, _Boy_, get over here!" Captain Jack Sparrow hollered as he scowled in disgust at the deck of his ' Pearl. The _Boy_ in question was ten year old Mo Griffin who had supposedly just finished swabbing said deck.

Meekly Mo approached, none of the crew looked at either the Captain or the boy. They knew better, though that didn't stop a few brave- or foolish- souls from snickering at the boy's expense.

A frown marring Captain Sparrow's face he pointed to the deck. Which anyone who had had time at sea could see was a half done job at best. Mo avoided Captain Sparrow's eyes and didn't see his Captains lips twitch in amusement. Jack was many things but even he wasn't pirate enough to kick a puppy. That wouldn't save the boy from a lecture though.

"Mo when I say swab the deck, I don't mean to have you muck it up more. The deck has to be clean lad- or the crew or I might miss a step when engaging the enemy or doing something a pirate would do- _savvy_?" Jack told the lad making wild gestures and swaying back and forth to keep the boys attention.

"Aye, Captain, but…" Mo's voice was soft and wobbly, and while Jack knew he had the boy's attention he also knew the boy was embarrassed and hesitant to speck. Sighing, Jack touched the boy's shoulder and guided him into the Captain's quarters.

Once the door was shut and Jack settled on his Captains chair and Mo preached precariously on the stool in front of his deck Jack let his Captains mask drop.

"I'm sorry lad… I didn't mean to embarrass you in front of the crew. I can't be playing favorites even with you so young, it might mean mutiny, or might get you into trouble with the crew." Jack told him bluntly, kohl lined brown eyes on Mo's watery sea colored ones.

Mo ducked his head embarrassed to be caught sniffling, _boys don't cry_, Mo reminded himself. Jack watched the boy collect himself proud of him; the lad would make a great pirate- maybe an even better man if he had chosen that life.

"'T'is not that Captain, you see I don't know how to swab the deck…" Mo admitted embarrassed. Jack tilted his head to the side and nodded.

"Aye, Ana Maria mentioned something to that effect lad. You were rich, and weren't used to the work- that'll change soon enough." Jack reassured him; Mo looked kind of green as the ' Pearl rocked suddenly.

"Lad have you got any skills I can use?" Jack asked Mo scrunched up his nose in thought. It was his first day on the ' Pearl and even he could see he was no good at swabbing the decks.

"I can read, write, and speck in Latin, Spanish, French, and English…" Jack raised an eyebrow, and motioned for Mo to go on. "I can tumble, and ride- I used to help in the kitchen as punishment." Jack lips twitched in an almost smile.

"The languages might help you in later life, so keep practicing them, riding you won't do much of on the ocean. Tumbling will keep you in shape, glad your parents taught you that, as for kitchen work- I hope you liked it lad because it'll be one of your duties from now on." Mo nodded, a pleased smile covering his face that Jack thought some of his 'skills' were useful.

"Now about those decks…" Mo's heart sank he had hoped Jack had given up on that notion but apparently once the captain thought of something he clung to it. Even Mo had to admit to himself though- that he couldn't do much else on the ' Pearl.

"I'll get one of the crew to teach you to properly swab them, now off you get. Tell the cook you're to help him with tonight's supper." Jack called as Mo left. Sparrow shook his head amused as the lad was so eager to do as he was told by him and Ana Maria.

Jack frowned then, when the boy had listed his skills he hadn't mentioned swimming or swordsmanship. He'd have to ask Ana Maria to drill the lad about that later- for now there was rum to be drunk.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

-_With Mo- _

The man who claimed to be the cook looked- and smelled, like he hadn't washed in weeks.

Oil that slicked what little hair the man had left- that could be claimed was from grease oils or lack of washing and smudges of dirt on his cheeks and soot blacked hands. Not to mention the protruding stomach and beady black eyes.

Mo swallowed down the bail that threatened and reminded him self that appearances could be deceiving…

"Wot ya doing in my kitchen boy?" Growled the big man as he fingered a butcher knife that Mo swore was bigger then Mo's whole arm.

"J-Jack sent me to help you for supper duty." Mo squeaked, the man squinted at him, eyeing Mo like he was a pound of meat and found him to be unfit the cook snorted.

"Did he now? Aye that sounds like Jack. Wash up boy, you'll be peeling and washing the dishes tonight." Mo nodded and hastily got out of the way as the man lumbered past him

"My name be Wes, and yours boy?" The cook, now known to be called Wes stopped before he left the kitchen to look at Mo for his answer.

"Mo, sir, Mo Griffin…" Wes nodded and with a thoughtful expression on his face left Mo to wash up and peel the potatoes left in the bucket that Wes had gestured for him to do.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

-_Supper Time_-

Apparently the potatoes Mo had slaved over for a hour were for the next day as when Mo went to eat supper had already been prepared yet Wes hadn't come back except to check on his work on the potatoes.

Eating soup with bandaged hands was an experience in its self. Mo had been careful with the knife's blade but apparently he hadn't been careful enough. Ana Maria sat by him though and that made Mo feel better.

She didn't seem pleased by the state of his hands either and was glaring in Jack's direction. When Jack left, she scowled at Wes, who also quickly took his leave.

"Jack says you need to learn to swab the deck- I'll be teaching you tomorrow- first light." Mo nearly choked on his soup at Ana Maria's declaration.

Ana Maria was Jack's first mate- and had her own room- though that might be because she was a woman and from what Mo had heard she had refused point blank to set foot in crews quarters. The crew had likewise complained.

Regardless of what Mo thought- that Ana Maria had much more important things to do then just baby sit him and teach him how to swab decks- he had wised up some on his first day and knew the proper answer for when a crew member of higher status (which was everyone) told him to do something.

"Aye…Ma'am." Mo said quietly, Ana Maria nodded and ruffled his hair which made Mo blush and a few of the crew laugh.

"That's a good lad." Ana Maria praised, and seeing the crews laughing was embarrassing him she glared them down- they were quick to shut their traps when Ana Maria glared.

"I'll also be instructing you on your swordsmanship." Ana Maria added eyeing the crew, none of which were looking at her- nor did they make a noise.

"Aye ma'am." Mo answered as was quickly becoming habit. Ana Maria gave him a small smile and got up, leaving Mo to his supper. The crew let him be, and other then a round of rowdy singing the crew left Mo alone.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

-_That_ _Night_-

Mo swore the crews snores were like a musical symphony- except it was out of tune and kept him up all night. Mo tried everything from counting sheep to a glass of warm milk.

Groaning Mo decided it was hopeless and went to the deck; maybe the night air would help him sleep.

Sitting beside the entrance to the crew's quarters he watched the night sky and breathed in the salty sea air as the ship moved back and forth under him- something he was slowly getting used to. A crew man had called it getting your sea legs.

"Beautiful ain't it?" Jack's voice startled Mo, blinking up at the Captain Mo nodded silently. Jack stared into the distance eyes on the sea and night sky, the moon a half crescent in the distance.

"I take it the crew be the thing keeping you up?" Jack asked a smile on his lips as Mo made an annoyed sound in the back of his throat as he nodded. Jack tilted his head, brown eyes studying the small figure huddled next to the wall.

"I like you lad, you remind me of myself when I was small. In my quarters there's a door that be my room, in the corner of the room is a cot I sleep on sometimes. You can use it." Jack didn't need to look to know Mo's reaction.

The fact was while he trusted the crew to follow his orders he didn't trust them to let Mo be. Besides Jack rarely used his bedroom he preferred sleeping on the deck.

"Aye Sir…" Jack chuckled as the lad scampered away not daring to question Jack in fear he would change his mind. Reminded Jack more of a mouse then a puppy now.

Jack's room was decent, clean even, which told Mo that Jack honestly didn't use it much. The clothes Mo had sneaked onboard on were gone- claimed as payment for the things the crew got. Jack and Ana Maria had made sure the boy wasn't going to get a hard time for the things he wore.

They had enough to worry about now; they didn't need fights and passable mutiny on top of it. None the less Mo got to sleep right away and was awoken by Ana Maria shaking him awake all too early for his liking.

"Come lad, time you learned to hold your own- swabbing time." Ana Maria sounded far too awake and pleasant for Mo's tastes, groaning he stumbled out of the room and to the deck were two buckets and two scrubbers awaited them.

"But it's still dark." Mo whined softly as he lurched to the side, Ana Maria chuckled and sat him down. Following her example Mo found that a circular and back and forth pattern lifted the dirt and grim faster. It was still noon when he finished his chore.

Sleepy from the sun and heat Mo followed the smell of food to the kitchen. Wes winched at the look of his hands- which Mo hadn't noticed. The bandages had come off sometime during swabbing the deck- Mo couldn't remember when and his hands were cut up and red- swollen. As most things once Mo noticed it- it _hurt_- _badly_.

Wes took him to Jack- who was with Ana Maria charting a map. When Ana Maria saw his hands Jack and Wes later told him she was like a mother shark. Furious didn't cover it, and the crew left Mo alone for weeks after so his hands could heal.

Jack insisted he do something, or the crew might through a fit. Ana Maria unbent enough to allow him to work in the look out early in the morning and late in the day so he'd avoid the heat of the sun.

Truthfully Mo loved the time he spent as look out, but quickly found it boring as there were no ships and no matter how hard Mo looked, he couldn't spot land.

The first week went by easy, and then Jack told them they were heading for land to dock and make port for three days.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

_Well_ _reader – of – my – diaries_,

_I know that wasn't exactly what you were hoping for. But it was my first week, and little did I know it but it gave me a bit of a reputation for working while I was hurt- but my hands got calluses and I wasn't viewed as a 'money bags' after that. _

_Dang did they hurt though, still got scars. Tiny slivers of silvery scar tissue that runs across my hands, fingers, palms, and the webbing between. And I can't hold a pen for longer then two hours- so no being a scribe for me. _

_Though I learned later that Wes is a gossip and as the cook- everyone has to listen to it unless they want to go unfed. He, despite his lack of looks and cleaning habits, is a good man. _

_Ana Maria was warming to me, though Jack claims she took to me like a fish to water when we met. Doubt it though, she may have been kind to me as the youngest- but it takes time to earn her trust. _

_She's more like Jack in that respect then she wants to admit. I learned that at the first port I went to. It wasn't Tortuga, even Jack isn't crazy enough to land me there my first week out to sea. Tortuga is his favorite port but it isn't the only one he knows. _

_He wouldn't be much of a pirate if it was and trust me when I tell you Captain Jack Sparrow is one of the best. I would say the best- but then Ana Maria would take her sword to me. _

_While I'm alright at sword fighting, which I think is more due to their teaching me then any skill on my part, Ana Maria and Jack are better- as is Will Turner. _

_I'm a better tumbler though, or Jack and the rest haven't felt the urge to deflate me ego. In any case I'm not sure of the ports name, as Jack never said it- the crew just followed his orders to go 'that way' and pointing in a direction. _

_That's how it's always been with Captain Jack Sparrow. I wouldn't have it any other way though. _

_-Mo "The Mouse" Griffin_

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Captain Jack Sparrow guided his ship to the docks, it was early morning so other then the early rising fishers there wasn't much activity. Most of his crew was asleep save for Ana Maria, Wes, and the lad.

Mo leaned over the edge of the ship, making Sparrow edgy, he didn't like that. The boy could fall over, and Sparrow wouldn't be able to reach him if he fell.

Although since Ana Maria was keeping an eye on the boy, he breathed a little easier.

Wes was of course cooking; Jack knew the hours for the cook were different from his crews. Wes woke early and went to sleep late to ensure the crew had a proper breakfast, lunch, and dinner.

A good cook was hard to find, especially for a pirate ship so Jack made sure Wes got what he needed, and if Wes needed Mo as an assistant cook, Jack had no issues with letting the boy be his future cook.

Neither Jack nor Wes had gotten any complaints, so as far as Jack was concerned Mo had a job as assistant cook and look-out till his hands healed.

Perhaps when his hands got calluses he could wash the deck- but somehow Jack doubted Wes and Ana Maria would ever let Mo do that again.

Even if Jack was the captain- Wes was the cook and bad food meant a bad tempered crew. So Jack had no intention of fighting with Ana Maria or Wes about Mo's duties.

By the time Jack and Ana Maria had docked the Black Pearl and paid the tax, Mo was looking longingly to land. Jack decided it was time distract the lad; he didn't want the boy getting lost in the city after all.

"Mo, you said nothing about swimming or swordsmanship when you were telling me of what you could do." Jack called to Mo, who blinked up at him, as if confused to be asked such a question.

"Well swordsmanship is something I'd learn when I turn fifteen, if we go into the navy- but father said I wasn't to do so." Mo answered, Jack raised an eyebrow- that was interesting news indeed.

"Aye, so Ana Maria will be teaching you that soon then. What I _really_ want to know is if you've ever learned tow swim." Jack stated calmly, as he took off hat, jacket, belt, and gun and set them on the dock.

Their conversation was being observed by Ana Maria who narrowed he eyes suspiciously at Jack. Mo didn't notice Jack's approach as he shrugged and eyes downcast shock his head.

"Nay? Well then you best learn quickly!" With a mischievous smile Jack grabbed Mo by the back of the shirt, and as he was so close to the Black Pearl's edge Jack playfully swung him over the edge of the Black Pearl.

"_Jack Sparrow_! Let that boy loose _right now_!" Ana Maria screeched. Ana Maria was like a mother lion sometimes, and she clearly felt that Mo was one of her cubs.

"Lad?" Jack murmured, Mo was light, even as dead weight, and Jack hadn't really meant to scare the lad to fainting. What the lad- and Ana Maria didn't know was that the water at this port never reached over 10 feet, and Jack had no intention of dropping Mo.

There was a _snap_ and a ripping sound, and Jack had a moment to think '_Oh shit!_' before Mo was dropping into the water and Ana Maria had dived in before Jack had gotten the chance- and he saw that Ana Maria had the boy and grabbed his jacket and ran down the plank to the docks.

Jack felt his heart thud to stop when he saw that Mo wasn't moving, he's eyes were closed, and he was far to pale for Jack's liking. Ana Maria passed him Mo and he put his jacket around the lad's shoulders.

Ana Maria got out and took Mo from him; on her face was a look of absolute fury, and Jack knew he had gone too far.

"I didn't mean it, Ana, I swear, I was just joking…" Jack murmured sorrowfully. Ana Maria didn't look back, didn't even seem to register he was talking, and that hurt most of all.

Ana Maria marched to her rooms, stony faced and the crew, who'd woken by the shouts, parted for her.

Only Wes was allowed into her rooms. They were locked to everyone else, even Jack, who gave up trying to get in and forlornly slid down to sit at the floor next to Ana Maria's door.

Inside Ana Maria's rooms it was another matter entirely, Wes was the only one Ana trusted who knew how to patch up someone.

Wes had determined that Mo had indeed fainted when Jack had held him overboard. There hadn't been any water inhaled, for which Ana was so grateful she thanked every god and goddess she knew.

"He just needs rest, lass. He'll wake up, don't worry." Wes reassured her, Ana Maria nodded. Wes left after patting Ana Maria on the shoulder, she smiled at him and he left.

Ana Maria knew that Jack tried to get inside after Wes left, but she had told him that she wanted to be alone with Mo, and Wes was nothing if not true to his word.

That left Ana Maria plenty of time to wonder at the fact that Mo was a _girl_, and how to approach him- no _her_, on that fact. She wondered how Jack would take it…

In his lifetime Jack had done _a lot_ of stupid things in his life. Mostly they were spur-of-the–moment, and mostly harmless. It was simply the way Jack was- from drinking rum, to sleeping with girls he shouldn't. It was the Captain Jack Sparrow was, and no one on his crew expected any different.

Then there were the things Jack _needed_ the rum for- forgetting bits and pieces he could never truly forget- no matter how much he pretended too.

Usually he didn't feel too much remorse; the rum played a part in that- but he could no more forget Barbossa, _his first mate_, and his _crew's_ mutiny, Bootstrap's death -which was partly his fault for standing up against the rest on Sparrow's behalf, and more still which Jack didn't even what to touch upon.

Of those, he didn't think he'd _ever_ made so stupid a mistake as just now. The look on Ana Maria's face was enough to tell him she'd be leaving him and the Black Pearl- probably with Mo at her heel

Not that he could _blame_ either of them. Jack had only been joking- he wouldn't drop the lad; he only wanted to see how'd he fare in the face of uncertain danger. It was stupid- but like much of Jack's life mistakes it had seemed like a good idea at the time.

How was he to know that the lad would faint- that the shirt would rip- that Mo would _fall_? Jack knew now that it had been a stupid plan- that the boy was too young for such a chance on his life.

That Mo could have _drowned_ hadn't occurred to Jack till after Mo's shirt had ripped.

Jack sighed, as he looked over to the port. He could only hope that he'd get a second chance. Even if Mo forgave him- Ana Maria wasn't likely to stand for _any_ such blunders again.

Jack closed his eyes and decided that he would wait till Ana Maria allowed him inside before rushing in with apologies and begging. Though he expected there would be much of that too.

Just then Wes (not that he knew that) pushed on the door, and Jack backed off so he could get through, looking up hopefully only to be scowled at by the Black Pearl's cook.

"Is he- ?" Jack began to ask.

"Dead? Nay, he'll be alright when he wakes up." Wes said Jack nodded his understanding, and giving Jack a look fit for a cockroach Wes went back to the kitchen.

It was nightfall when Mo woke. Ana Maria was of course there to greet him when he- or rather she, woke to unfamiliar surroundings.

"Where am I?" Mo asked Ana Maria wide eyed. The older woman gave Mo a kindly smile.

"My quarters- Jack's outside, waiting at the door." Ana Maria said softly, with a small smile. Mo nodded and uneasily sat up; Ana Maria was an arms length away so it came to no surprise that Ana Maria reached out to steady Mo.

"So tell me child, why do you hide your gender?" Ana Maria asked, Mo blinked up at her in surprise, but Ana Maria didn't seem inclined to tell Mo how she had come to find out Mo's secret.

Mo knew there wasn't a way out of this-she had to tell the truth- so she did. Mo told Ana Maria everything, and when Mo was finished she felt as if a great weight had been lifted from her shoulders.

"I see…" Ana Maria murmured, looking very angry- as if she'd like to, well, Mo didn't know what Ana Maria would want to do to her parents- but she imagined it wouldn't be very pleasant.

"What are you going to do about it?" Mo asked rather uneasily, Ana Maria frowned.

"Well for one- you tell Jack." Ana Maria said Mo's eyes were wide with horror.

"You can't! Please promise me you won't!" Mo exclaimed desperately.

"Why not?" Ana Maria asked slightly confused.

"If he knows, he'll tell the crew- and who knows what will happen!" Mo murmured fearfully, Ana Maria nodded slowly in understanding.

"Very well, I'll not tell." Ana Maria promised, Mo smiled brightly and hugged her.

"Thank you Ana!" Mo whispered, even though Ana Maria heard it. Mo would never know that as Ana Maria hugged her back, feelings of motherhood tied her to the girl in her arms, and Ana Maria promised herself she would give Mo a life few could even dream up.

For, besides being a female pirate, Ana Maria was a powerful _true_ sorceress. Who could take herself to _any where_ and _any when_ she desired. Ana Maria ran her hand through Mo's hair and they parted.

"Come child; let's go reassure the captain that you are alive and well." Ana Maria half suggested- and half ordered. Mo nodded and obediently followed Ana Maria out of her rooms.

Mo was surprised that Jack was indeed right outside the door. Jack was sitting right outside the door in fact. He looked all together happy to see that Mo was alright.

"'Ello lad, sorry about all that- you can forgive your ol' captain, aye?" Jack asked, Mo and Ana Maria looked between each other and Mo nodded giving Jack a hesitant smile.

Jack searched for something else to say and finally settled with something of a chore that could be considered a reward. As he doubted that Ana Maria wanted Mo to run off to port right after being injured. Otherwise Jack because he felt so guilty he would let Mo go exploring in the port.

"So lad, want do you say to be on night watch tonight?" Jack asked. Mo felt a sinking feeling as she had wanted to see the port. She squished it down and nodded her agreement then running off to her bed.

Mo stood on the watch out, a hand hovering over his eyes- shading them as he looked down at the port. Most of the Pearl's crew were down there somewhere most assuredly drinking themselves silly and most likely enjoying themselves.

Mo however was stuck on the ' Pearl being on guard duty, not that anything would happen, just that Captain Jack Sparrow wanted him to stay out of mischief.

Or rather, Ana Maria would likely be _very_ upset with Jack if he allowed anything to happen to Mo.

The only other person on the ' Pearl was Mr. Cotton, and he was dozing, off for a ten year old pirate-in-training this meant freedom.

As Mo had no intention of being stuck aboard the Black Pearl all night, he spared little thought of someone robbing the ' Pearl as only crazies would try to rob a pirate.

Obviously Jack and Ana Maria were lacking in certain knowledge of ten year olds.

Particularly their ten year old crew mate.

So when Mr. Cotton finally fell asleep Mo wasted no time in escaping to land. His first stop was what passed for a post office; after all he had to send word to his aunt that he was safe, in the very least.

Mo didn't want the Royal Navy after Jack or the Black Pearl any more then they were already. The place was dim and smelled of newly made paper and ink, not altogether unpleasant- but not the sweetest smell in the world either.

It was there Mo got his first look at Gino, who worked in the post office. Mo would later learn that he was the owners' youngest son; a scruffy lad five years older then Mo. Gino looked like he would be much happier wrestling and adventuring then working at the post office.

Mo didn't know it but he stood out the second he stepped into the post office. Most lads Mo's age didn't know how to read or write, and didn't care too. As for most mothers of ten year olds, they'd sooner give the boy to a pirate then send them to a post office with an important message.

It with curiosity that Gino watched Mo approach him skittish and wide eyed; it was obvious to Gino that the boy wasn't supposed to be here

"I'd like to send a letter…" Mo ventured, Gino noted the boy's rather ragged clothes and bandaged hands.

"Can ya pay?" Gino asked suspiciously, as it wouldn't be the first time the children of the port played this kind of prank.

"Yes…it's to Port Royal, to the Lady Griffon." Mo said, still glancing at the door, as if afraid to be caught.

"Aye…Do ye know the Lady?" Gino questioned, the boy nodded, with one final glance at the door the boy passed him folded paper, coins enough to pay, and with a small smile and a timid whisper of 'thanks' the boy scampered off.

Gino thought this very strange, if the lad knew the Lady Griffon, why was he dressed in peasant clothes. Gino bit his lip and glanced down at the papers in his hands- there was something that bothered him about the boy. Perhaps he was being abused and sending for aid, Gino had never seen the boy before.

In the end Gino's curiosity got the better of him and he decided to read the boys letter. It wasn't something Gino did normally, normally he despised snoopers, but if the boy _was_ in trouble and was sending for help- as all the signs seemed to indicate, Gino would feel terrible if help arrived too late and he himself could have done something to help.

So Gino read the boy's letter, and in doing so, he changed Mo's and his life forever.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

_Dear Aunt, _

_I'm sorry if my disappearance causes you any grief, I decided to follow your advice- to stop wallowing in mourning. Just not exactly the way you wanted. I've decided to go adventuring – with pirates! _

_I won't tell you the captain or ship, so you can't send the Navy after me. I'll only say that I'm in the best of company and I'm earning my way- so there is no need for you to send money. I'll be gone in two days time after I send this. _

_Mo Griffin _

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Gino's eyes went wide in disbelief. _He was noble? He's joining pirates! Dear lord_…

Gino after shoving the letter into the 'to send' box, he closed up shop and quickly went after the boy. As Gino ran to find Mo thoughts ran through his head- not all of them making sense- but they served to hasten his steps.

Such as- no noble could run around with pirates- it was too dangerous! And what if the King died? The King didn't have any heirs, so nobles- greater or lesser, male or female, would have to decide who'd rule!

Not to mention the fact that this lad couldn't be older then eleven. The pirates might kidnap him or something equally worse.

After leaving the post shop Mo had decided to check out the sword displays and then go to check out the market.

Mo didn't know it but he was about to run into Captain Sparrow. In face as soon as he turned the corner he stumbled into Jack.

"Sorry, sir, _uh-oh_…" Mo said as he looked up into the very somber face of one Captain Jack Sparrow. Mo had only felt this intimidated by Jack when he had first met him- and Jack looked furious.

"Mo lad, 'uh-oh', doesn't even begin to cover it! I told you to guard the ship! And the second Mr. Cotton dozes off, what do you do? You leave!" Jack hissed, Mo gulped- wide eyed he'd never seen Jack so angry before.

"Bloody hell boy, what were you thinking? You could have gotten yourself killed! Ana Maria is ready to have kittens! No just the cute type either, the Jack-eating type!" Jack exclaimed swinging his arms around eccentrically.

Mo stifled a giggle, and Jack looked suspiciously at Mo, raising an eyebrow.

"Find that funny, do you?" Jack asked Mo shook his head. Jack snorted and rolled his eyes, leading Mo to the Black Pearl.

"What were you doing here anyway?" Jack asked his hand on the boys shoulder as he guided him through the night crowds.

"I was sending a letter to my aunt." Mo answered truthfully, not noticing Jack tense as he looked around suspiciously

"What'd you say in it?" Jack asked Mo looked up at the pirate captain blinking.

"Only that I was going on a pirate ship, and for her not to worry- or send money, or send the Navy after me." Mo said proudly, Jack paled a bit and would have said something if not for Gino running up to them at that very moment.

Gino took one look at the man who had his hand on Mo's shoulder and knew him to be a pirate.

"Let him go, or I'll call for the night watch!" Gino hissed, eyes narrowed, Jack looked at the lad in front of him in disbelief.

"He a friend of yours Mo?" Jack asked doubtful, glancing at Mo as the lad shook his head.

"No he's the one I gave my mail to…" Mo explained, wide eyed and edging towards Jack's back.

"Ah, it all makes sense now…you aren't supposed to read a persons mail boy." Jack said baring his teeth at the lad.

Gino backed up a step, looking around, noticing for the first time that it was just the three of them on the street. Jack was very intimidating when he wasn't pleased with you- and Jack was not pleased by snoopers and betrayers- it didn't matter if it was mutiny or mail.

"I said to give him to me!" Gino exclaimed, Jack sneered.

"And who's going to make me? _You?_ You're only one lad and _the boy is under my protection._" Captain Jack Sparrow growled, Gino gulped back his fear and shakily pulled out a dagger.

"Oh lad, you've just bitten off more then you can chew." Purred Jack pulled his sword out and waving it around heartily. Gino eyed the pirate, wondering if he was mad, then looked to Mo, who didn't seem fearful.

"Who are you anyway lad?" Jack asked, being careful to keep his sword pointed away from both lads- he was playing with Gino, but he was curious of why the older lad wanted to 'help' Mo just after meeting him.

"Gino Norton." Gino responded, watching wearily as the pirate idly swung his sword around.

"Well _Gino_, I'm Captain Jack Sparrow." It took a moment for Gino to remember exactly _who_ Sparrow was, but when he did Gino knew he'd stepped in something that was sure to drown him.

Sparrow gave a lad a mischievous smile.

"I see my reputation precedes me." Jack murmured he tilted his head to the side- to Gino it might appear they were alone but Jack knew otherwise. Once Mo had been found missing Jack had sent out a search- his lads had surrounded them. A few had gone to ensure the night watch was properly distracted.

Jack's head tilting was their sign to knock the lad unconscious- now all Jack had to do was keep the lad away from Mo- and keep him distracted.

"Well I don't care who you think you are Jack Sparrow! You aren't kidnapping the boy!" Gino yelled.

"_Captain_ Jack Sparrow, _thank you_. You have your facts a little backward, Mo here sneaked aboard the Black Pearl…" Jack replied calmly, he tried not to follow Ana Maria's movements as she approached with a jug of rum. Jack hated to see good rum go to waste- but he reassured himself that it was for a good cause.

Ana Maria ruthlessly smashed the bottle atop Gino's head, and the boys eyes rolled up in his head and he fell- smelling of rum and ensuring that the boy wouldn't be believed if, when they were done with him, he told tales of noble boys kidnapped by ruthless pirates.

They then decided to take the boy abroad the Black Pearl for a little interrogation.


	9. XMen: Aneres: The Kitsune

**The Kitsune **

_Abby Ebon_

**-Canada-**

Wolverine, known as Logan, was driving down an abandoned road, a cigar between his parted lips. It was an odd feeling, the smoke filling his lungs, damaging them for moments before his body healed itself. It was enough to keep him up as he drove along the dark road- and that's all he really cared about.

He squinted as he caught sight of the headlights glinting off something silver in the middle of the road. Slowing, he stopped when he saw the smear of red on the white iced- over snow-- and the creature's fur.

Something about it tugged at him, grunting Wolverine stopped his jeep and got out walking over to the blood covered road kill. Keeling by it Wolverine's eyes narrowed, it looked to be an artic fox, with one too many tails.

_Now that's something you don't see every day- a fox with two tails_. Wolverine thought with some amusement.

Suddenly, it lifted its tiny head, large ears twitching. Its gold eyes looked into his, it let out a soft whine, then opened its muzzle to reveal its sharp canines -- its tongue sticking out from dehydration.

Wolverine snorted, the thing was adorable -and he was sure any woman would be cooing over it. Somehow he couldn't bring himself to let it die on the road. Sighing, Wolverine reached for it, not fearing rabies (or any diseases), that would stop any other John or Jane Doe.

Scooping it up in his hands, he cushioned it between his arm and chest; slowly as not to startle it, he got up and headed for his vehicle. Helet it rest in the seat beside him, cushioned by some old shirts. He had wrapped around it's back leg and left side, and thenwiped up the blood.

"You know your're probably the only fox to ride shot gun in Canada." Wolverine said, as he smiled at the small fox. He got into the drivers side, deciding to head the nearest town, in hopes of finding a vet.

A few hours later, Logan had driven into a nearby town, the little fox wasn't whimpering or whining in pain anymore. In fact after he had given it some water it had fallen asleep. Unfortunately, it seemed this town's vet was on the _other_ side of town. Anotherhalf an hour, and Logan pulled into the parking space.

Slowly getting out with the artic fox tucked to his chest, Logan made his way inside the vet's house. With a little hesitation, Logan pulled the second door open, making noteof the waiting table and chairs and the books stacked on a bookcase in the corner.

Petting the little one, who made a confused whimper as it'sgreat golden eyes opened to take in its new surrounds. Everything was strange and new to it, except for the scent of the man holding it.

A few more steps and Logan was at the front desk. The little fox whimpered fearfully as the new smells and colors that assaulted it's nose and golden eyes.

"'Ello! Is anyone here?" Logan hollered, as the silver fox started to wriggle in fright. Logan tried to sooth its fur but it only let out frightened whimpers . Logan noticed his blood caked shirt sleeve - acting as a bandage, was getting loose.

With a curse, Logan held the fox tighter- afraid it'd get away and hurt itself worse as he worked to tighten the shirt sleeve he spoke soothingly to it.

"Easy lil' guy I'm not going to let anyone hurt you…" Frightened the fox kit let itself be manhandled back into the bandage/shirt sleeve. A woman's laugh echoed in the vet's living room which acted as her office. Logan looked up face flushed in embarrassment from being caught baby talking the fox kit.

"How adorable, let me see?" The woman, who was Asian- asked as she reached out a hand for the fox kit. Logan reluctantly passed her the kit, and she smiled in thanks.

"It has some sort of a mutation with its tails- it has two." Wolverine explained as the veterinarian looked the little kit over. The vets eyebrow rose and she gently checked the kit over.

"Indeed- your name sir?" The woman asked petting the kits fur soothingly.

"Logan." He stated as the vet nodded again, taking out a paper formand a pen, writing on it as she gently petted the kit.

"And your last name?" She asked with a raised eyebrow. Logan shrugged a small smile tugging at his lips.

"Wolverine." He decided finally. After all his other alias was as good as a last name.

"Where did you find the fox?" Logan shifted and looked downat the kit in the woman's arms.

"In the middle of the road- it looked like a hit and run." Logan explained, as the kit seemed more and more aware that he wasn't with Logan and more inclined to struggle.

"So it's not your pet?" The vet asked, Logan shook his head-his face was set in a frown.

"No, just found it this morning." Logan stated dryly, he didn't think he looked like the sort who'd keep a pet- especially not one so puny and helpless.

"Is there a way to contact you?" She asked, Logan snorted. The woman looked insulted.

"I'll be at the trailer park I guess." Logan said, scratching the back of his neck. Truthfully he hadn't thought to stay very long after dropping the kit off.

"The kits seems to have bonded with you, it would be stressful for it if you weren't there to take care of it." The vet told him passing the kit back to the surprised Logan.

"But I don't know anything about foxes!" Logan insisted. The woman smiled serenely, and the kits big golden eyes blinked up at him. Logan groaned.

"It's injures are merely surface cuts, it seems very tame. I trust you to take care of it for several months. It will be fully healed and able to care for itself by that time." The woman said softly rubbing the kits ears.

"How do I get in contact with you?" Asked Logan as the content fox kit snuggled against him.

"My name is Sukia Lee. Don't forget to change its bandages daily. It's a carnivore and should be able to eat fish and soft fresh meat." The vet said nodding to the door; Logan sighed and decided to take care of the artic fox he had been dumped with.

Logan turned to go but was called back by vet Lee's soft voice.

"Oh and Wolverine." Logan turned back the kit calmed and half asleep in his arms.

"Yeah?" Logan asked wondering if she would take the fox kit back if he asked nicely.

"The fox kit is a girl. I suggest the name Aneres." Vet Lee told him with a small smirk. Logan rolled his eyes and left. 'Sukia Lee' chuckled and shifted into a blue skinned, red headed, woman with yellow-gold eyes similar to the artic fox kit.

"It was nice seeing you again Logan- I should have warned that Aneres was no fox. Though somehow I think this will prove to be more amusing" A small smirk tilted Mystiques lips.

It was night, the trailer park was quiet, pale moonlight glinted off the windows and shown off the metallic trailers. Even such faint light made it impossible for Wolverine to sleep.

That and the kit, which he had taken to calling Aneres, as the woman had suggested. He was no good with making up names; Aneres was as good of one as any.

Likewise the kit seemed to be having trouble sleeping, the gold eyes shined by the moonlight- giving them an eerie look. Luminous gold eyes blinked at him, and Wolverine grunted as he got up to check on the kit.

The kit lay still as Logan checked its bandage. Frowning he decided it needed to be changed- grabbing another long sleeved shirt, which was tight on the shoulder's on him.

The other sleeve had been ripped off to provide the first bandage, and Logan knew he wouldn't bemoan the sleeves' loss. It'd probably more comfortable on him now.

Gently, he undid the sleeve-bandage soothing the kit's bloodied fur as he checked its injury and thought to himself that the kit needed to get it cleaned out.

Cradling it against him he made his way outside the ripped off sleeve dangling from his other hand.

The stream wasn't far from the trailer park and Wolverine knelt by the waters edge, setting the kit down next to him. Then he began the painstaking process of thoroughly cleaning the kits injury.

He worked till dawns light touched the sky, even with the night's work the silver fur was still a light pink as the kit hadn't bled all night. Or if she had, the sleeve had cleaned it just as quick.

The kit had fallen asleep sometime during the night, Wolverine noted with a tinge of amusement.

Wolverine eyed the water logged bandage; strangely the blood hadn't seeped into the cloth. He decided that it could still be used as a bandage once it dried.

The other 'bandage' he had brought had soaked most of the night, then he had let it dry- it was still damp but it was better then nothing, and Logan used it to wrap around the fox kits injury.

Of course the kit woke up when Wolverine was bandaging its wounds it snarled softly in warning. Logan snorted and the kit seemed to come to its senses and realize it was Logan and not some stranger attacking it.

When it calmed Logan gathered it in his arms once again and took the other bandage from the shore. A short walk to the trailer park, and Logan had set the kit in its customary seat- the passenger's side.

Logan remembered what the vet had said about food for the kit and got out some dear meat that he had caught nearly a week ago.

It was the only thing in his small fridge other then tofu and beer and Logan grumbled realizing that he'd have to get some food.

Not to mention gas, but that meant money and there was only one place he knew where he could get beer _and_ make money.

That was cage fighting at a bar in town- Logan didn't have to ask to know there was one, most small, out- of- the- way towns around where he was had at least one.

Wolverine tilted his head when the kit only sniffed the meat and looked up at him with a look that said plain as day '_you_ expect _me_ to eat _that_?'

Logan rolled his eyes at the kit and got out the tofu- maybe it was a vegetarian fox. Stranger things could happen.

Logan put the meat back in the fridge and choked when he saw the kit happily munching on the tofu he had put out in half-jest.

"Jesus, what else would you eat?" Logan muttered as he watched in disbelief as the fox devoured tofu. He shook his head and settled down on his cot to sleep- he'd need his strength to fight that night.

"I think I've seen it all." Logan muttered to himself half-sleep.

**-Aneres's POV/ Flash Back- **

_It was over, the life she knew, and the friends she had had. All of it was gone, and she couldn't care less. Drug's dulled her mind and it was safer in the small form. _

_It thought less, and there was only instinct. It made up for it with the heightened senses. It wasn't a normal artic fox form, but then she wasn't a normal girl. _

_They told her she was a mutant that her powers had developed late, and had come on strong because of that. _

_She had been in the small form that she forgot herself. Even her true name, she began to enjoy the simple things. The smell of food- playing with her tails, these were the good things. _

_The dark place was where she was kept, metal bars and cement floors. A few dog toys that still smelled of dog were thrown in by the bad people. _

_The bad people did experiments on her it was they who told her she was bad for being a mutant- that the experiments were her punishment. _

_She wasn't the only one, the only bad mutant. She was the only one who had the small form- who could forget herself in her small form. The Small One's form had no concept of time while in the bad place. _

_She could have been in the bad place for years or days or hours. It didn't matter to the Small One's form, and it didn't mater to her. _

_Then the boom happened and the bad place was falling around her and she had to get out. _

_She was the only one who got out, except form the humans who hunted for her. _

_The Small One's instincts were good and she eluded them for days, hunting to eat. _

_Then one day the Small One's instincts wanted to go away from the gravel place- it was unnatural but it awoke the Other. _

_The Other was strange and wanted to follow the gravel path. The Other's power overthrew the Small One because The Beast followed the Other. _

_So the Small One followed the Other's direction and then a bad person saw her, shot at her and she was hit. _

_She hid for days, then the Other and the Beast demanded she go to the gravel path. _

_The Small One obeyed and prepared to die on the gravel path. Then a huge creature came and stopped. _

_Something as strange as the Other came to her and took her to the creature. _

_The Small One knew he, for it was a he, he was as alien to her as the Other but had the feel of the Beast. But she knew he was trying to help her and she allowed it. _

_Time passed and the Small One dozed he took her to a stranger who stirred the Other into remembering flashes of a past that the Small One did not understand and therefore deemed unimportant. _

_He was kind and helped her clean her wounds. Then he tried to feed her meat and the Other rebelled so strongly and fiercely that the Small One could not bare to touch it. _

_Then he gave her something else and though she knew it to be jest the Other allowed her to eat it. Small One was starved and devoured it eagerly even if she would have preferred the meat the Other had refused. _

_Then he went to sleep and she followed. _

**-End Flash Back- **

Logan awoke to the kit's whimpers and quickly went to her side to see if her injury had reopened. It hadn't but the kit was dreaming and Logan petted it till it quieted.

"So you have nightmares too, eh little one?" Logan spoke when it opened its eyes and whined softly. Logan patted its head and the kit stretched onto its belly.

Logan shook his head and took the kits silent advice as he stretched, making his back pop and toes curl.

Logan looked outside, the sun was just beginning to set, and he knew he had a few hours to go before he had to go to the bar to cage fight.

The kit yipped and playfully swatted at his hand. Logan looked down it with a raised eyebrow. It'd ear twitched and gold eyes blinked up at him, Logan chuckled and rubbed Aneres's belly.

The rest of the evening that Logan had was spent playing with the suddenly playful kit.

When he left the spared a thought to what might happen to his stuff, but he had nothing of any real worth so he didn't think much of leaving Aneres alone with his stuff.

Wolverine should have spared more then 'a thought' for his stuff at the nonexistent mercy of the artic fox kit.

* * *

Wolverine stared at the mess of his trailer in disbelief.

Aneres meanwhile, hadn't noticed his appearance, and was still thoroughly enjoying chewing up his shoe.

_How can something so small make such a huge mess?_ Logan wondered staring at it (his trashed trailer) in a mixture of horror and awe.

The walls, and what paint and wood furnishings they had had on them, had claw marks dragging to the floor.

The seats had been gnawed on so thoroughly that the stuffing was coming out of them.

All clothes had been dragged out of the tiny chest and were spread liberally across the floor.

His (extra pair) shoes were chewed to ribbons.

To top it all off _every_ article of clothing he saw had rips, tears, and holes in them.

He was suddenly very glad he had nothing of any real value in his trailer, especially nothing glass, or that was breakable.

Wolverine turned around and slammed the trailer door as hard as he could, then he leaned against the door, taking deep _calming_ breaths.

He was no neat freak but that, _little_ _monster_, had just thrown away the few hundred he had won in the cage fight he had had just that night.

_Maybe I imagined it?_ Logan thought hopefully. Turning around he closed his eyes and went into the trailer again. One eye opened, saw the mess, and now both eyes glared at the perpetrator.

Who rolled over onto his clothes, its belly exposed, and legs stretched out to the side. Adorable, supposedly innocent, gold eyes blinked up at him. Logan snorted.

"You'll have to do better then that." Wolverine told her as he eyed the disaster zone, reluctant to start cleaning it up.

A soft whine, and he paused in surveying his ruined trailer to look down, the silver furred kit rubbed against his leg beseechingly.

Logan grumbled under his breath as he bent to pick up the kit.

"You could get away with murder with that act kit." He muttered, and then he sighed when the stretched in his hands to lick at his chin.

"Alright you're forgiven, and I get the hint- you need chew toys." Logan told her, as he set the kit on the passenger seat, and set to work on cleaning the trailer.

Soon a pile of clothes began those that he could use- and those with too many rips in odd places to use.

Unsurprisingly the ones he couldn't use anymore far surpassed the ones he could use.

The ruined clothes and the shoes went to the trash. There was nothing he could do about the furniture or walls; he eyed the kit as he put away his clothes.

She still sat innocently on the passenger seat watching him work.

"Your lucky your cute kit, or you'd be going out with the trash, wounded or not." Logan told her partly jesting and partly serious.

This was her only warning, if she tore up anything else she was out in the wild were she (so he thought) belonged.

Aneres whined, and he rubbed her fur soothingly. She was also, luckily, a baby animal. Logan didn't like to admit it, but he had a soft spot for kids and small animals.

"Well personally, I think the claws-on-walls add a kind of character to this old place, don't you thing so?" Logan asked her, as he petted her, she bumped his hand in what he supposed was agreement.

"Nothing I can do about the furniture though. Guess I'll throw a cover over it to protect it from your teeth." Logan didn't know why he was talking to the fox.

None the less she seemed to understand him well enough-which he thought was a little odd, but he wasn't one to question such things.

Besides, in Logan's opinion, everyone needs someone, or something, to talk to once in a while.

Logan wasn't exempt from this, and he wasn't sure he ever wanted to meet someone who was. If there was such a being- there probably wasn't.

Logan laid down after he got out some more of that tofu Aneres had had the other day.

_She's probably been hungry too_, he thought as she ate the tofu. He didn't know for certain but he thought kits probably ate more then once a day.

That meant he'd have to get more food for her soon. For now though, it was nearly dawn, and Logan was exhausted.

As he was laying down, his arm tucked under his head, he started to doze. Suddenly there was a weight on his chest and he blinked at the silver fur ball that was on his chest.

Rolling his eyes he tried, and succeeded, in ignoring her and falling asleep.

He awoke to his kit hissing and a dog barking at the trailer door. Aneres claws were sharp (proved by the walls) and she was crouched, her claws digging painfully into his skin, on his chest.

Where she had fallen asleep last night, he remembered.

He knew he would heal so he wasn't worried about that. What he was worried about was her reaction to the dog; he had never done any research on foxes, so he couldn't know that foxes were terrified of dogs.

"Easy kit, he can't come in here." Logan whispered soothingly to her, she buried her head in his hair- which really wasn't a far stretch from his chest for her, even if she was a tiny thing.

"Ritz! Get away from that trailer!" Yelled mans voice, just as Logan was about to go out and shoo the dog away.

Even after the dog was long gone, Aneres still huddled on his chest, shaking in fear as he tried to sooth her with gentle pets and calming words. Finally she felt comfortable enough to release him from her claws.

She was still shaky though so he continued to pet her until he fell asleep again.

He awoke again sometime later at night; the kit was still curled up on his chest so he set her down on the cot so she could sleep.

He had a gut feeling that tonight would prove to be interesting.

He softly shut and locked the door behind him, silently reminding himself to get chew toys and tofu when he finished cage fighting for the night.

* * *

Aneres had gotten used to the dreams-that-weren't and the man-with-metal-claws. She hadn't gotten used to the trailer, and she made that plain to the man-with-metal-claws.

At least she thought she had, apparently trashing the place wasn't a good indicator of her discomfort for him.

Aneres sniffed delicately at the door, scratching at it- whining upset, and a little fearful.

She knew she couldn't get out- and couldn't escape. That made her venerable- never mind dogs couldn't get in, something could catch fire or she could starve- or dehydrate.

Aneres whined higher in her desperation, pushing and scratching at the trailer door.

Her ears twitched, hearing movement outside, she yip-barked. It was a high pitch noise to catch the attention of those outside the metal walls- and tell them of her need of aid.

"Hello? Is anyone in there?" A voice asked uncertainly. It was strange compared to man-with-metal-claws, a slow drawl.

So it was that Aneres's calls for help had not gone unanswered. The movement she had sensed was a person, a person that was tugging at the trailer door.

"Do you need help?" The voice sounded surer of her self- for it was female.

Aneres yipped loudly in encouragement for her rescuer, and the tugging stopped, but she knew she was still there.

Aneres could hear noises where the small hole was at.

"I'm coming in…So last warning!" The voice warned hesitantly she opened the trailer door.

Auburn hair and surprised green eyes greeted the artic fox. It was then Aneres thought that this might not have been the best idea- the girls green eyes roamed the trailer before settling on the artic fox again.

"Hey there little guy," The stranger said as she crouched down to the fox's level holding out her gloved hand uneasily.

"My name's Rogue." The girl said by way of explanation as Aneres cautiously approached her hand and sniffed carefully.

The girl certainly didn't smell like danger, so Aneres knew she wasn't an imminent threat.

"Wonder what kind of critter you are…" Rogue murmured softly, and Aneres allowed Rogue to pet her, though the cloth barrier did irate her fur.

"Now, want to explain why were you making that racket? Hm?" Rogue questioned teasingly scratching the fox kits ears.

Aneres whined softly she only knew she didn't like being left alone, and kept locked in.

Rogue looked around and scrunched up her nose shaking her head at the mess.

"Never mind darling, I think I can more then sympathize." Rogue murmured empathically, looking for food and water. None of which Logan had set out.

"Come on darling; let's get you something to eat." Rogue murmured, getting a piece of paper and pencil- leaving the note on the freeze box for the kits owner.

_Your dog made a racket at the door, going to treat it to food and water. You can get it back at the hotel. _

_-Rogue _

There was only one hotel in town, so Rogue figured the person would know where it was.

Rogue gently scooped the kit into her arms, closing the trailer door behind her.

The last thing Logan expected when he came back with groceries that night was to find the trailer door open and a stranger's sent in _his_ trailer. _His_ fox (called a _dog_ of all things!) gone, and a note on the freeze box.

In a fury in the dead of night, Logan tracked the scent to the only hotel in town. He couldn't help but imagine the worst scenarios- the stranger could have abused Aneres, or locked her in a cage; she could be in an illegal animal fight ring.

Such images raced around his mind as he went his trailer; following the scent from there he had no problems finding the stranger and _his_ fox.

The only problem was that the stranger was a female, and his fox was happily lapping at a bowl of milk.

"Who the heck are you?" The girl demanded at a screech, making Wolverine wince at her pitch.

"The 'owner' of that _dog_." Wolverine growled, pointing at Aneres who yipped happily and ran to rub against Wolverine's legs.

"Which is in fact a _fox_." Wolverine finished, the girl blinked at him, startled at his sudden appearance- and the kit's welcoming reaction.

"Oh…you read the note then?" The girl asked uneasily. Wolverine nodded abruptly, and she sighed.

"Well, I'm Rogue. Aren't you supposed to have a license to keep a fox and just where was the water and food for him?" The girl feeling threatened yelled at him.

"Firstly the fox is a she! Secondly I was out buying food and water!"_ And 'working' to get the money…_ Logan yelled back frustrated with the teenager. The last part he kept to himself.

"The license?" Rogue demanded, unwilling to let Logan get the upper hand in the argument.

"The vet never said I needed one." Logan stated dryly, Aneres had finished 'greeting' Logan; she had moved on to smelling his boots to find where he had been.

"Oh..." Rogue murmured softly, Logan sighed. Now he felt bad about yelling at the girl, who although miss guided was only trying to help.

"Good night… kid." Logan said abruptly and picked up Aneres, wary of her injures, and left the kid in the hotel. On his way to the trailer park took the time to rant at Aneres.

"See what you get yourself into when I'm away?" Logan grumbled, Aneres far from being unconcerned, whined and licked Logan's chin.

"I guess we'll leave tomorrow, but I've got to cage fight one more time so we have enough money for the trip." Logan continued, gaining an odd look from a passerby, for talking to an animal.

The next night Logan followed through with his words. Aneres was 'good' as she didn't whine, or scratch at the door, and Logan came back early enough to get out of town that night.

On the way out of town he was Rogue hitchhiking. Seeing her Aneres whined at Logan and scratched at the window- as if trying to tell him to pick her up.

Logan groaned softly but stopped and Rogue cautiously got in, buckling the seat belt, Aneres smugly settled on her lap.

* * *

In truth Aneres had smelt the creep –Sabertooth, _before_ Logan stopped. She hadn't been able to warn them because of the memories that boiled and burst at her. It was as if she was held over a boiling pot, but in these memories –compared to the others Aneres knew would burn her.

**-Aneres's POV/ Flash Back- **

_It was before the cage- before the Small One. _

_The one the Small One called Other was the bits of humanity left from being in the Small One's form, locked away so deep from the mental anguish that the humanness in her body and mind had faded till there was only Aneres-the-fox. _

_…and The Beast, which fought to put the humanity- the Other, itself, and the Small One together- meld them into one perfect being. _

_But this was before all that. _

_Before the Beast had ever been- before the Small One had ever been. _

_This memory was all Other- all human. When she had been a normal girl, off to visit friends… _

_Aneres- her name as it had been then was the same as now, walked the streets of her small town unafraid. It was dusk, and dogs behind the neighbors fences yapped only a little at her passing. _

_Aneres disliked dogs- but did not hate them as the Small One did. She thought nothing of the few blocks between her house and her friends. They had lived here since Aneres could remember. _

_Aneres was quite sure she knew her town back and forth- and the people just as well. So it was that she paid very little attention to the dogs, and this perhaps could have prevented her capture. _

_Aneres didn't know that she was the daughter of a mutant and shared her father's genes; she had after all been adopted at a very young age. So young that she didn't remember them, young enough to be called an infant. _

_Aneres was luckily that she had been adopted as a baby- and she knew it. _

_Though it was obvious she was adopted, she was Asian and her adopted parents were brown haired and brown eyed. Life, so far, had been good. Aneres wasn't a cheerleader- in band, or choir, or in any sports but she got good grades- had a few good friends and her teachers liked her. _

_But all that was about to change, she was 18; she would never graduate within the week like everyone else was supposed too. _

_"Hello pretty…" A voice- husky, dangerous, and meant to send a chill down your spine, reached Aneres's ears just as a hand enclosed over her mouth (before she could scream- or make any noise for that matter), and a arm went around her waist immobilizing her. _

_"Be careful with her Sabertooth!" A female voice hissed - just as dangerous. The man, if it could be called a man- chuckled and nuzzled terror filled Aneres's neck. _

_"Whatever you say Mystique…" Sabertooth answered. With that a girl was kidnapped from all she had ever known- and other then a frantic town search and a milk carton picture, nothing made national news. For there weren't any clues and many, even those among her small town, suspected she had run away. _

_For Aneres no help ever came, and her captors used this against her. _

**-End Flash Back- **

Aneres could not convey her terror at the scent, and by the time she came to her senses Logan was out of the truck, fighting for his life. All she could do to help was to bite though the seat belt that kept Rogue locked inside the burning trailer.

Then Aneres was nearly forgotten as she huddled in Rogue's lap as the strangers who had saved them took them away from the place of the monsters scent.

There she decided to stick with Rogue as the strangers went to heal Wolverine. If he awoke, she reckoned it would be one less thing for Logan to find if she and Rogue were in one place.

Still the old frightening scent lingered, and Aneres felt the longing for frantic cleaning of her fur and her humans.

It was in this way that Professor Xavier didn't find anything odd about the artic fox the southern belle clutched- for all he received from it was still recovering terror.

The Other had already receded farther. If it continued all that would be left of the Other would be the Beast- and it was no better then the Small One in human emotions and reasoning.

Aneres turned out to be correct with her assumption that Wolverine would escape- indeed he 'escaped' into Professor X's class. After that was a blur of words Aneres paid no mind too, as she wasn't expected too, it would be hard to explain if it were otherwise.

Aneres ended up sleeping at the foot of Logan's bed, which was perhaps the worst place she could have been.

* * *

Aneres was _comfortably_ sleeping atop the blankets; tail touching the tip of her nose- with the occasional ear twitch, her back resting against Logan's blanketed feet. Then, quite rudely, Logan's foot pushed her away.

Half awake the kit yipped angrily, eyed the deceitful foot, bared her teeth in warning, and curled up _on top_ of Logan's feet, sniffing as if to say '_Ha! That will teach him!_' and closed her eyes.

It was not to be- a few minutes later, enough for Aneres to fall into a light doze Logan struggled underneath the fox's weight. Not to say she was heavy- more that he felt trapped.

Aneres was just waking up again when Logan let out a half growl-half whimper and _kicked_ Aneres off his feet- and onto the floor.

The next time Aneres slept anywhere near Logan she intended to remember two things. One Wolverine had nightmares. Two he kicked -_hard_.

After recovering from such a rude awakening Aneres began to worry. AS she was unhurt she cautiously approached the head of the bed, whining she approached his hand- clenched into a fist, and licked it.

The reaction was that Logan tensed- as if experiencing pain at her touch- or what he dreamed.

Aneres was at a loss and was ever so grateful to see her other human opening Logan's door.

Rogue worried at Aneres whimpers approached Logan- and found him asleep- not dead as she had half feared.

" Logan?" Rogue half whispered he didn't respond- so it was a nightmare.

" Logan, wake up." Rogue continued, unwilling to shake Logan as her touch deadly, and she hadn't brought her gloves.

Just then Logan let out a sound that scared Rogue into action, placing her hand on his undershirt she shock him lightly- calling out his name a little louder.

Logan still lost in his dream suddenly screamed half sitting up. When he came to his senses his metal claws were embedded in Rogue's chest. Her green eyes- wide and disbelieving stared into his shocked ones.

Logan let the claws retract- and she fell a little ways before he caught her.

Logan's eyes scrambled around the room looking for a miracle- Aneres was hiding just under the bed, and his door was open; he could hear people running to his room.

Could even smell them when they arrived but his attention was on Rogue. Aneres whined and approached nuzzling them comfortingly.

Up until then no one had really known what Rogue's powers were- gasping for breath- her own blood choking her, she did what she had to too survive.

Rogue touched Logan- she knew he had the healing factor, and she prayed he'd be alright as she brushed his cheek with her hand.

Logan's eyes rolled up in his head and fall to the floor- but Rogue was alive and fearing that Logan was dead- Rogue ran. Aneres somehow knew her human was running away from _them_- everyone who feared her.

Aneres debated between staying with Logan- or going after Rogue, really it wasn't a choice- she knew Logan's mind- he would go after Rogue. As he could track Aneres better then Rogue, Logan then _needed_ Aneres to be with Rogue.

And Rogue _needed_ Aneres as a comfort -to know that she _wasn't_ a monster- and _was_ loved.

So after making sure Logan's pulse was still going, which it was, Aneres scampered after Rogue.

It wasn't hard for Aneres to convince Rogue she needed her. It truth it was Rogue who needed Aneres- but that was beside the point.

Rogue packed and left- with Aneres in her arms, as everyone fretted over the unconscious Logan.

Almost predictably her human choose a train station, and Aneres didn't know how she knew this was one of the quickest ways to travel- or how it was predictable.

She just did- the Other's humanness, although buried was 'leaking' out. Small one hoped this was good.

Among the scents and sights- and shear amount of sounds; Aneres was lost. She wouldn't have known if a dog was near- let alone Wolverine.

For Rogue it was confusing, for Aneres it was intolerable.

* * *

Rogue settled in a seat on a train, which was going somewhere she didn't know where, she didn't care so long as it took her away from here. The way they had looked at her was enough- they didn't trust her, and who knew if Wolverine would live?

Aneres, nestled in her lap, whined, and the fox rubbed against her head aginst Rogue's gloved hand. Rogue wondered if Aneres knew she had as well as killed Wolverine. If Aneres knew that- would the fox be as willing to be petted by her poison skin?

For the moment Aneres didn't seem too worried.

Rogue glanced over and saw a little boy with his mother, and felt a longing for her own family- most of all for the touch of another.

"Hey kid…" A voice which had grown familiar reached her ears, and she turned to see Wolverine. Rogue was too surprised to protest when Logan sat down in the seat next to her.

Aneres yipped a greeting to Wolverine, moving to lick at his chin. Which broke the nervous and tense mood and made Rogue giggle, Logan frowned and pushed Aneres away from his face.

"Yuck dog kisses." Logan muttered as he rubbed his chin, Aneres tilted her head- as if to say 'I'm no dog, what are you -blind?' and Wolverine snorted in amusement.

"So are you alright?" Logan said awkwardly to Rogue, who nodded while petting Aneres, who had seated herself half on Rogue's leg and half on Wolverine's lap.

"I think so, I thought you were dead…They looked at me as if I had attacked you…" Rogue whispered, Logan nodded searching for something else to say.

"Well I'm not, and if you come back we'll straiten 'em out- even if we have to announce it in a school wide meeting!" Logan joked, Rogue laughed, and Aneres relaxed all was right with her humans and she was content.

"So… are you running again?" Logan asked seriously, Rogue shrugged.

"I don't know, are you?" Logan snorted and shook his head.

"Nah, I think their rubbing off on me. 'Sides I think Wheels can really help you, you know? He wants to at least, think we ought to give them all another chance?" Logan asked a half grin on his lips.

"I guess." Rogue murmured softly.

"Good, cause I kind of barrowed Cyclops bike. I don't think he'd take too kindly to me not returning it." Logan admitted, and both laughed softly over that.

"Come on kid; let's get back to that school." Logan said, beginning to stand- only to have the train start. Logan sighed and sat back down; Rogue chewed her lip nervously staring out the window.

"Hope no one takes his bike…" Rogue heard Logan mutter.

Rogue felt Logan tense, and suddenly the train screeched to a halt. A metal suitcase suddenly stood upright, and Logan stood. Rogue held tightly to Aneres, who'd tensed growling into a tiny ball of fur and two twitching tails.

The back of the train twisted and groaned as it opened, like a tunnel being revealed by the words 'open sesame' then as smoke floated away a man _floated onto_ the train.

Wolverine's claws came out, and the man seemed to smile at him.

"I do hope that wonderful metal doesn't run through your entire body." Murmured the man as he brought his arm up and spread his fingers. Logan's claws moved slowly apart and Logan gasped for breath pained, even as Magneto lifted his body.

"What do you want with me?" Logan growled Magneto raised an eyebrow.

"Whoever said I wanted _you_?" With dawning horror Logan glanced at Rogue who clutched the squirming, hissing, Aneres.

"_No_…" Logan whispered, and Magneto flicked his fingers and Logan flew backwards- hit the door with his arms outspread and kept going till he was out of sight.

Magneto watched as Rogue got up and made a useless attempt to run away- in the direction Logan had been thrown. Magneto threw a tranquilizer dart at her, and picked Rogue (up by her waist) and the hissing Aneres (by the scruff of the neck) up.

Once he got outside he passed Rogue to Toad, and Sabertooth pleased growled when Magneto passed Aneres to him.

"Bad foxy." Sabertooth growled to Aneres, who froze, going limp when Sabertooth smirked.

The three made their way outside the train station where Mystique was to pick them up.

They were stopped, predictably, by police who had gotten there too late.

"Put your hands up!" Yelled one of the cops, Sabertooth snorted as Magneto did just that- lifting two police vehicles as he did so and crashing them into two others. Magneto tensed as Sabertooth's hand came in contact with his throat.

"_That's enough Eric_." Sabertooth- controlled by Xavier, said as Toad- also controlled- moved away with Rogue unconscious in his grasp.

"Fine if that's how you want it- _Charles_." Magneto jerked the guns out of the grasp of their owners and swung them around to face their previous holders, as the crowd that had gathered gasped in horror.

Xavier however sensed something surprising- it had puzzled him at first. Why had Eric allowed Sabertooth to keep Rogue's and Logan's pet? Now it made since, deep within Aneres was intelligence- _human intelligence_.

As Magneto threatened the people, Xavier urged that intelligence to take back its body, _to help them_.

Xavier made Sabertooth drop Aneres- and the crowd of police, civilians, and news crew watched what happened next in a mixture of horror and awe as the small two tailed fox changed before their eyes.

Aneres felt the Other rise, and the Beast urged the Other on and the Small One stepped aside.

Slowly the silver furred fox with two tails grew till it was the height of Sabertooth's chest.

Aneres's hair- silver as her fur had been fell to her knees, making a kind of mane around her face and chest. Her skin was pale- and a silver shine of short fur covered her.

Her nails were small black claws; her eyes as gold as the foxes had been were luminous in the night. Her nose and mouth were drawn together to form a small snout- but was most startling were that the fox ears and two tails, though larger were still present.

It was a very good thing that her hair was so long- she obviously didn't have any clothes on.

"_Damn it Charles!_" Magneto yelled firing the guns- miraculously the men lived.

_Get Rogue! _Charles ordered Aneres, gold eyes flashed and Aneres smirked revealing fangs. The Beast was in control, and planned to stay that way.

Charles knew then that something had gone _very_ wrong.

"Charles- do you want these people to die- just for one person?"

Magneto had his answer when Sabertooth let go of his neck, it was just in time for Mystique had arrived with their get away vehicle –a chopper.

The four filed in, and with a wave of her fingers Mystique took off.

* * *

Rogue awoke trapped- tied to a pipe although she was more worried about the gold eyes watching her from the darkness.

"Aneres…?" It was a ridiculous hope- as the eyes were too tall. Rogue jerked back when the eyes- and the creatures face got _closer_.

"Oh my gawd…" Rogue whispered as she stared at the creature.

A snout with no dip separating nose from mouth - joined its nose with its mouth. Barely noticeable short silver fur covered its otherwise human face. The gold eyes blinked at her, and a silver furred ear twitched.

"Yes, I am Aneres. You are Rogue." Watching it- no _Aneres_, speak was like watching an animal open its mouth- and _English_ come out.

"Oh Gawd…What'd they do to you? Are you hurt?" Rogue asked, wondering how the adorable two tailed fox had turned into a, well, human-looking mutant.

Aneres seemed amused by this.

"_They_ did nothing. Xavier unlocked the Beasts cage, and I am _free_." Aneres told her, Rogue's eyes widened in horror.

"You're a _mutant_?" Aneres let out a laugh that sounded like a foxes yipping.

"I have always been a mutant, but not always remembered. Honestly sweetling, when was the last time a natural fox had two tails, _and_ knew that you needed a friend the most?" Aneres murmured, and the gold eyes which had held Rogue's own horrified yet fascinated ones, suddenly swerved to view a newcomer.

Aneres rose and Magneto smiled at her, patting her on the shoulder.

"Welcome back to us Kit." Aneres nodded and sniffed the air- she knew they were nearing land, meaning the Statue of Liberty (where Magneto had said they were going) was close.

Aneres paid no mind to Magneto as he whispered to Rogue, instead she went to Mystique. The boat guard was dead, yet Mystique seemed disturbed at her appearance.

"You should go back and help Magneto with the girl." Mystique suggested Aneres narrowed gold eyes.

"I remember _you_ left me with _him_." Mystique tensed and looked to Aneres who wasn't pleased in the least.

"What was I to do Aneres- take you from him? He is Wolverine- alone I stood no chance, you didn't remember me, and he didn't seem inclined to let me take you." Mystique answered softly, Aneres snorted.

"Don't think I'm dumb Mystique, your no good at making excuses. You wanted us to either kill each other- or for him to kill me. That would have made you Magneto's favorite and get rid of me, wouldn't it?" Aneres growled.

Mystique swallowed, and Aneres smirked. She knew she had hit the nail on the head.

"Watch yourself Blue, I don't intend to die today." Aneres purred and left. Mystique flinched when the door slammed closed.

That reminded Aneres of another score she had to settle…with Sabertooth.

Sabertooth was anything if not predictable, and as usual the cat-like mutant was on the roof.

"Sabertooth…" Aneres hissed Sabertooth turned to her poised to attack.

"Going to kill me Sabertooth?" Aneres questioned with a sneer. Sabertooth slowly shook his head but didn't bother to move from his position.

"Good, firstly if you _ever_ let those _humans_ get their hands on me again- I'll tell them where to find _you_. You know Magneto will make you fight them as he and Mystique- perhaps even the others escape." Sabertooth growled, disliking the fox-mutants tone.

"_Secondly_, trying to save me while I'm in the Small One's mindset- and trapped in a burning vehicle, isn't saving me, and even if the target was Rogue- you get distracted by _him_ too often. _Understood_?" Aneres growled, Sabertooth snorted and nodded his agreement.

"Sabertooth hook her up to the machine." Magneto ordered. Aneres frowned, and looked down at Magneto.

"Don't worry Kit, she'll be fine." Magneto reassured Aneres who nodded unsurely. Sabertooth made sure he kept Rogue's mouth closed even as she tried to tell Aneres the truth. Sabertooth sneered at Rogue.

"Nice try, she won't save you as long as she doesn't know you'll die." Sabertooth told Rogue as Aneres went back to start the attack with Toad- Sabertooth would join them as soon as he cuffed the sobbing Rogue to the machine.

The attack on Liberty Island a success, Magneto used his powers to take the real torch down and put the machine- with Rogue, gagged, in it covered by a false torch onto the Lady Liberty's hand.

Magneto noticed the water moving and the fog rolling in, and knew the X-Men had come after Rogue- despite Mystique putting the fluid into Charles's machine.

"We aren't alone. Mystique, Toad, and Aneres-take care of them. Sabertooth guard me." They nodded and the three went down stairs to plan their attack.

"Kit take care of Cyclops, Toad- Storm and Jean, I'll take care of Wolverine." Mystique ordered as they went to the lobby and she turned into a statue- the others hid as the X-Men entered- and Wolverine set off the metal detector.

Aneres had no time to watch her companions, as she fought Cyclopes, dodging his blast still he hit her and knocked her dazed into the wall. When she came too she saw Wolverine stab Storm- no Mystique, and furious she lunged at him- intending to knock him out.

He was her friend- had nursed her back from the brink of death, and she refused to kill him.

"Aneres! Stop we've got to save Rogue!" Wolverine yelled as they rolled on the floor- and Aneres paused and Wolverine grabbed her wrists and held on even as she jerked and struggled under him.

"Listen! That mutant-making machine will _kill_ _Rogue_!" Aneres panted, blinking up as Wolverine stared down at her intently. Wolverine blushed, realizing she wasn't dressed, and certain parts of her were pressing against the suit…

_Damn suit_…Wolverine cursed mentally. Aneres frowned and decided he was telling her the truth; he had never lied to anyone that she'd heard. She felt instantly hurt- and betrayed that Magneto had taken advantage of her loyalty.

"He didn't tell me that…" Aneres only murmured. Wolverine got off of her; he saw the acceptance in her eyes.

Wolverine reached down a hand to help her up, she accepted and they went to find the others. The others- others Aneres didn't know, but Wolverine trusted.

Wolverine opened a door and there they were. Aneres tensed, and Cyclopes had reached for his visor and as he was looking at them- it was pointed at them.

"Wow! It's me!" Wolverine yelled his hands slightly up for defense.

"Prove it." Cyclopes said. Wolverine glanced at Aneres and smirked.

"You're a dick." Wolverine said simply, Cyclops snorted a tiny amused grin on his lips.

It was then their attention focused on Aneres, and Cyclops good humor seemed to disappear.

"What is _she_ doing here?" Jean demanded, remembering her 'betrayal' all too clearly.

"She didn't know Rogue would die." Wolverine said simply. Aneres hesitantly nodded.

"Whatever." Cyclops said clearly displeased.

"So where is she?" Storm asked Aneres, Aneres nodded to the stairs.

"In the Torch." Aneres said softly, the five headed to the staircase, but Aneres grabbed Woverine's hand stopping them.

"I've a better idea- they, Sabertooth and Magneto, don't know I've, well, ah…" Aneres started unsurely.

"Joined the 'good guys'?" Wolverine suggested Aneres nodded gratefully.

"My point is- use me as a hostage." The four glanced at each other and despite Wolverine's clear disapproval Cyclops nodded his agreement.

* * *

So it was that they climbed the stairs carefully- Aneres in the middle, floating by Jean's mind. Jean and Storm beside her, and Wolverine (claws extended) and Cyclopes (a hand on his visor) behind her.

When they reached the deck, Wolverine stopped- and the others somewhat confused followed his lead.

"What is it?" Cyclopes questioned.

"Get out, I can't move." Wolverine grunted out, then before there was time to react Wolverine was flung against the wall and metal seemed to come alive- pulling them to the walls- and Cyclopes visor was in Sabertooth's grasp.

All but Aneres, who in her surprise Jean dropped, Magneto and Sabertooth appeared, and Aneres rose- not allowing them to see her eyes. They thought she was ashamed of herself, but in truth it was the only way for her to hide her fury.

"Don't take it too hard my dear Kit, Sabertooth help her watch them." Magneto ordered- flicking his fingers and making Wolverine's arms cross his chest, his claws pointed into himself. Then leaving them to give Rogue his powers, Sabertooth focused on Storm- turning his back to Aneres who smirked.

"Aneres?" Woverine muttered so softly only Aneres could hear him. Aneres paid him no mind- she knew what she had to do.

Oh she _knew_ Sabertooth could kill her- but she wouldn't abandon Wolverine. She wasn't strong enough to remove the bars- but she _could_ fight with Sabertooth and get Cyclops his visor. Jean could then get it to him.

Aneres looked up and growled at Sabertooth, who turned to frown at her.

"Aneres?" Sabertooth asked confused.

Not giving him time to react Aneres leaped at him, again her momentum sent her opponent down. Sabertooth seemed to get the hint that she meant business and they rolled so he was atop and he frowned down at her.

"What's _wrong_ with you?" Sabertooth hissed, and Aneres narrowed her eyes.

"_You_ want to kill _her_!" Aneres yowled, and scratched at his side- cutting through his clothes and unknown to Sabertooth letting the visor free.

"_Traitor_." Sabertooth growled before the fight began in earnest. The '_fight'_ was mostly one side, and Sabertooth was the one who was flinging her about- all Aneres could do was ride the beating out.

"Aneres!" Wolverine howled when Sabertooth picked her down and slammed her into the floor. Aneres let out a small grunt and Sabertooth hit her in the side.

Wolverine growled and let his claws out; they dug _into_ him to release him from the wall.

"Wolverine!" Jean yelled as he fell.

It served to distract Sabertooth from finishing the job and killing Aneres. Sabertooth went over to him and Woverine, even though the wounds _should_ have been lethal, he sprung up to fight Sabertooth.

As the two fought Aneres grunted and as she was face- down, rolled over.

"Are you alright?" Storm asked, Aneres winced and wondered if she was blind.

"Visor…" Aneres whispered, wondering how they could have missed it- then again maybe they had been watching the fight.

Jean lifted the visor from the floor and tilted them _just right_, then just as Sabertooth came back, Jean ordered Cyclops to open his eyes.

It was the last thing Aneres remembered of the Liberty Island incident, other the impression of being lifted and flying in an aircraft.

* * *

Aneres woke before Wolverine in the med-bay; she woke to Rogue's humming. Aneres blinked up at her wondering if it was a dream.

"Aneres?" Rogue asked, after seeing Aneres open her eyes. Aneres nodded and learned what being squeezed to death felt like.

Or hugged to death…Aneres must have made an uncomfortable sound because Rogue let her go.

"Scott and Storm told everyone what you did; thank you…" Rogue said, Aneres nodded, and suddenly noticed it hurt _everywhere_. Aneres groaned, and Rogue winced in sympathy.

It was clear to Aneres that she was getting both her own and Wolverine's thanks- as it was unlikely Wolverine would want to hug Rogue- he was the gruff type, and didn't like hugs when he wasn't the one to initiate them.

Or didn't feel as if he earned them...

He probably felt that the whole nightmare was his fault and so was Rogue being captured- even if it wasn't.

So Aneres accepted Rogue's thanks without comment.

"Feel up to coming upstairs and saying 'hi' to some of the students?" Rogue asked her, Aneres nodded slowly- she was in pain, but she knew she could at least make Rogue feel better.

So stuffing down her pain Aneres sat up, and realized she was sort-of dressed in a hospital-like gown that went to her knees. Her hair was a sharp contrast to the blue gown.

"Sure thing sweetie…" Aneres murmured, standing.

It occurred to her the gown was the most she'd worn since meeting Wolverine and Rogue.

Granted more then half the time she'd been in the Small One's form, still the Other was embarrassed- and some of that embarrassment flushed her cheeks.

Rogue must have sensed this for she gestured to a metal table Aneres hadn't really paid attention to.

"Storm, Jean, and I were the closest in height to you. We went shopping for clothes you might like as a sort of thank-you gift." Rogue told her, Aneres nodded and pulled the bag to her.

She took the things out and was pleased and surprised- most of the things were dark colors. Which Aneres knew would draw attention to the _clothes_ and _not_ her furred skin.

The Other might have cared that there were other people in the room- but the Beast couldn't care less- nor did it care for clothing.

But it did know it would stand out if it didn't ware the clothes- and as a predator it understood clothes were needed them to blend in.

So without further mental compliant Aneres put on the clothing.

A black sports bra- boots that went halfway up to her knee- dark blue jeans (with a convenient tail-hole for her) that flared at the end, and a dark brown leather duster that went to her knees- so she buttoned it to her waist- giving the impression of a shirt.

Aneres also noted the ties and other garments- but for now she was satisfied. Her ears twitched and she turned back to Rogue, who looked like she didn't know what to think, Aneres snorted which brought Rogue out of her daze.

Aneres also got out a hat- for her ears. Her tails she hid well enough with the duster- as her tails didn't go past her knees.

Rogue shrugged and with one last glance at Wolverine she led Aneres upstairs.

Aneres's appearance, even if it was normal, save for her snout- and too pale silver furred skin served to detour _most_ of the students. Save for a boy who seemed to have feeling for Rogue.

Storm and Scott were watching the news on TV, probably to see how the public would react to a missing/killed senator, only to find he wasn't missing- at least to the public.

Aneres thought they should have expected something like this. It was _exactly_ something Mystique would do.

For now Aneres paid it no mind- and didn't tell the two who was masquerading as the senator. She found it amusing that Rogue was almost too shy to join a boy in a game.

Once Aneres added her encouragement Rogue had practically no choice but to join in the game. _Have you decided what you're going to do?_ Professor Charles Xavier's mental voice suddenly echoed in her mind.

Indeed she had- she was going with Wolverine. Rouge didn't need them at the moment- she needed education, and she (as the boy who liked her proved) had friends and people to talk to.

Aneres was too old to finish school, and with her appearance (and odd appendages) she wasn't going to get the kind of job one needed for a diploma.

Aneres flared her nose to scent the air- Wolverine was coming, or rather _going_.

Without a word Aneres slipped away- but apparently Rogue had seen her leave and as the sound of footsteps proved Rogue was following her. Aneres hoped this good-bye wouldn't be hard for them.

"Logan, Aneres, wait!" Rogue called, Aneres was only a few steps away from Logan when they both stopped.

"Where are you going?" Rogue asked, Aneres and Wolverine glanced at each other.

"Got some business up north." Logan muttered looking embarrassed for trying to get out of saying good-bye, Aneres shrugged.

"Going with him. Someone needs to watch out for him." Rogue nodded at her answer- in that Rogue agreed, though she probably wished she'd be the one to keep an eye out for Logan.

"Running away?" Rogue asked him quietly. Wolverine sighed and fingered his dog tags- then a light entered his eyes and Aneres knew he'd gotten an idea.

"Nah, here take may tags- I'll be back for them." Wolverine told her after pulling off the tags- Rogue nodded shakily and Wolverine hesitantly hugged her, Aneres smiled slightly. They parted and Wolverine turned and walked away. Aneres waved her fingers at Rogue and the two headed out of the school.

"So why are you really coming with me?" Wolverine asked when they were walking- pretty much alone.

"I don't teach- and I'm not young enough to be a student- and they are uncomfortable with me. Rogue will be safe. Besides I have a debt to repay." Aneres answered in a tone that suggested this wasn't a big deal.

"We're even." Wolverine answered. Aneres smirked.

"I'm not talking about you- I owe _Rogue_, I let her be hurt." Aneres explained, Wolverine grunted. They came to the gate- and Cyclopes bike. They glanced between each other and shared equally devious grins.

Wolverine started the bike, and Aneres held on to him as they disappeared down the road. Logan to find a past he didn't remember - and Aneres to pay Rogue a debt the girl didn't know she was owed.

* * *

Logan thought of Aneres, who rode behind him, not as a fox…but as some_thing_ else…

He had committed to memory the tape the X-Man had shown him when he'd woken up…The world had watched it, the train-station monster; the newspapers had called her…

_Slowly the silver furred fox with two tails grew till it was the height of Sabertooth's chest. _

_Aneres's hair- silver as her fur had been fell to her knees, making a kind of mane around her face and chest. Her skin was pale- and a silver shine of short fur covered her. _

_Her nails were small black claws; her eyes as gold as the foxes had been were luminous in the night. Her nose and mouth were drawn together to form a small snout- but was most startling were that the fox ears and two tails, though larger were still present. _

_It was a very good thing that her hair was so long- she obviously didn't have any clothes on. _

Logan had truthfully been a bit… _unnerved_ when Cyclopes had shown him the footage at the train station, the result of the Professor messing with _his_ fox's mind.

The _only_ thing that was the same, between 'the Beast' and the 'Small One', as Aneres called them, was the eyes. The same warm golden eyes, with black slit pupils.

For every one of the artic foxes characteristics had been, _morphed_, to suit the half human-half fox form 'Beast'. Before that change; none of them, not even Logan, had thought the artic fox particularly 'mutant'. Aneres had shown _intelligence_, but not so much to warrant the level of 'human'.

Yet she _was_, or had been. She was, as Logan was finding out, a hard person to figure out. She had woken up and (not as healed as he would have liked) decided to go with him rather then stay with Rogue.

He hadn't noticed her pain right away- or even smelled blood over the motorcycles fumes, or heard any signs of 'pain' over the roar of engines. In fact, it was _after_ a whole day of riding, that she started winching at the sharper turns he took. He remembered the beating Sabertooth put her through all too well.

_Aneres looked up and growled at Sabertooth, who turned to frown at her. _

_"Aneres?" Sabertooth asked confused. _

_Not giving him time to react Aneres leaped at him, again her momentum sent her opponent down. Sabertooth seemed to get the hint that she meant business and they rolled so he was atop and he frowned down at her. _

_"What's _wrong_ with you?" Sabertooth hissed, and Aneres narrowed her eyes. _

_"_You_ want to kill _her_!" Aneres yowled, and scratched at his side- cutting through his clothes and unknown to Sabertooth letting the visor free. _

_"_Traitor_." Sabertooth growled before the fight began in earnest. The '_fight'_ was mostly one side, and Sabertooth was the one who was flinging her about- all Aneres could do was ride the beating out. _

_"Aneres!" Wolverine howled when Sabertooth picked her down and slammed her into the floor. Aneres let out a small grunt and Sabertooth hit her in the side. _

_Wolverine growled and let his claws out; they dug _into_ him to release him from the wall. _

_"Wolverine!" Jean yelled as he fell. _

_It served to distract Sabertooth from finishing the job and killing Aneres. _

He'd pulled over, a few miles away from any sort of civilization; she seemed genuinely puzzled by this. Half-lidded golden eyes watched him as he got off, and motioned for her to follow his example.

She did so, almost reluctantly. For the first time since setting out, he took notice of what Rogue, and the other girls, had given her to ware.

A hat covered her fox-ears, but nothing could hide the knee-length silver hair (braided), that framed her inhuman face. Under the fringe of her bangs, the warm slighted golden eyes watched him, weary and pained. Her nose and mouth curved canine-like, to a snout. Short, translucent, silver-fur covered every inch of visible skin, giving it a glow.

The black sports bra was all the top she'd allowed. A dark-brown leather duster that went to her knees, tied and buttoned at the waist, dwarfed her, swallowing up the silver-braided hair, and hiding the two silver tails. Dark blue jeans that must have tail-holes flared at the ends of her half-thigh black boots.

"Let's see your back." He demanded when he saw most of her front was obviously …unharmed.

Aneres turned, and after untying and unbuttoning it, shrugged out of the duster. Reaching behind her, she pulled her braid out of his view. Her back made _him_ winch, it was a mass of bruises and half-healed wounds.

He was surprised she wasn't injured more, but he decided, after glimpsing the _healed_ bullet wound she had had as a fox kit, she healed fast. Not as fast as he did, but faster then a normal human.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He demanded angrily, this would slow them down, and why didn't she trust him enough to let him _know_ she was so obviously injured? She trusted him enough to let him see them now, he reassured himself.

"It wasn't important." She answered simply, turning around to face him.

"Well why didn't you at least ask for bandages, or medicines?" He asked as they certainly didn't have anything of the sort, and those cost money, which they didn't have.

"Cloth irritates them, and I won't be drugged." Aneres answered, looking at him as if he was _supposed_ to know this; and she suspected he had damaged his head. He sighed, giving up, and decided to make camp for the night.

"Are you hungry?" He asked, gentling his tone, she shook her head, and as he wasn't either, decided not to bother with the food. Instead as Aneres watched, and 'guarded' camp, he gathered wood.

A while later he lit a fire, and was glad neither of them needed tents or sleeping bags as 'essentials', and for now at least, he could hunt and live off the land. He fell asleep, aware that Aneres would watch out for him while he slept for the night.

It was a comfortable… and yet an unfamiliar feeling, this companionship of theirs. Perhaps it was just that he was used to her as a fox, without a human intellect, and was now becoming used to her, as she was now, with her animal instincts and reasoning, and yet almost-human appearance.

* * *

When he awoke, it was to his foxes golden eyes. For a moment he thought everything had been a dream, or had never occurred, and he had never met Rogue. Then the golden eyes blinked, and the too-human face attached looked away, it all seemed to crash back.

_Did she sleep at all?_ He wondered as he sat up, glancing at the fire, which was still going strong. She certainly didn't look as if she had changed position during the night, save to pull her duster around her, so only her face peered out at him. She looked… almost, dare he even think _it_?

_Cute_… Logan snorted, and stood, stretching, going a few feet off to do his business. When he returned, Aneres had put the fire out, she handed him some beef jerky he had packed for the trip.

"I smelt it." Aneres explained, tying her duster on. Logan shrugged it off, and checked on his (or rather Cyclopes) bike. They had gone farther then he had thought- he gas would last another few miles, by then he hoped to find a gas station.

"Let's go." He said, and then the two settled onto the bike. Logan liked the bike because, while part of his mind was always wide awake to deal with anything. It allowed his mind to wonder…

High on the list, apparently, was his traveling companion. He was certain he could trust her…somehow; it didn't matter to his survival instincts if she was 'friend' or 'foe', she was dependable. It was rare, and apparently he _subconsciously_ valued her, more so then his life.

That had been especially true when she had attacked him on Liberty Island, he had been on an adrenalin rush, and ready to kill what came at him next...when she had tackled him, something in him had screamed for him to _stop_. To reason with her, _before_ he tried to kill her…The opposite of what his gut usually told him to do.

So he'd went with it, he had yelled (as they had struggled to gain the upper hand against one another) that Rogue was going to _die-_ if Aneres didn't help them. To his surprise she'd _listened_. It was a blurred rush after that, thinking Sabertooth was going to kill her- and Metal-Head would kill Rogue.

Then he would be alone… again…

Logan knew that if both of them had died, he wouldn't have stood by the X-Men, like he planned to do now. There would have been far too many bad memories associated with them.

So had pretty much went berserk and won that battle, he wasn't naive enough to think he'd won the war. Nor did he think he could run from it, or not pick a side.

Not when Rogue was on one side, he felt obligated to protect that side, and thus her. Aneres seemed to agree with his instinct completely.

It was amazing to him, how much these two meant to him- and that he had grown to not only like them, but would do anything to protect them- and all this they had made him feel in the short amount of time he had known them.

There was a problem though.

Aneres, for all intents and purposes, had very nearly killed herself to keep Rogue safe. She had gone against _everything_ she'd known, just to keep one little girl safe.

Logan would like to think she'd done it for Rogue, and maybe that was a part of it, but a very big part of him insisted _he'd _played a major part in her actions.

It wasn't just his ego either…Aneres was genuinely self-sacrificing in his eyes.

While it was flattering…it also frightened him. Aneres had proved she was willing to die for Rogue and him, without thinking about her own safety. She'd proved this when she went against Sabertooth.

Wolverine wondered if Professor Xavier, had ever felt this humbled, and awed, by another's unselfish actions. In all Logan's fifteen years of memories, he'd met plenty of people some who'd taken pity on him-for a price, others who couldn't care less.

He had begun to think _everyone_ was like that- even Rogue had wanted something from him in the beginning. Aneres somehow defied that concept of selfishness, replacing it with utter loyalty, and included in that loyalty- _willingness_ to off her self, and for someone she'd _barely_ known a month!

Maybe it had been a part of Magneto's training; maybe it was the foxes trust, and loyalty for them. Because it remembered that Logan had nursed it back to heath- maybe a combination of both.

Whatever it was, Logan wasn't entirely sure he wanted _it_ directed at _him_.

He had been tempted to tell Aneres to stay with Rogue, _order_ it if he had to. Then Aneres had told him she had her own reasons. A debt, he wondered why she felt obligated to pay it while going with him.

None the less it was her own business, and Logan wasn't going to pry into that. No, he was _much_ more interested in how Aneres met Magneto. Now all that he had to do was find a way to bring the subject up…

**- Aneres's POV - **

As we flew along the road I was grateful he _couldn't_ ask questions over the roar of an engine- nor had any telepathic ability. I knew he had a lot of questions; it was only natural for him to. Last night had given him a chance to think them up…

Only natural for _anyone_ to have questions, even I have questions about myself that I'd love to have answered. Truth is, I only have those flashbacks I got from Small One.

The Other, the humanity in me, hid itself for so long in animal habits it _forgot_ itself. Even created different _personalities_ within its forms, but both forms have some humanness in them, of which I am grateful.

The Small One, if completely animal, would _never_ have let Wolverine help us. _Would_ have eaten the meat offered. An animal would never have acted so 'attached' and 'pet like' - even if Logan had helped it. It would never have followed Rogue when she left for Logan's sake.

Those are human characteristics. Or at least 'proof' that the Other affected Small One.

As for me, a human, yet very animalistic based loyalty, to Logan and Rogue. Yet I couldn't care less about the X-Men, or even Magneto now, if those two weren't somehow involved.

There is a human intelligence- ability to think, read, write and even some morals. Even then when my humanity took a while to kick in, but it did all the same.

Like with my slight, but ignored, embarrassment of clothing, or lack there of.

I see no reason to hide my body- but I do, when it will get my humans and I noticed. We are already mutants, I know of human hatred of us- it is hard not to _smell_ it, if not _see_ it with my own two eyes.

Still, there remains the problem of my snout; it will be the first thing they notice. Yet Logan travels by quick to keep me out of sight, and as much as I appreciate it, my very bones ache from the beating I took.

I am a fast healer by _human_ standards, but compared to Sabertooth and Wolverine I might as well _be_ _human_.

In any case, I have an idea, just like my duster hides my tails, and my hat hides my ears. I will ask Wolverine for a biker helmet; that will hide my 'unnatural' snout.

So any odd characteristics will be hid, save for my pale and short silver fur, but that can't be helped. The fur isn't noticeable, unless you are close to me, and I will not let any save _my_ humans that close.

Besides, pale skin can be explained by a lack of light. Or so my human intelligence reassures me.

I have a feeling that my body has another form, unknown, just like this one was unknown before the professor forced it out. I also sense that I will find answers at Alkali Lake…

I hope Logan will too.

Logan knew he'd be dreaming if he thought Aneres and he could get to Alkali Lake, on a motorcycle, with only a _gallon_ of gas. So he _would_ stop at one, even if he had to go through _hell-fires_ to get to one.

His thoughts strayed to Rogue, and why he had left. Mostly to find out about his past…There was also the fact of Rogue's schooling- and how well she would do if they were their, compared to how well she would do if they weren't. So, he knew, Aneres and he would have to stay away till the year was _mostly_ done.

But he knew _about_ kids too, they procrastinated, and Rogue wouldn't do well in school if Aneres and he were nearby. That and _they_ would be bored stiff. Logan was _sure_ they'd love to get in him a suit.

Aneres was a different matter.

The X-Men knew she had worked for the enemy, but rather then take advantage of that and learn their tactics from her. They'd make decisions based on her animalistic appearance, and assume she was too stupid to know their tactics, or not trust her because she'd switched sides.

That was if she had _stayed_, but Aneres had chosen to follow him, even if he hadn't exactly _wanted_ her too.

At least that was Logan's reasoning, besides, he didn't want to hang around a school. Something about it made him feel trapped, no matter how big that school was, it was still a school.

Logan glanced at the gas gauge; it was getting low so he looked around- nothing as far as he could see. He sniffed the air, but over the scent of gas from the motorcycle, and the rushing wind, he couldn't smell much of anything.

Logan then had a thought; Aneres had fox-appendages, perhaps her senses were enhanced. It was worth a shot in any case, Logan slowed to a stop, and got off.

Aneres stared at him, confused. Logan tapped the side of his helmet, and then took it off. Aneres followed his example removing her hat, silver furred fox ears swiveled around- subconsciously taking in every noise nearby.

Logan had stopped in an empty, as far as the eye could see, stretch of road, which was the _only_ thing that led Aneres to take the hat off.

"Aner' can you smell any gas…a few miles off maybe?" Logan asked, Aneres blinked gold eyes at him, but nodded, breathing in deeply so her ample chest rose and fell. He tried not to notice.

"Yes, not far. I smell others- a town, hotel?" Aneres asked tilting her head, loose silver strands framing her neck.

"Yeah we'll stop for the night." Logan answered, not in any hurry to get back on his motorcycle…

Aneres didn't seem to mind stopping either, she yawned bringing attention to her elongated teeth. Logan didn't let it bother him; she'd yet to show an interest in hunting that is, hunting,_ without_ guns.

Or any kind of hunting, even as a fox she'd only eaten tofu. It was times like these where he let himself worry about what non-mutants would do to her, if she _hadn't_ gone in disguise.

They already knew of her really, at the train station she had been on the news as she changed from the silver artic fox, he had found her as, into what she was now for the first time- thanks to Charles's meddling.

He didn't want to even _think_ of how many people knew what she looked like. It was the reason he had let her come with him.

Whatever she looked like now, fox or this, she'd attract attention. He only knew one way to counteract that- run, run as far and fast as they could. They'd never outrun the news- but there were places still isolated enough that TV was unusual. That people _never_ expected the news to show up at their door, and if it did they'd ignore it- or make up a reason why it _couldn't_ be what they'd seen on TV. These were the places Logan intended to run too.

Not just to Alkali Lake, they'd go wherever; so the news would have a chance of calming down, of switching to the next big thing.

Till then, all Logan had to do was keep Aneres out of the lime light- out of the publics sight, and above all away from mutant-haters. The X-Men might think this was easy, if they had stayed near the school- but Logan knew otherwise.

He knew that the students might talk when they went to town, even if they weren't supposed to. Or someone who wasn't supposed to, might hear them talking to each other.

All it would take was too many questions, and they'd be inspected, and while Aneres could hide in the basement of the school. There was no guarantee they'd come announced.

All in all, Logan thought it best to go, even if Aneres hadn't been with him- but she was now. Despite Logan's gruff, 'uncaring' attitude, fact was he _did_ care, at least about Aneres and Rogue.

The rest of the world could go into the fires of hell.

Aneres didn't question him. Rogue questioned _everything_ – from his _feelings_, to the way he had kept Aneres (as a _fox_, when he hadn't known she was '_human'_) in his camper when he'd gone out cage fighting. An unspoken bond was between the three- and Logan had no intentions of ruining that.

Rogue was the little girl, the innocent. The one both Aneres and he wanted to protect. Aneres was simply freedom; she had few inhabitations, and cared only about what Rogue and he thought. As for Logan, well he thought he was the one who brought them altogether, but he was also their protector.

In any case they were _his_ girls, and so long as they were safe; Rogue at the school finishing up her education in a school for mutants, or Aneres with him, when she could have stayed, been useless, and not trusted.

They probably wouldn't have even trusted Aneres to stay with Rogue in her room. Or for any length of time, that matter without supervision; even if both of them had _insisted_ on staying together.

Frankly, Logan was glad Aneres was with him- and Rogue wasn't. Not that he didn't _trust_ Rogue, it was just…he'd worry himself into fits. For her safety, heath, and even if she could get along with others _after_ their trips and adventures.

With Aneres, he knew she didn't care for 'others' –unless it was Rogue. That she'd take care of herself, could find food and shelter, if something happened to him on this trip.

Even if there was the lingering fear that Aneres might do something stupid, like kill herself for him if he was in a fight. He knew, she knew he could heal faster then her- faster then anyone, from near to normally lethal wounds too.

It didn't matter to her- she could heal too, and given time he didn't doubt she'd be about to heal from death wounds. He couldn't help wondering how long as a fox she'd laid on the road- bloody form a gunshot wound. The bullet _should_ have been inside her- but it wasn't. That took her _weeks_ to heal from instead of _years_.

All that he hadn't thought about at the time, but it had started to shove its way to the front of his thoughts when he saw his fox change into a mutant. And again, when he'd watched her get beat up by Sabertooth -to give them Cyclopes visor.

So he wasn't too worried for her physical heath, as far as survival and getting food were concerned. Her psychological heath was another matter entirely.

" Logan?" Aneres interrupted his thoughts, and Logan turned to her with a raised eyebrow. "I smell others." The fox-like woman told promptly him as she put on her hat. Logan didn't doubt her, and nodded, silently getting back on his motorcycle; it was time for them to find that town Aneres said she'd smelt. Maybe they'd outrun those 'others' Aneres had smelled.

Aneres's nose was right, and they reached the town _just_ before the bike ran out of gas. It was nearing night, so after he'd filled the bike up, he asked the gas store manager where to find a hotel- after getting the directions they found it…and a gang of six bikers.

Logan growled softly, Aneres had stiffened, they watched them in silence.

"I'll go see if we can get a room." Logan told her softly, Aneres didn't show any signs of hearing him- though he knew she must have.

Logan couldn't get a room, and as he prepared to leave, he felt the hotel manager was stalling, so becoming annoyed he left in a rush. He saw Aneres, her duster covering her face, and her arms rapped around herself; cornered by the gang.

He was about to go over and 'remove them' when Aneres caught sight of him, and two of the bikers turned- to where she was looking. Aneres didn't look upset, or very harassed, (though it was hard to tell with the duster covering her face) so swallowing his pride he strode over to her side.

"Lass says this is your bike." One of them said, he had graying hair, and had brown eyes. Logan nodded, silently checking Aneres for injures, and then the bike, Cyclopes would kill him if it got scratched.

"Yeah, what's it to you?" Logan asked, eyes narrowed with suspicion as he saw one of them move to reach for something out of sight.

"It's a nice bike." The other man- younger with blue eyes, brown still in his hair- that was braided down his back. Logan shrugged, even _he_ knew that.

"It's such a nice bike that….we've decided we want it." The blue eyed biker said. It was then Logan noticed their guns, and he cursed Scott Summers to hell and back. Then before the men had time to react, Logan had gotten on the bike, and had pushed through the six; he revved the bikes engine and took off.

Not before he heard a gunshot and a whimper from behind- then he knew if he ever saw those men again he'd _kill_ them. Because Aneres was shot, and he was _helpless_ as she wheezed for breath- blood soaking into his jacket.

Logan looked disparately for a hiding place for the night. "Hang on Aner…" Logan told her as he drove into an open shed, got off the bike, and dragged Aneres off the bike.

He saw her lips and teeth were bloodied, as she clenched her teeth and snarled at the pain. She was winching as he opened her duster, and saw that the bullet was still inside- no exit wound. He didn't know where the entry wound was either…

She was pale- paler then normal, and her breath wheezed in and out; golden eyed were glazed but still focused on him.

"What do I do?" Logan didn't know he'd spoken out loud- but Aneres heard his hopelessness, and summoned all her strength to turn over. The gash was on her shoulder, and Logan used her duster, and his shirt, to futilely try to wipe the blood away.

"Aner, don't you _dare_ die on me…" Logan choked out. Aneres snorted, and brought her fingers to touch his cheek- and smiled. "Tell Rogue- debt for not protecting her, is paid?" Aneres sought, Logan shook his head.

"Don't you _dare_- you tell her _yourself_!" Logan argued, Aneres shivered and her hand fell back as gravity took over, and Logan watched in horror as her eyes closed.

Logan sat back _listening_, but only stillness, and silence, came from the body before him. Logan closed his eyes, and inhaled deeply, letting the scent of blood and death wash over him.

He would stay here till he was sure- there was still hope, though Logan tried not to let it bury itself too deep inside him. He'd wait till the body was truly dead- with stiffness and everything, before he buried her.

He wouldn't- no couldn't bury her _here,_ in the middle of no-where.

What would he tell Rogue?

Logan opened his eyes and watched in mixed awe, and horror, as Aneres's form melted back into the fox she'd once been. He listened as her heartbeat, though faint, started- saw that the bullet was shoved out of the wound.

A tiny artic fox whined, and opened its golden eyes- seemingly back from the dead. What would he tell Rogue indeed….

Logan breathed out; relieved he hadn't lost his friend, and gathered the bloody fox in his arms. He'd stay here for the night, and then when morning came he'd gather their things, pack them up, and set off again.

Logan still intended to go to Alkali Lake, but he didn't intend to go back to the X-Men till Aneres could change back into what she had been. Logan hoped that wouldn't take long, he didn't think Charles could dig her out of her mind again…

* * *

Logan found himself torn between amusement and annoyance. Amusement because, well, the _only_ (that he could see) way to ride with the fox, and insure that she wouldn't fall off the motorcycle, was to ride with the kit tucked into his leather jacket.

Aneres was currently enjoying the wind in her fur, ears, and nose- her eyes were wide, and Logan could feel her tails twitching enthusiastically against his chest. Annoyance, because said fur and tails were _ticklish_.

How did Logan know this? The fox's ears were either ticking his nose- making him want to sneeze, or his neck, no need for explanation for _that_. If you added this to the fact that he was _driving_ said motorcycle; laughter –or sneezing for that matter, might cause him to crash.

He wasn't worried about his safety- as he could survive his claws going though him he was pretty sure he could survive a crash. Aneres while it was a very near thing- had survived being shot twice- once before he had found her, and that evening.

Logan wasn't looking to press his luck so far.

After all the third time was the charm- right? Well for Aneres it'd be death- but probably a 'charm' for her killer. Logan gripped the bars- it'd been a very near thing. He wasn't entirely sure she was _sane_; so far she hadn't shown any signs of human-like intelligence.

Still what she said before she'd changed bugged him.

_"Tell Rogue- debt for not protecting her, is paid?" _

It was pretty obvious she thought she owed Rogue for not protecting her against the Brotherhood- but how was protecting _him_ paying a debt to Rogue?

To Aneres- it _must_ make sense. Perhaps in an animalistic way, but Logan didn't know _how_- he wasn't 'primal' enough. He doubted he'd ever know- it would be like asking Sabertooth why he attacked Logan.

Pointless, and likely to get him hurt. There was one question Logan wanted answered more then any other though. _How_ was Aneres connected to the Brotherhood? Getting an answer from her in her current form would be like finding grandmothers _favorite_ needle in a bundle of _other_ needles. Nearly impossible, especially if you hadn't ever seen your grandmothers needle before.

In this case needle was code word for 'Aneres's past'. Not that it mattered- Aneres was quite unable to answer, Logan sighed. It seemed he wouldn't get any answers any time soon.

As the gang was after them, they'd have to take the back roads, and avoid highways and 'normal' people as much as possible.

Even the most dimwitted person who had seen that news piece of Aneres changing from fox to beast/human form (which was being repeated over and _over_, and Logan doubted it would stop for _weeks_ yet) would be suspicious of an artic fox acting oddly- and traveling _willingly_ with him (or any human) _was_ suspicious.

Especially as Aneres wasn't restrained by a cage, or collar, or leash. All of these she wouldn't allow for long, as she had _barely_ tolerated being kept in his trailer for long periods of time without him there. Besides now that he knew she was intelligent in a human sense, doing that would just feel wrong and very…odd. And what if she remembered when she turned back?

He just hoped he didn't run into any animal control people, or animal rights groups. He was pretty sure artic foxes were endangered, and keeping one without the proper licensing would get him fined, or in jail.

Animal rights would simply think he had taken her from her mother at a young age and kept her as a pet without reporting it. All that would be very messy to explain and he doubted Aneres would take well to such a situation.

So using back roads, avoiding highways, and avoiding people also came into the picture when transporting mutants-in-fox-form across New York to Alkali Lake. Sometimes he thought she and Rogue were more trouble then they were worth.

As if sensing his thoughts Aneres whined and turned her head to lick his chin. Logan snorted and continued driving down the dirt road. _From now on_, he decided, _only pit stops are to get gas- and there buy food…_

Logan knew he could survive that way- traveling day or night, with only gas stopping him and only minimal sleep required. Of course there would be bathroom brakes at the gas stations, and if Aneres got tired she could always sleep in his jacket while he drove.

As for himself well if he needed to sleep he'd find some bushes or trees- or both, and park the bike for the night. He was just as comfortable sleeping on the ground as sleeping indoors.

He doubted Aneres would mind, she hadn't liked being inside his trailer, and he didn't think she'd slept indoors- even in her beast form. With the plain firmly in mind Logan continued driving down the dirt road.

Aneres however was enjoying the sights- trees and earth, and odd smells of other animals. Normal rules didn't apply to her as she zoomed through territories on the dirt road.

Passing through those territories might have taken days otherwise- but Logan didn't care and nothing was stupid enough to stop him as he drove at the speed he was.

Aneres especially enjoyed the wind rushing at her, she caught many more scents then she would otherwise. Logan didn't seem to care about those, or perhaps he couldn't catch as many smells as she could at this speed. But Aneres didn't care; she was content to be with him.

In other words, Aneres was completely enjoying herself, after a few sleepless nights with Logan watching while she slept, she had gotten used to it and him again.

After a few weeks, her wound would ache, and then stretch, and itched, and then there was only a slight scar- just as there was for the other bullet wound.

They had stopped for the time being, the first time in nearly a week- a day more and Logan reckoned they'd be at Alkali Lake. Aneres seemed to be as recovered as she was going to get, at least as far as bullet wounds were concerned.

When he had tried to lift her out of his jacket today, she had nipped and fussed at him till he had let her go.

It was only while standing in front of an amused clerk, buying gas with the fox (the clerk thought she was a _dog_!) tucked into the jacket, that he realized he'd tried to get a grip on her at her injury.

Logan winched at the thought, and bought tofu- as a treat for her for not trying to kill him.

She eagerly ate the tofu- happy to be on the road again. His shirt might have tofu-residue on it, but it was a small price to pay for her to sleep. Or so Logan comforted himself.

Logan made sure his bag held warm cloths for her when (not if) she changed back. He was sure she would change back- she had too.

Warm clothes were necessary because they were traveling into a mountainous region, and it was near enough to winter to worry about the cold. Even for foxes.

Logan drove till the yellow lines blurred, and even knowing he was tired and hadn't eaten anything proper for a few days, he continued- even if he knew it was stupid.

He wasn't thinking clearly, and he felt that, but he pushed on determined to reach an inn for the night. It would be one of the first times they had stayed in a room since setting out.

Aneres growled softly, at _him_? Logan blinked, and realized he had led the bike to the edge of the road.

He straitened it out, blinking in a dazed fashion. He had no memory of letting the bike go so far from the yellow lines. Had he fallen asleep- if only for a few seconds? Hadn't someone said that was deadly somewhere? He couldn't remember.

His head tilted foreword, eyelids too heavy to life. In an almost out-of-body way he felt Aneres's fur standing on end.

Aneres turned worried eyes away from Logan- to the road ahead. She smelled something not-right, and with narrowed eyes she spotted two glaring headlights close enough to make her whine.

Her first instinct was to run- she had to wake Logan up. Torn between the desire to get to safety- and the need to protect him, even with the bike starting _toward_ the blazing lights, she tried to scratch at his chest.

It didn't work.

Aneres in the Small Ones form was useless- and she _knew_ it, even as the blazing lights of the huge truck loomed closer. _Somehow_ she had to change, on her own- and _quickly_. To change into something of the Other inside of her- that could save them.

Even if Small One did not know quite what it wanted- her body did. It hurt for an eternity- then nothing but panic.

The lights, this form knew what they were- and what it meant. In a few seconds more memories came unwished for.

**-Flash Back-**

_After being kidnapped by them at eighteen, Aneres had joined the Brotherhood. There was no where else for her to go after all. _

_No one cared- Magneto had proven that by allowing her to see he news in her home state. Not a word- or mention, no one made a fuss of a girl dropping out a week before graduation, and running away without a word to anyone. _

_She had failed- failed a mission Magneto had given her, only her. _

_Now They were after her. _

_She didn't know who They were, only that Magneto had wanted her to steal something from them. She hadn't gotten it. She'd set off the alarms, and now with headlights on her, They were cornering her. _

_She panted for breath. Suddenly one of Their trucks swooped out of no-where. She was hit, and rolled with the impact; her head plowed into a rock and darkness was all she knew. _

_When she awoke, she was the Small One, a small, golden-eyed, silver fox with two tails. They believed shifting was her only ability- and she let them believe it. She learned it was safer to be the Small One- They could do little to her as the Small One. _

_She bid her time and knew escape was near. The Brotherhood would come for her- she knew they would, they had to. _

_They came too late. _

**-End-**

She was left shaking- and still in the danger that the truck with the blaring lights represented. She knew how to work this machine- or as much to steer, she shoved the bike into the gravel- and out of harms way. Although both passengers received their fair share of bumps and bruises as the bike skid to a stop on its side.

What the driver of the truck thought of a nude girl with golden eyes on a motorcycle- with a man asleep behind her, no one was ever to know. As the driver never slowed- or stopped to see if they were alive.

Logan had the impression of bright lights and a blaring horn. Then hard earth, and skin and blood scraped off against it. His body quickly fixed this, even as he was moved away from the place he had landed. Throughout this half- nightmare he couldn't bring himself to awaken, not even to save her…

"_Don't worry we are safe_."

_Whose voice was that?_ Logan wondered before falling into a dreamless sleep.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

After doing what Small One had 'summoned' her to do, the Other pulled the man off the bike, and started a fire; he muttered and she took pity on him murmuring a soft "Don't worry, we are safe." Her voice felt ill-used, and alien.

She silently moved back to the bike, taking 'her' things from the baggage, and putting them on. Finally settling back to sit by the fire, and the name, whose name her Small One and Beast were confused by 'Wolverine' and ' Logan'…

Names she thought she _knew_…from _before_…

_It was before the cage- before the Small One. _

_The one the Small One called Other was the bits of humanity left from being in the Small One's form, locked away so deep from the mental anguish that the humanness in her body and mind had faded till there was only Aneres-the-fox. _

_…and The Beast, which fought to put the humanity- the Other, itself, and the Small One together- meld them into one perfect being. _

_But this was before all that. _

_Before the Beast had ever been- before the Small One had ever been. _

_This memory was all Other- all human. When she had been a normal girl, off to visit friends… _

_Aneres- her name as it had been then was the same as now, walked the streets of her small town unafraid. It was dusk, and dogs behind the neighbors fences yapped only a little at her passing. _

_Aneres disliked dogs- but did not hate them as the Small One did. She thought nothing of the few blocks between her house and her friends. They had lived here since Aneres could remember. _

_Aneres was quite sure she knew her town back and forth- and the people just as well. So it was that she paid very little attention to the dogs, and this perhaps could have prevented her capture. _

_Aneres didn't know that she was the daughter of a mutant and shared her father's genes; she had after all been adopted at a very young age. So young that she didn't remember them, young enough to be called an infant. _

_Aneres was luckily that she had been adopted as a baby- and she knew it. _

_Though it was obvious she was adopted, she was Asian and her adopted parents were brown haired and brown eyed. _

_Life, so far, had been good. Aneres wasn't a cheerleader- in band, or choir, or in any sports but she got good grades- had a few good friends and her teachers liked her. _

_But all that was about to change, she was 18; she would never graduate within the week like everyone else was supposed too. _

_"Hello pretty…" A voice- husky, dangerous, and meant to send a chill down your spine, reached Aneres's ears just as a hand enclosed over her mouth (before she could scream- or make any noise for that matter), and a arm went around her waist immobilizing her. _

_"Be careful with her Sabertooth!" A female voice hissed - just as dangerous. The man, if it could be called a man- chuckled and nuzzled terror filled Aneres's neck. _

_"Whatever you say Mystique…" Sabertooth answered. With that a girl was kidnapped from all she had ever known- and other then a frantic town search and a milk carton picture, nothing made national news. For there weren't any clues and many, even those among her small town, suspected she had run away. _

_For Aneres no help ever came, and her captors used this against her. _

**No, that was _wrong_**…Her head pounded, and she wanted to _scream_.

_They were young; she and this boy before her. He looked like a younger version of the man in the…present? His name was Logan, and he wanted to go to the unexplored far north. _

_She dreamed of doing the same. _

_"Why not come with me? It'll be fun…" She laughed, finally agreeing to the trip. _

_"Fine, fine, but you have to carry Wilson if he gets tired." He nodded enthusiastically, and forgot what he was doing- cutting a pork-chop, and the knife slipped, and he cursed. _

_They watched in morbid interest as the wound healed in seconds. When it was done he grimaced, a soft apology on his lips. _

_He caught her looking at the reflective surface of the store-glass.__ Her mutations were smaller, no fox-ears or tails. Her black eyes were turning gold, and her silver fur was thicker- more noticeable, but both of her companions knew what she was. So she didn't fear to let it grow- especially in this cold. _

_Logan__ disliked that she'd conned Wilson into her going. Logan and she had been friends since he'd come to her families home and asked for shelter for the night. _

_He hadn't been denied and he looked about her age, so they'd talked. They had gotten along well enough. Her family planned to marry them, but that was a long way off yet. _

_He bowed his head, letting the matter fall into silence. _

_They lived someplace remote, and though she was beginning to change, like he had. But his change was invisible…hers was not she was changing into fox-shape, something her people revered, it was still a change. _

_She was not ashamed… _

There was too much, too much of everything. Too many memories that didn't match, too many feelings, it was all _too much_. She did the only thing she could- she _.._she raised her head up and cried out, holding her head, rocking, and humming a tune she didn't remember learning - hoping, somehow, it would make sense when the man at her feet woke up...

He would wake up, wouldn't he?

Liquid trailed down her cheeks. She didn't know.

* * *


	10. Harry Potter: Rill, OC

Wonky OC's in My Potter-Realm 

_Abby Ebon_

Note; were all a bit odd in our own special-crazy way. Me, before I dive into a world and start talking over minds who-will-do-my-bidding, I like to test the water. In other words I create OC's of various histories pending on if I like the realm well enough, dip them in and see it they swim – usually they don't, rarely do I have a story I complete with an OC. It usually ends tragically for them and has some hidden tie to "canon". _Somehow_. Hell, I don't always know how. Harry Potter has enough stories – and plenty of them are "OC's" (I'm being nice here) - so this is my way of clearing the air, so to speak. I'll never finish these characters stories, I'm sorry, but I've come to that realization. So here is your one and only chance to glimpse them. If you want them, well – er, good luck? Don't tell me though; I'd rather not know who catches my insanity these days. At the end of the "one-shot" (also known as the place where I stopped writing) will be the reviews this story are on the bottom, or already there, this was the story this started out as, before it became what it is now. Well, enjoy, I suppose!

--

"**Harry Potter and the Babysitter"**

_**Like A Dream**_

_-Harry age 3- turning 4 that week.-_

The Dursleys thought them selves perfectly normal, thank you very much. In fact they took pride in being what they thought was complete normalcy; however it had been nearly three years ago that had all that had changed.

They had received a rude awakening when the _boy _had been dropped on their doorstep. A letter addressed to them explained that the Pottors the boy's parents, to whom they were related to by Petunia being Lily Potter's sister- had been killed.

They hadn't mourned the boy's parents, instead fretting on what to do about the boy. Finally Petunia for reasons she hadn't explained had told strait out, Vernon- her perfectly normal husband that they were keeping the boy.

Vernon had been shocked at his wife's decision for he had thought, that day when the boy had been dropped on them, that they were in agreement to give the boy up for adoption.

However when Petunia had threatened devoice he quickly made up his mind to allow the boy to stay if only to maintain their precious illusion of normalcy. Their own son Dudley they lavished attention on and spoiled whenever possible if only to spite the boy that had been left on their doorstep. That boy's name was Harry Potter and he was turning four that week. The Dursleys were planning a outing that day though so Harry was looking foreword to having Ms Figg baby-sit, she was much nicer then his relatives.

Though little Harry daren't say that aloud as he sat on the floor watching as Dudley carried out a basket of his toys, Aunt Petunia smoothing down his hair and cooing nonsense under her breath. Suddenly Uncle Vernon came into the room and scowling at Harry so that he sunk into himself. Harry knew it was time for him to be dragged to Ms Figg and her smelly house full of cats.

Uncle Vernon grabbed Harry's wrist yanking him up and marching him down the street to where Mrs Figg lived. He pounded on the door, and it opened but it wasn't Ms Figg who answered.

It was a girl Harry had never seen before, with twinkling green eyes and spiky light blue boy-short hair, strangely with small pigtailed sized lock of braided brown hair- that was much longer then the rest, though Harry couldn't tell how long the braid went on.

"Who are you? Where is Ms Figg?" Uncle Vernon growled out, the girl frowned but when she saw Harry something crossed her face and she smiled warmly.

"My name is Rill, Sir, and I'm sorry to report that Ms Figg is out at the moment. However she told me to expect you and to watch the boy you bring along." Rill was complementary and respectful, and Harry was awed that his Uncle only nodded and handed him over to this stranger without so much as a 'by your leave'.

Rill chuckled and shook her head at his back, then opened the door wider allowing Harry to slip inside. She studied him a bit, as Harry did so too.

Rill was dressed in a black robe, and Harry assumed that must have been why she had only allowed Vernon to see her head. Which was just as well as Uncle Vernon hated unusual things- and Harry could tell this young woman was _very_ unusual.

"Hello little boyo- I assume your to be Harry, aye?" Rill finally said and Harry blinked, her manner had changed again this time friendly and her accent had changed to a slow drawl instead of a clear bell she had used with Uncle Vernon.

"Yes…Were you taking a bath?" Harry asked confused that she appeared completely dry yet wore a robe of all things. Rill let out a loud catching laugh and Harry was amazed to find himself laughing along with her.

"Ah, no boyo, these be normal where I come from." Rill stated tugging on the tiny braid as she gestured for him to take a seat on the couch.

"Oh…" Harry whispered softly embarrassed now that they were finished laughing.

"Though I suppose I best ware the things you'd expect to see on a person if'n I'm gonna take you out for some ice cream- you'd like that boyo?" Rill asked apparently unsure what he wanted to do. Harry only nodded and Rill patted his head, ruffling his hair.

"That'd be a good boyo- stay here for a bit aye?" Harry watched amused as Rill waltzed to the bathroom, she seemed nice enough compared to his Aunt and Uncle. Harry only had a chance to glance around the room and Rill was back.

This time without the black robe, she wore black pants and a loose green blouse that complimented her eyes- and she wore boots.

"Well ready for a walk about, boyo?" Rill seemed to do things in a rush and Harry was left wondering if she might forget him if he didn't hurry to keep up with her. Luckily she seemed to read his mind and slowed to a manageable stride as she fiddled with her pocket and he could have sworn she muttered something.

Rill reached down and grabbed his hand. Then turning abruptly on her heel into an alley, and Harry stuck close he didn't want to be left behind here that was for sure! Not that he thought Rill would leave him here; she'd probably be kind and leave him at Ms Figg's.

Harry blinked as he felt a tilting feeling and a tug at his navel, he shook his head eyes still closed and when he opened his eyes they were in front of a small pub. Harry didn't get a chance to look at the name before he was rushed inside and through the back where there was a stone wall.

Harry glanced up at Rill confused, and she smiled down at him. Ruffling his bangs so that his hair fell in his eyes she bent to speck to him face to face.

"Don't show anyone your scare alright?" Rill asked and Harry nodded, Rill used a stick to tap the wall and it opened into an arch and Harry was in awe over how many people and things crowded the streets.

Rill took his hand again and led him to the only ice cream place in the street. Harry couldn't stop looking at everything around him and didn't notice when Rill ordered their ice creams and that it was his favorite.

"_Where_ are we?" Harry asked and Rill smiled a little mysteriously and waved a hand at the arch they had just gone through.

"Don't worry about _where_ boyo! _When_ is more important!" Rill said softly and Harry couldn't take him eyes off of the giant of a man who was wading through the people and more importantly walking just behind him, was a hassled preteen looking everywhere at once, that boy Harry knew was himself.

"_How_?" Harry asked quietly as he ducked down as the giant and boy passed by, he noticed Rill smile fondly down at him.

"You're always asking the wrong question boyo." Rill chided him and he straitened in his seat when his other older self went into the large white building that dominated the street. The ice cream came and Rill smiled pleasantly at the waiter and paid him with a silver and copper coin.

"Right question is _why_ you are here." Rill informed him as she tapped her stick against the wooden table and swished it around, and Harry watched this mesmerized.

"I brought you here to tell you what you _really _are, and what you can _really_ do. I really am a babysitter of course- but to a different sort then them," Rill said in undertone waving her hand at the people in the streets garbed in the strangest of things.

"Or those like your aunt and uncle- with nothing real in them." Harry only noticed that she had put her wand away before he had seen it being put away- yet he _knew_ it was in her pocket.

"So you're a babysitter for people like me?" Harry asked and Rill nodded, licking a bit of ice cream that was falling.

"Feel free to speck you mind boyo- not one of their best can get through my shields." Rill added when he hesitated looking around at the supposedly uninterested people lulling about.

"Right then boyo, time for a little question and answer session- aye?" Rill sighed and brushed her bangs from her face leaning in closer even though she claimed no one could hear them.

"Alright then this will be a difficult thing to explain boyo. But I want you to try to remember, because the next time you'll learn of anything I'm gonna tell you is when you're near eleven- as you saw. It'll be too late then to do much more then throw you in with the sharks- and hope you learn to swim before they catch up." Rill seemed to be half talking to him- and half to her self and didn't seem inclined to make sense.

"Harry, have you ever heard of magic? Or seen something no one else seems to be able to?" Last night he had seen peeks of Cinderella and that night he'd dreamed he could do those thing turn a pumpkin into a carriage and mice into horses and his ragged clothes into something great though he hadn't changed a mouse into a man. He didn't know why but he felt he could do what his dream had suggested.

Then there had been the time he had gone into the candy store his aunt hadn't seen and the storekeeper had been very nice and given him a lot of candy. Though he had finished all the candy before going back outside, he knew that his aunt would take it from him- if she saw it.

Harry thought about all this seriously- of as seriously as an almost four year old could, and nodded warily. His aunt and uncle didn't like to talk about it, but he knew he was more then just a freak- he had something they didn't and it made him feel special even when they didn't.

"Right that's good. Harry this is a secret, a secret you got to keep from everyone who you know now- and who you will know in the future. Even those you love and care for very much must never know it, understand boyo?" Rill asked seeking something in his eyes Harry couldn't understand.

"Alright, I promise." Harry said so Rill had her answer, and Rill apparently found what she was looking for in his eyes for she nodded too. Quick as a cat Rill licked up a bit of ice cream that was nearly falling over because she had leaned so much toward him.

"Harry you _are _magic, it runs in your veins like blood but it isn't. Just like me you can make things happen- even people who _have_ some magic like these people who call themselves Witches and Wizards- can't even dream up." Harry frowned and tilted his head and Rill sighed and explained more as he had asked her to in his thoughts. Though he didn't realize then that he hadn't asked her aloud though she had answered aloud.

"When you get older and learn to use your power it can change things- bigger things then you'll realize. It can stop a person, whither they are magical or not, from dieing. But that may cause the earth to rebel." Rill saw his fear over that, Harry had always feared parts of nature- the deadly volcanoes and twisters that supposedly only haunted a place called America that was very far away.

"You must _never_ stop something natural- like rain, or snow, for it _will_ hurt you very badly. That is the only rule don't change nature, and you can do anything you wish. Change people's appearances even your own, change things to what you want them to be." Rill noticed Harry had calmed and knew he would keep his promise.

"That's about all I can tell you- the rest you'll find out for yourself. I won't abandon you just like that though; I'll be watching you till you finish the task the magic urges you to do. Then when you're done with that I'll take you and train you proper." Rill said confidently and Harry grinned when she got up and he felt the shield flicker out of existence though he hadn't seen Rill so much as twitch.

"Come on boyo lets get you to Ms Figg's house." Rill added as she reached to take his hand grasping it fully. The ice cream cones in their hands the made their way back through the arch and this time Rill didn't bother going back through the pub and Harry found himself in Ms Figg's house as if they had never left.

"Thank you Rill." Harry felt the need to say it no matter that he didn't need to. Rill grinned and ruffled his hair.

"It was a pleasure boyo. Now some last things you've got to know, magic is never in the blood only traces of the power you once had, you can't steal our power that way, though there are other ways. Being as your magic if you call my name and it's an urgent emergency I'll hear and get to you as soon as I'm able- understand boyo?" Rill asked kneeling to look him in the face as he finished off his cone.

"Now you won't remember this till you need to know, but your parents didn't save you. No one but you did that; you aren't their child -_you are magic_, and they _held magic_, no magic holder can give life to magic- though sometimes it works the other way around. That's why there are so few of us." Rill added as she finished off the last of the ice cream she had been working on while specking to Harry.

Far too soon for Harry there was a knock on the door and Aunt Petunia, who wasn't truly his aunt for Lily wasn't truly his mother, took him back to the Dursleys. That night everything that had happened with Rill that evening felt like a dream, and all he remembered was the ice cream and the certainty that he was not like others and was not alone.

--

Ending note; I suppose, if I'm honest Rill is alike to Tonks, she only served as a way to introduce this concept I had of a person being entirely made up of magic. If this had continued, likely Harry would have grown up to wander with Magical Creatures and finding things worse then the Dark Lord lurking in the shadows.


	11. BloodTraitors of the Shield: HP OC

**Blood-Traitors of the Shield**

By: _Abby Ebon

* * *

_

**Full Summary:**

_Zorina Shield_ Is from a pureblood Wizard family that moved to the Americas when it was discovered to flee the blood traitors. Her parents later moved to Singapore when she was six. Where she befriended Jet then later both went to the same magical school at eight. _Jet Shield_ – Both a best friend and adopted blood brother to the Shield family- making him Zorina's little brother. Blood bonding a brother or sister is a common practice of pureblooded families. Then three years later- at eleven years old- their parents die, and they are sent to England where the blood traitors of the Shield family dwell refusing to take them in.

Meanings:

"English"

"_Chinese_"

* * *

**Chapter One:** **_To Hogwarts we go…_**

Zorina leaned into the ugly plush armchair in the office. Zorina's green-brown eyes watched the secretary -a toad like woman in black robes.

She who sat behind a large wooden desk, the nameplate on the desk made unreadable by a fancy scrawl made up mostly of swirls.

Along with the notorious picture behind it -of a kitten with a pink bow around its neck, made Zorina glad she was a few feet more away from the woman and her desk then was strictly necessary. Zorina quickly looked away shuddering at the clash of colors.

She looked to her brother in the equally ugly chair next to hers. Jet wore a blank face, his worried brown-black eyes caught hers and he smiled reassuringly. Zorina smiled absently back then sank deeper into the chair.

"_Why are we here?_" Jet questioned the secretary, who pretended she hadn't heard him. Jet grimaced, then caught sight of Zorina.

"_What are you doing?_"

"_Hoping the floor will open up…_"

Jet gave a short bark of laughter that earned a scowling glance from the secretary.

"_I wonder where we are..._" Murmured Jet biting his bottom lip, Zorina straitened with a sudden idea.

"_Maybe she specks English?_" Jet shrugged, looking doubtfully at the so far silent secretary.

"_She may understand Chinese but refuses to speck with two children._" Jet snickered when the secretary shot the two another disapproving look.

"_Still Jet it's worth a try._ Excuse me ma'am?" Zorina spoke up softly; shy to speck a language she hadn't used a lot in four years. The secretary blinked in shock at her.

"Y-yes?"

Zorina shot a 'told you so' look at Jet, who rolled his eyes.

"Where are we? Why are we here?" Zorina questioned her intently searching her memory for all the right words.

"You are in London, both of your parents have died in a accident. According to your parents will you both are to be sent to the Shield family but they don't want you to live with them."

Zorina decided the woman was both very blunt and very rude as her face paled in disbelief.

"_Zorina?_" Jet said softly putting a hand on her shoulder.

'_We are in London…Both our parents are dead…My family here doesn't want us…'_ Tears blurred Zorina's eyes, and Jet bowed his head knowing he could do nothing to ease her pain.

No one had bothered to explain anything when they were called from their beds to the Main Chamber and told to touch a Portkey. They had, only to find themselves in this strange room half way around the world sitting in ugly chairs with a rude secretary who glared at them every time they tried to question her or talk with each other.

"_Toad._" Jet hissed to the secretary, who flushed, for anyone would know an insult at Jet's tone no matter the language.

Though not related by blood Jet would do anything to protect his gentle older sister, though she was only older by three months…

Which had been a long-standing argument when they met at six years old.

"What will you do with us?" Asked Zorina in English her voice trailing off a little.

"You both will be sent to Hogwarts in a few hours. The Headmaster there has invited you to stay till summer when everything will be sorted out."

Zorina frowned pulling on the fringe of the armchair.

"Jet and I refuse to be parted." Zorina said firmly staring into the woman's gray eyes.

The secretary nodded, looking distinctly uncomfortable at being told what was what by a girl younger then herself.

"I'm afraid it's not up to either of you. However your parents will was very firm that you two are to stay together."

Zorina nodded, then turned to Jet who had been watching the two talkingJet nodded to her brushing black hair out of his eyes.

"Miss Shield?" Inquired the secretary.

"Yes?" Zorina rubbed her blurry eyes and felt Jet rub her back.

"You are aware that your father was the head of your family, and that as his only children the two of you will receive the family inheritance?" Said the woman with an eager gleam in her eye.

Zorina's green-brown eyes flashed angrily at the idiotic woman. Surely she didn't think them that stupid? But she put on a bland face after she shook her head frowning slightly.

"Father said that his family here were blood traitors and we were never to interact with them." Zorina said putting up a falsely depressed sigh, the woman looked both saddened by this news.

Jet, who had been watching the two, interact and talk about something that wasn't in the conversation bit his lip still slightly confused.

"_What did she mean?_" Jet murmured softly in Chinese.

"_Just that we are the heirs to the families' wealth. And she wants our money; she is probably one of the blood traitors. Bet your glad mother insisted on blood bonding you to the family and changing your name now, eh little brother?_" Zorina teased, fidgeting slightly in her itchy school uniform and pulling on the hem of her knee length skirt.

Jet chuckled at Zorina's response as he patted her shoulder and crossed his arms over his chest glaring at the secretary.

"_Indeed I think we both can be grateful for mother's wise advice. Did you inform the vile woman that we have known we are our families heirs sense your birth and even before my adoption?_" Jet mused softly flicking a piece of lint off his jacket; Zorina shook her head smirking slightly at the toad of a woman who scrunched up her nose glaring at Jet.

"You should know that everything you are saying is being monitored and will be translated later." the snotty woman Stated, upset that Zorina had seen though her plot. Zorina, merely raised an eyebrow amused by the woman's greed.

"_It seems she is trying to threaten us_." Jet stated then crowed with laughter knowing his sister's sharp tongue and knowing well what Zorina would say to such an ill-mannered woman.

"Make sure you have translated it correctly then." Zorina replied flicking auburn hair behind her shoulder seemingly very unconcerned about the idiot woman's threat.

"_I wonder if she knows I read English better then you._" Jet teased , causing Zorina to flush.

"_If that's so what's her name?_" Hissed Zorina, pouting slightly Jet's black eyes flicked between his sister's expectant face, to the distracted secretary then the nameplate with loopy handwriting, then quickly back to his sister as if he found the whole of that side of the room offensive, which he probably did..

"_The nameplate says Umbridge._" He muttered.

"_It's not my fault I had to forget most of my English to learn Chinese._" Zorina muttered sticking out her tongue. Jet grinned back. The vile Umbridge woman still pretended that the two didn't exist.

"_Don't worry sister I'm sure now that we have to speck it to be understood you'll pick it up in no time._" Jet reassured , knowing what his sister was thinking.

Zorina chanced a glance at the secretary only to find her again scowling at them, flashing her a quick grin she went back to her conversation with her brother knowing that his plan had succeeded for the most part.

"_Nice plan, brother, to annoy her. Maybe she'll send us out if we keep it up._" Jet laughed softly, Zorina knew him too well sometimes.

"_Hopefully._" Jet answered; suddenly a painting of a person appeared in a empty canvas and spoke in rapid English to Umbridge.

Jet and Zorina traded puzzled glances and Umbridge made an annoying purposeful cough that she seemed to think caught their attention.

"Please approach the desk." Umbridge stated softly, as one Jet and Zorina rose and strode to the desk. Umbridge seemed to wilt and shrink back a little.

Their mother and father had couched them for hours to walk and act in unison to both intimidate, impress and, if necessary awe spectators into obedience.

"Here is your Portkey to Hogwarts." Umbridge hissed likely realizing- or thinking she had realized what they were doing and furious that two eleven year olds had gotten the better of her.

* * *

Note; I think the reasson for this was mainly revenge, I wanted these two to make fun of every charactor (Draco, Snape - and-so-on) to stand up for Harry and do what I couldn't as I read the final books - it died a rather quick death, luckily still the concept was interesting enough to keep, I suppose.


	12. DeathEaters on Staff at Hogwarts: HP OC

Wonky OC's in My Potter-Realm 

_Abby Ebon_

--

**Death Eaters on Staff at Hogwarts**

0.o.0.o.0: Twelve years ago; Godric's Hollow : 0.o.0.o.0

"_Those fools." Hissed Malfoy, the Second his eyes widening when the Potter home went up in flames, Lord Voldemort had disappeared when the flames erupted. _

_A soft pop beside him announced that Lord Voldemort's First in Command of Death Eaters had arrived. All the Death Eater's in the Inner Circle were referred to by a number, the lower the more important._

"_Malfoy, where is Snape?" the soft feminine voice of The First asked. _

"_Here. First, the Lestrange's are taking care of the Longbottom's. Where is our Master?"_

"_Gone." Malfoy snapped._

"_Then we must make haste to clear our names and wait till he comes back." The First whispered. Snape nodded curtly, he was Third and their main spy in Hogwarts. _

0.o.0.o.0.: Present; Somewhere in the Americas : 0.o.0.o.0

A rather load hiss greeted an unexpected late night visitor. Perched atop a sleeping young woman's chest sat an amber eyed tabby cat. Mainly colored black and gold- with a silver underside, a marking distinct to it was the target on both of its side. The bedroom looked to be a library in disguise which made the visitors eyes glint in amusement.

The visitor was a tall man with a hooked nose, oily black hair and black eyes that gave you the impression of cold black tunnels. The two regarded each other until the girl's eyes snapped open alert amber green scanning the dark room and immediately catching site of the man.

"Severus Snape. Calm Seibu." The young woman murmured to the cat. The young woman nodded to Snape and sat up, pushing the feline off to her side. Snape's eyes traveled over her - lush lips, creamy unblemished skin, and the kind or curves and breasts men fantasized about. She was dressed in flowery pink pajamas, which didn't seem to at suit her.

_She is almost normal looking,_ mused Snape. Last time Snape had seen her was when they, and Malfoy, had been on trial in the Ministry of Magic barely escaping Azkaban when they had betrayed the Lestrange's.

Seibu bucked her head against the woman's side as she forgot to keep petting the rather large feline. "How can I help you Snape?" The woman asked in a soft tone with an American accent rubbing sleep from her eyes and running a hand through untidy short auburn hair.

"Dumbledore has sent me to fetch you, Angela. May I ask why your Portkey destination was set in your living room but was misdirected specifically to your bedroom?"

Angela rose from her bed, Seibu jumping onto her shoulder. Angela gave Snape a curious glance.

"And why would you want to know that?"

Snape twitched slightly. Angela gave him a small smile and waved a hand emptying the room except for a suitcase and a wand, the suitcase was the size and weight of a small key and she placed it into her pocket, but the wand she shoved behind her ear.

"Because Ripply it concerns me that you might be under the mistaken impression your cat can defend you."

Angela laughed softly absentmindedly scratching behind said cat's ears. Snape took out a muggle hand card and held it out for her to touch.

Angela smiled brightly at Snape and Seibu curiously bit into the Portkey and Angela chucked.

"She might surprise you someday Severus." Angela said as she screwed her eyes shut and felt as if the world tilted.

Angela let out the breath she'd been holding as the two - well three if you counted Seibu – had successfully Portkeyed into Headmaster Albus Dumbledore's office.

Dumbledore beamed at Angela, as Snape sat himself in a chair. Angela sighed and sat down, Seibu curling up in her lap as Angela petted her. Glancing at the window she saw it was near afternoon and grimaced.

"Lovely pajama's my dear child! How has traveling treated you?"

"Well enough Albus, I've heard some…disturbing rumors however, why have you called me here tonight?"

Dumbledore sighed rubbing the ridge of his nose, which his half moon glasses perched upon. Fawkes, Albus's colorful phoenix, cooed gently as if to sooth its master.

"Child I'm very sorry to call you from your bed. But you see I'm in a very bad spot. I've tried nearly everyone, but none seem agreeable to become the Defense Against Dark Art's Professor. Severus recommended you instead of that Gilderoy Lockhart fellow, whom I'm afraid will have to be your assistant if you agree."

Angela raised an eyebrow at Severus who looked sickly -but nodded an affirmative- she smirked at him, then turning back to Albus and nodded.

"I see, very well, if Severus doesn't mind I'll take the job."

Dumbledore nodded. Angela knew it was high praise for Severus to suggest her.

"It will be good to have my two best spies back in Hogwarts. Do you object to the dungeons? No? Very good, Severus will show you the way then."

The two rose seemingly as one and left the office. They walked in silence till they reached base of the stairs and a portrait of a snake with a silver body and three red eyes.

"Tomorrow the students arrive in the evening, I suggest you rest I'll wake you before they come. Good night." With that Snape turned and walked to the end of the hall to his own rooms.

Angela rolled her eyes and huffed slightly clearing the hair out of her face. The git had forgotten to give her the password! Seibu gave a small meow and Angela kissed her forehead.

"Don't worry Sib I'll get the password, you have fun chasing the mice and rats, you need the exercise." Angela teased the feline as she set her down and gave her one last pet.

Giving Angela a rather dignified meow, Seibu ran off to just as suggested. Angela gave a small smile to her pet's back and strode after Snape. Catching sight of him outside his rooms she hollered to him and he stopped a puzzled frown on his face.

"What is it Ripply?"

"The password to my rooms, what is it?"

Snape looked confused briefly then the expression cleared to a kind of mix of amusement and superiority. Angela swatted down the urge to physically harm the Potion Master.

"It's …some type of flower…" Angela took a deep calming breath and smiled sweetly.

"You remember your own password I trust?"

Snape raised an amused eyebrow.

"Of course its thorn."

"Very well I shell be sleeping in them until you remember my own. Good Night, thorn."

The portrait opened and Angela stepped in; Snape sputtered and went in after her, Angela looked around and scrunched up her nose.

"Rather cold ain't it?" Taking her wand she murmured a spell and all torches and the fireplace were roaring merrily. Soft earthen colors blinded with stone to create a welcoming effect wholly Snape's own.

"Do you have a spare room?"

Snape nodded a little shocked waving a hand to a side room he never used. Angela went to them apparently finding them suitable smiled her thanks to Severus and closed the door. Leaving Snape standing in his living room staring blankly at the adjoining room door

Severus sighed and shook his head, while amusing at times; Angela always somehow managed to shake things up in unpredictable ways. So he had a roommate and Albus had his Defense Professor. Least nothing was broken…

"Ouch! Oh…um Severus? I found a vile of some potion and sort of…sat on it…Its purplish and Sev' it's turning my PJ's black…SEVERUS!"

There were times when Severus wanted to smack himself…

--

Angela was fast asleep -after receiving a not so mild a rebuttal for not watching where she sat from Severus.

"_How was I to know there was a rotting potion on the bed? More importantly what would one do with a rotting potion, Severus?"_

As well as a mild calming and not so mild sleeping potion, Snape was very glad the woman didn't snore at least his quite wasn't _completely_ ruined.

Still it wouldn't be the same as he had no Death -Sleep potion, which would let one sleep for years like the dead- depending on the dosages. Nor did he have any polyjuice, and he knew Albus would notice if Angela behaved like him.

Damn, looked like he was stuck with her, he only hoped she hadn't picked up any odd habits in America. _Right_- looked like he better prepare for anything.

**Bang.**

Severus sighed wondering what it was _this_ time. As he got up he headed to the door, freezing when he heard the absence of Angela's breathing stop and knowing she must have awoke. Waking a former Death Eater like a noise like that was always a very bad idea.

He knew Angela had probably awoke suddenly, sprung out of bed, grabbed her wand, and now had it pointing at the door to this room. The door _he was in front of_ -in less time it took most people to sneeze, blow their noses, and through the tissue away.

"Severus?" He heard Angela's hissed question and knew her eyes and attention were on the door.

"It's fine Angela, just someone at the door." Severus spoke loudly knowing it would only be heard as muttering through that door.

Angela took a deep breath, her tension and awareness leaving her in nearly enough time to have her legs dump her onto the bed.

"Gilderoy Lockhart, a pleasure for you I'm sure, I'm here to see my lovely Assistant." The prosperous man announced, and much to Lockhart's amazement he had the door slammed on his face.

Rather then risking his lovely face again Lockhart strode off, which he though made him look very cunning but actually looked rather like a wobbling turkey.

Thus it came to be that the newly dubbed Assistant Professors in Defense against the Dark Arts _and_ Potions -as it was the only title Severus could think of to calm her before she punched the idiot Lockhart for calling her _'my lovely'._ Which she had said was the most revolting and insulting thing she had ever heard herself called- especially by someone as big headed as Lockhart.

That apparently was how it came to be that Assistant Professor Angela Ripply was patrolling the grounds outside Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry with Professor Severus Snape before the Welcoming Feast and thus were late to said feast.

They apparently weren't the only ones however. Angela touched Severus's elbow and nodded two the two youngsters and they sneaked up behind the two boys catching the end of their conversation.

"Maybe he's _left_," said the black haired boy, "because he missed out on the Defense Against Dark Arts job _again_!"

"Or he might have been sacked!" said the red head enthusiastically. "I mean everyone hates him –"

Angela winced, as Snape stiffened in anger and humiliation and announced his presence.

"Or maybe," Snape said in a very cold voice "he's waiting to hear why you two didn't arrive on the school train."

Both boys spun around to meet Snape's unpleasant smile. Angela's face took on a blank expression as both glanced at her curiously then back to the eminent problem.

"Follow me," snarled Snape.

Even though it was directed at the two boys Angela followed as well. Much to her amusement the two didn't dare look at each other as they were led to Snape's office, which were gloomy and disgusting with odd things floating in jars.

"In!" Snape ordered the two boys when they hesitated. Angela closed the door after herself and leaned against the stone wall. The boy's attention was focused on Snape and Angela waved a hand a murmured a spell making cold fireplace flare up.

"So, the train isn't good enough for the famous Harry Potter and his faithful sidekick Weasley. Wanted to arrive with a _bang_ did we boys?" Snape said softly.

"No, sir, it was the barrier at King's Cross, it-" One of them tried to explain.

"Silence!" said Snape coldly. "What have you done with the car?"

Angela watched and listened with interest clearly there was more to this then met the eye, and Snape as usual knew more about the going ones then she did.

The red head, clearly a Weasley, gulped. A moment later Snape unrolled today's issue of the _Evening Prophet_.

"You were seen," he hissed with as much venom as he could, delighting inwardly at the two boys shocked and horror struck looks.

Angela snatched the newspaper reading through it quickly and catching a glance at Snape's annoyed expression and the boys amused ones she smiled sheepishly.

"Shell I read it Severus?"

"Go ahead." Severus grumbled softly his mood calming

"Lets see, ah yes...Well boys it could be worse. Only about seven Muggles in all."

"Mr. Weasley your father I believe works in the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office?" Snape said to the Weasley boy.

"Dear, dear…his own son.." Snape glanced at Angela who rolled her eyes- if he expected help tormenting the poor boy he was barking up the wrong tree.

"I noticed that considerable damage has been done to the valuable Whomping Willow," Snape went on.

"That tree did more damage to _us_ then we-" The red head blurted out.

"_Silence!_" Snape snapped.

"Most unfortunately, you are not in my house and the decision to expel you does not rest with me. I shell go and fetch the people who _do_ have that happy power. You will wait here."

Snape left the boys white –faced and with Angela hiding a smile.

"Relax boys- school hasn't officially started yet. Snape just want's to scare you for insulting him." Angela said amber green eyes taking in Snape's office.

"That's what you think if he gets McGonagall we'll hardly be any better off." Muttered the black haired boy, the famous Harry Potter.

"Ah well Dumbledore is the one which has the final say so I wouldn't worry." Angela said trying to reassure the boys.

"Who are you anyway?" asked Weasley. Angela hoped onto Severus's desk and sat cross-legged on it, her palm resting on her cheek and robes pushed up to her knees reveling her black leggings and boots. Harry and Weasley stared at her in blatant disbelief.

"Yes I guess with all his ranting Sev' forgot to introduce me. I'm Angela Ripply your Defense and Potions Assistant Professor." She gave the two a brood grin.

They looked between each other clearly unsure of what to make of this odd woman who was on friendly terms with Snape.

"Now go on and introduce yourselves." Angela encouraged them softly.

"Harry Potter…"

"Ron Weasley."

"Lovely to meet the both of you, I'm sure we'll all have loads of fun in class this year." She tilted her head at their looks of disbelief. "Have I said something wrong? You must tell me if I do I'm used to saying my mind."

"It's just you called _Professor Snape_ by a _nickname_." Said Ron looking as if he was caught between awe and horror that his professor even had a nickname.

Angela chuckled running a hand through her hair.

"I see he's still using a you-aren't-worth-the-air-you-breath act. He's rather convincing isn't he?" Angela rambled on. Clearly not sure what to make of her they nodded.

Then the door opened to admit Snape and McGonagall, who looked very angry, and pressed her lips thinner when she was the fire already lit.

"Sit." She ordered Harry and Ron who had remained standing throughout the lecture from Snape and idle chitchat with Ripply they quickly backed into chairs by the fire.

"Explain." McGonagall ordered her glasses glinting ominously. Snape leveled Angela, who was still sitting on his desk, with a glare that turned seventh years into stuttering idiots but she merely smiled brightly at him and went back to listening as Ron explained.

"Why didn't you send us a letter by owl? I believe _you_ have an owl?" Professor McGonagall said with a cold mix of severity and disbelief to Harry.

It was clear neither had thought of that, and Angela zoned out till there was a knock on the door and Snape looking sinisterly gleeful opened it to emit Dumbledore.

His first words were a mix of disappointment and weariness.

"Please explain why you did this."

This time Harry explained, seemingly specking to his knees, rather then meet Dumbledore's eyes. There was a moment of silence then Ron spoke up.

"We'll go and get our stuff."

"What are you talking about, Weasley?" Professor McGonagall barked at the boy.

"Well you're expelling us, aren't you?" Ron asked.

"Not today, Mr. Weasley." Dumbledore said. "But I impress upon both of you the seriousness of what you have done. I will be writing to both your families tonight. I must also warn you that if you do anything like this again, I will have no choice but to expel you." Dumbledore warned them.

Angela glanced at Snape in time to see his face fall as if Christmas had been canceled and had to hold back her smirk. Of course Severus argued the point, but in the end Dumbledore had decided it was McGonagall's decision as the boys were in Gryffindor.

"I must go back to the feast, Minerva, I've got to give out a few notices. Come, Severus, Angela, there's a delicious looking custard tart I want to sample-" Angela only had time to glance at Severus as he shot a venomous look at McGonagall though she knew Ron and Harry would think it was for them. So winking at the two boys she followed Severus and Dumbledore out of Severus's rooms.

"Headmaster Dumbledore, do you think it possible I can get another set of rooms?" Angela asked glancing to see that the ancient mans blue eyes were twinkling- so he had known beforehand that she and Severus had been forced to share the same rooms.

"Is there something wrong with your current rooms?" Dumbledore asked a slight grin on his lips.

"Other then I'm sharing with Severus as _someone_ forgot the password to my rooms nothing." Angela answered trying hard to keep the smug grin from her lips.

"I assure you Ripply, your company isn't accommodating either." Snape grumbled irritably.

"I didn't say it wasn't nice to have a sleep over Sev- I only worry that one day you'll trip and I'll react on instinct and something unpleasant might happen to you." Angela said softly carefully keeping her eyes on the stone walls.

"I see." Snape murmured and Dumbledore cleared his throat.

"I'll see if I can find the password to your rooms Ripply. You'll have to forgive me but I don't think this old man's memory is as good as it once was." It was Ripply's turn to snort in disbelief.

"You can't remember my room's password yet you can remember where I hid away at eleven years ago?" Angela Ripply muttered sarcastically, Dumbledore grinned.

"I never said I didn't remember the important things." Dumbledore explained Ripply paused in the middle of the hall, blinked, and hurried after Severus and Dumbledore.

"You mean my room's password isn't important?" Ripply grumbled when she caught up to them. Severus rolled his eyes and Dumbledore chuckled.

"Not as important as finding you when I need to." Dumbledore added at Ripply's pouting face.

Ripply's face twisted into a frown. Angela didn't know which was more disturbing- that after nearly twelve years Dumbledore still know where her secrete home was at- or that he hadn't remembered something as simple as a password to her rooms.

--

Note; Angela Ripply is my favorite of them, mostly because I had a history for her – she had gone to Hogwarts with Severus, and fell in love with another girl (not Lily, likely another OC) Voldemort had Severus as a Death Eater by then, and wanted Angela as she was somehow important enough, so they killed her lover and Severus knew he had to protect or else she would die senselessly fighting the Death Eaters, so they have a sort of love-hate brother-and-sister thing going. Mostly she was created to bring a reason for Severus to continue after Lily, I suppose. Angela was also a dom!Veela female, and I thought that was kind of cool to have at the time. Otherwise being from a dark past, this is mixing it with humor, which I tend to do still.


	13. Alliances of the Enemy: Stargate OC

**Alliances of the Enemy **

By _Abby Ebon_

_AN:_ A little of '_The Sentinel_' (with the ideas of some humans having some advanced-or all advanced senses) is in this though not the actual characters -and _'Stargate SG-1'_of course–Enjoy!

_Summary:_ This takes place on a unknown earth-like planet where the Goa'uld rule in the more populated areas of the planet, the jungles and ancient temples are all but abandoned save for by the wondering tribes. The four sons of Horus- who control the planet, have recently either lost their hosts- or in some cases are about to, in a battle with another system lord. They find that none of the city dwellers are suitable as Hosts. So in desperation they search the jungles and are in luck to find four boys camped out there. Or are they in luck? For it is soon found that these new hosts can fight them and one has a terrible problem even Imset, his Goa'uld can not cure….

AU, OCs. The four sons of Horus had the bad luck to pick hosts from a world where some people have advansed senses, these "hyper senses" let the host gain a certain amount of control. When the Goa'uld go to the SG-1 for aid (never got that far...)

(_Son's of Horus & Their Hosts_)

Qubehsenuf- Zairian

Duamutef- Qulin

Hapy-Rachis

Imset- Kat Myriad

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot, original characters…and anything you don't recognize!

* * *

_Chapter One: The Kidnapping

* * *

_

It was hot and dry and altogether very unpleasant to the normal five senses. But it was morning and the sun's rising colors were lovely. However for someone like Kat Myriad who had five very advanced and rather temperamental senses it was as close to torture as he had ever endured.

There wasn't much else to say about him- or rather there wasn't much else known. Kat had grown up in the jungles within walking distance of the abandoned temples. Kat fully understood only the tribal language- the language on the temple walls. His people told him that he had been the child of a woman and man of lighter then the tribe's normal skin tone- and shortly after they had died of an unknown sickness, but prior to their death they had been taught the tribes language.

Other than his mother's last wish –that had been to tell the elder to name him as they willed, he knew little of his parents other then their names and they had come from a place from far away. However the elders had followed her wishes and had called him Myriad a word the elders had been found of- it meant many in its most basic form.

The other name- Kat, washis adult name on his first hunt he had been earned as it. When he was younger he had heard of an elderly couple that had moved into a near by tribe only a few days walk away from the jungle and his tribe, and of the ancient jungle cat that stalked them. So he had went in seach of the jungle cat as his first hunt.

The two elders had been walking along a jungle path and heard him- the older man had assured the woman his accidental noise was nothing more then a large cat running away. Kat had indeed saved the two from the starved and very old jungle cat- the only food it could eat was human so out of respect of the once great predator he had killed it so it wouldn't have to suffer the disgrace of hunting the helpless.

The rustle of under growth being disturbed made Kat come back from his mind only to look up only to see his best friend -warm coal black eyes and sun tanned-earth colored skin his hair in many braids the pinched skin on his forehead and frowned brows was his worried-sad look. It was directed at Kat more often then he could count sense the changes.

"That is the second time I had caught you unaware hunter-sib." The voice was deep-soft and worried- but to Kat's ears it was nearly as loud as a shout and he flinched. Kat rubbed his stinging eyes blinking back tears- he didn't mean to cause his tribe so much worry nor make them afraid of his strangeness. Too much of one sense would cause the others to dull and he would be focused on that sense until he came out of it. Kat sighed air gushing out of his lungs and looked at his friend again.

"I am sorry to cause you worry Zairian- I am sorry to cause the tribe to worry." Zairian gently patted Kat's back sitting down side by side with him. Zairian was the same age as Kat- he had been born the same night. Only a half month later Kat's parents had died and Zairian's mother had taken Kat in as hearth-sib.

They had been raised together and Kat could not remember ever not being within half a day walk of Zairian. They had took the naming test together and both had passed but something different had happened to Kat when he had looked the old panther in the eye when Kat had been briefly pinned under it- helpless if the panther had decided to kill him- but it hadn't and the panther had died and Kat had lived.

"The people worry only because they fear for you- the elders think you should go to the ancient's temples." Zairian whispered Kat blinked and glanced at his friend in shock- the temples were near forbidden to the tribe people except when in dire need. Strange things were known to happen in or around them.

Zairian, seeing his look of disbelief, grinned wrapping an arm around Kat's shoulders.

"Do not start to believe the old stories now little brother- besides I and Rachis shell come along as well." Kat snorted and shook his head, shrugging of Zairian's shoulders in a little annoyance; the temples were hardly just grandmother-tales.

Zairian laughed softly _'He is afraid I will be hurt by his laughter.'_- it was so unlike his before-his-change laughter, it nearly brought tears to Kat's eyes again. _'I am a weakling like this…'_Kat nearly hugged himself, it hurt so much inside himself to know he was a burden to his people, because of something he couldn't control, nor did he really do anything to cause this- it just happened.

"I do not see why you two should leave our tribe just to see me to the temples." Kat said softly knowing his own ears at times could hear vegetation rustle and laughter of the tribe just out of sight and normal hearing. Zairian gave him a strange look and shoulder shoved him.

"We go because Rachis and I are afraid you will lose the trail or run in fear from the temples." Zairian teased him ruffling his hair and grinning- a half challenge in his eyes. Kat snorted softly and breathed in.

Suddenly everything changed and smelled so different- flowers smelt nearly overwhelming and grass and sky smell bleed together to smell unlike anything he had ever smelled before- and there was something else.

Kat closed his eyes focusing on that smell- it smelt of earth- not just the good or bad smells but both and there was something human about the smell.

A voice interrupted him and he opened his eyes only to see Zairian's confused eyes barely an inch from his own. Kat flushed and moved back not daring to look at Zairian.

"What was that Kat?" Zairian asked softly aware he had missed something important but not quite aware of what. Kat rubbed his nose- it now hardly worked, but Kat had to explain if only a little.

"I smelt everything- it was strange." Kat looked over to see Zairian nod then pat Kat's shoulder using it to get up the gripping it so Kat would look up at him.

"We will find a way to control these changes little brother- you must not doubt that. Now you have spent enough time alone in the jungle come- we will get Rachis and get our elders blessings then go to the temples- agreed?"

Zairian's eyes were just as intent as his grip; the only thing Kat could do was nod and rise to walk with Zairian who was half pulling him along behind him. It was as if he thought Kat would flee or get lost along the way. Kat didn't complain though- he knew Zairian was frightened on some level by what had happened. He had seen Kat focus on one sense before- or the after effects of one sense suddenly being affected by something.

Kat knew what the elders told the tribe though he wasn't supposed to- that Kat might die because of his senses or they might overwhelm him and he would go into a walking sleep he might not awake from and then for the rest of his life he would be as one dead. The temples spoke of this happening- the only known cure was to find a guide- a healer or a spirit walker who could lead Kat out of his focus without danger-or fear.

Kat looked up when Zairian stopped before Rachis- night black eyes and tree trunk brown skin- his hair tied and braided- reaching mid back but for two braids tucked behind his ears.

Rachis cast Kat a confused look but grinned at the two greeting them warmly.

"What can I do for you hunter-sibs?" Rachis questioned tilting his head downward in respect to Zairian whose father was tribe chief.

"Rachis- will you accompany us to the temples?" Zairian requested with a grin his hand on Kat's shoulder. Rachis nodded slowly and Zairian again led them through the tribe to the elder's gathering tent.

There had always been five elders to advise the people and the tribe's chief so it was unsurprising the when the three entered the tent all six were there. Almost as one the three sat down before the elders and Zairian's father- Margin, Zairian was on one side of Kat and Rachis the other.

"We know you have come to gain our blessing to go to the temples- and we agree that you may go but we ask you take one more with you incase the temples have any dangers we are not aware of." Margin spoke quietly but with an intensity that had to be obeyed Zairian nodded and glanced at Kat then Rachis they clearly didn't know who else to pick to go.

"Do you have any suggestions father?" Zairian asked instead watching as the elders shifted uneasily not liking that the chiefs son had addressed him with familiarity. But Margin didn't seem at all disturbed instead he nodded.

"Yes you already have two hunters in your party so you shell take Qulin- our finest tracker- if you three agree?" Margin suggested watching as the three glanced once more to each other then Zairian nod his agreement.

"Qulin is outside- you all may leave with our blessings." Margin said clearly dismissing them and they nodded and left. Margin gave a small smile the four would do many great things for their tribe he knew that much even if the elders were unsure of what Kat's strangeness would led to.

Qulin was indeed outside the tent with their packs that held supplies he was leaner then the hunters but with strangely blue eyes like an elder who was sightless or near sightless His skin was lighter then Zairian's or Rachis but not as light as Kat's but his hair was black short and curly- he was an oddity for the tribe but one like him was born every hundred years and usually the birth meant wonderful or terrible things were to come.

Qulin's eyes studied Kat and the other two- Kat had never been like the rest of the tribe he was light skinned- burned easy and had eyes that changed their colors. His hair changed between seasons and was either earth brown or light colored like his skin. Qulin nodded apparently approving of going to the temples with them.

So they set off Qulin and Rachis leading while Zairian walking along with Kat behind them. The going was quite as each felt the jungle was listening with its many eyes and ears. Despite this eerie feeling they made good time and were at the temples by the time the sun was setting.

Even with limited light they could see the imposing structure it was if giant rocks had danced upon each other and made steps to the heavens. Indeed none of them had ever seen something quite so high- even the giant trees seemed to pale in comparison. It was frightening and awe inspiring.

"We'll climb into the temple in the morning." Zairian said in awe and hushed tones and for once Kat knew it wasn't because of his strangeness that the group was so hushed. No one seemed to disagree for it would have been silly to climb the temple's steep steps in the night. Then again no one moved from where they were standing to make camp.

Then Qulin seemed to shake him self and moving away from the group took off his pack and started a fire, which seemed to warm the rest into moving to help Qulin set up the two tents they had brought with them. It wasn't long until they had finished setting up camp, and soon they were cooking the meat Rachis had caught earlier, and warming bread that Qulin had brought from the village.

They had wisely decided to set up watch shifts so the fire wouldn't go out and the jungles animals wouldn't come to explore their makeshift camp. Although it shouldn't have been animals they worry about. Sometime into the night, when the third moon was at the highest point in the sky, something startled Rachis, who was at watch, from his doze.

Looking around the darkened area -lighted only a little by firelight it puzzled him that he couldn't figure out what had caused him to wake. None of his companions were stirring, and then he heard a sound that was unlike anything he had ever heard before. He didn't know it but it was the whirring of engines and buzzing of power.

Rachis' eyes widened when he was what was making the odd noise. A flying thing that was neither bird, nor anything he had ever seen before. He yelled startled, which woke his companions, who like him were startled motionless. They stared frozen transfixed by the bizarre sight before them.

"What is that?" Kat murmured in awe- none of them had an answer. All they ever remembered later was one of them yelling- then darkness had claimed them.

* * *

**Alliances of the Enemy **

By _AbeoUmbra _

AN: A little of '_The Sentinel_' (with the ideas of some humans having some advanced-or all advanced senses) is in this though not the actual characters -and _'Stargate SG-1'_of course–Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot, original characters…and anything you don't recognize!

* * *

_: Human mind speech:_

**Goa'uld (or) ****Tok'ra mind speech**

_Chapter Two: Two Souls, One Body _

Kat awoke inside a cell. He was glad that he was not alone for Zairian, Qulin, and Rachis also shared his cell. It was a plain cell, with for cots lining the walls. There was nothing else and the room was barren otherwise.

No signs of life stirred outside the cell. Giving Kat no clues as to where they were. Or what had happened.

Suddenly an odd rhythmic noise reached his ears- and it was coming closer. Panicked Kat shook awake Zairian and shouted for the other two to wake up- they did so groggy and disconcerted- but awake none the less.

Suddenly a man and four armed- _things_ with metallic hawk heads behind him appeared in front of the cell. The four knew they were out matched and edged to the back of the cell unwilling to come closer to the four hawk-headed things behind the man.

"This is all Qubehsenuf and Duamutef managed to find?" The man grumbled to himself, his voice echoing eerily and his eyes glowing in anger. Kat watching him warily, the man was imposing; an eye patch covered one eye and the other was black as night- when it wasn't glowing.

He was bare from the waist up save for the decorations. He wore a necklace in the form of an eye- and arm and waist bands of gold embedded with gems, attached to his hand was an odd glove in the form of metal. Below he wore only a plain loincloth which went to his knees- and sandals which tied up to just below his knee.

"Who are you?" Rachis asked boldly. Kat winched as the man's face grew fierce.

"I, boy, am Horus your God." Growled the man, the four glanced at each other, their people had no gods. So the man's declaration meant little to nothing to them.

"We worship no gods; therefore you can not be our god." Qulin spoke softly, in controlled tones. He knew that their lives hung on the balance. Perhaps this man wasn't a god- maybe he was but the weapons the hawk warriors help could still kill them.

Horus sneered at Qulin, and waved a hand at Kat. The guards eminently snapped to attention- the cell was opened and the three marched in pointing their weapons at the three, while the fourth bodily picked up Kat, swinging him onto the creators shoulder.

Zairian snarled and was about to lunge at the hawk headed creature when after exchanging a glance both Rachis and Qulin held him down. The rest of the creatures filed out of the cell and shut and locked the door which Zairian lunged at and growled at Horus who was smirking at the three.

"For that your friend is lost to you." Horus told them and turning left them. Zairian shook with rage, and Qulin and Rachis knew they couldn't do anything for their friend so the left him to plot revenge while leaning against the cell bars which was the only barrier between him and his heath and hunter sibling.

"Let me go! I have done nothing! Where are you taking me?" Kat demanded as he struggled to get free from the creature that had him hosted on its shoulder. Horus sneered at him and Kat bristled. Struggling even more when suddenly they came to a stop and Kat was dropped roughly onto a stone slab.

"Be silent." Horus hissed as he shoved his hand- the one with the mental glove- over Kat's head and there was a bright light and muted pain.

All at once Kat felt overwhelmed and paralyzed. As if he had ran all day- or hunted, and was giving some plant mixture by the healer to heal. Yet he knew this wasn't possible and that he was in _very_ real danger.

Kat was turned onto his back and he was vaguely aware that he was nude, that _something_ was slithering along his back. That he couldn't move and that this was wrong.

Then he was turned to his front and saw the _something_ that was very much like a snake. Yet had legs and barbs along its sides and head that were nothing like a snake and it was creeping nearer to his face.

Kat felt fear creep along his spine as _it_ inched closer and hissed at him, his mouth was opened and he tried to scream- to call for help, _anything_- yet all that came out was a small whimper.

As the _thing_ dove down his throat and Kat felt a flare of pain then there was nothing but welcoming blackness.

_Imset POV_

This host was in good heath as he had been a hunter for his people; I flash my/his/our eyes to let my father know the transfer was successful. I slid off the stone slab and servants take me away to be dressed.

My host is silent but I know him to be self reliant and am glad I don't have to suffer through insults as I am dressed- loose-fitting pants and upper and lower gold armbands both proclaiming who I am.

I need nothing else so I send them away with a wave of my hand. I fell inclined to know more about this host, as we will be sharing the same body for a long time. Even if most of my kind are prone to believe that nothing of their host remains, I know otherwise from my first host.

Who had been a host to a Tok'ra a _willing_ host which I had never known of. Most of our kind ignores our hosts until they think we can't hear them- then they recede into their minds.

I had never told my father or my brothers but I know where the Tok'ra are, or at least were one of their main bases were. I have thought many times of joining them I do not like how my father does things.

I could never leave my brothers to face his wrath alone- they would hate me and I can not stand that thought. I sit down digging through my hosts memories, it is interesting that his people have never encountered us -nor see us as gods.

Which makes my job all the harder, I do not believe this host will take well to being controlled. Indeed none of their people will. What is worse is that his people are travelers and likely have a thousand hiding spots in that jungle.

I know my brothers will likely make hosts of Kat's –for that is my hosts name- friends. This does not bother me, but it will reassure my host that they are safe when he awakens. Specking of awakening he is doing so now...

Strangely he seems to reside when he awakens.

_:Who are you:_ My host- Kat's mind 'voice' is like a spiders web- faint, something that I could ignore if I so desire. I do not desire to do so. My eyes flash again as I search his memory of what I appear to be- my true form, and 'send' it through the link that binds us- a link I could sever or block- but choose not to.

**My name is Imset. **I speck back to Kat, I feel his fear as if it is my own. The sudden sinking in my stomach- the bail raising in my throat- these things he still has control over though he does not notice.

: _What are you?_ : Kat whispers back, I am surprised he has the courage to speck to me so soon after the melding. Then again he has lived his life in danger- but this does not mean he is accustomed to hosting an alien being.

**I am** **Goa'uld. You are my host. We are in my father- ****Horus's temple. Your friends will soon become hosts to my brothers. **I had hoped to lesson his fear- but it seems to only increased. I feel the adrenalin racing through our blood, the urge to move, to leave, is almost overpowering but I resist.

Suddenly I can see dust from across the room, the gleam of metal- of gold feels as if it nearly blinds me. Flinching back as I hear everything on the ship suddenly at once- the roar of engines- Zairian's scream as Qubehsenuf takes him as a new host- the clang of metal on metal of the soldiers walking to the cell to retrieve another of my host's friends.

I smell the musk of human and of the jungle still clinging to my host even after being on the ship for a day. I taste blood in my mouth and realize I had been screaming- I fall to the floor- hard- smooth- metallic- and curl into a ball shuddering.

I become aware that my host is reassuring me, begging me to answer him as I send everything I had seen- felt- heard- smelt- and tasted slamming it down our link- raw as it is. The link strengthens almost three times more then it should be- supposedly could be.

My host is suddenly in control and he handles the onslaught of senses better then I do- I am still huddling in the black dark corners of my mind. I am shaken- to my knowledge nothing like this has ever occurred in the history of the Goa'uld.

When it is over I feel him residing, as if he is content to let me have control. Too late I realize he is scared- and I know why. No Crown Prince of the Goa'uld screams and is unheard- especially with guards and servants just outside his door.

I take control and find myself surrounded by puzzled guards and servants. I straiten from my huddled position on the floor, standing proud and erect as a proper 'God' should. I see their fright and shake the last of the effects of the- sensory overload off.

"I need to speck with my Father." I order, two servants nod hastily and leave before the guards can- unsure of what to do the guards stand ready still. I gesture for them to go back to their positions, and notice at once that my protector, Aset, a female Goa'uld with a beautiful host- yet she is deadly all the same.

"Why did you scream?" Aset is also very blunt- I smile mirthlessly and lower my eyes so she does not see my plotting. Aset is cleaver and I can not truly explain why my host's senses overwhelmed me. I sense a prang of guilt from Kat and shake it off.

"My host has had a hard life." Well that is true- but to the most sensitive (of which I am) of our kind our host's memories bleed into our dreams. Sometimes this can be a pleasant experience- other times terrifying. Aset as my protector has been with me sense I was a larva and knows this.

Aset nods slowly, not exactly believing me- but she will not say I am lying outright without definite proof. Now to convince my father that my sensitivity was all that was the reason I screamed.

For even if I did not confront him eminently afterward- he would have demanded I explain myself not shortly after the incident. It is worse then I would have though as my brothers- in the bodies of Kat's friends followed behind my father.

I feel the jolt of recognition and the overwhelming horror of the fate Kat's friend's face locked inside their minds as my brother's use their bodies as hosts. I try to shove him- and his emotions back before they notice and it works.

"You called Imset?" My father asks- I nod and search for a way to say what I wish without giving away that Kat could take over- if he wanted which at the moment he is too abhorrer to do as such.

I must think fast- and as always the solution presents itself in time. A trait I picked up from my first host, who was cleaver in such things and taught me how to be. For that I will never forget him.

"I have decided I need a vacation- to settle into my host and block his memories…" I say no more as my father nods, placing a sympathetic hand on my shoulder. Kat is stunned into silence and my brothers glance at one another and I know that they will to come with me, groaning silently I seal myself for the inevitable.

"Very well, you and Aset may go along with your bothers and their protectors. You four decide when you wish to leave- and where you wish to go." Father's voice is firm and I know that there is no way out of this. As my father wishes is as it must be. No one challenges him- not even his own sons.

So it is decided and so my brothers and I plan a visit through the Stargate. Little did we know at the time just too where our trip would lead us.

* * *

AN: Information of the four sons of Horus can also be found here –

h t t p / e n . w i k i p e d i a . o r g / w i k i / F o u r s o n s o f H o r u s

* * *

* * *


	14. Rainbow of Wings: Stargate OC

_**Rainbow Wings **_

By _Abby Ebon_

Disclaimer: Don't own Stargate SG-1.

* * *

**:Mistake:

* * *

**

It was a good day. The wind currents were warm, and the clouds few, but the sun had been warm all day -not scolding hot, and thus even in the sunset hours the upper sky was still warm. It was the normal weather for Tengoku- with its skyscraper tall mountain peeks, and multitude of environments between mountains and their three oceans.

Looking down at the clouds from above a shadow darker then the night passed over the clouds. The rustling of feathers, as wind passed through both hair and feathers, never failed to sooth every one of the Shaz into contentment.

A Shaz can only be described as a winged being- usually with powers of healing and shielding. Despite this they look remarkably like a human, except their eyes can never be described as gray, blue, green, hazel, black, or brown.

Their eyes are unusual in that they truly do change with their moods. Vividly and often, no matter the light- 'blood red' for rage, fury, or anger- lavender- for deep emotions, such as love, hope, and 'thinking'. Silver when frightened, ill or in 'battle calm' before a fight, or when wining or losing fight. Amber is 'normal' feelings- or what is normal in that Shaz's everyday life.

Not that any of this was important at the moment- no this Shaz's thoughts were only on flight and his love for it. Niji's hair was wild and black as night- long enough so that each strand could touch his shoulders.

At the moment his eyes were the color of amethyst because of his love of flight, he rarely had this eye color on land. His clothes were simply loose pants- with a belt around his waist, on it was a pouch- and in it was a crude knife, on his feet were sandals.

The knife was mainly used for gathering rare herb-flowers for the trained healers- he was an apprentice to one of the greatest of them.

Niji noticed the growing darkness with surprise, and settled to land in a clearing, which he knew was actually a very suitable outpost disguised as a cave. As was standard, there was a cot and cooking tools- with the normal fire starting tools.

Most Shaz preferred to hunt for their food- unless injured or very old, in that case a weeks supply of dried meat and usually there was fresh running water nearby. Niji looked at the darkening sky and sighed, there wasn't time for hunting for either meat or plants. As he set about getting ready for bed, his ten foot long wings ruffed soothingly behind him.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Some distance away near the ruins of the sacred city the Stargate, silent since the Ancients disappearance, seemed to bring itself back to life. Dialing itself from unknown origins- and with a burst of energy settled into what looked like the surface of a calm lake.

SG-1, led by Col. Jack O'Neill, appears on the other side; Maj. Samantha Carter appears next, followed by Dr. Daniel Jackson, and the Jaffa Teal'c. Soon after Teal'c appears the Stargate's watery surface disappears.

"Yet another day, yet _another_ planet to explore." Jack hummed to himself, as they walked along the rock path that led to the ruins in the distance, that even in the presetting sun light they could see. Sam shot him an amused glance, and waited for Daniel to spot the ruin- which of course he did.

Daniel beamed at the sight of those not-so-faraway ruins, and gave Jack a triumphant look. Jack only sighed, and shook his head at the archeologist's child-like curiosity, before nodding to Sam and Teal'c to head out to the ruins.

"Yea, yea- I know 'a crime of humanity' if we don't check it out." Jack stated blandly as Daniel opened his mouth, probably to urge him to let him go take a closer look at the ruins. At Daniel's amused grin, Jack snorted, and waved toward the ruins.

"Come on, let's go see the rocks." Jack muttered, smirking when Daniel opened his mouth to reprimand the Colonel, and began to babble about humanities history and the new discoveries that could be made.

Jack had been with Daniel since the beginning of opening the Stargate, and that alone, let Jack know right off Daniel couldn't make heads or tails of the language which decorated the walls of the ruins.

That in itself was startling- this building was made by something non-human, which made his skin crawl. Before he could suggest them getting the hell out of there- Daniel spotted the entrance, and with a hopeful glance at Jack waited for his answer.

They were bound to only infuriate Daniel if they ignored this ruin, as they had the last. Only that, and the fact that other then the alien language- they had no proof the aliens still existed, let alone inhabited the planet.

That was the main factor that led Jack, with some reluctance, to nod his agreement with Daniel going into the ruin. After all they were supposed to find new technology and make alliances. Though he made sure to send Sam with Daniel, incase the trouble magnet managed to find his way into danger- yet again.

Meanwhile, he and Teal'c decided to set up a perimeter and make sure these were ruins- and hopefully were as they appeared- abandoned. Jack knew that if it wasn't, no amount of pleading would let him allow his team to risk their safely by staying on this planet overnight, unless the inhabitants were friendly, he hoped they were- for Daniel's sake.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Afterward, Niji could never quite remember just what had startled him awake, and made him set flight. Much like a bird, for a Shaz flight was a part of everyday life –but it had roots in as an inherent and possible primitive reflex.

So it was often a joke among the Shaz- practiced by young or old, to startle one another into flight. Often they 'jumped' as much as ten feet into the air, and then let their wings safely settle them onto the ground again.

However, this was irrelevant to Niji, as he rushed to the source of the noise. While the nose and ears of a Shaz are 'normal' in appearance to humans. Their senses are in fact much more sophisticated then a human.

So it may come to a surprise to you, that Niji could have heard the Stargate -for indeed that is what set him into flight, even as far away as he was from the ancient city. Even more surprising- was that Niji had no need to search the skies for the source.

As his excellent senses had located it- and had locked onto the location. For Shaz, unlike most birds on Earth are predators, and much like humans they have a keen curiosity.

Niji's wings flapped once, and then he glided over to the ruins, circling a few times folding his wings to land. Which would have went smoothly, if not for a sudden blast of noise, and pain flaring along his wing joint, and the pain consumed him into darkness as he fell from the sky.

* * *

_**Rainbow Wings **_

By _AbeoUmbra _

Disclaimer: Don't own Stargate SG-1.

* * *

**: A Brush with Death: **

Jack had gone in one direction, and Teal'c had taken the other. The plan had been to meet up on the other side, or contact the other via radio if something happened.

Jack hadn't known what happened, he had only heard Teal'c staff weapon go off without warning- or radio contact. None the less his training took over, and before he knew it, he was running to where the blast had gone off at.

Apparently Sam and Daniel had also heard the staff blast and were there when he arrived.

At first glance Jack didn't know what to make of the scene in front of him. A person lay stunned on the ground, he wasn't garbed as a solider, but he had _wings_. Two, big, feathery appendages were sticking out of his back.

They weren't white - he wouldn't want Teal'c to shoot down some sort of angel, and then have to explain it to god- might not go over too well with the higher ups on Earth.

The wings were a light brown with green highlights when the sun glinted off them- they reminded him of hummingbird wings- but on a much bigger scale.

Sam was kneeling by the, uh, alien being with wings- one of them was bloodied and looked to be in the wrong position.

"What happened?" Jack asked Teal'c bewilderment plain in his voice, though he couldn't blame Teal'c, if he had something that big flying above him his first reaction would have been to shoot too.

"I thought it was attacking, but apparently it has no weapons." Teal'c observed softly, Jack knew he regretted his actions- but it had been automatic.

"It is a he. There is extensive damage to his wings, and I don't know how you would even begin to fix it without taking an X-Ray first." Sam said softly running her hands over the injured wing joint.

Suddenly, and without warning, wild silver eyes stared directly into Daniel's blue ones, he quickly looked around him. His wings fluttered, and he hissed in pain, drawing his wings as close to his body as he could, favoring his left wing, and scampering away from the four of them.

"_Easy_, we aren't going to hurt you…" Sam spoke her hands up in a peaceful gesture. The boy, for that was what he looked like to Jack, was shivering in fear and wide silver eyes stared at all of them.

"I'm Maj. Sam Carter; this is Daniel Jackson, our leader Col. Jack O'Neill, and Teal'c. What's your name…what are you called?" Sam asked he was frowning now at them and flicks of amber appearing in the silver.

"Niji- Niji Toha. Of the Shaz people, of the planet Tengoku, ruled by Emperor Xai." Niji rambled, still backing away from the SG-1, Daniel and Sam exchanged looks, Daniel came closer and Niji made a small whimper of protest.

Daniel made a hand motion to get the others to back off, Jack reluctantly did as Daniel wanted, the others following suit.

"How do you know this language?" Daniel asked, crouched a few feet away from Niji. Niji tilted his head at Daniel.

"The Anicents, who built that," here Niji gestured to the Stargate, "taught us our language." Niji answered, staring curiously at their eyes, gold still bleeding into silver.

"Where are your wings? Why are your eyes strange?" Niji questioned, unconsciously moving his wings and winching when his left wing moved. Daniel noticed the blood was coming quicker and swallowed.

"We were born without wings- we never had them. Our eyes are the same." Daniel said softly, slowly moving a bit closer to Niji- who noticed Daniel's movement uneasily, but made no moves to get away.

"What about the ruins?" Daniel asked, suddenly curious over why they spoke the same language, but the ruins had a different written language.

"It was made before them- in the forgotten language." Niji whispered, forgetting some of his pain with Daniel's question and answer game. His eyes were now golden with tinges of silver.

"There are no beings without wings on Tengoku, where do you come from?" Niji asked shadows creeping along his vision as he grew tired from pain and blood loss.

"Earth." Jack answered blandly as Niji fainted. Daniel felt sorry for him, and moved so that he could let the Shaz's head rest on his leg. Sam went back to cleaning the wound.

"Sir, I don't think he'll survive without surgery…" Sam said softly, winching as his blood quickly covered her hands.

"Will he lose the wing?" Daniel asked, Sam shook her head and shrugged.

"There is no way to say, I think if we get him there soon we can save it- but we have to _hurry_." Sam insisted, Jack sighed and nodded his agreement.

"I will send a transition to Earth." Teal'c announced, Jack nodded and followed Teal'c to the gate.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

They were Shaz scouts, warriors who watched for other Shaz from different territories. They, like Niji had heard the Stargate start, though they didn't know that was what the noise was, and they were currently flying to the ancient ruins.

One was male, and the other female. The male had an armor jacket of a sort that consisted of light brown, hardened leather, with bronze coverings- on his chest and back for protection.

His pants were also made of leather a darker brown, skin tight, with hardened padding along the shins and groin. His hair was black, tied into a tight warrior's ponytail.

The female relied more on speed then her partner, and so her clothing wasn't as heavy. She wore tighter clothing so her speed wasn't hindered her top consisted of a black, and one shoulder strapped shirt -and leather black leggings. Her hair was a silken brown- tied and braided, long enough to reach her waist. Both wore ankle high brown boots, also made of leather.

Leather and bronze armor was a trademark of the warrior scouts for Niji's people. Her wings were as black as her clothing, and his wings were light brown, flashes of blue and green feathers could be seen when the sun tagged them in its light.

They glided to the ruins and circled from above. It was indeed a strange sight- two people who looked like them walked on the ground; this wasn't unheard of as in their people's city many walked. But these strangers _had no wings_.

Which was a strange sight indeed, one of the pair looked to be older- for he had gray hair and reminded them of the scout master, who was still the best scout their people had. The other was darker skinned, like the Shaz on the islands were rumored to be.

The male and female glance between each other, then the female surveyed the ruins again and saw something her partner and had missed. Under a tree two of the no-wingers were hovering over a grounded Shaz; blood flowed from his left wing onto their hands.

She pointed to the scene and both of their eyes grew crimson in their fury that a Shaz's blood looked to being bathed in by the no-wingers.

She snarled, vicious looking elongated canines glinting; she dived pulling her power to form a shield around herself and her partner. The injured Shaz didn't stir when she and her partner let loose a warrior-scout warning scream.

The no-wingers reacted though, the warrior scouts were a fearsome sight to their own people. So you can imagine how SG-1 felt when two ten foot long winged people screeched at them, and dived at them, with a red glow surrounding the both of them.

To be fair SG-1 let them pass the first time, their shield power could also be used as a weapon and O'Neill had to dodge quickly when the male came at him with a force-shield in the form of a spike.

The female had gone after the two no-wingers surrounding the grounded Shaz, as she chased Sam, who thought Daniel was right behind her, off with a force-shield in the form of a hammer.

The female warrior-scout smoothly landed beside Daniel, who had been too shocked to move, and Niji, who still lay prone and bleeding at the wing with his head on Daniel's leg. Crimson eyes glared into Daniel's blue ones as a red tinted shield surrounded the tree.

"_What did you do to the brother_?" She hissed furious at the state of Niji's wings, brother was the male term all Shaz used in regard to their people, sister being the female version. Daniel gulped, blue eyes wide as he shook his head.

"I-I didn't do it! I swear it was an _accident_!" Daniel stammered flinching when she stalked over to them; she knelt by Niji starting to put a red tinged hand to his wing. Daniel who had only seen the red tinged power used to hurt and scare away Sam- who was slamming herself against the red tinged shield, shoved her hand away from Niji's wing.

"_Don't hurt him_!" Daniel shrieked as she turned blood red eyes on him. Confused amber flicks appeared.

"_I_ will not hurt _him_! I'm _trying_ to heal _him_!" She grumbled, Daniel eyed her suspiciously and she scowled at him. Finally he nodded and the red-with gold flecked tinge again appeared around her hand- the shield mirrored the tinge- and her eyes.

_Their power is tied to their emotions…_ Daniel thought as he watched her red-and-gold tinged power cover Niji's body and Niji's amber-with-silver eyes opened to stare at the female warrior scout. A soft smile appeared on his face and Daniel knew he didn't feel any pain.

"Your wounds are too severe for me to heal; I can only block the pain. I am sorry." The female Shaz whispered softly, Niji nodded struggling to set up- she gently helped him with an arm on his shoulder.

"I am Niji, and you are?" He asked, at that she blinked at him, her face paling then looking to Daniel, and back to Niji, tilting her head, Niji shook his head and she nodded. Daniel's eyes were wide- _they are telepaths_.

"I'isa. My partner Va'zar is dealing with the no-wingers." I'isa answered abruptly. Niji sputtered, and shook his head.

"They tried to help, their weapon only paralyzes- I feel through the trees. _Tell him_!" Niji begged of her, she nodded curtly; Daniel dared to look outside- the shield he found, blocked sound as well as physical objects.

Not far off from Sam was Va'zar, who was diving and back-flipping mid-air keeping O'Neill and Teal'c distracted as Sam tried and failed to get through I'isa's shield. Va'zar suddenly let his power- tinged silver, take Jack's and Teal'c's weapons as they hovered in midair with his shield force.

I'isa let her shield fall- and with nothing to keep her from falling Sam fell as well. When Sam looked up into I'isa's amber eyes, the female Shaz had all their attention as even her partner Va'zar was looking at her.

"I believe that I have made a mistake in attacking you, I apologize." I'isa said simply, Va'zar's wings flapped and he glided to I'isa landing on Niji's other side.

"Apology accepted. Sure is some big mistake though." Jack said, rolling his eyes. I'isa nodded.

"You are right when we get Niji to the healers, you will be rewarded for your efforts to help him, and as an apology gift for attacking you we will have a feast." I'isa announced, Jack grinned.

"Now you're talking my language. One question though- how are you two going to get him- and us four to your city?" Jack asked with a raised eyebrow. I'isa smirked, and seeing her look Va'zar chuckled.

"Of course, by using our force-shield powers, how else would you want to get there?" I'isa answered playfully as gold tinged around the SG-1 and all four of them hovered a foot off the ground.

"This will be… an interesting experience." Teal'c said eyeing his feet and the air between them and the ground.

* * *

AN: Force/Shield think Jean Grey or the Green Lantern...

* * *


	15. Ray of Atlantis: SGA OC

**Ray of Atlantis**

_By Abby Ebon_

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate SG 1, or Stargate: Atlantis.

Summery: OC, AU? Lets say early on Atlantis got a linguist and historian in one, but she's nothing you'd expect, older then anyone else there for one thing, and is not so happy to be on Atlantis either…

* * *

"Dr. Ramona Madeira?" A sudden and unknown voice interrupted the normal slow as a snail's crawl of her day. Turning from her desk she felt calm and aloof as she brushed back a stray lock of her brown hair.

She glanced at the man who had called out her name. He was an unfamiliar face of median build and dressed in an army uniform -and she was suspicious.

"Yes how can I help you?" Ray asked in a soft tone, the type of voice one might use in this situation with a stranger showing up out of the blue and knowing her name.

The young man gave her a searching look and when apparently satisfied he nodded apparently deciding she was who she said- she suspected he had been given a photo of her beforehand.

"Will you please come with me?" Even though it was a request his tone suggested no arguments or questions were allowed and he was obviously used to getting his way – it was obvious to her as a 'polite order' even worth less then a request.

'_That simply won't do Boy.'_ She thought without changing her expression but for a slight narrowing of her eyes sharp hazel eyes as she measured him up.

'_I know people who'd have you doing errands for the rest of your military career for specking to a civilian like that- in particular, me.'_

Tapping her fingers along her desk she made him wait- she wasn't military – hadn't been sense she'd been honorably discharged almost forty years ago after a classified accident. Ray crossed her arms as the boy shifted uncomfortable with her unreadable expression and scrutiny.

"Your name if you please?" Ray finely asked- he seemed to gain some of his confidence back as he straitened when he undoubtedly heard the weariness in her tone.

Ray quickly and discreetly ran her eyes over his form; in all likelihood in his uniform he had a probability of anywhere of five to seven possible weapons hidden away.

Knowing him as military he'd also tell her his rank- which was on his uniform and thus was already common knowledge to her, but most civilians she knew had little knowledge of military things like rank. His name however was oddly absent from his uniform.

"Lieutenant Ford." Ray nodded _'Ah dear you underestimate me yet again- but then it is regulation so I won't fault you for it.'_ Ray suspected that military told rank to a civilian merely for some authority.

Ray didn't fault them for doing such- sometimes 'normal' people just did stupid things. After all for all Ford knew she was exactly as she appeared- an overworked historian.

Ray gathered some papers just for the sake of appearing to get up of her own free will and not because Ford was looking rather annoyed and as she rose from her desk-hopeful.

"Would you come with me?" Ford requested in a more questioning tone. _'My you do learn quick- but sense you asked so nicely I won't make you sweat…too much.'_

Pursing her lips Ray knew she looked to be 'sucking a lemon' as she 'thought' it over. Ford was tense -she suspected the boy had been given a 'don't return without' mission.

With much inward amusement as she eyed his tense frame she nodded curtly- Ford seemed to sag (but not too noticeably of course) with relief as Ray followed the young man to an army jeep parked outside.

"Ford," Ray imminently caught his attention and curiosity.

"What will I have time to pack for this?" She asked but he didn't answer right off as he opened the passenger door for her, shutting it then hurrying to the driver's side.

'_Glad they still manage to teach them some manners.' _Ray thought amused as she eyed the young man in the diver's seat - not taking any chances she buckled up, he noticed but didn't comment.

She was familiar with the Army only by her old military buddies-most now in listed in the military and in high positions- some had introduced her to others in the various branches in the military.

"We've already got everything that was in your house going to where we'll be going." Ford said in monotone, Ray tensed- this was indeed worse then a 'don't return without' it was a 'return without and you'll never see the light of day' instead.

Still Ray resisted the urge to demand an explanation as most would do in her situation. Instead she remained calm seemingly unaffected by Ford's shocking news.

After all- poor boy probably didn't even know why he had been instructed to take her… wherever they were going- which was probably a good question to ask him.

"May I ask where we are going?" She asked shifting slightly in her seat- her eyes on the road and surrounding area. He had clearly expecting a tongue-lashing -and therefore half tuning her out.

In his surprise of her relatively softly asked question he nearly ran a red light- but slammed the brakes on last minute making the jeep lurch uncomfortably. Ford chanced a look at her impassive face dark shin turning redder in embarrassment.

"Um-uh…Sorry…It's a –um- base in the Cheyenne Mountains." Ford stumbled over his words at a soft murmur Ray fought the urge to smile at his expense- instead she only nodded muttering a soft, "I see."

When she saw he was staring at the crosswalk ahead where a family was crossing. Ford noticed the light turn and family on the other side and drove on seeming to know these roads like the back of his hand. Ray watched the passing country turn from city to mountains.

When they entered the mountains Ford seemed uncomfortable with the silence so spoke, his tone indicating he hoped she'd start talking.

"So what do you do for a living?" Ray glanced at him amused- he appeared not to notice as he drummed his fingers on the steering wheel apparently focused on the road ahead.

"I research language and customs of ancient people." Ray answered shifting the paper work in the folder she held. Ford frowned glancing at her curiously, undoubtedly wondering what on earth the military wanted with just a historian.

"Your file said you worked with the military for a few years- what happened?" Ray smiled tightly at nothing as she stared into the distance. Ford didn't seem to notice- or if he did he was trying not to.

"That's classified." Ray simply stated, with none of the bravo or mysterious tones behind the words as she had heard so many military men and women put in them. Ford nodded apparently understanding this and with a quick glance at her said something she had expected.

"Excuse me -but you seem to be taking this very calmly." Ford said in a matter-of-fact way. Ray gave him a half smile and watched as they passed an oddly burnt tree stump. She snorted and tucked a free bang back behind her ear.

"Yes I seem to be popular among military and politicians." Ray said in an amused tone. If the boy had watched the news -as most young people didn't, he would have known who exactly she was.

She had vastly downplayed her roll as not to appear too big-headed- besides all he needed to know was that she was a historian-nothing else needed to be added on.

As this wasn't in fact the first time after all that something like this had happened to her, admittedly all the times before it had been someone she had known beforehand and with at least a week prier warning- this was indeed the first time a stranger had been sent from the military to pick her up.

"Yea all the higher ups were very clear that I not alarm- or scare you off." Ford blushed as he seemed determined to think he very nearly had 'scared her off' and seemed equally determined to stare at the road.

'_Oh no boy it would have taken much more then one armed soldier to scare me off- your superiors were probably only worried I'd disappear.'_ Ray thought with a slight smirk- as Ford was watching the road he didn't notice it.

"What can you tell me about where we are going Ford?" Ray murmured staring out the window at the passing tree that looked nearly ready to fall to the forest floor. Ray noticed that they were now on paved road instead of gravel.

"Well it's a top secrete project- General Hammond informed us at the briefing that they wanted you on it last year- but you were apparently too busy to be bothered. That's all I can say- no one really knows where were going yet." Ford muttered apparently either hiding something or embarrassed to not be in the know.

Ray doubted the latter so he was keeping something from her. Ray rubbed her finger along the edge of the folder she held as she sighed and decided to keep talking- after all she could only learn more.

"That's alright- how is the General?" Ray asked keeping her eyes out the window, she remembered George they had gone to the same high school together long ago and though they still tried to keep somewhat in contact they'd never been particularly close. Ford seemed surprised into silence that she knew the General enough to ask how he was.

"I wouldn't know -he recommended you for General Landry though." Ford finally spoke up so George wasn't in command but he knew enough to be able to brief this boy. Ray leaned back in her seat closing her eyes trying to think as she felt an oncoming headache.

"And Landry commands this secrete base." She finally spoke- it was more of a confirmation of information Ray already knew then a question after all so Ford only nodded then verbally confirmed it.

Ray only sighed again and tried to think with the rushing air and speed and bumps and lurches that driving up mountains always accompanied.

General Landry, she'd sent an e-mail to the retired General and hadn't received one back which was just as well now that she had an idea why. Suddenly Ray stiffened as she though of something.

"Has my ex-fiancée been informed of this?" Ray asked gripping the folder tightly as she stared out the window struggling to appear aloof and unaffected.

"Not to my knowledge ma'am." Ford stated calmly apparently not knowing her distress as he glanced sideways at her and seemed to note her ill look and tried to go slower on the mountain roads.

"Ma'am?" He questioned softly eyes noticing things that hadn't been apparent at first glances. Ray was grateful as she again brushed back her hair- it seemed most disinclined to order today.

Her ex-fiancée had been a military man stationed at the very same base they were going to but he had never talked to her about it only a month ago they had broken up and she knew he had been resigned but not to where.

It had been a privet engagement so she doubted anyone had known they were engaged. Shoving unwanted emotions and worries to the back of her mind she decided to talk to Ford as he kept looking at her worriedly.

"It's nothing to worry about." Ray stated calmly –he didn't appear to believe her but he nodded all the same and the rest of the trip passed in relative quite but for the jeep engine and the tires passing over pavement.

As they reached the mountain base- they were stopped by two military guards and Ray tuned everything out till Ford led her into an office with five men- one very familiar and a women who she knew only through e-mail correspondence and news stations.

Hammond who was the only one she really recognized as he gave her a grin patting her shoulder in welcome.

* * *

**Ray of Atlantis**

_By Abby Ebon_

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate SG 1, or Stargate: Atlantis.

* * *

"Ah, thank you for bringing her here Ford. Ray this is Elizabeth Weir, General Landry, General O'Neill, and Colonel Sumner." Ray suddenly had the uncomfortable feeling she was stepping into something much bigger then she was.

"Ramona Madeira- I prefer Ray." She requested nodding to the military men. Weir she knew- the woman was legendary with negotiations and diplomacy. Regardless Weir smiled and gave her a warm hand shake.

"It's an honor to finally meet you Madeira- your research into so different histories and religions has saved me many confused blunders." Weir said with another smile Ray gave her a small nod and smiled as well- as a diplomat it was probably second nature for Weir to complement.

"Not another Daniel…" Muttered a graying haired man, Hammond had introduced as O'Neill. Hammond snorted shaking his head. Ray frowned at him biting her bottom lip in thought.

No one else seemed willing to divulge information so Ray decided to question him as she turned to him her hazel eyes locking onto and holding his brown ones.

"Do you refer to Dr. Daniel Jackson?" Hammond gave her a started look apparently surprised she knew the name- O'Neill frowned but didn't answer.

About to repeat her question she paused as there was a knock on the door and a familiar young man with brown shaggy hair and his head buried in a document entered.

"Speak of the devil." O'Neill said then seemed to snicker- Ray couldn't agree more with the statement. Daniel had been about to say something as he entered and then looked up then caught sight of Ray and stopped dead.

"Ramona? What are you doing here?" Were the first words out of his mouth -Ray chuckled softly, he hadn't changed a bit. Then she smiled at the confused expressions on everyone's faces.

"Nearly ten years and all you can say is 'what are you doing here' - Jackson I'm disappointed- and yet another improvement- you must learn to shave sometime Daniel." Ray mimicked with a wicked grin having noted her favorite former student's facial hair.

Daniel blushed but laughed none the less. Hammond looked relived, O'Neill and Sheppard curious, Weir amused, Sumner and Landry merely wary.

"Sorry Ray- I meant to say, how are you doing my beloved teacher?" Ray rolled her eyes and Daniel gave her a wry grin.

"Impudent grasshopper- you must now wash my car!" Both burst into outrageous laughter at the movie reference- much to the confusion and amusement of the rest of the small group in the office. When they settled Hammond decided to interrupt before the two sidetracked each other again.

"Pardon me Ray. But Daniel we are all a little confused here." Hammond stated drawing the twos attention to him. Ray nodded and noticed that O'Neill was watching her with a frown and a different light in his eye. Daniel looked sheepish that he had nearly forgotten the rest were in attendance so Ray decided to intervene.

"I'm sorry Hammond, Daniel here was one of my brightest and most imaginative students back when I was teaching Historic Myths and Legends- he passed without a sweat I might add." Hammond nodded then Daniel looked around at everyone present and things seemed to click for him.

His eyes hardened and spine stiffened.- This was not the Daniel she had known he had been hardened by things she couldn't understand or imagine. Hammond didn't seem to notice as he continued specking.

"Glad to see you two know each other- Madeira will be helping Jackson with his translations while stationed at Atlantis." Ray raised an eyebrow and O'Neill coughed and Hammond seemed to realize she had no idea where Atlantis was- nor what he was talking about.

"Well remember when Dr. Jackson disappeared?" Ray nodded and looked to Daniel who looked as if he was inwardly having a heated dispute with himself.

"Well you see he uncovered the Star Gate a device that can dial different worlds- and allow you to go there." Hammond explained Ray frowned and was about to open her mouth when Daniel spoke.

"No!" He practically spat moving to stand between the confused Ray and the rest in the room he had set the files down roughly on the desk.

"Daniel." O'Neill spoke up in a warning tone, as Ray shot everyone a confused look over his shoulder.

"Jack." He retorted in an edgy tone. With his eyes narrowed and stiff posture he looked ready to verbally war with anyone who spoke against whatever this unspoken conversation was about.

"Daniel?" Ray's tone nearly made her flinch it was soft confused and hurt nothing like she had wanted it to come out as especially in front of all these people.

"Ray- you remember my theory, the one about the pyramids?" Daniel asked chancing a glance over his shoulder to her- his eyes begging her to understand the unspoken message.

"Yea- but that was so long ago what has it to do with this?" Ray questioned eyes narrowed brain going a million miles a minute and none of it making any sense.

"It's true- the ancient Egyptians didn't build them – aliens did but they are our enemies." Daniel's revelation had startled her into amazement then excitement then a deep awe mixed with fear.

"Then why?" Was all that came out of her mouth some things clicking together quickly but she still didn't have a clear picture.

"We have enemies now- but these people want to send you to a place I- we've never been! You could die -or worse." He continued ominously Ray looked between the quietly furious Daniel Jackson and the group of six in the office.

"Worse?" Ray questioned softly reaching out to grip Daniel's shoulder. As if released from invisible bonds Daniel's tense frame melted and a tired and wary young man replaced him.

"In the beginning we went to this planet- Abydos it had a society so similar to ancient Egypt it felt like we really were back in time." Ray could tell that the awe and the exhilaration of going there was still there.

"A lot happened- but I was content to live out the rest of my life there I was _married_ Ray- _me_…Then _they_came Goa'uld- a snake-like parasite. It was horrible Ray my wife Sha're and her brother Skaara were taken as hosts and-" Daniel stopped and took a shuddering breath.

"There is just too much for me to tell you in the time we have." Hammond coughed discreetly getting Ray's attention.

"We need you to sign some forms then we can tell you everything you need to know." He stated- Ray nodded, she was familiar with the military and that meant familiarity with its paperwork.

Hammond passed her a pen and the documents she needed to sign- going to the only hard surface- a desk she quickly skimmed over them and signed them handing them back to him. Hammond nodded his thanks and filed them away along with the folder Daniel had given him.

"Great. Daniel will brief you to get you up to date- I'll see you afterwards." Hammond said, Ray winched and Daniel still wary led her down seemingly endless cement gray halls to what she assumed to be his office.

He opened the door for her then went inside as well. Ray looked around in not a little awe and amazement aware that all the earth artifacts were mixed with otherworldly ones.

Daniel sat down in his chair and bent under it retrieving a box filled with hardcover journals, he looked up at her his blue eyes silently pleading with her hazel ones.

"These are my accounts of the places I've been- I haven't much use for them but maybe you'll need them..." He looked hesitant unsure of himself of the right and wrong of his actions. Ray gave him her best smile. Daniel didn't return it as he leaned back heavily- as if he had the world on his shoulders.

"You're going to go to Atlantis –you don't know how much I wish I could come but a friend convinced me to stay…Ray…" Daniel's eyes blurred and Ray half felt he was mourning her death already- she had to snap him out of this.

Gathering her will and what little wit that hadn't fled from her, she lightly slapped him- palm open, on cheek. Daniel looked up at her with confusion and hurt in his eyes too much like a kicked puppy. Ray sighed rubbing the bridge of her nose reminding her self to stay firm and not crave.

"I'm sorry Daniel but I can't have you thinking I'm going to die right off and give up your hope." He seemed to shake himself out of his mood but couldn't seem to meet her eyes.

"I'm sorry Ray- I, I just don't want to lose you too." Ray gave him a smile and patted his shoulder.

"Remember Daniel I've been doing this for well over fifty years. I haven't had so much as a finger removed so far." Ray reminded him silently willing him to understand that she had been putting herself into danger long before she had met him.

With that said she headed out of his office stopping only to collect Daniel's box, placing her folder inside it then making her way unsurely through the halls to the office she had been taken from. To her surprise everyone was still there and O'Neill looked just a bit uncomfortable- or bored.

"Welcome back Ray, I trust Daniel's debriefed you…" Hammond started Ray nodded- after all 'debrief' was just one word that could describe the conversation the two had just had.

Weir and Sumner seemed to move foreword almost as one to try to convince her to go with them. O'Neill and Sheppard both looked amused by this.

"Don't worry he hasn't scared me off just yet. Actually Landry I'm rather worried about him- I know you're going to interact with him often-just try to take it easy on him, eh?" Ray requested intently apparently startled by her request he nodded a bemused smile crossing his face for a few moments.

"That shouldn't be a problem." Landry answered

"Ms Madeira- What's your answer?" Weir asked trying to be gentle with such a loaded question.

"I'll go so long as I have a chance to explore this Atlantis." Weir nodded smiling but silently understanding and Sumner seemed to almost want to say something but hesitated then looked away.

Ray knew what he wanted to know- he wanted reaffirmation from both Weir and she that they would follow his lead when it came to possible military issues.

Ray had also guessed why he hadn't asked- they didn't know yet how he operated and so couldn't make true statements. Ray's respect for him rose a little.

"Good prepare to go in half an hour." Weir stated softly Ray nodded and brushed back her brown hair as she sighed. Weir left followed by Sumner, Ray gave the remaining three a cautious smile.

* * *

**Ray of Atlantis**

_By Abby Ebon_

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate SG 1, or Stargate: Atlantis.

* * *

_Talk about short notice_, Ray thought amused as she watched as her belongings- which were surprisingly few, being loaded on a cart by a team of military men.

She noticed Sheppard (who had introduced himself in the hallway to the 'Gate room) and Sumner near by. Ray felt in half a daze never before had she felt so confused.

From being whisked out of her office and invited to go to another world.

A few hours ago she hadn't even known there was a way to get to other worlds. It had happened so fast she hadn't even had time to properly think. Ray knew that she wouldn't regret her decision though.

"Doing alright Ray?" Ford asked having come up behind her unnoticed.

Ray nearly jumped out of her skin but resisted the urge. Instead she nodded, and Ford gave her a boyish grin.

Something told her he would have continued to talk, but Weir caught everyone's attention with a speech, it was short and to the point.

Although Ray felt it was more for her benefit then anyone else's- once no one had said they wanted to leave, and so Ray watched enthralled as the Stargate dialed the address to there new home.

Ray waited till she was one of the last ones, and then looked back at Daniel who looked like he would like nothing more then to be in her place- or by her side.

She also noticed O'Neill who nodded to her. Ray took a deep breath, and faced the water- like surface of the Stargate then walked through-with her eyes closed.

The landing, for lack of a better word, was altogether unpleasant. Ray stumbled and nearly fell as her stomach lurched uncomfortably, but Ford was somehow there to steady her. Ray looked up and watched with wonderment as Atlantis seemed to awake at its new habitats explored.

Abandoning her luggage for now, Ray eagerly began to look around and sure enough- doors seemed to open for her, and lights turned on when she entered a room.

Looking sideways she froze it was a window, but that couldn't be right- as the view it revealed was of water.

Tons of water, if she had to hazed a guess she would say this was on the bottom of an ocean.

_'I guess Plato was right…_' Turning around she rushed to the 'Gate room where Weir, Sumner and Sheppard already were- and apparently already alerted to the situation.

What was worse was that according to a scientist named Rodney McKay their very arrival had triggered a massive power drain.

Ray felt helpless as technicians and military teams scoured the city to find something somewhere that would help them.

Ray watched as they decided what to do; it was decidedly unpleasant to realize the military first and second command didn't get along.

However there was nothing she could do about that so she turned to more important matters.

Like, oh, gathering an expedition team to search Atlantis. She had no doubt a people who lived so long ago, and were so advanced wouldn't have thought of a way to raise the city. It was a matter of them finding it.

Ray hoped she wasn't the only one to realize that since this was the Ancients home world (or as close to one as they had found) it would probably have 'spare' power sources _somewhere_ in Atlantis.

It was only a matter of searching a city the size of Atlantis, the modern equivalent of Los Angles or New York.

Yeah, that was going to be a _real_cake walk with a team of less then five.

If she even got that many, Ray judged it was time to find out. Ray approached Weir in the room she had deemed her office.

"Ms Madeira? What is it?" Weir asked distractedly, that was just as well, she had other things to worry about.

"Well gathering a team to search Atlantis, for one." Ray stated, typically it appeared Weir had assumed the military had personal had given her a team, and they had assumed the same.

With as many military searching Atlantis it was just as well.

"Of course, how many would you need?" Weir asked, it was obvious the woman hadn't expected to mount a team to discover _Atlantis_ itself so soon.

"Weir, have you ever had to discover a world, or uncover an uncharted city?" Ray asked doubtfully, Weir shook her head.

Ray smiled kindly, the woman reminded her of herself when she had been younger- though it was opposite situations.

The military had practically thrown Weir into leadership- Madeira had had to fight them for it every inch of the way.

"Neither have I, and man hasn't had to rediscover a _continent_ in nearly _two hundred years_. We don't have nearly that many people, so I'd appreciate however many you can spare." Ray finished, Weir nodded, and Ray could tell she hadn't considered the whole of their situation.

Whole planets awaited them, but it would be foolhardy not to know your own planet first.

"Right well, two military personal, Ford as one of them perhaps? Two or three others- you decided who Dr. Madeira." Weir stated, Ray nodded, and left.

A _possibility_ of five people under her command- _that_ was a surprise, it was more then she had figured at in any case.

Now came the hard part- who to choose. Scientists had fields, and few of them dealt with ancient societies, let alone the technology the Ancients had mastered.

So a tech, two military men, and one or two others, for now Ray decided to approach Sumner about taking two of his men.

He'd probably volunteer more- but the Atlantis team needed as many military as it could spare for base protection and off world missions to find an energy source so Atlantis wouldn't _really_ sink.

Unsurprisingly Sumner had left to discover an energy source for Atlantis with the rest of his team. Ray could only wait and hope, just like everyone else in Atlantis.

Everyone was getting edgy, tense with the waiting. Rodney wasn't helping, and Ray was worried about the men off-world- it was a very real possibility that they might be the only survivors of Earth if Atlantis was crushed.

Just as she was checking on her things and getting them settled, she felt the city shake.

It would do her no good to listen and worry to Rodney as everyone else was- she was too old for such anxiety, who knows she could have a heart attack.

Ray snorted and smiled at the finished product of her hard work, _everything has its place- even if I'm not around to enjoy it_. Ray mused, wondering back to the Stargate.

Some might call her insane, but she had a feeling that it would all work out in the end.

Just as Rodney had pushed Weir to the brink, with his techno babble and anxiety to take their people to Athos.

Not waiting for their off-world team to return when the Stargate activated and Sheppard, with what she assumed to be the remaining members of the off-world team appeared.

With some fifty Athosians.

Weir was giving Sheppard hell when the city lurched; Ray held her breath and closed her eyes tightly. Knowing it wouldn't do any good in the long run.

Then, just as it looked like there was no hope, Atlantis began to rise to the surface, braking through to the light of day.

And Ray Madeira had never been so glad she was right.

* * *

Note; I did try to turn this into a true story, but it never quite worked out the way I wanted. I suppose in a way I made my 'point' all the same, the a older woman should have been assigned to translate, as Daniel was in the beginning. It would have been more realistic, I think.


End file.
